De regreso a Londres
by Ljoe
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Hipo se fue de Londres y termino con Astrid muchas cosas han cambiado como que la hermana de Haru se caso pero todo cambia cuando hipo regresa a London y pasa un tiempo alli con ellos tras pasar el tiempo hipo regresa a berk para volver a las mismas pero comienza a complicarse todo cuando misaki quiere casarse con el pero el sigue enamorado de astrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hola e regresado de mis vacaciones cortas para traerles el primer capitulo DEREGRESO A LONDES siento a ver separado a hipo y astrid pero les dejo a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán conforme la historia se desarrolle**

**Finn-hermano de astrid Asiel-hermano mayor de haru Kayla-hermana mayor de Asiel y haru Kai-hermano menor de haru Asiel y kayla Peter-padre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Yadira-madre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Fénix-prometido de kayla **

**Erza-novia de hipo Yoel-amigo de hipo e erza William- amigo de hipo e erza Teo- amigo de hipo e erza Zeus- amigo de hipo e erza Heiko- amigo de hipo e erza Wendy-amiga de erza e hipo Yumi- amiga de erza e hipo Zahira- amiga de erza e hipo Valery- amiga de erza e hipo ****Brigitte-** **amiga de erza e hipo**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 1: la boda **_

_(Haru POV)_

_No lo creer han pasado tres años y nadie sabe nada de hipo lo único que se sabe es que hipo tiene una nueva novia que rápido se olvido de astrid y nadie nos dice que asuntos tenia que arreglar hipo que deprimente dejando todo eso a un lado todo tiene distinto toque y yo estoy mas estresado que nunca la razón es simple como ya cumplir 18 años tengo que aprender cosas que solo los principitos tienen que aprender como el comportamiento papeleo y no se que tanta cosa mas ya con mucho trabajo no puedo salir tengo que escaparme para reunirme con los chicos _

Kris: oyes ya llegamos a la cafetería

Haru: a si

Takumi: sigues pensando en lo mismo

Haru: si y no

Kris: te refieres a

Haru: si no lo digas ya estoy arto de eso (bajo de la camioneta esta estaba estacionada enfrente de la cafetería)

Takumi: te recógenos en tres horas adiós

Haru: si ya váyanse

Finn: miren quien llego

Camicazi: es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde

Haru: si lose

Patán: porque llegas tarde

Haru: mañana se casa mi hermana y me toman medidas para el traje de gala que voy a usar (se sentó un una silla y no se meneo en un largo rato asta que interrumpieron sus pensamientos)

Brutacio: porque estas tan pensativo mas de lo normal

Haru: bueno es que ayer escuche a fénix hablar por teléfono pero un cuanto me vio colgó de inmediato el teléfono se comporto muy extraño y hoy que entre a su despacho vi el numero que marco

Heather: te aprendiste el número

Haru: si

Heather: dámelo yo le marco y averiguo de quien es

Haru: ten este es el número

Heather: (saco su teléfono y marco el numero que le dio haru)

**Mientras tanto el dueño del numero del teléfono **

¿?: tu teléfono esta sonando

¿?: mi teléfono quien es

¿?: numero desconocido

¿?: contesta por mi

¿?: ok (tomo el teléfono y contesto y la puso en altavoz)

Heather: bueno con quien hablo

¿?: lo mismo pregunto este numero es privado quien te lo dio

Heather: no estoy ablando con finn

¿?: no numero equivocado

Heather: (de repente escucho otra voz)

¿?: toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe

¿?: si ya te escuche

Heather: gracias adiós (colgó de inmediato asustada)

¿?: jajajajaja no puedo creer que les hicieras creer que somos asesinos ya me imagino la cara que puso jajajajaja 

¿?: jajajajaja enserio ya tenemos que partir jajajajaja

¿?: muy graciosos muchachos pobrecita la espantaron

¿?: nadie los manda de entrometidos

**De regreso con el grupo de amigos **

Haru: de quien es ese número de teléfono (heather se quedo callada con una cara de susto)

Astrid: heather que te dijeron

Heather: tu cuñadito tiene contactos con asesinos

Haru: que pero como

Heather: no se contestaron y me dijeron que ese numero era privado y luego de repente se escucho otra voz y le dijo "toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe"

Haru: entonces no puede ser tal ves lo están amenazando algo quieren de fénix

Astrid: porque no le preguntas

Haru: porque sabrá que entre al despacho y revise sus coas

Patán: entonces que aras

Haru: triplicaremos la seguridad

Brutacio: y que tal si el es el jefe de esos asésenos quieras o no el quera matar a tu hermana para que darse con su fortuna

Haru: (se le quedo viendo con una cara de terror)

Camicazi: genial lo asustaste

Astrid: aun que tiene un buen punto y si el jefe es fénix

Patapez: miren porque hay mucha gente allí

Brutilda: hoy es la presentación de los actores que participaran en la película nueva que van a empezar a firmar en tres semanas

Finn: quienes son los actores

Brutilda: no lose no dice

Patán: y si vamos para que se distraiga haru

Haru: no nos van a dejar entrar

Camicazi: claro que si el príncipe haru quiere saber quienes son los actores

Haru: eso es abuso de poder pero vamos así me distraeré y dejare de pensar en eso (caminaron asta el edificio)

Guardia: no pueden pasar

Heather: que no podemos pasar sabes quien es el

Guardia: no y no me interesa

Astrid: el es el príncipe haru

Guardia: o si y yo soy la reina de London váyanse

Haru: te estas burlando de mi madre y no se dice London se dice Londres idiota

Guardia: como me llamaste sabandija

¿?: (de repente a parece un joven detrás del grupo de amigos el es pelinegro con unos rayos rojos con un traje militar) que pasa

Brutacio: pasa que este mastodonte no deja entrar al príncipe haru

Guardia: lo ciento me desharé de ellos yoel

Yoel: no déjalos pasar es el príncipe haru

Guardia: (volteo a verlos y se puso los lente) lo ciento su majestad

Yoel: me disculpo su majestad el no ve bien sin sus lentes

Haru: que no se repita (camicazi le da un codazo en el estomago)

Camicazi: no te disculpes es nuestra culpa por provocarlo

Yoel: pero que modales me llamo yoel y soy uno de los actores que participaran en la película 100% wild wolves pasen les presentare al resto de los actores

Brutilda: si gracias (siguieron a yoel asta llegar a un cuarto enorme lleno de lujos y donde avían mas personas vestidas como los militares)

¿?: que traes allí yoel normal mente el que trae cosas raras es teo

Yoel: el payaso sarcástico de allí es heiko y el es el príncipe haru

Heiko: jajajajaja el es el príncipe haru

Haru: que parte de mi nombre te causa risa

Heiko: jajajajaja tu nombre no tu (yoel le lanzo una toalla caliente) aaa que te pasa

Yoel: recuerda lo que nos dijeron

Heiko: cierto lo ciento soy heiko

Yoel: el rubio de allá es William

William: un placer pero mejor digan me will

Yoel: el bicolor de allá es teo (le dijo bicolor porque una parte del pelo es rosa la otra azul y amarillo)

Teo: se que me veo extraño

Heiko: también es extraño

Teo: cállate un gusto conocerlos

Yoel: faltan dos miembros más pero ellos están en una sesión de fotos y las chicas no sabemos donde estén

Haru: un placer a mi ya me conocen ellos son patán brutacio finn heather camicazi astrid y brutilda (heiko se paro de su asiento tenia planeado algo pero fue descubierto)

Teo: compórtate heiko

Yoel: se lo que piensas y ellos se molestaran si lo ases

Heiko: ok no lo voy a decir

Haru: solo ustedes vinieron

Yoel: si esperaban a alguien mas

Astrid: si ase tiempo vimos una revista donde salía ustedes y una chica junto con alguien llamado hipo

Heiko: te refieres al semi príncipe si lo conocemos falleció en un accidente de moto (todos pusieron caras tristes y will estaba sollozando)

Astrid: que como que murió (le salió una lagrima)

Yoel: si el estaba en una carrera pero alguien le corto los frenos a su moto y choco

Erza: (entro a la habitación donde estaban los chicos) oigan chicos han visto a (se detuvo en la puerta al ver al grupo de amigos) teo te hemos dicho mil beses que no traigas a las personas que te invitan el almuerzo

Teo: yo no los traje y no soy tan fácil o si

William: si eres muy fácil recuerdas cuando llegaste muy feliz y con una chica

Teo: si me compro un helado

William: ese es el punto cualquiera te compra con comida

Haru: yo te conozco eres la novia de mi primo hipo

Erza: (no comprendía lo que pasaba pero aun a si contesto) hipo a si me llamo erza un gusto en conocerlos

Yoel: a hora esta disponible desde que hipo murió

Erza: (al escuchar eso comprendió todo) yoel medas tu teléfono

Yoel: si ten para que lo quieres

Erza: tu solo dámelo (le dio el teléfono y ella se fue a su cuarto y marco al teléfono de el)

¿?: bueno

Erza: ellos están aquí tal y como lo dijiste

¿?: y que paso

Erza: les dijeron la verdad hipo esta muerto

¿?: y que caras pusieron

Erza: que caras quieres que pongan estaban paralizados esto ya fue muy lejos

¿?: descuida se detendrá mañana en la boda

Erza: eso espero adiós

¿?: si adiós

**Mientras tanto en una camioneta negra **

¿?: eso se le llama excederse

¿?: y lo que ellos hicieron se le llama violación de privacidad

¿?: buen punto pero aumentaran la seguridad y nos será muy difícil infiltrarnos

¿?: relájate ya lo tengo cubierto

¿?: si tu lo dices

¿?: no lo digo lo aseguro

¿?: ok

**De regreso con el grupo de amigos**

Haru: demonios tenemos que irnos gracias por invitarnos a entrar

Heiko: porque es muy temprano como para que se vallan

Yoel: déjalos sus mamas los pueden regañar

Haru: para empezar mi madre no me regaña por llegar tarde y tercero me tengo que arreglar para la boda de mi hermana

William: que curioso nosotros tenemos que asistir a una boda mañana oye teo de quien es la boda a la que iremos

Teo: la novia se llama kayla

Patán: que curioso así se llama tu hermana haru

Haru: es porque es mi hermana patán

Yoel: es tu hermana

Haru: si como la conocen

Heiko: nosotros no la conocemos uno de nuestros compañeros la conoce de Francia

Haru: eso explica todo bueno adiós los vemos mañana en la boda creo (salieron corriendo)

Teo: si adiós se llevaran una enorme sorpresa

William: no te oyeron vamos tenemos que seguir con los ensayos

**Afuera de edificio **

Haru: (afuera del edificio estaban esperando a haru sus guaruras) chicos les puedo pedir un favor

Camicazi: si claro

Brutacio: depende

Astrid: si

Finn: claro

Brutilda: solo dilo

Haru: me gustaría que fueran a la boda de mi hermana así no estaré solo

Camicazi: por allí debiste que iré quiero verlos de traje a los actores de 100% wild wolves

Haru: (se puso celoso) bien vendrán mañana a recogerlos en mi casa les darán ropa para que la usen en la boda

Kris: YA VAMONOS

Haru: SI bueno asta mañana chicos y chicas

_(Haru POV)_

Después de que me despidiera de mis amigos me fue a casa donde me esperaban para probarle todos los trajes de gala que me diseñaron cuando termine de probárselos hable con mis padres y les dije lo que paso pero mis padres en respuesta triplicaron la seguridad y mandaron a 2 guardias a cuidar de mi hermana pero eso no me calmo así que seguí a fénix sin que se diera cuenta y lo volví a escuchar hablar con el

Fénix: bueno

¿?: a orate eso con migo dime duplicaron la seguridad

Fénix: no triplicaron la seguridad

¿?: hazme un favor le estas dando la espalda a la puerta

Fénix: si por

¿?: tienes algo que refleje la puerta solo di si o no

Fénix: si

¿?: juega con el asta que apunte a la puerta y fíjate si te están espiando si es así dices ok

Fénix: de acuerdo (comenzó a jugar con un espejo asta que apunto a la puerta y vio a haru) ok

¿?: quien es el afortunado que callo en la trampa

Fénix: haru no será mucha molestia me are cargo de el personal mente

¿?: bien a hora saldrás del despacho e iras con el resto de la familia el ira a decirles lo que escucho luego los traerá al despacho y marcaran mi numero de teléfono tu relájate que esa parte yo la tengo cubierta a hora as lo que te dije

Fénix obedeció y se fue del despacho y todo ocurrió como el misterioso le dijo haru fue con su familia y los llevo al despacho de fénix

Haru: se lo que escuche fénix es el líder de unos asesinos

Asiel: no es que dudemos de ti hermano pero bueno la verdad no te creemos

Haru: bien se los probare marcare el numero (tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero cuando termino lo puso en altavoz)

Fénix: no creo que sea buena idea haru cuelga el teléfono

Haru: porque temes que descubran que eres un asesino (de repente contestan el teléfono una voz femenina)

¿?: bueno señor Brigitte salió por el regalo de su futura esposa esta ablando con Valery

Fénix: gracias Valery cuando llegue Brigitte le dices que me marque si

Valery: si señor estoy segura de que a se futura esposa le gustara el regalo esta precioso bueno lo dejo tengo que terminar mis encargos

Fénix: si adiós (colgó el teléfono)

Asiel: haru que no te cansas de equivocarte

Haru: si un poco

Peter: creo que le debes una disculpa

Haru: no el nos debe una explicación

Fénix: que quieres que te explique

Kayla: tu no le debes una explicación esta loco eso es todo vámonos (agarro a fénix de la mano y lo saco)

Haru: se lo que escuche papa no estoy loco el es el jefe de unos asesinos

Peter: basta hijo se que es difícil ver como tu hermana se casa y se va a vivir a otro lugar pero eso no es excusa mañana te disculparas con el entendiste

Haru: pero

Peter: dije que si entendiste

Haru: si entendí

Peter: bien a hora vete a dormir

Haru: si señor

Y así paso la noche a la mañana siguiente fueron a recoger a los amigos de haru los arreglaron y se fueron a la ceremonia cuando llegaron vieron a los actores de la película con seis chicas pero no vieron a los otros dos actores que faltaban después de un rato la ceremonia inicio y haru estaba echo un manejo de nervios preocupado de que le hicieran algo a su hermana camicazi y el resto intentaron calmarlo pero no pudieron cuando termino la ceremonia se fueron a la fiesta de los recién casados

Camicazi: enserio te contesto una mujer

Haru: si el se dio cuenta y a hora disminuyeron la seguridad porque creen que soy un loco

Patán: y no lo eres

Haru: muy gracioso mocoso

Patapez: y que aras si aparecen

Haru: no se ir por mi hermana y sacarla de aquí

Finn: yo te ayudare

Brutacio: yo igual (todos se le quedaron viendo) que

Brutilda: no es normal que digas eso enserio te afecto levantarte temprano

Brutacio: no lo hago por eso quiero recibir una bala en la mano

Heather: eso seria muy peligroso no lo crees (de repente escuchan como las puertas son abiertas muy bruscamente y vieron a dos hombres armados asta los dientes)

¿?: TODOS AL SUELO EL QUE SE LEBANTE LE DISPARO (todos obedecieron y se fueron al suelo menos fénix ni kayla)

Yoel: (se paro y se puso enfrente de ellos) relájate

¿?: TE DIJIMOS QUE AL SUELO (al terminar de hablar le disparo y callo al suelo)

¿?: ALGUIEN MAS

**Este el es primer capitulo de la nueva temporada de regreso a Londres espero y les guste les dejo con la duda de que es lo que va a pasar y a hora las preguntas del día de hoy ¿Quiénes serán esos hombres? ¿Fénix en verdad es el líder de unos asesinos? ¿Hipo si esta muerto? Otra cosa regresa mañana de sus vacaciones regreso antes porque se les olvido la casa de campaña se quedaron un tiempo en un hotel pero regresa mañana **


	2. Capitulo 2: una broma de mal gusto

**Hola e regresado de mis vacaciones cortas para traerles el primer capitulo DEREGRESO A LONDES siento a ver separado a hipo y astrid pero les dejo a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán conforme la historia se desarrolle**

**Finn-hermano de astrid Asiel-hermano mayor de haru Kayla-hermana mayor de Asiel y haru Kai-hermano menor de haru Asiel y kayla Peter-padre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Yadira-madre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Fénix-prometido de kayla **

**Erza-novia de hipo Yoel-amigo de hipo e erza William- amigo de hipo e erza Teo- amigo de hipo e erza Zeus- amigo de hipo e erza Heiko- amigo de hipo e erza Wendy-amiga de erza e hipo Yumi- amiga de erza e hipo Zahira- amiga de erza e hipo Valery- amiga de erza e hipo ****Brigitte-** **amiga de erza e hipo**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 2: una broma de mal gusto **_

_**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**_

_**Heather: eso seria muy peligroso no lo crees (de repente escuchan como las puertas son abiertas muy bruscamente y vieron a dos hombres armados asta los dientes)**_

_**¿?: TODOS AL SUELO EL QUE SE LEBANTE LE DISPARO (todos obedecieron y se fueron al suelo menos fénix ni kayla)**_

_**Yoel: (se paro y se puso enfrente de ellos) relájate **_

_**¿?: TE DIJIMOS QUE AL SUELO (al terminar de hablar le disparo y callo al suelo) **_

_**¿?: ALGUIEN MÁS **_

Heiko: y corte yoel eres un pésimo actor

Yoel: jajajajaja no ya no aguanto

Haru: QUE tu debes estar muerto

Yoel: (haru se acerca a el y lo patea) auch eso duele jajajajaja

¿?: jajajajaja son balas de salva no lo matamos

Kayla: casi me muero de un susto quienes son ellos

¿?: jajajajaja enserio fénix me debes dinero te dije que no me reconocerían vieron la cara de haru

Fénix: cuanto apostamos

Teo: oye haru no avías dicho que si algo pasaba tu protegerías a tu hermana jajajajaja

Hakon: alto antes de que sigan con esto exijo una explicación a horita mismo

Fénix: que te explique tu nieto

Erza: me dijeron que detendrían su bromita

¿?: y así era pero alguien no sabe que es privacidad no es así haru

Haru: yo no te conozco

Heiko: eso si ofende que no reconozca a su primo pero el plan resulto a la perfección

Kayla: sigo esperando una explicación

Yumi: era una broma

Kayla: QUE porque quien lo planeo

Fénix: da gracias que no realizaron el plan original

¿?: será mejor que entren muchachos (de repente entraron dos camarógrafos)

Peter: quienes son

¿?: enserio tío no me reconoces

Haru: tío

Hakon: hipo eres tu (se acerco a uno de los dos chicos pero no sabia quien era hipo ya que los dos son muy idénticos a acepción de que hipo tiene ojos verdes y su gemelo como el le dice tiene los ojos gris ambos tienen el pelo muy largo tanto que asta se lo pueden agarrar con una dona para el cabello)

Hipo: estoy acá el es mi gemelo Zeus

Zeus: fue un placer ver la cara de susto de tu primo hipo

Hipo: lo mismo dijo

Estoico: pero mira como a crecido mi hijo pero con el pelo así de largo parecen niñas (volteo a ver al gemelo de hipo y dijo) ambos

Hipo: lo sabemos

Haru: espera sigo sin entender explícate

Hipo: tu no cambias verdad haru tal ves esto refresque tu memoria heather "toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe"

Zeus: "si ya te escuche"

Heather: eran ustedes

Hipo: claro

Haru: porque me hicieron cree que fénix era un asesino

Hipo: espera aun no terminamos te presento a Brigitte (una de las chicas que estaba sentada se paro y se acerco a el) y a hora te presento a Valery jajajajaja

Valery: bueno señor Brigitte salió por el regalo de su futura esposa esta ablando con Valery

Haru: a hora si me explicas porque hicieron eso

Hipo: jajajajaja

Astrid: esperen ustedes nos dijeron que hipo murió en un accidente de moto

Hipo: les vieron la cara si estuviera muerto no estaría aquí

Haru: estoy tan molesto que te voy a (lo sujetaron sus guaruras) que

Takumi: hipo cambio bastante diría yo

Zeus: y no te equivocas en un año termino si carrera y se convirtió en uno de nosotros en medio año termino de aprender las artes marciales mixtas

Haru: dinos para que te querían en Francia

Hipo: para decirme que soy libre yo me are cargo del reino cuando tu ya no puedas mas o cuando kayla se embarace y tenga que cuidar de su hijo si es que pasa

Haru: no entiendo

Asiel: de ti hermano ya es normal hipo puede hacer lo que quiera como a hora el es un cantante les presento a dark souls el grupo de chicos mas como le dicen allá las chicas

Erza: ellos son el grupo de chicos más guapos y fuertes todos y cada uno de ellos tienen su abdomen bien formado

Hipo: ellas pertenecen al grupo de chicas sexis frozen que porciento trabajan para la misma compañía que nosotros por eso las conocemos

William: hipo ven

Hipo: voy (fue a donde estaban los camarógrafos y will)

Haru: por eso se conocen y se hicieron novios

Erza: no somos novios es publicidad para ambos grupos musicales

Teo: pero si querías que hipo sea tu novio

Erza: si yo nunca he dicho que no es el mejor novio falso que e tenido

Finn: si solo es publicidad porque te beso un el concierto de calidad

Erza: se refieren a ese día

Yoel: ese día estaban molestando a erza unos chicos que fueron al concierto y hipo se molesto así que fue con ella hablaron un rato y luego la beso para callarles la boca a esos chicos y funciono

Después de una larga explicación volvieron a disfrutar de la fiesta asta que llego la hora de bailar pero para cierto grupo de cantantes esa música se les hiso aburrida así que se apoderaron del sonido tomaron micrófonos y todo lo necesario

Yoel: es tiempo de escuchar música de verdad pero los primeros es pasar serán los gemelos que cantaran su primer éxito never give up

Hipo: **Corremos a clases de preparación  
Al dejar la escuela  
Ya me lo sé, pero por qué sigues enseñándolo otra vez, uh  
Solamente bostezos de las palabras de los maestros  
Solamente garabatos del papel de dibujo llamado, pizarrón  
Tomando clases privadas de miles de dólares  
Este sistema que se enfoca en calificaciones en lugar de amistades  
Esta presión llamada exámenes  
Esta carga llamada, universidad  
El estrés que están acumulando  
¿lo saben nuestros padres?**

Zeus: **Me gusta caminar cómodamente  
Pero por qué siempre quieres una postura recta  
Mi sueño es tomar un micrófono y rapear  
Pero nuevamente hoy, tomo un lápiz y escribo las formulas de matemáticas  
Sí, las cosas que aprendemos en la escuela  
son olvidarnos de nuestros sueños y siempre rendirnos  
Haz lo que quieras  
Ama lo que haces  
Pregúntate, que es lo que quieres hacer**

Coro: **Nunca te rindas  
Animo, hacia tus sueños  
Nunca te rindas  
Levántate, levántate, tú puedes hacerlo  
Despierta, despierta  
No te preocupes, todo estará bien  
Nunca te rindas  
Porque eres tú, eres tú  
Cree en ti mismo  
Nunca te rindas**

Zeus: **Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso  
de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente  
Estoy de regreso en la escuela  
Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso  
de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente  
Estoy de regreso en la escuela**

Hipo: **Historias aburridas ALTO, mi historia de amor  
¿Podre expresar mis sentimientos?  
Un sinfín de preocupaciones  
Hoy, fue a la tienda de nuevo a comprar una barra de pan  
Porque es todo lo que puedo hacer  
¿Serás así cuando lo recibas?  
¿O no lo recibirás y te darás la vuelta?  
Soy un enano dando vueltas en Blanca nieves  
No soy nada especial pero  
puedo protegerte, mi nena  
Actuó todo brusco cuando te veo  
No tengo interés en lo que dicen mis amigos  
solamente te veo a ti, mi nena  
Quiero dibujarte durante la clase de arte  
Y quiero hacer una canción para ti en clase de música  
Estoy atraído, eres N, yo soy S  
Esta mariposa no tiene fin igual que un número racional  
Eres mi último amor**

Coro: **Aplaudan todos  
Todos aplaudan  
Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda  
Todos aplaudan**

**Aplaudan todos  
Todos aplaudan  
Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda  
Pongan sus manos en el cielo**

Yoel: y a hora para que no se queden sentados dance dance dance que la cantara todas las integrantes frozen en coro no separado

Coro:** Uno ... dos ... tres****  
****Uno, dos, tres******

**Usted es la chica que he estado soñando****  
****de desde que yo era una niña. (2x)******

**Uno!****  
****Estoy morderme lengua.****  
****Dos!****  
****Está besando a usted.****  
****Tres!****  
****Oh, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?****  
****Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
****Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
****El segundo que hago, sé que vamos a ser a través.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
****Él no sospecha nada. Me gustaría que conseguir una pista.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!******

**Usted es la chica que he estado soñando****  
****de desde que yo era una niña. (2x)******

**Uno!****  
****Me estoy mordiendo la lengua.****  
****Dos!****  
****Está besando a usted.****  
****Tres!****  
****Oh, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?****  
****Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
****Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
****El segundo que hago, sé que vamos a ser a través.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
****Él no sospecha nada. Me gustaría que conseguir una pista.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Danza******

**Uno!****  
****Estás mordiendo la lengua.****  
****Dos!****  
****Estoy besando a usted.****  
****Tres!****  
****¿Es mejor que yo?****  
****Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
****Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
****No voy a enseñarle a bailar! ****Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
****Tchu tchu tchu tchu tchu tchuru .. (3x)****  
****Dance! ****Dance! Dance! Dance!**

Erza: es el turno de los chico de cantar un favor nada agresivo lo digo enserio hipo y Zeus

Zeus: ok que les parece don't touch my girl

Coro: _**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Tú Eres Mi Lady~**____**  
**__**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Contigo~**_

Teo: **¿Qué tiene de malo ser pequeña?****  
****¿Qué tiene de malo ser delgada?****  
****Está bien, Está bien; Eres mejor que las flores****  
****Eres preciosa, Eres Preciosa más que otras****  
****Tienes largas pestañas y tu vientre es tan lindo**

Yoel: **Tienes belleza es por eso que dije que eres bonita****  
****Creo que me estas engañando por eso dije que estaba bien****  
****No es todo! **_**(Ha!)**_** No ha terminado! **_**(Ha!)**_**  
****Nosotros no hemos terminado**

Heiko: **Hey Tú, Hay una cosa que no puede ser~****  
****Hay una cosa que no puedo tolerar~****  
****Eres Tú, Tú sabes que es Pura~****  
****No Toques a Mi Chica! ~****  
****Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
****El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
****Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~**

Coro: _**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Tú Eres Mi Lady~**____**  
**__**Tú Eres Mi Lady~**_

Zeus: **Tic Tac****  
****Nuestro tiempo se ha detenido****  
****Hablar Hablar Hablar****  
****Sólo una palabra más más****  
****Como si nada hubiera pasado****  
****Como si todo estuviera bien****  
****No puedo vivir así No No No**

Yoel: **Creo que estás jugando por eso dije que es divertido****  
****Creo que vas a sorprenderme por eso dije q eres buena en eso****  
****No es divertido **_**(Ha!)**_** No es impresionante **_**(Ha!)**_**  
****No deberías hacer esto! ~**

Heiko: **Hey Tú, Hay una cosa que no puede ser~****  
****Hay una cosa que no puedo tolerar~****  
****Eres Tú, Tú sabes que es Pura~****  
****No Toques a Mi Chica! ~****  
****Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
****El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
****Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~****  
**  
William: **Simplemente Mientes****  
****Te he dicho que eres bonita****  
****Ahora desapareciste como una mentira****  
**_**(Tú Eres Mi Chica~)**_**  
**  
Hipo: **Sigo hoy anhelándote****  
****Voy a resistir hasta el día en que vuelvas****  
****Quiero que fácilmente regreses**

Heiko: **Hey Tú! Actúas como si nada grave pasara****  
****Finges que nada ha cambiado****  
****Tú sabes que vamos a volver****  
****No Toques a Mi Chica!****  
****Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
****El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
****Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~****  
**_**(Tú Eres Mi Chica~)**__  
_  
Hipo: **Ella es una mentirosa, Dijo que no me iba a dejar****  
****¿Por qué sólo recuerdo los buenos momentos?****  
****¿Dónde Estás? Yo estoy justamente aquí****  
****No puedo vivir, ¿Qué debo hacer para vivir?****  
****No te vayas, No me hagas daño****  
****No puedo soportar esto, Me duele el corazón****  
****Que era mentira, Que era una broma****  
****Dime ahora qué fue eso, Por Favor.**

Erza: que les parece si la novia escoge la canción de que trata 

Kayla: bueno que les parece de novios

Teo: que suerte la tuya hipo que bueno que ase poco escribiste una canción así

Astrid: hipo escribe las canciones

Hipo: si

Heiko: todas y cada una de las canciones las escribió el es nuestro compositor

**Hipo: **Serías mi novia?  
_(Oh Oh~)__  
_**  
****hipo: **Seré tu boyfriend  
_(seré tu boyfriend)_  
serás mi girlfriend  
_(serás mi girlfriend)__**  
**_**  
****yoel: **siempre has sido la mejor

Por encima de todo

Te voy a sanar

(Sanar)

Si alguien te daña

(Daña)

**Hipo: **mi amor por ti no cambiara

Jamás veré a nadie más

**Teo: **estas en mi corazón, entiéndelo de una vez

**Heiko: **a veces me siento cansado y todo es por

**Hipo: **querer tenerte a mi lado

**Heiko: **incluso si llegamos a pelear

**William: **sostén fuerte mi mano

(You, you, baby you, you)

**Heiko: **quisiera hacerte reír todo el tiempo

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella seré para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti seré el mejor _(boyfriend)_

**Zeus:** cuando estoy a tu lado

Como un campeón me siento

**Teo:** que más da lo que nos llegue a pasar

Me quedare contigo

**William:** te sostendré, ven conmigo que te abrazare

**Teo:** sonríe blow me kiss oh so sweet i like that

**Heiko: **a veces me siento cansado y todo es por

**Hipo: **querer tenerte a mi lado

**Heiko: **incluso si llegamos a pelear

**William: **sostén fuerte mi mano

(You, you, baby you, you)

**Heiko: **quisiera hacerte reír todo el tiempo

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella sere para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti sere el mejor _(boyfriend)_

**Heiko:** solo para ti sere el mejor boyfriend

Estos sentimientos por ti

**Zeus:** jamás cambiaran

**Hipo:** somos uno para el otro

**Zeus:** no te voy a dejar

**Heiko:** ya no temas más

No tienes que llorar

**William:** you` re my girl my my world

**Zeus:** confia en mi siempre

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella seré para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti seré el mejor _(boyfriend)_

Después de un tiempo de cantar y bailar los chicos se sentaron a comer en una mesa justo atrás de la de haru y sus amigos los cuales no parecían entender porque hipo regreso después de un largo tiempo no es que no le crean lo de la película pero hipo les oculto muchas cosas y a vía cambiado demasiado que ni ellos se sentían cómodos el hipo que ellos conocían era tierno y carismático jamás en su vida bromeo pesado y parece como si hipo los estuviera evitándolos lo que a finn el hermano de astrid le molestaba es que dejara que esa chica (por esa chica se refiere a erza) se sentara en sus piernas sabiendo que astrid estaba presente el enojo que traía no lo soportaba asta que se paro y se dirigió a donde hipo estaba

Hipo: (noto que finn se le acerco)

Finn: hipo cierto

Hipo: si te conozco

Finn: no soy el hermano de astrid (cero fuerte mente sus puños)

Zeus: (noto que el hermano de astrid quería golpearlo pero se detenía porque erza estaba en su camino) hipo tenemos que irnos como te llamas

Finn: eso no es de su incumbencia (le lanzo una mirada asesina)

Hipo: (le molesto como le contesto a su hermano gemelo) vámonos tenemos ensayos mañana en la mañana a y otra cosa como sea que te llames fíjate con quien te metes (se pararon todos hipo se fue a despedir de su familia a excepción de haru y la pandilla de amigos)

Estoico: ya te vas porque

Hipo: papa ya te lo dije tenemos ensayo

Hakon: ensayos de que

Hipo: bien abuelo me cachaste no tenemos ensayos pero tenemos que ver lo de la película

Asiel: primito ya que regresaste que vas a hacer el jueves

Hipo: iré con el grupo vamos a ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños 18

Asiel: que te parece si celebras tu cumple años con tu familia un día antes y el día de tu cumple lo celebras con tu grupo

Hipo: me parece buena idea bueno adiós tengo cosas que hacer

Hakon: hipo mañana en la tarde te quiero en la mansión

Hipo: si puedo si sino te mando un mensaje adiós

(Haru POV)

Cuando hipo y su grupo de amigos nuevos de quien sabe donde son se fueron decidí hablar con fénix para saber que sabia de hipo pero el no me dijo nada solo me dijo si quieres saber porque no le preguntas a el en persona yo le preguntaría si no me evitara además takumi tiene la razón hipo cambio demasiado en fin cuando decidí irme a sentar mi abuelo me hablo me dijo que noto que hipo nos evitaba así que el lo invito a la mansión para que pudiera hablar con el

**Lo siento si e tardado lo que pasa es que e tenido cosas que hacer y tengo un maldito bloqueo que me a costado escribir las historias esta como la de los 7 clanes contra los mirk en serio me disculpo nueva mente **


	3. Capitulo 3: ensayos

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

**Capitulo 3: ensayos **

Estaba amaneciendo en Londres anoche ocurrió algo muy inusual comenzó a nevar y cierto grupo de amigos estaba en la mansión de hakon esperando a hipo se suponía que estaría en la casa desde la mañana pero no se a presentado y ya eran las 3:30pm y seguían esperándolo

Haru: donde estará se supone que debió llegar desde la mañana

Hakon: no seas impaciente hipo dijo que si no podía venir me llamaría o me mandaría un mensaje relájate llegara tarde pero llegara

Camicazi: hipo jamás fue impuntual

Patán: y cuando estábamos a punto de partir a la casa de playa de hipo

Astrid: solo fue esa ves después de eso jamás volvió a llegar tarde

Haru: como sea espero y no falte

Hakon: bueno yo me voy tengo una junta muy importante

Haru: si

**Mientras tanto en la camioneta **

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

¿Qué sería yo sin ti?  
¿Qué sería yo sin ti?

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo estas?

Heiko: genial ya quedo esta ves se lo aprendieron

Hipo: cuanto falta para llegar a mi casa de seguro mi abuelo esta molesto y me quiere matar

Yoel: no tu abuelo no te puede matar asta que firmemos la película y el nuevo video musical

Zeus: yoel tiene razón tienes mi apoyo todos iremos a aclarar el mal entendido

Hipo: que mal entendido

Teo: se supone que le digamos a su abuelo que llegamos tarde porque estábamos jugando por todo London

Todos a acepción de teo: NOOOOO

Hipo: si le dices eso me mata al instante

Yoel: le decimos que estábamos ensayando y si no nos cree le cantan la canción y listo

Heiko: entendiste o te lo volvemos a explicar

Teo: si entendí no soy idiota

Chofer: llegamos y al parecer antes de que su abuelo se fuera

Hipo: (salió del carro seguido de sus amigos artistas) ABUELO

Hakon: llegas tarde luego hablamos tengo una junta muy importante

Hipo: espera te lo puedo explicar

Hakon: hipo no estoy enojado no tienes nada que explicarme

Hipo: ha no entonces de que querías hablar con migo

Hakon: de tus viajes tu novia

Teo: jajajajaja cree que hipo (todos voltearon a verlo)

Heiko: mejor cállate teo

Teo: buena idea perdón por interrumpir

Hakon: descuida bueno me tengo que ir si quieren pueden quedarse en la casa

Hipo: si gracias que dicen chicos

Zeus: es lo menos que podemos a ser por distraerte

Hakon: ok adiós hipo no quiero desastres

Yoel: porque dice eso hipo es muy calmado al igual que nosotros

Heiko: si nos alocamos pero eso es cuando estamos con las chicas pero cuando estamos solo nosotros no tanto

Heiko: (entro a la limosina y bajo el vidrio) a otra cosa tu primo y amigos están en casa (de repente el auto arranco dejando a hipo y sus amigos algo confundidos)

Zeus: genial tenemos que soportar a el hermano de tu ex novia

Hipo: recen porque no este (caminaron en dirección al carro tomaron sus cosas y entraron a la casa se fueron a la sala pero al llegar vieron a haru con el resto de la pandilla y el hermano de astrid)

Teo: creo que heiko no rezo lo suficiente

Heiko: yo o queras decir que tu no rezaste nada

William: cálmense somos invitados compórtense

Heiko y Teo: si señor

Haru: (pensamientos: pero que se pelearon y ahora se comportan) y como a estado mi primito favorito

Hipo: (sele hiso muy raro que su primo le hablara así) bien creo que tramas tu nunca me has hablado así

Patán: después de tanto tiempo le afecto no verte

Hipo: como digas

Haru: veo que trajiste a tus compañeros actores

Hipo: si pero no les digas así son mis amigos

Haru: así que primo donde quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños

Hipo: que nadie te lo dijo yo celebrare mi cumpleaños como los otros dos años con ellos (señalo a grupo de cantantes) pero Asiel me dijo que celebrara mi cumpleaños con mi familia un día antes aun tengo curiosidad por lo que van a ser los chicos

Zeus: es una sorpresa no la queremos arruinar hermano

Finn: creí que hipo era hijo único

Haru: y lo es

Hipo: si soy hijo único pero como Zeus y yo nos parecemos demasiado comenzamos a llamarnos hermano pero el resto de los chicos nos llaman gemelos

Camicazi: si lo pones de esa manera si se parecen a acepción de los ojos los de hipo son verdes y los de Zeus son gris

Zeus: pero de allí en fuera somos hermanos gemelos

Finn: y lo usan como publicidad

Hipo: no todos saben que no somos realmente hermanos es mas lo decimos de cariño lo mucho que nos queremos

Yoel: hipo tenemos que seguir con los ensayos

Hipo: cierto

Brutilda: hipo

Hipo: si que pasa

Brutilda: podemos verlos ensayar

Hipo: que dices líder

Zeus: claro necesitamos un poco de público y no me digas así

Patán: y que es lo que asen exactamente

Heiko: eso es una ofensa que jamás escucharon nuestra música

Astrid: no (le contesto un poco enfadada)

Teo: (asustado) hipo y Zeus se lo explicaran

Hipo: y porque nosotros y no ustedes no

Teo: porque ella da miedo

Hipo: y que culpa tengo yo

Teo: todo (no pudo terminar por que fue tacleado por heiko)

Heiko: si lo dices pobre de ti no debemos causarle problemas a hipo

Teo: ok ahora quítate de enzima

Astrid: que quiso decir con eso hipo

Hipo: nada Zeus a darle

Zeus: ok

**Hipo: **Hey Boys & Girls _(Woo! __~)_  
Bienvenidos al Mundo de D.A.R.K S.O.U.L.S  
Si, ¿Estás listo para lo caliente?  
Porque aquí estamos D.A.R.K S.O.U.L.S ~ ~

**Zeus: **No vamos a parar ~ _(S-top)_ &  
Vamos a llegar hasta la Cima-Cima  
Nunca Paramos ~ Vamos a Rockear ~  
Nacimos para Rockear ~ Dark Souls-Souls

**Hipo: **No esperes lo mismo, Ni siquiera compares  
Miren fijo, no se sorprendan con nuestro cambio de apariencia  
¿Quieren volverse locos después de vernos?  
¿Están ansiosos por empezar a saltar?  
¿Quién puede estar más alto que nosotros?  
Somos presumidos, ¿Qué podemos hacer?..

**Zeus: **Vamos a llevarte a otro Nivel, Nivel  
Brilla como el Metal, Metal  
Déjame renovarte

**Hipo: **Vamos a llevarte a otro Nivel, Nivel  
Siente el Viaje, Viaje  
Déjame renovarte

**Zeus: **Bump! Bump! Como Loco  
Bump! Bump! Tu Corazón  
Bump! Bump! Sube el Volumen  
Bump Bump Bump!

**Hipo: **Bump! Bump! Brave Sound!  
Bump! Bump! Somos DARK SOULS!  
Bump Bump Stereo!  
Bump Bump Bump, Bump Bump Bump!

**Coro: **DARK SOULS!

Haru: entonces ahora que recuerdo hipo ase mucho te escuchamos cantar en un programa de televisión porque no mejor cantas esa

Yoel: deberías ser mas especifico cantamos en cientos de programas de televisión como se llama la cansón

Haru: no lose creo que decía puedo estar sonriendo ahora de que trata

Zeus: creo que se refiere a Janus dile de que trata hipo

Hipo: y porque yo espera no me digas también te de miedo astrid

Zeus: que no tu escribiste la canción

Hipo: bien

Yoel: yo les explico

Heiko: tu bueno

Yoel: los gemelos son los que personifican al el dios Janus el cual les muestra sus dos lados el que esta mal con su perdida pero no deja que la chica vea como esta sufriendo que a pesar de que ella lo boto el la quiere proteger es por eso que dice que en frente de ella le dice que esta bien pero llora a sus espaldas que sea feliz que no es mala chica y que no se preocupe

Haru: aaa

**Coro:** _puede que sonría ya, pero solo es falsedad _

_Temblando estoy por ti, mis manos aprieto mas_

_Engañando te estoy al decirte que estoy bien_

_Me encuentro detrás de ti derramando lágrimas_

**William: **tus labios y hombros están temblando hoy por mí

Ya lo se, la culpa solo la tengo yo

**Heiko: **solo jugamos con fuego y ahora lloras hoy

Ya lo se, tus abrazos eran verdad

**Hipo: **ahora estoy suspirando

Lloraba cuando no estabas tú

Solo yo puedo sentir este gran pesar

Duele tanto pero lo tengo que ocultar

**Hipo y Yoel: **quisiera

**Yoel: **en tu memoria estar aun vivo

En tu memoria estar contigo

Como tonto te sonrió una vez más

**Coro: **_tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Mucho he llorado, no llores, tu no_

_Te han lastimado, te he lastimado _

_Ahora solo debo contener _

**Teo: **di ¿porque? di ¿porque? di ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sonríe, ya no estés más llorando

Ya vete en paz, olvídame ahora

¿No me crees? No quiero lastimarte nada

**Heiko: **mi corazón late más y más

No quiere ver que te vayas lejos

Es mejor que este amor lo entierres ya

**Heiko y William:** quisiera

**William: **esa sonrisa ver de nuevo

Esa sonrisa estar protegiendo

Como ayer quisiera que me sonrías hoy

**Coro:**_ tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Dejaste heridas, heridas, ¿no vez?_

_Amor lo siento, adiós lo siento_

_Ahora solo debo contener _

**Zeus: **solo a ti yo te sigo, déjame si así lo has decidido

Yo debo dejarte, por ti yo debo dejarte

**Coro: **_tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Mucho he llorado, no llores, tu no_

_Te han lastimado, te he lastimado _

_Ahora solo debo contener_

_Puede que sonría ya, pero solo es falsedad _

_Temblando estoy por ti, mis manos aprieto mas_

_Engañando te estoy al decirte que estoy bien_

_Me encuentro detrás de ti derramando lágrimas _

Astrid: (se le quedaba viendo a hipo fijamente)

Camicazi: y dime hipo donde estuviste todo este tiempo

Hipo: bueno después de que me fui de Francia fui a berk después a estados unidos donde conocí a erza y después me fui con erza a corea del sur donde entre a una audición el cual fui aceptado y así los conocí a ellos

Heather: así es como conociste a erza

Hipo: bueno estaba en el aeropuerto cuando vi como un grupo de fans perseguía a erza así que la ayude la jale a un pequeño cuarto donde nos enceramos ella y yo esperamos un rato asta que se fueran todos

Teo: que hicieron picaros

Hipo: eso es confidencial

Heiko: ya oíste niño es confidencial solo ellos saben que fue lo que hicieron por cierto canten hello tengo que verificar que se la hallan aprendido

William: quien cantaba primero

Heiko: enserio no tiene mucho que la ensayamos

William: solo bromeaba relájate

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti

**William:** Dime, baby, dónde estás

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas?

**William:** Llámame, baby, y yo estaré allí

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas?

**William:** Contesta el teléfono, girl  
Porque tengo que estar allí

**Teo:** Tal vez está atrasada por el tráfico

**Yoel:** estoy impaciente

**Teo:** Olvidaste cargar la batería otra vez

**Yoel:** soy yo otra vez

**Teo:** Parece que va a llover, así que luego de pensarlo

**Yoel:** estás un poco

**Teo:** Salí antes para recogerte

**Hipo:** Probablemente te sorprenderás cuando me veas

_(Te gustará)_  
Para así no extrañarnos

_(¿Debería apurarme?)_  
Te veo desde lejos  
Pero cuando yo te llame y dije:

**Coro:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti  
¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no puedes ver nada?  
¿Hola? ¿Cómo estas?

**Teo:** Vine a recogerte, pensé que iba a llover  
Y que tendrías que caminar bajo la lluvia sola

**Yoel:** Estoy frente a tu casa y parece que estás con alguien  
Pero no pude decirlo, porque pensé que te perdería

**Zeus:** Sé que mis acciones no son muy valientes  
Incluso si me dices que soy un cobarde, no puedo ir más  
¿Entiendes cómo me siento?  
¿Por qué mi camino hacia ti se siento como el camino hacia el infierno?  
Esto no tiene sentido  
Soy quién consoló tu soledad  
Apúrate y dime, por favor, que no hay nada entre ustedes dos  
¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor, di algo

**Hipo:** ¿Qué estás haciendo allí ahora?  
Estoy mirándote en blanco desde lejos justo ahora  
¿No puedes sentirme?

**Yoel:** Mañana dime lo que quieras decirme  
Mañana dime que estás arrepentida  
¿Hacia dónde sigues mirando? Este es el lugar en donde deberías estar

**coro:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti  
¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no puedes ver nada?  
¿Hola? ¿Cómo estas?

**Yoel:** Quiero verte, porque está lloviendo

**Hipo:** porque está lloviendo

**Yoel:** Porque estoy caminando por la calle por donde camine contigo

**Hipo:** si no moriré

**Yoel:** Estoy frente a tu casa, te extraño, pero supongo que tú a mí no

**Hipo:** te extraño

**Yoel:** En realidad, me estoy volviendo loco, supongo que no puedo seguir si no eres tú

**Teo:** Baby, no puedo dejarte ir

**William:** ¿has comido ya?

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

**William:** ¿Qué sería yo sin ti?

**Teo:** ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti

**William:** No me mientas, no te vayas

**Teo:** Sólo quiero hacértelo saber

**William:** ¿por qué no dices nada?

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

¿Qué sería yo sin ti?  
¿Qué sería yo sin ti?

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo estas?

Camicazi: que triste

Heiko: la que sigue

_(ho ho ho ho ho ho ho)_

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
Cuando miro alrededor, todos lucen igual

¿Donde puedo encontrar, _(alguien como tú, alguien como tú)__  
_con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
proteger, no es nadie más que yo  
¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
_(una persona tan feliz como yo)_ una persona sonriendo  
como yo, la persona más feliz?

**Teo:** Cuando tus manos se enfrían, se enfrían a pesar de ser cálidas  
Cuando un corazón fuerte como el tuyo, _(como el tuyo)_  
es herido gravemente

**Yoel: **Te sostendré, te abrazare suavemente  
Deseo que estas pequeñas cosas, te hagan sentir mejor  
Mi corazón siempre quiere hacer mas por ti, pero tu no  
necesitas saberlo

**William:** Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma  
Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado  
con todo mi ser  
Aun hay mas días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual  
¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
proteger, no es nadie mas que yo  
¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo  
como yo, la persona más feliz?

_(ho ho ho ho ho ho ho)_

**Hipo: **Cuando mi pobre corazón comenzó a brillar, a brillar y  
poco a poco comenzó a cambiar  
Evitando que mi pequeña codicia se desborde, cuando el  
plato de mi corazón crezca más

**Heiko: **Se que la razón de todo esto es porque tu has estado ahí  
para mi, esa es la única razón  
Estoy muy agradecido, no soy capaz de hacerlo tan bien  
como tu

**yoel: **Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma  
Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado  
con todo mi ser  
Aun hay mas días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual  
¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
proteger, no es nadie mas que yo  
¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo  
como yo, la persona más feliz?

**William: **Tu sabes, soy un poco, solo un poco tímido pero lo que  
no sabes es que mi corazón es mas cálido que el sol,  
conoce mas mi corazón

**Heiko: **La chica de la TV tiene un aura de luz cuando sale al  
escenario pero tu siempre eres deslumbrante  
_(estoy enloqueciendo, enloqueciendo nena)__  
_Siento que tengo el mundo entero cuando tu dices que me  
amas

**Teo: **Tu y yo, tu eres perfecta, no hay nadie como tu  
Te amo  
Para mi tu eres la única, para un tonto como yo por favor  
entiende que tu eres mi todo

**Yoel: **Caminamos por el mismo camino, nos estamos pareciendo el  
uno al otro  
Estoy solamente sorprendido, estoy solamente agradecido,  
estoy solo amándote...

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual  
¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?  
Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta

**Hipo: **proteger, no es nadie mas que yo  
¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo  
como yo, la persona mas feliz?

_(No hay nadie como tu...)_

Camicazi: son muy buenos

Zeus: la verdad es que todas nuestras canciones se basan en lo que nos pasa como esta canción que recién escribí con la ayuda de hipo

Astrid: todas sus canciones son cosas que les pasan en la vida real

Yoel: si es la mejor forma de desaojarnos escuchen esta canción que Zeus escribió con hipo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Me entere a través de mi amigo

Y no pude hacer nada

Mas que una cara de porque ¿Qué hago?

¿De donde vino ese chico, quien dijo que podía vivir bien sin ti, regresa?

¿Ella tiene un novio? ¿Aun vive allí?

_(¿Por qué eres tan curioso?)_

Lo se ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

**Zeus: **después de salir durante más de un año

Al fin de las peleas frecuentes, tú y yo dijimos adiós

"dejare de ir a clases contigo, adiós, se feliz" y me di la media vuelta

_(Oh, bien)_

Estaba bien para un día o dos, incluso Salí con mis

Amigos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

Yo estaba de fiesta toda la noche, emborrachándome

Y sintiéndome bien, pero ¿Cómo termine en frente de tu casa?

**Yoel: **soy un tonto oh, oh soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Heiko: **¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Soy realmente muy tonto?

¿A dónde se fue mi dulce niña, que me llamaba "baby honey"?

Miro a mí alrededor, pero ella no esta allí

Me revuelco en la auto compasión todo el día

Y cuando empieza a llover, se pone aun peor

Se que no debería hacer esto

Pero realmente, realmente te extraño mucho

**Yoel: **en una noche profunda y sin poder dormir

De repente me acorde de ti, así que camine un poco por la calle

En la que solía tomar para ir a tu casa

Recuerdo aquellos momentos y sonrió

Me pregunto que estas haciendo y me doy la vuelta para regresar

Oh, dios mío, ¿Cómo puedo ser así?, te veo

**Zeus: **no debería haber venido, debí simplemente

Haber dormido, esto es tan vergonzoso

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Teo: **¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien por favor deténgame

**Hipo: **Alguien por favor deténgame

**William: **le pregunto a mis amigos y a otras personas que pasan por allí

Pero la respuesta es siempre la misma

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Teo: y que les parece se que nos ase falta un poco mas de practica

Heather: son muy buenos pero todavía me queda una duda

Heiko: y cual es linda

Brutacio: aléjate de mi novia modelito

Heiko: de echo también somos modelos pero me alejare de ti novia

Heather: si para firmar la película que asen aquí antes de tiempo

Teo: es que hipo (fue interrumpido por hipo)

Hipo: les prometí mostrarles London aparte de que quería ver a mi prima casarse

Teo: si eso es lo que yo iba a decir

Patán: desde cuando te interesas las bodas hipo

Heiko: (hablo en voz baja a teo para que los demás lo escucharan) desde que se entero que lo iban a echar de cabeza con el secreto que les guarda a ellos

Hipo: (escucho perfectamente lo que dijo) CLARO QUE NO PAR DE IDIOTAS COMO SE LES OCURRE DECIR TAL ESTUPIDES (sin darse cuenta lo avía gritado y todos a acepción de lo cantantes voltearon a ver a hipo)

Teo: que no es verdad

Hipo: si es verdad pero no vine a London por ese motivo

Heiko: y entonces cual es el motivo

Hipo: pues (no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido)

Yoel: será mejor que nos vallamos te dejamos con tu primo hipo (jalo a teo y heiko)

Zeus: adiós hipo te recogemos en la noche

William: bye homme ne va pas ouvrir la bouche avant l'heure mais je sais la vraie raison vous êtes venu (**adiós hombrecito no vayas a abrir la boca antes de tiempo sino sabrán el verdadero motivo por el que viniste**)

Haru: que dijo

Hipo: pas sûr que ce serait ma plus grande erreur (**ten por seguro que no ese seria mi mayor error**)

Zeus: pour l'instant est de fixer ce qui vous a causé invente quelque chose comme ce que (**por ahora trata de arreglar lo que ocasionaste quieres inventa algo lo que sea**)

Hipo: Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose que je suis ayudenme blanc (**no se me ocurre nada estoy en blanco ayúdenme**)

William: que diriez-vous si vous leur dites que vous est venu à Londres parce que nous allons agir au profit d'un petit hôpital que ce court fond (**que te parece si les dices que viniste a London porque vamos a actuar en una beneficencia para un pequeño hospital que esta cortos de fondo**)

Zeus: ce n'est pas notre manager nous a dit que nous allons non seulement agir, mais aussi nous vendu pendant 24 heures après que nous avons d'y retourner car nous étions (**que eso no nos lo dijo nuestro manager y no solo vamos a actuar sino que también nos venderán por 24 horas después de eso nos tienen que regresas tal y como estábamos**)

Haru: que rayos estarán diciendo o hablando

Camicazi: no lo se pero la forma de hablar me dice que están hablando en francés

Haru: genial reprobé francés

Astrid: yo pero es muy poco lo que entiendo ya que yo solo se lo básico como es que se entienden

Haru: déjame recordar te que hipo habla 6 idiomas los cuales son ingles, francés, japonés, coreano, español y latín y todos esos los habla fluido

Finn: si que es muy listo no entiendo nada de nada

Haru: que es lo que entiendes astrid

Astrid: will dijo algo de una beneficencia creo que van a actuar en una beneficencia para un hospital

Hipo: ce fonctionnaire (**eso funcionaria**)

William: hoquet me disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler français (**hipo dime que ellos no saben hablar francés**)

Hipo: se détendre si vous parlez français, mais ne comprenez pas que vous savez que la base astrid pas réussi à comprendre l'ensemble de notre conversation, (**relájate si hablan francés pero no le entienden astrid solo sabe lo básico no lograra entender toda nuestra conversación**)

Astrid: (escucho que hipo pronuncio su nombre) que quieres hipo no te entiendo del todo y lo sabes

Hipo: si perdón seme olvidaba que no hablas del todo francés es una maña que tengo desde que estoy con ellos

Astrid: esta bien que es lo que quieres

Hipo: recuerda como se llama el tipo que antes trabajaba en la cafetería a la que íbamos antes de que me fuera

Astrid: si se llama Ren

Hipo: gracias rubia

Astrid: de nada castaño

Zeus: si Ren (**así que Ren**)

Hipo: fermer (**cállate**)

William: Je me demande pourquoi nous continuons rayons parlant français si vous pouvez parler coréen ou japonais (**me sigo preguntando porque rayos seguimos ablando en francés si podemos hablar coreano o japonés**)

Hipo: Je ne sais pas, mais vous allez mieux et (**no lo se pero será mejor que se vayan ya**)

Zeus: ok pensándolo bien te recogemos mañana en la tarde ya que en la tarde comenzamos a grabar el video

Hipo: si claro (vio como los chicos se fueron llevándose a rastras a teo y heiko)

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy siento la tardanza en verdad pero tengo michas cosas que a ser no e podido escribir asta ahora que tuve un tiempo libre **


	4. Capitulo 4: día de la grabación

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

_**phoenix-bird-blu**_

_**buen cap, buenas canciones ¿Cómo se llama y quien las canta? ¿o son tuyas? ¿cual es el motivo de que hipo vino a Londres? actualiza pronto.**_

Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Bueno la verdad no son mías son de un grupo de corea del sur a mi solo me mandan por facebook las canciones yo solo las busco en español y las subo a petición de esas personas las canciones son de teen top teen top la otra es de boyfriend Janus la otra es de nuest hello la otra es de super junior no other la otra es de teen top lovefool creo yo son todas las canciones solo una cosa mas si quieres escuchar las canciones en español solo escríbelas como te las puse y al final le pones cover en español **

_** .57**_

_**oye estuvo genial lo mejor que he leído , cuando ublicas el sgt.**_

**La verdad no lo se como he dicho anterior mente e tenido demasiadas cosas que a ser y no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir por completo todos los capitulo por eso me disculpo**

_**Capitulo 4: día de la grabación **_

Después de que los amigos cantantes de hipo se fueran ellos aprovecharon la situación así que se dirigieron a la sala para hablar cómodamente con el pero no sabían como iniciar las preguntas

Haru: (nervioso) así que hi….po…regresaste después….de cuanto tiempo

Hipo: (confundido) si supongo que vas a acompañarlos a sus casas

Haru: (nervioso) no….este se que…darán a dormir hoy aquí con nosotros

Hipo: aaa que bien porque estas nervioso (todos voltearon a ver a haru)

Haru: yo nervioso que ridículo bueno si ya estoy nervioso ase mucho que no estamos así que ya ni se que a ser cambiaste demasiado hipo

Hipo: ya se que cambie demasiado pero lo hice por mi bien para no regresar a las mismas de antes

Haru: por tu bien estas diciendo que conocernos fue un error

Hipo: no lo mal interpretaste

Finn: igual que tu

Hipo: yo no e mal interpretado nada

Finn: claro que si no dejaste que te explicaran que (no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido)

Hipo: que tu y astrid son hermanos

Finn: no que yo y astrid espera que dijiste

Hipo: que tu y astrid son hermanos

Astrid: lo sabias

Hipo: si y no

Haru: como te enteraste

Hipo: algún día se los diré pero por ahora me voy a comer ya que no e comido ni desayunado desde la mañana (se paro para ir a la cocina y comer algo cuando termino de comer fue a la sala para ver un poco de televisión pero llegaron los amigos de hipo para seguir interrogándolo lo cual a hipo le incomodaba y preocupaba a la vez de que lo hicieran hablar de mas)

Finn: (se sentó a lado de hipo) que te parece si seguimos con nuestra charla

Hipo: realmente no tengo otra opción verdad

Astrid: (se sentó del otro lado de hipo para evitar que escapara como la ultima vez) no, no la tienes así que comienza a hablar

Hipo: (pensamientos: estoy comenzando a lamentar el haber venido a la casa) ok que quieren saber

Patapez: ¿Qué tan sabrosa esta la comida en corea?

Hipo: exquisita tal ves algún día les cocine algo de allá

Patán: eso estaría delicioso pero ¿Qué tan guapas están las chicas de corea?

Hipo: exquisitas todas son muy hermosas y la mayoría son modelos o actores todas tienen curvas son sexis y candentes (tanto hipo como patán recibieron un golpe bien dado)

Patán: porque me pegas brutilda

Brutilda: tu bien sabes porque te pegue

Hipo: (sobándose su chichón que le dejo astrid por soltarle un puñetazo en la cabeza) y a mi porque me pegaste astrid yo solo respondí su pregunta

Astrid: porque se me da la gana además jamás debiste responder esa pregunta y menos tan específico (pensamientos: como se le ocurre decir eso en frente de mí que aun no se da cuenta que lo sigo amando como se le ocurre ponerme celosa)

Hipo: (pensamientos: como pega creo que no debería provocarla pero debo admitir que extrañaba que se pusiera celosa y me pegara lo único que no extraño son los moretones que me deja ella y erza)

Finn: ¿Cómo te divertías en corea?

Hipo: bueno es un poco complicado pero en los programas de televisión nos ponían a ser cosas locas pero nos divertíamos tanto que ya ni nos extraña las locuras que asemos

Haru: ¿de que estabas hablando con tus amigos cantantes y porque viniste a Londres?

Hipo: estábamos hablando sobre la beneficencia que vamos a ser en un hospital infantil también se podría decir que nos venderán temporal mente

Camicazi: como es que los venderán

Hipo: si solo por 24 horas el dinero que recaudemos ira al hospital infantil por eso lo asemos

Heather: y quienes irán a la beneficencia

Hipo: productores gente rica y reinada y no se quien mas pero no le tomo mucha importancia

Haru: deberías que pasa si un loco pervertido te compra

Brutacio: aunque también podría comprarlo una preciosura de mujer y querer violarlo

Hipo: lo de brutacio me agrada más que lo de haru AUCH (nuevamente hipo y brutacio recibieron un golpe bien dado en la cabeza) porque me sigues pegando astrid no he dicho nada malo

Astrid: pero lo pensaste

Heather: lo mismo para ti brutacio ya tienes novia que hipo siga de soltero es otra cosa pero tu lo tienes prohibido

Hipo: en eso te equivocas heather digamos que erza es muy celosa que termina golpeando mi brazo derecho si llego a ver a otra chica como siempre estoy con ella

Camicazi: entonces erza si es tu novia

Hipo: no ella y yo no somos novios aunque (hipo se callo para que astrid no lo matara en un arranque de celos)

Finn: aunque que porque te callaste hipo

Hipo: por nada cual es la otra pregunta

Astrid: no ahora nos dices

Hipo: (en ese momento suena su teléfono) gracias (se levanto rápidamente del sofá para responder el teléfono pero antes de contestar vio que le marco Yumi) moshi-moshi linda gracias por marcar

Yumi: hola de nada que hiciste ahora hipo

Hipo: nada que no te puedo decir linda

Yumi: si puedes pero tengo algo que decirte (escucho la voz de sus amigos)

Astrid: hipo si crees que te vas a salvar te equivocas

Patán: no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos

Hipo: gracias por el apoyo y podrían callarse tengo una llamada de extrema importancia

Yumi: estas ocupado te llamo al rato

Hipo: no por favor preciosa dime que es lo que quieres decirme

Yumi: de linda me cambias a preciosa que hiciste hipo

Hipo: nada aun

Yumi: luego me dices hipo la grabación ya no va a ser en la tarde sino en la mañana y en la noche

Hipo: mañana en la noche porque hoy estoy ocupado

Yumi: si mañana en la noche donde estas me complacería el saberlo que estas asiendo

Hipo: pues te complaceré mañana ya que no estoy en un lugar apropiado para decirte

Yumi: se trata de tus amigos de London

Hipo: si

Yumi: te están interrogando

Hipo: como rayos le atinas a todo preciosa

Yumi: instinto estas fingiendo que soy erza

Hipo: no por

Yumi: nada más

Hipo: se te ase extraño o que

Yumi: no bueno si todos me dicen yun y tu me dices linda o preciosa

Hipo: y no te gusta

Yumi: yo jamás te dije que no me gustaba me tengo que ir adiós guapo

Hipo: (se puso rojo como un tomate lo cual todos pudieron notar) adiós preciosa (colgó el teléfono y se fue a sentar en un sillón)

Haru: quien era

Hipo: con una de las chicas

Finn: de seguro es erza

Hipo: no otra

Brutacio: es una lastima que no la complacieras esta noche

Hipo: (al escuchar eso supo que mal interpretaron la conversación y lo que brutacio dijo hiso que se pusiera aun más rojo si eso se podía)

Patán: hipo no te avergüences es tu chica no la ocultes

Hipo: que espera ella no es mi olvídalo tengo sueño y mañana tengo muchas cosas que a ser

Finn: por esta ocasión concuerde con hipo mañana tienen clases

Así todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a acepción de hipo que se quedo en la sala a dormir cuando por fin amaneció hipo se fue al estudio para grabar el nuevo video pero tubo que tomar uno de sus autos ya que estaba nevando y como que irse caminando le costaría trabajo y llegaría tarde para el firme después de que el se fuera astrid y el resto se levantaron se arreglaron para la escuela bajaron para desayunar pero cuando pasaron por la sala para dirigirse a la cocina pudieron ver que uno de los sofás tenia cobijas haru se imagino que hipo durmió allí y tubo razón porque dejo su reloj en la mesa cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a la escuela pasaron las horas y el grupo de amigos salió de la escuela patapez se fue a la biblioteca brutacio y brutilda se fueron a su casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de su abuelo patán y haru están en detención finn estaba con su novia y astrid fue a su cafetería favorita a ser su tarea mientras que el grupo de cantantes terminaron de grabar los chicas se fueron de paseo con los otros chicos hipo que no quiso ir con ellos se fue a la cafetería donde el y astrid terminaron pero al llegar vio a astrid asiendo la tarea

Hipo: (se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado) con que asiendo la tarea

Astrid: hola castaño creí que estabas grabando tu video

Hipo: así era asta que lo cambiaron lo grabamos en la mañana como por eso de las 4:00am y terminamos a las 2:30pm pero aun nos falta mucho por grabar tenemos que grabar todavía en la noche solo vine a relajarme

Astrid: en la cafetería coffee shop

Hipo: si y que te dejaron de tarea

Astrid: francés y química pero no le entiendo a nada

Hipo: podría ayudarte

Astrid: tú dejaste de estudiar en la escuela para convertirte en cantante

Hipo: eso ofende sigo estudiando no en una escuela pero sigo estudiando y para tu información hablo francés fluido

Astrid: así pruébalo

**Porque soy un estúpido****  
****Sé que no hay nadie más que tú,****  
****Pero estas buscando a alguien más,****  
****Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

Hipo: claro rubia même Je t'aime et tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis retourné à Londres (**aun te amo y eres la razón por la que volví a London**)

Astrid: que dijiste solo entendí razón por Londres

Hipo: "la razón por la que London me agrada es el turismo"

Astrid: no dijiste eso

Hipo: claro que si

Astrid: hipo eres un pésimo mentiroso

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,****  
****soy yo el que te ve****  
****Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

Hipo: ok me descubriste te diré que dije si me respondes una pregunta

Astrid: cual es la pregunta

Hipo: ¿después de que terminamos te enamoraste de otra persona? (astrid se quedo callada)

Astrid: (pensamientos: porque hipo me preguntaría algo así me gustaría decirle que no pero no puedo)

Hipo: (pensamientos: creo que su silencio lo dice todo el que calla otorga solo espero que el la ame tanto como yo a ella) descuida si no me quieres responder no lo hagas no te estoy obligando lo que dije fue "la razón por la que volví a London" lamentable mente no tengo nada para completar esa frase

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar****  
****Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,****  
****Podrían detenerse al final e irse,**

Astrid: (pensamientos: porque me siento así si hipo se a enamorado de otra persona)

Hipo: (sonó su teléfono y el contesto) moshi-moshi (**olvide decirles que ****la frase "moshi-moshi" se utiliza al contestar el teléfono en Japón, y sería un equivalente al "bueno", "alo", hello" etc. en otro países.** **La palabra en sí no tiene un significado traducible en castellano**)

Zeus: que raro que contestes así ocurre algo

Hipo: nana korobi, ya oki (**cae 7 veces y levántate 8**)

Zeus: ya le preguntaste

Hipo: si

Zeus: y que dijo

Hipo: nada

Zeus: se quedo callada

Hipo: si

Zeus: el que calla otorga eso quiere decir que se enamoro de otro

Hipo: y no la culpo esta enojada por lo que hiciste esta mañana

Zeus: esta contigo ahora mismo

Hipo: sip

**Realmente quiero verte****  
****El dolor es insoportable cada día,****  
****La palabra "amor" está en mi boca,****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,****  
****Solo una vez más, extrañándote,****  
****Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

Zeus: me imagino como teas de sentir hipo y en verdad lo siento

Hipo: si vine en vano

Zeus: no viniste en vano tu aun la amas

Hipo: pero ella a mi no ni me quiere ver en pintura de seguro lo mejor será evitarla

Zeus: ok es tu decisión

Hipo: ya lo se me tengo que ir estoy ayudando a astrid con su tarea

Zeus: nos vemos hermano (colgó el teléfono)

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,****  
****soy yo el que te ve****  
****Haciendo recuerdos solo,****  
****Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida,****  
****Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero,****  
****No puedo reír contigo.**

Astrid: ahora que hiciste horrendo

Hipo: por accidente tiramos canela al café

Astrid: y eso de que tiene de malo

Hipo: no les gusta la canela en el café la odian

**Mientras tanto con los cantantes **

Zeus: pobre de hipo

Yoel: que paso ahora

Zeus: le pregunto a su ex-novia que si se enamoro cuando el la dejo

Teo: así se lo dijo

Zeus: que no le dijo ¿después de que terminamos te enamoraste de otra persona?

Heiko: y ella que dijo

Zeus: nada se quedo callada y ya saben el dicho

William: el que calla otorga

Zeus: si ese mero

Yoel: y que te dijo hipo

Zeus: nana korobi, ya oki

Teo: cae 7 veces y levántate 8

Heiko: fue el consejo que le dimos si en dado caso pasaba lo peor

**De regreso a la cafetería **

Hipo: entendiste

Astrid: si ya entendí se nota que aun sigues siendo un genio

Hipo: gracias pero me tengo que ir tengo que terminar de grabar el video

Astrid: debe ser muy pesado el grabar un video musical

Hipo: si nos tardamos como 8 días en terminar de grabar un video musical de 3 y una semana en terminar de grabar un disco con 10 canciones lo bueno es que hoy terminamos el video de hello y mañana es el día de la beneficencia

Astrid: y en donde va a ser

Hipo: afuera del hospital rain en el estacionamiento por

Astrid: curiosidad y que van a ser

Hipo: cantar unas canciones que por cierto debí haberlas escrito ase días pero como no tenia inspiración nada venia a mi pero ya tengo inspiración por lo que para mañana tendré las canciones que yo voy a cantar

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy si puedo mañana subo el otro capitulo no lo pude terminar como yo quería porque tengo un poco de prisa como les es dicho que estado muy ocupado y ahorita me tengo que ir pero si mañana no tengo nada que a ser subo un nuevo capitulo **


	5. Capitulo 5: día de la beneficencia

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

_**Capitulo 5: día de la beneficencia**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Londres y estaban empezando a arreglar todo para beneficencia mientras cierto grupo de amigos tramaba algo los cantantes se dedicabas a calentar ya que ese día seria muy agitado y aun que no les gustaba la idea de ser subastados tenían que a ser lo por los niños y porque no se podían negar ya que eso dañaría su imagen como cantantes y no harían la película

Erza: como se sienten chicos

Yoel: mal

Yumi: jajajajaja nerviosos

Teo: si y ustedes

Wendy: no

Zahira: no es la primera vez que asemos esto niños

William: cuantas veces lo han echo

Valery: 5 por

Heiko: tengo entendido que todas esas fueron en corea no en London

Brigitte: si eso que tiene que ver con esto

Heiko: si yo fuera ustedes estaría nervioso

Erza: que insinúas

Heiko: nada solo que es la primera vez que las subastan en London y no conocen como son aquí

Yoel: ya déjalas

Erza: y donde esta hipo

Teo: durmiendo

Yumi: que raro en el durmiendo a estas horas

William: si llego tarde ayer y no durmió nada escribiendo las canciones que cantaremos hoy

Erza: donde esta durmiendo

Heiko: si te decimos no lo vas a violar

Erza: muy gracioso no soy tu por cierto ya no falta mucho para que comience será mejor que se vallan arreglando

Teo: jajajajaja hora si te la aplicaron heiko

Heiko: CALLATE esta a ya atrás (se dio la vuelta y le señalo una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo)

Erza: gracias (se dirigió a donde le señalo heiko y lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá se acerco y le tomo una foto luego tomo otra foto pero esta vez se la tomo con el cuando la vio parecía como si estuvieran acostados en una cama pero con ropa después de que le tomaran las fotos lo despertó de la manera mas tierna que se le ocurrió la cual fue darle un beso en la boca eso hiso que se despertara)

Hipo: (algo adormilado) ha que paso erza

Erza: nada solo que faltan 5 minutos y tú sigues durmiendo

Hipo: (eso hiso que hipo se despertara por completo) sabes el significado de nada verdad

Erza: si pero para mi tiene otro significado

Hipo: ya me di cuenta

Erza: relájate no faltan cinco minutos solo quise despertarte bien

Hipo: con el beso no fue suficiente

Erza: no pero si quieres te doy otro

Hipo: eso me encantaría pero luego (pensamientos: los chicos tienen razón debería olvidarme de astrid y empezar a fijarme en alguien más alguien como erza)

_Flash back_

_Zeus: (vio a hipo entrar al departamento) y que paso con astrid_

_Hipo: que quieres que pase se enamoro de otra persona_

_Teo: tienes que dejarla ir_

_William: NO hipo viniste a London para pedirle perdón reconciliarte con ella no hagas lo mismo que hicimos nosotros las dejamos ir creyendo que vivirían felices_

_Hipo: pero si es feliz cada vez que yo me voy esta vez concuerdo con ellos me dijiste que la buscara le pidiera perdón pero de que sirve si ella se enamoro de alguien más ella se olvido de mí además si ella es feliz por mí mejor_

_William: estas cometiendo un error hipo_

_Heiko: o tal vez esta asiendo lo correcto a demás ella no le respondió eso quiere decir que si esta enamorada de alguien mas_

_William: o quiere decir que no supo como decirle que no se ha vuelto a enamorar_

_Zeus: YA BASTA CALLENSE hipo es tu decisión_

_Hipo: yo ya decidí lo mejor es no estorbarle si es necesario evitarla lo are_

_Teo: tal vez deberías buscar nuevamente el amor_

_Heiko: si que tal erza se ve que le gustas_

_Hipo: ok voy a tratar pero no prometo nada_

_Fin del flash back_

Después de que erza despertara a hipo y el recordara lo que paso a noche al terminar de firmar el video erza se fue con las chicas y hipo se fue a dar un baño mientras que teo y heiko asían de las zullas para molestar a hipo lo cual funciono solo faltaba que hipo se diera cuenta mientas que el resto de grupo de cantantes se encontraban en la sala dándole un repaso a las canciones que cantarían ellos ya estaban arreglados y listos para cuando los llamaran al escenario pero de repente entraron la familia de hipo

Hakon: creo que nos equivocamos

William: que busca señor este es un lugar privado

Estoico: estoy buscando a mi hijo

William: y como es su hijo

Estoico: ojos verdes pelo castaño rojizo

William: como se llama su hijo

Estoico: hipo

William: ya decía yo que esa descripción se me ase familiar

Yoel: ya Zeus es tu papa

Zeus: cállate y compórtate (de repente entraron haru y el resto de la pandilla)

Haru: no encontramos a hipo abuelo

Yoel: mira nada mas zeus también tienes abuelo

Zeus: no tienes algo mejor que a ser

Yoel: si tu también

Haru: que asen ustedes aquí y donde esta hipo

Hakon: mas respeto nieto estas personas no te han faltado al respeto o si

Haru: no perdón

Zeus: descuida hipo no a de tardar en llegar se esta bañando

Heiko: (llega corriendo junto con teo muy asustados y agitados)

Teo: escóndanos y si preguntan por nosotros no estamos

Yoel: que hicieron ahora par de tontos

Heiko: nada que te ase pensar que hicimos algo

Hipo: LOS VOY A MATAR PAR DE IDIOTAS __

Teo: ya se dio cuenta heiko que asemos

Heather: asuman la responsabilidad es probable que hipo se apiade de ustedes y no les haga nada

Heiko: jajajajaja que hipo se apiade de nosotros

Zeus: jajajajaja es como decir que teo es el más listo de todos nosotros

Teo: jajajajaja espera que

Erza: chicos donde esta hipo necesito que me preste su teléfono

Heiko: erza necesitamos de tu ayuda

Erza: que necesitan par de idiotas

Patán: que todos aquí los llaman así

William: si

Heiko: pues estábamos ensayando asta que se nos ocurrió una idea algo estúpida

Yoel: en ustedes eso es normal

Erza: vamos Yumi a ver que fue lo que le hicieron a hipo

Yumi: ok vamos en un momento les traemos a hipo (ellas fueron a la habitación de hipo para ver que fue lo que paso pero después de un rato se es cucharon unos gritos que eran de las chicas después se escucho un grito de dolor de hipo yoel y zeus fueron a ver que pasaba pero las chicas salieron y se veían muy sonrojadas)

Yoel: que paso

Erza: porque no lo ven ustedes

Zeus: (abrió la puerta de la habitación de hipo y vio que las chicas lo avían cacheteado) jajajajaja pero que te paso te dejaron la marca de sus manos en la cara

Hipo: muy gracioso no se porque me pegan si fue su culpa debieron haber tocado la puerta

Yumi: pues porque rayos no dijiste que apenas estabas saliendo de la ducha

Toe: lo vieron desnudo

Erza: no traía una toalla en la cintura y estaba todo mojado y su pelo

Haru: que le paso al cabello de hipo

Erza: se lo tiñeron de otro color

Representante: que paso ahora

Yoel: teo y heiko le tiñeron el pelo a hipo y Yumi le soltaron una cachetada en la mejilla derecha

Representante: de seguro le dolió mucho

Zeus: ni que lo digas tiene la marca de la mano de yumi en su cachete

Representante: donde esta hipo

Yoel: terminando de arreglarse solo le ase falta maquillarse

Representante: ok el resto vallan terminando de arreglar las cosas y la música que cantaran tienen que dársela al dj ustedes deben ser la familia de hipo

Hakon: casi ellos son sus amigos

Representante: esta apunto de empezar el concierto vamos (todos se fueron al hospital para ver el espectáculo)

Cuando llegaron por fin estuvieron esperando las chicas llegaron primero y estuvieron un rato charlando con las personas que fueron a la beneficencia también se tomaron fotos asta que los chicos llegaron pero faltaba yoel y hipo de repente las luces se apagaron uno de los reflectores alumbraba a yoel de de repente otro alumbraba a hipo

Astrid: que le paso al pelo de hipo

Camicazi: es mas claro

Heiko: culpa nuestra echamos tinte ha su champo

Heather: que color era

Teo: se supone que era rubio pero parece castaño claro

Heiko: algo salió mal

Yoel: Yea! es tan listos

**Hipo: la vida real es mejor que el internet**

**Soy mejor que lo que has escuchado sobre mí**

**¿Estas lista? Ahora vamos a jugar **_**(jugar, jugar)**_

**Probablemente has visto a los hombres solamente en fotos **

**Pero te voy a demostrar que soy diferente **

**Ser seductor **_**(seductor)**_** seductor **_**(seductor)**_

**Cuando camino, paso a paso**

**Todos los ojos se fijan en mí **_**(en mi)**_

**Espere por mucho tiempo**

**Estoy así para ti ¡Hey!**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Pregúntales a los amigos de tus amigos **

**Pregunta donde quieras **

**De algún modo o de otro**

**Estoy tan tan tan tan bueno ¿Cómo ves?**

**He callado todos los rumores**

**He limpiado el camino en el que ahora estoy**

**De ahora en adelante yo iré con la cabeza en alto **_**(en alto)**_

**La música suena tan bien**

**Cuando estamos juntos, mi corazón salta **_**(mi corazón salta)**_

**Espere por mucho tiempo**

**Estoy así para ti ¡Hey!**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Si aun no me conoces, descubre quien soy**

**Solo basta con un segundo para que puedas conocerme **

**Se que han estado esperando por mi **

**Has estado amando me todo este tiempo **

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

_**(No puedo parar) (No quiero parar)**_

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal? **

Heiko: apúrate teo nos toca

Toe: si ya lo se vamos will

Presentador: y ahora con ustedes otra versión de hello pero esta solo la cantan William, heiko y teo

**Heiko:** Sólo puedo mirarte a ti pero tú te fuiste a algún lugar y no estás aquí  
Mi corazón sólo te busca a ti pero, ¿por qué sigues actuando fríamente?

**Toe:** Sé que sería duro si te amo pero aún así no puedo evitarlo  
Tú ni siquiera tienes un interés en mí pero, ¿por qué te sigues volviendo más distante?

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados

**William:** _(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

**Teo:** ¿Por qué me estás haciendo llorar de nuevo? ¿Por qué eres la única que no sabe de mi corazón?  
Sólo tú puedes hacerme sonreír, sólo tú puedes hacerme respirar  
Por favor, vuelve a mí para así poder verte de nuevo

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

**Heiko:** Hoy de nuevo, espero  
Siendo incapaz de olvidar una simple cosa  
Cantando mi corazón para ti

**Teo:** A través de esta canción y cuando llegue a ti  
Si puedes escucharla, por favor, abrázame de nuevo

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

Presentador: pobres chicos les rompieron el corazón pero este sanara descuiden esto no a terminado con ustedes los gemelos hipo y zeus

**Zeus:** hoy te vi inesperada mente mientras caminaba

Parece que te esta yendo bien

Tu perfume es familiar y aun te extraño

Me sonríe

**Hipo:** subes al auto de alguien más

Estas cómoda uniendo tus brazos con los de el con una sonrisa

**Zeus:** he dicho que estoy bien, nada más

Eso pensé para mí

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** aun me sigo aferrando al teléfono

Eche un vistazo a tus fotos para luego pulsar "borrar"

Me pregunto si debería llamarte

Al día tengo una respiración corta gracias a ti

Poner en orden mis pensamientos solo dura unos pocos minutos

Para borrar los garabatos de mi corazón

No creo que me gustaría borrarlos todavía

**Zeus:** para llegar a ser tu sombra y seguirte a todas partes

Poner un brazo alrededor de tus cansados hombros

Doy un paso y luego tú das dos más

Solo puedo mirarte

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Nena porque yo lo digo

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** porque nena yo lo digo

Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

Creo que estoy enfermo

Ni siquiera me conozco a mi mismo

Ahora mi salud, no eso no es todo

Sigo pensando en ti

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** porque nena yo lo digo

Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Zeus:** Sigo siendo tuyo

Presentador: este asido una pequeña parte de lo que estos chicos pueden a ser pero todavía no acaba solo tres canciones mas y que empiece la subastas pero por ahora un pequeño descanso

Teo: genial descanso me muero de hambre

Heiko: pero si acabas de comer cabeza hueca

Teo: a quien le dices cabeza hueca idiota

Heiko: cállate (miro a su alrededor pero no vio al resto de los chicos) hoyes teo donde es tan los demás

Teo: no lo se pero vamos a comer

Heiko: ok vamos

**Mientras tanto con el resto de los cantantes **

William: (cansados de tanto correr) alguien a visto a hipo y zeus

Yoel: creo…que su su familia demonios creo que tengo que a ser mas ejercicio

Hipo: (el llego corriendo sin su chamara) demonios como corren me robaron mi chamara

Yoel: jajajajaja que otra cosa te robaron

Hipo: a zeus y mi billetera por fortuna mi celular lo deje en el auto

William: (estaba buscando a zeus pero cuando lo encontró vio que estaba hablando con una chica y un hombre) chicos no se les ase familiar esa chica (ambos voltearon haber de quien hablaba will)

Yoel: no manches ella es la loca

Hipo: no es la ex novia de zeus que por cierto si esta loca pero tengo que irme a ver que esta asiendo mi familia

William: si adiós

Yoel: will vámonos no falta mucho para que empecemos

William: si vámonos

**Mientras tanto con zeus**

Zeus: que ases aquí Karen

Karen: no puedo venir a ver a mi novio cantar

Zeus: no además tú y yo no somos novios que le paso a tu novio por el que me degastes

Karen: enserio quieres hablar de eso

Zeus: no quiero que te largues (comenzó a caminar asía el escenario)

**Mientras tanto con hipo y su familia **

Hipo: hola papa abuelo

Hakon: hipo que ases aquí no debes estar en el escenario

Estoico: si además hay muchas chicas que quieren bueno tú sabes

Hipo: si lo se y asta ahora solo me quitaron mi chamara y mi billetera con 20 euros

Haru: jajajajaja todo eso te robaron tus fans

Hipo: no las fans solo me robaron mi sudadera patán tomo mi billetera (todos voltearon a ver a patán)

Patán: que si ellas pueden quitarle sus cosas porque yo no

Hipo: si quieres que date con el dinero solo devuélveme la billetera esa me la regalo erza en mi cumpleaños

Patán: si ten (le lanzo la billetera sin su dinero)

Hipo: gracias si me disculpan tengo que regresar al escenario (se fue corriendo ya que no quería que le quitaran mas de sus cosas)

**De regreso al escenario **

Representante: ok quien sigue

Zeus: yo

Presentador: de seguro están emocionados pero ahora con ustedes zeus

**Zeus: ****Hey, yo finalmente****  
****¿Es esto por lo que has estado esperando?****  
****Nueva marca GD****  
****Es todo por mi mismo, pero todo esta bien****  
****Tu eres mi rompe corazones****  
****DJ y YG****  
****Déjame presentar esta canción aquí****  
****Estoy falto de lisina en algún lugar****  
****Pero las partes buenas no han muerto todavía****  
****Mi cuerpo roto sólo por ti****  
****Un sueño perdido que mi corazón no puede encontrar****  
****Sólo por ti este único cuerpo puede volar****  
****Para un lugar donde tu estás****  
****Pero mi amor, te mantienes dejándome una y otra vez****  
****¿Cuál es tu razón?****  
****¿Para odiarme?****  
****Tristemente me dices todo por ti misma****  
****Sin embargo, esa oportunidad****  
****Era reconfortante****  
****Odio esa mirada fría en la presencia de tus ojos****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****Cuando corrí después de ti****  
****Realmente fui****  
****Míralo bien y claro****  
****Amantes y odiados****  
****Maldición, maldición, maldición****  
****Crujir, crujir, crujiendo lejos****  
****La trágica historia de amor****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****Cada día, ambos****  
****Hemos cambiado en muchas formas****  
****Retirar esos miserables labios****  
****Dime quién es mi rival****  
****Ahora estoy fuera de control****  
****Consiguiendo todos volverme loco****  
****Adiós y adiós otra vez a ese lugar especial****  
****¿Cuál es tu razón?****  
****¿Para odiarme?****  
****Tristemente me muestras el enfado en tu voz****  
****Sin embargo, esa oportunidad****  
****Era reconfortante****  
****Estoy odiando esa sonrisa fría creada en tu cara****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****Cuando corrí después de ti****  
****Realmente fui****  
****Míralo bien y claro****  
****Amantes y odiados****  
****Maldición, maldición, maldición****  
****Crujir, crujir, crujiendo lejos****  
****La trágica historia de amor****  
****Estaré aún aún allí****  
****Tu teléfono apagado****  
****Estaré aún aún allí****  
****El buzón enfrente de mi casa****  
****Aún eres mi amor****  
****Aunque no lo estoy necesitando ahora****  
****Estaré aún allí****  
****Por siempre, todas esas palabras que tuvimos juntos****  
****Por un minuto, solo la dulzura de esa****  
****Cariño, ¿por qué eres tan indiferente?****  
****Hey, estoy tan adolorido****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
****Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****Eres mi corazón****  
****Rompe corazones****  
****Eres mi corazón****  
****Rompe corazones****  
****H.E.A.R.T****  
****De ninguna manera****  
****Estoy fuera.**

Presentador: eso si que fue intenso el líder de el grupo dark souls cantando de ese modo y solo pero dejando todo eso a un lado tenemos que seguir

**Coro:** Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** siempre fuiste alguien confusa

Mi boca esta muda

Todo se acaba ahora

Escucho la lluvia y como el viento sopla

En las primeras horas de la noche

En la radio escucho miles de canciones

Me calman, esperándote en aquel café

Como ya no estas, vivo en soledad ¿no vez?

**Yoel: **camino solo ahora, por esos lugares

Que a ti me recuerdan

**Hipo:** ¿Por qué no puedo sacar eso de mi memoria?

Aquellos días me recuerdan al de hoy

¿Fácil olvidar a quien tú amas?

Como una vieja película mala

Aun te sigo extrañando incluso cuando duermo

Pero con esta lluvia me quedo despierto

**Yoel:** ¿es esta lluvia sonido de ti?

¿Un sonido para mí?

¿También te sientes así?

**William:** ¿esta lluvia me podrá consolar?

¿Por qué aun me siento igual?

No te puedo olvidar ya

**Coro: **Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** con un lápiz te dibujo

Mientras te borro con la lluvia que cae

**Coro: **Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** te dibujare una vez más

¿Voy a poderte yo borrar?

Ropa mojada y esta lluvia que aun no para

Junto al fuego estoy ahora

Nada seca, nada cambia

¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?

Preguntas confusas

Bajo la lluvia mi amor fue creciendo

Prometimos que este amor seria eterno

**Heiko:** fue cierto

**Hipo:** no había razón, no quedaba otra opción

Esto duele tanto

**Heiko:** duele tanto

Esos bellos recuerdos

Quedaron grabados en mi corazón

**Hipo: **ahora quedaras como un fragmento roto

Aquí grabado esto tú lo has causado

Tal vez te mentí cuando decía

Que si tú no estabas no viviría más

Pero hoy te extraño incluso cuando duermo

Pero con eta lluvia me quedo despierto

**Heiko:** ¿Este sonido de la lluvia, es tu voz?  
¿Este sonido me habla? ¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?  
¿Esta lluvia me consolará?  
¿Sabes cómo me siento? sigo pensando en ti

**William:** Querido cielo, por favor ayúdame  
Por favor detén la lluvia  
Para que pueda olvidarla, oh no

**Teo:** ¿Este sonido de la lluvia, es tu voz?  
¿Este sonido me habla? ¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?  
(¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?)  
¿Esta lluvia me consolará?  
¿Sabes cómo me siento? sigo pensando en ti  
(Sigo pensando en ti)

**Zeus:** Afuera de la ventana, el sonido de la lluvia suena  
Recuerdo nuestras memorias  
No puedo vivir sin ti nena  
En días lluviosos te extraño y a nuestros besos  
Afuera de la ventana, el sonido de la lluvia suena  
Recuerdo nuestras memorias  
No puedo vivir sin ti nena  
En días lluviosos te extraño y a nuestros besos

Presentador: bueno muchos se han preguntado como esta quedando el nuevo álbum pues aquí esta una de las canciones de su nuevo álbum 1004 ángel

**William:** tú eres como un ángel, que me ha dejado y se fue a algún lugar

**Zeus:** te necesito

**Yoel:** no se como estoy viviendo

Luego de que me dejaste, me volví loco

**Heiko: **cada día, cada noche

Ni siquiera puedo dormir

Estoy completamente solo, tomando hasta olvidar, llorando

**Teo:** así que te extraño

**Zeus:** pienso en ti

**Teo:** y te necesito

**Zeus:** cada día

**Teo:** puedo aun escucho tu voz

**Yoel:** vuelve a mí

**Hipo:** no tengo a nadie

**Yoel: **vuelve a mi lado

**Hipo:** pero tu

**William:** tú eres como un ángel

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

**Yoel:** Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Zeus:** vuelve a mi, ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva?

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

**Zeus: **yo no sabia que tú realmente me dejarías

Tú eras como un ángel

¿Por qué soy un bueno para nada?

**Hipo: **oh no, tú me has dado la espalda

Soy un tonto que te ha perdido

Soy como un mendigo

**William:** no puedo hacer nada sin ti

**Teo:** así que te extraño

**Zeus:** pienso en ti

**Teo:** y te necesito

**Zeus:** cada día

**Teo:** mi yo malgastado es tan lamentable

**William:** abrázame

**Hipo:** no tengo a nadie

**William:** abrásame

**Hipo:** pero tu

**Yoel:** tú eres como un ángel

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Zeus: **es como si estuviera perdido

Estoy tan vacio todos los días

Después de que te fuiste, me he convertido en ruinas

Vuelve a mí, solo te tenía a ti

**Hipo: **apúrate y sálvame

Para, por favor no te vayas

Lejos de mi no te vayas

Nunca te dejare ir

**Zeus:** quiero encontrarte

¿Adonde, adonde, adonde estoy yendo?

Al lugar en donde tu estas

Un día mejor, un día mejor, un día mejor

**Teo:** tú eres como un ángel

**Zeus: **mi corazón que ha pasado su fecha de caducidad

Para mí, fue un tiempo el cual fue más frio que el invierno

Tú me engañaste hasta el final

El amor donde dijimos que seria para

Siempre, se convirtió en una pesadilla

Incluso cuando salgo con otras personas, mi corazón

Se ha quedado atascado en un molde

No puedo confiar en todos ellos, no hay nadie a mi lado, no más

Yo solo miro a aquellos recuerdos que han muerto

Realmente te odio, lo tirare a la basura

Odio las mentiras de las mujeres

**Hipo:** lárgate, lárgate, lárgate

No digas mi nombre

Odio este loco, loco amor

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Zeus:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

Presentador: estos chicos son la bomba pero es una lastima que todo acabe pero no se pongan tristes por que es hora de que estos chicos sean subastados no se preocupen chicos los tienen que regresar solo estarán con su comprador por 24 horas bueno es hora de que yo me retire porque tengo que ser el presentador de frozen descuiden los dejo con el representante de los chicos Ricky

Ricky: gracias niel bueno es hora de conocer a los chicos el primero es zeus líder de el grupo dark souls (camina asía donde esta Ricky el estaba vestido de traje de gala completamente blanco la corbata y camisa eran negras)

Zeus: (tomo uno de los micrófonos) hola

Ricky: no solo es el líder del grupo también es rapero zeus danos una pequeña demostración

Zeus: No frunzas el ceño con esa cara tan bonita  
Si no estás loca, no me mates  
No te limites a decir que entiendes y que está bien  
No te enojes, yo quiero que sonrías

Ricky: no eres muy bueno improvisando cierto

Zeus: no

Ricky: bueno empecemos

Así pasaron las horas subastando a cada miembro del grupo dark souls asta que solo quedaron teo y hipo

Ricky: bueno solo nos quedan hipo y teo quien de los dos quiere pasar (hipo empujo a teo el estaba vestido como zeus solo que al revés el traje era negro y la camisa era rosa y su corbata morada)

Teo: hola

Ricky: teo es el rarito del grupo pero muy divertido si quieren divertirse teo es el indicado (y así comenzó la subasta por teo pero lo mas raro fue la persona que lo compro) vendido temporalmente a hakon (el grupo de cantantes no entendían el porque el abuelo de hipo había comprado a teo)

Teo: QUE (se dio cuenta que lo había gritado y corrigió su sorpresa) perdón quise decir que felicidad yupi (regreso a su lugar)

Ricky: bueno el último es hipo

Hipo: (el se acerco y agarro el micrófono el estaba vestido algo primaveral traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla pegado una playera blanca con la figura de un furia nocturna un una camisa roja con negro desabrochada)

Ricky: ok el es el ultimo el es Cantante, vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, compositor y también es el maknae del grupo (maknae significa el miembro mas pequeño por ejemplo de un grupo de k-pop) hipo tu podrías asarnos una pequeña demostración como compositor

**Hipo: **(Si soy un Héroe) Yeah, Fuera de mi lugar.  
Para mis fans, mis fans y todos, es por ellas que lo mejor que puedo.  
(Soy de cero) Uh huh, porque sé que tan bendecido soy.  
Si, tiene que sostenerme ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Huh.  
Cualquiera puede soñar con ser Superman o Batman pero puedes pensar tan fácilmente que ya eres un héroe.  
Esto no es rap, pero si, una dura advertencia, es un a organización que se divide sobre la base de valor de un nombre.  
¿Desde cuando se empezó a deteriorarse? Los ídolos se convierten en príncipes y princesas.  
Cada vez que todos piensan erróneamente que se convirtió en algo, aprendo, -TE ODIO.  
Hola mi chico, allá, escúchame, hola.  
Loco toma un coco y di ddu ddu ddu ddu duu ru.  
Hey tu arrogante, detén tu fiesta ahora.  
Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para!  
Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.  
Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.  
Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.  
Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.  
Odio cuando dices que soy el mejor que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte al día con los tiempos.  
El maquillaje y el delineador son tos mentiras - mi interior está sucio.  
Cuando tristemente canto R&B, fluyen las lágrimas, no puedo hablar.  
No quiero ver la arrogancia de convertirme en una estrella de Hollywood, yo prefiero que me maldigan.  
Hola mi chico, allá, escúchame, hola.  
Loco toma un coco y di ddu ddu ddu ddu duu ru.  
Hey tu arrogante, detén tu fiesta ahora.  
Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para!  
Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.  
Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.  
Estamos un poco de todo - no importa lo populares que son.  
Decimos lo que queremos decir - no nos detengas.  
Estamos un poco de todo - no importa lo populares que son.  
Tu y tu, tu, somos diferentes a ti, no nos compares.  
Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.  
Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.  
Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.  
Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.

Ricky: eso si es improvisar ok empecemos (y así como el resto de los cantantes empezaron pero una sorpresa aun más grande ocurrió) vendido a la reina de parís Francia

Hipo: (pensamientos: que demonios de todas las personas porque tenia que ser ella se me ase que se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme en este día en especifico)

Ricky: ok las personas que compraron a los chicos me asen el favor de venir al escenario una cosa (las 6 personas que los compraron fueron a donde el les indico el les pidió que anotaran su dirección o en el lugar donde los chicos tendrían que ir mañana)

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy y en verdad lo ciento e tardado demasiado en subir el capitulo bueno les dejo las canciones **

**Kim kyu Jung-wuss up **

**Teen top-hello **

**Super junior-donghae y eunhyuk-still you**

**G dragon-**** heartbreaker**

**B.A.P-rain sound**

**B.A.P-1004 angel **

**Les recuerdo que a mi me mandan las canciones que quieran que suba si gustan ustedes también pueden a serlo otra cosa las canciones que acabo de subir son coreanas yo solo las escribí en español la ultima canción el nueva apenas la subieron el lunes por lo que a mi me dijeron yo no se otra cosa estaba aburrido como siempre y encontré un juego creo que se llama school of dragons lo encontré en el facebook y les recuerdo que desde el lunes se estreno dragons defenders of berk **


	6. Capitulo 6: tiempo de cumplir

**Hola de nuevo les traigo el nuevo capitulo pero puede que tarde mas en escribir los capitulo la cosa es que mi hermana se fue de vacaciones a estados unidos y yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermano menor pero el niño es un desastre y no me deja escribir porque ha cada rato quiere algo pero no los agobio mas con mis problemas **

_**Capitulo 6: tiempo de cumplir **_

Después de que terminaran de subastarlos los chicos se fueron a tomar un merecido descanso después de todo cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo aun se les complicaba y enzima de eso estaban preocupados

Heiko: hipo porque tu abuelo pagaría por tener a teo nosotros pagaríamos por alegarlo pero no podemos porque aun lo necesitamos

Teo: hoye que malo

Heiko: acéptalo es la realidad

William: claro que no nosotros queremos a teo

Yoel: porque la reina compro a hipo

Zeus: si además parecía como si te conociera

Hipo: será porque en verdad me conoce reinas, reyes, príncipes y princesas los conozco a todos pero la verdadera pregunta es porque compraron a teo

Yoel: tengo una teoría tal ves quieren a teo para saber mas de ti o mas bien que hiciste estos últimos tres años

Zeus: no suelo decir lo mucho pero eres un genio yoel pero teo

Teo: que ocurre

Hipo: teo no importa lo que te hagan o digan no digas ni una sola palabra que tenga que ver con migo

Zeus: pero para que en tiendas ensayaremos asta que lo entienda teo imagina que William es hakon y que heiko es haru

Teo: ok hola día y hakon

Yoel: estova a ser más difícil de lo que creí

Zeus: si

**Tres horas después **

Heiko: que te parece si nos cuentas que hiso hipo

Teo: bueno hicimos muchas cosas pero aquí entre nos a hipo le sigue gustando astrid AUCH (recibió un golpe en la cabeza)

Heiko: esto es estúpido una perdida de tiempo teo te delatara HIPO

Hipo: (estaba dormido) que!

Heiko: teo no entiende

William: teo como se a portado hipo

Teo: bueno sincera mente los asuntos de la banda se quedan en la banda

William: al fin lo captaste solo necesitaba que le acomodaran el cerebro

Heiko: hipo tiene novia

Teo: eso es confidencial no responderé nada de la vida personal de mus amigos

Yoel: entendió zeus lo hiciste entender

Zeus: que raro solo le pegue con esta botella de agua

Hipo: sea como sea el entendió

**Al día siguiente por la mañana**

Todos se fueron adonde debían encontrar se con las persona que los compraron yoel fue al aeropuerto tal y como se lo indicaron ya que el pasaría el día con una modelo en otro país William fue a un restaurante con una familia conformada por ambos padres y dos hijos un niño y una niña que es fan de William heiko fue a una casa la de una señora de 78 años zeus fue a una estación de radio para ser entrevistado y para que cantara hipo fue a la cafetería don de su querida ex prometida lo había citado y teo estaba a punto de partir para la mansión de hakon

Ricky: ok teo compórtate esta es la dirección a la que debes ir otra cosa no digas nada sobre hipo o cualquier otro miembro del grupo

Teo: si ya se no me lo tienen que repetir cada cinco minutos (subió al auto para irse a la casa de hakon)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo: siento llegar tarde estábamos recibiendo indicaciones de ultima hora

Reina: no importa querido

Mesero: que van a querer de tomar

Reina: yo quiero un café moca y tu hicy

Hipo: yo un frappe de menta

Mesero: en un momento se los traigo

Reina: así que te gusta estar frio

Hipo: (se puso rojo) no es solo que no tengo ganas de estar caliente que diga no quiero nada caliente perdón no era mi intención misaki

Misaki: hicy cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames misa

Hipo: yo creo que muchas ya que es por respeto y no quiero que tu hermano me mate por no decir tu nombre bien

Misaki: pero mi hermano no esta

Mesero: (se acerco con una bandeja y les entrego lo que pidieron) aquí tienen lo que pidieron

Hipo: si gracias (volteo a ver al mesero) PATÁN

Patán: hipo que ases aquí se supone que tienes que estar con la reina

Hipo: estoy con ella (patán volteo a ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de hipo)

Misaki: hola

Patán: hola

Hipo: que ases aquí

Patán: que no es obvio trabajo aquí no a todos nos mantienen como tu hipo

Hipo: a mi no me mantienen yo me mantengo

Patán: y cuanto ganas

Hipo: mucho no tienes que trabajar

Patán: ciento adiós reina fue un placer conocerla sin que sus guaruras la estén protegiendo a cada rato

Misaki: si el placer fue mío (vio a patán irse) tus amigos son muy curiosos

Hipo: ni que lo digas (cuando acabaron de tomarse lo que pidieron pagaron y se pusieron a caminar) que quieres a ser ahora misaki

Misaki: hicy que te dije

Hipo: no lo voy a ser

Misaki: bien te dejare de regañar pero si me das un beso

Hipo: (se puso rojo) en la frente

Misaki: no

Hipo: en el cachete

Misaki: no estas muy cerca

Hipo: pensándolo bien misa se escucha mejor que bueno ya sabes

Misaki: hicy no tiene nada de malo aun seguimos comprometidos

Hipo: si lo se y eso solo aplica cuando tu matrimonio no funcione y yo siga soltero

Misaki: pues no va a tardar demasiado medio año le doy

Hipo: gracias por advertirme voy a conseguirme una novia

Misaki: esposa hicy para que se cánsele tienes que casarte

Hipo: ok esposa no hablas en serio verdad

Misaki: de que

Hipo: de que tu y el van a terminar su matrimonio

Misaki: porque no te gustaría que yo fuera tu esposa

Hipo: no es eso es solo que el se ve feliz contigo

Misaki: yo no quiero tener hijo

Hipo: pues que lastima porque a mi si me gustaría tener

Misaki: así

Hipo: si me gustaría que tuviéramo hijos claro con la persona con quien me case

Misaki: tu estas loco verdad

Hipo: porque eso seria un paraíso para mi tener una familia

Misaki: yo solo me conformo con dagur

Hipo: como tu digas adonde vamos

Misaki: con tu abuelo tengo algo que entregarle hicy

Hipo: si qu (no pudo terminar ya que misaki lo beso en la boca y le abrazo el bazo derecho recargando su cabeza en el hombro de hipo)

Misaki: se te olvido lo que dije la primera vez que nos conocimos

Hipo: (se puso rojo y se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda) si

Misaki: yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Hipo: lo recordare para la próxima

Misaki: como que ya creciste mas la ultima vez que te vi yo era mas alta que tu

Hipo: lo que asen los años

Misaki: (le apretó un poco el brazo y se dio cuenta de que también se había echo mas fuerte) y el ejercicio

Hipo: si también eso (se detuvo y se puso enfrente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Mientras tanto con teo **

Hakon: y dime como es la vida de un cantante famoso

Teo: bueno es difícil tenemos que levantarnos temprano ensayar los bailes estudiar las canciones asistir a programas de televisión y radio luego están esas malditas cámaras que nos siguen a todos lado halla en corea los conciertos de mi parte solo es eso

Haru: como todavía hay mas

Teo: por supuesto que si día

Camicazi: porque lo llamas día

Teo: es cierto hipo me dijo que ninguno de ustedes sabe corean

Estoico: teo cierto

Teo: si artística mente

Estoico: hipo tiene novia

Teo: la vida de hipo es privada por lo que no puedo decirles nada de el por respeto a su privacidad

Haru: (se acerca a donde estaba su abuelo y estoico para decirles algo en voz baja para que teo no escuchara) creo que no es tan tonto como lo tomamos el no dirá nada de hipo

Astrid: porque dijiste artística mente

Teo: verán mu nombre es de origen coreano pero nos pusimos apodos

Camicazi: tú te pusiste ese apodo

Teo: no

Haru: entonces quien

Teo: hipo de echo hipo nos puso los apodos a todos nosotros claro que tengo otros apodos pero nos gusto mas los que hipo nos dio de echo mi verdadero apodo era Teodoro pero cuando hipo llego me empezó a llamar teo de allí mi apodo

Camicazi: eso explica todo

Astrid: cual es tu verdadero nombre

Teo: Kang-Dae

Haru: con un nombre tan complicado ya se por que usan apodos

Teo: es muy raro encontrar personas de otros países que puedan pronunciar bien nuestros nombres

Albert: disculpe señor por las molestias pero la reina de parís Francia lo busca y viene con hipo

Hakon: gracias diles que en un momento voy (se paro y se fue dejando solo a los chicos)

Haru: y que te parece la casa de hipo

Teo: es muy bonita pero (se quedo callado recordando que le dijeron que no digiera nada sobre hipo)

Camicazi: pero que

Teo: no nada olvídenlo

Haru: no ahora nos dices

Teo: no voy a decir nada día

Haru: no me llames así

Hipo: jajajajaja (voltearon a ver quien se reía)

Astrid: HIPO!

Camicazi: cuanto tiempo has estado allí parado

Hipo: lo suficiente para comprobar mis sospechas

Haru: que sospechas

Hipo: que solo compraron a teo para que les dijera cosas sobre mi cosas que yo no les diría se te olvida de que yo siempre voy un paso adelante que ustedes en cuanto los chicos me dijeron que estarían en la subasta sabia que tramaban algo así que le dijimos a Kang-Dae que no digiera nada sobre mi haru eres muy predecible

Teo: en tu cara día hipo es mas listo que tu

Haru: porque rayos me llama día

Hipo: porque en corea haru significa día

Teo: si como decir haru haru

Hipo: día a día

Astrid: eso explica el porque te dice día

Camicazi: hipo como es posible que puedas pronunciar bien su nombre

Hipo: es que soy un chico listo

Haru: presumido

Hipo: no soy presumido es la verdad comprobado esta acabo de arruinar tu plan perdón el plan de mi abuelo, papa, y ustedes

Haru: (en ese momento sonó su teléfono y después sonó el de astrid y camicazi) hipo quien es ella (le enseño el teléfono a hipo)

Hipo: patán te la envió cierto

Camicazi: si también nos mando esa foto a nosotras

Haru: porque te esta abrazando

Hipo: mas respeto tonto es misaki

Astrid: (celosa al extremo peligrosa) quien es misaki (lo dijo tratando de no sonar enojada)

Haru: si quien es

Camicazi: cuéntanos

Teo: si hipo cuéntanos

Hipo: que no la reconoces haru

Haru: no

Hipo: se nota que si eres idiota ella es la reina de parís

Haru: la de Francia

Hipo: si

Teo: la que te compro

Hipo: si

Astrid: tu prometida

Hipo: si

Camicazi: y cuando se casan (lo dijo bromeando)

Hipo: (le siguió el jugo) cuando ella lo diga

Haru: creí que se caso con dagur

Hipo: si pero se va a separar de el para estar con migo (astrid se puso tan celosa que quería golpearlo pero camicazi la detuvo)

Teo: enserio

Hipo: no idiota solo bromeaba yo no me casaría con ella si ya tengo dueña

Teo: te refieres a ya sabes quien

Hipo: si a ella

Haru: a quien hipo dime

Hipo: no (de repente misaki se sube a su espalda y hipo la sujeta de las piernas para que no se cayera)

Misaki: ase mucho que no me cargabas así hicy

Astrid: hicy

Hipo: si misa me dice hicy

Haru: misa

Misaki: si hicy me llama así pero para los demás es misaki

Teo: que pasa día no te vez muy feliz de ver a la reina misaki

Misaki: solo dime misa

Teo: ok

Misaki: porque te dicen día haru

Haru: no tengo porque contestarte

Misaki: sigues enojado

Haru: si

Misaki: no me vas a decir por que te dicen día

Haru: no

Misaki: bueno hicy porque le dicen día

Hipo: (recibió un beso en el cachete) porque en corea haru significa día

Haru: que hipo eso es traición

Hipo: no lo es

Haru: no porque sea tu prometida quiere decir que la complazcas todo el tiempo

Misaki: (se bajo de la espalda de hipo y se puso enfrente de haru) mira niñito hipo es educado y a mi parecer todo un príncipe el no es como tu el si respeta y ni importa que tan enojado este es jamás a echo una escenita ni de celos ni nada por el común y tu si lo as echo

Hipo: misa chan relájate

Misaki: en que quedamos abadejo

Hipo: en que cada ves que no te diga misa me a no ya no mejor otra cosa

Misaki: eso lo arreglamos mas al rato mientras tanto confórmate con esto (le soltó un puñetazo en su brazo izquierdo)

Hipo: (se sobo el brazo) me conformo con eso

Misaki: lastima yo no pero ya nos tenemos que ir hicy y yo vamos a ir a nadar

Hipo: enserio (se puso rojo)

Misaki: nos vemos mañana día

Haru: un me digas así

Misaki: ok hicy

Hipo: si que pasa

Misaki: me cargas (hipo se agacho un poco para que misaki se subiera a su espalda y poder sostenerla bien de las piernas) adieu (hipo comenzó a caminar para salir de la casa)

Haru: que dijo

Astrid: adiós

Después de que pasaran las 24 hora los chicos regresaron a el hotel en el que estaban hospedados todos estaban agotados a acepción de hipo y teo ya que ellos se divirtieron demasiado hipo paso tiempo con su todavía prometida y teo se divirtió en la casa de hakon nadando con los amigos de hipo era la segunda vez que teo se divertía así ya que la primera vez fue en la casa de hipo en parís porque hicieron un concierto allá y no se hospedaron en un hotel sino que en la casa de hipo que es mas grande que la de hakon

Ricky: como les fue chicos

Yoel: bien creo

Heiko: mal esa señora solo me compro para que limpiara su cochera y contarme historias aburridas también para que le masajeara los pies

William: eso no es nada yo tuve que cuidar de los hijos de esa pareja de casa dos

Teo: me fue bien

Hipo: a mi también

Zeus: estoy muy cansado pero me fue excelente

Ricky: me alegro les tengo una noticia increíble tienen cuatro semanas de vacaciones que es lo que van a ser

Hipo: yo estaré tres días máximo aquí en London y después me iré a berk a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones

Teo: yo iré a visitar a mi familia

Heiko: yo también

William: yo me apunto

Zeus: yo todavía no se

Yoel: yo me iré a una playa porque no bienes con migo zeus

Zeus: ok será divertido

Ricky: ya esta decidido por cierto las chicas también tienen vacaciones ya les avise ellas se fueron a una fiesta que organizo un cantante de London


	7. Capitulo 7: vacaciones en berk

**Hola de nuevo siento tardar pero es que tengo que aprender a cocinar y para mi es un fastidio ya que la ultima vez que cocine algo casi quemo la casa pero todo salió bien ningún herido bueno solo la comida porque la queme pasemos a otra cosa ase tiempo comentaron algo que ya es tiempo que cumpla por los que no lo recuerdan pondré el comentario otra vez **

**aracely3**

**sabes tu historia es genial, pero creo que un poco mas de suspenso no estaria mal, como no se que tal si hipo sufre un accidente, bueno eso pienso yo, como sea tu historia es fantástica**

**Estuve pensando en ello y prometí hacerlo pondría un poco mas de suspenso y en verdad siento el haber tardado pero al fin se me ocurrió a ser esto **

**phoenix-bird-blu**

**buen cap, ¿con que compraron a teo para averiguar sobre hipo?, eso es sucio hasta para ellos. ¿pondrás a dagur o solo le hiciste mención? con la reina aquí astrid e hipo deberán apurarse en reconciliarse y casarse antes de que sea tarde. actualiza pronto.**

phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Pues sinceramente solo le hice mención a dagur pero no lo se tal ves lo ponga **

** .57**

**sigue asi y tranqui te espero el sgt. Cap**

**Gracias pero enserio lo siento tratare de actualizarlo mas rápido **

_**Capitulo 7: vacaciones en berk **_

**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**

**Ricky: me alegro les tengo una noticia increíble tienen cuatro semanas de vacaciones que es lo que van a ser **

**Hipo: yo estaré tres días máximo aquí en London y después me iré a berk a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones **

**Teo: yo iré a visitar a mi familia **

**Heiko: yo también **

**William: yo me apunto **

**Zeus: yo todavía no se **

**Yoel: yo me iré a una playa porque no bienes con migo zeus **

**Zeus: ok será divertido **

**Ricky: ya esta decidido por cierto las chicas también tienen vacaciones ya les avise ellas se fueron a una fiesta que organizo un cantante de London**

Los muchachos pasaron el resto de la tarde empacando y arreglando sus cosas después de todo se merecían esas vacaciones aun que fueran cortas para mañana en la mañana dejarían el hotel

Teo: hipo que paso contigo y masa

Hipo: a que te refieres

Teo: si ella es tu prometida porque no dejas a astrid

Hipo: oh eso no lo se

Teo: te gusta misa

Hipo: si

Teo: entonces estas enamorado de dos chicas

Hipo: son tres misa, astrid y erza pero siendo sincero no se que voy a ser

Teo: porque no dejas que tu corazón te guie

Hipo: porque no

Teo: porque no

Hipo: no lo se pero a la única que amo es a astrid ella es la única que me a comprendido pero tengo que dejarla

Teo: claro como te fue con misa

Hipo: ni me lo recuerdes me llevo a su casa

Teo: que hicieron picaros

Hipo: bueno me encero en su cuarto

Teo: solo o con ella

Hipo: ambas pero ya tengo sueño y tu partes para mañana por la tarde a corea (apago la luz y se fue a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente lo chicas se fueron hipo los fue a despedir des pues de eso se fue a tomar un café pero cuando llego se encontró a sus amigos de Londres ellos al verlo le hablaron para que se sentara con ellos

Patapez: hipo porque tienes maletas y que es eso

Hipo: bueno nos dieron vacaciones y tenia planeada que darme tres días en Londres y el resto de las vacaciones en berk pero decidí irme a berk hoy en la tarde

Haru: berk no es el lugar donde pasaste dos años de tu infancia

Hipo: si

Brutacio: yo aun tengo una duda

Heather: cual es

Brutacio: que dice en esa libreta hipo

Hipo: a esta libreta es donde escribo mis canciones estaba escribiendo una pero

Camicazi: pero que

Hipo: no se como terminarla

Brutilda: porque no la cantas puede que te ayudemos

Hipo: no gracias estoy bien así ya se me ocurrirá algo

Heather: vamos cántala si

Hipo: no

Camicazi: porque no espera ya se porque

Hipo: bien por ti además esta canción que estoy escribiendo es para heiko

Brutilda: no importa vamos cántala aun que sea un pedazo

Hipo: ok pero no vallan a decir nada

Camicazi: prometido

Hipo: Y yo deseaba que fueras feliz

Me resigne a que estaría sin ti incluso

El ver que eras con el tan feliz

Me conforme con vivir

Pero yo he visto tus lágrimas

He visto tu tristeza

Ya estoy cansado de ver te mal

Ya no lo aguanto más

Yo no te dejare!

Haru: exactamente que expresa

Hipo: eso no te lo puedo decir

Haru: genial

Camicazi: que pasa

Haru: misaki viene para acá

Hipo: como sabes

Haru: viene asía acá

Misaki: (se sentó a lado de hipo) hola hicy

Hipo: hola (trato de evitar mirarla así que tomo café)

Misaki: te divertiste ayer

Hipo: (escupió el café en la cara de brutacio)

Brutacio: oye que te pasa

Hipo: perdón

Misaki: te sientes bien hicy

Hipo: si creo

Misaki: que bien pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta

Hipo: (se puso nervioso y miro su reloj) miren la hora me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a mi vuelo adiós (tomo su maleta y se subió a un auto)

Astrid: (vio que hipo dejo su libreta) chicas miren hipo dejo su libreta

Misaki: adiós

Patán: pero si apenas acabas de llegar

Misaki: si lose pero solo vine porque vi a hicy

Haru: tu cambias de opinión como las embarazadas cambian de humor

Misaki: mira quien lo dice

**Mientras tanto con hipo **

Hipo: gracias por salvarme abuelo trajiste lo que te pedí

Hakon: claro tu teléfono un boleto a berk y las llaves de tu casa en berk

Estoico: hijo no prefieres mejor quedarte aquí

Hipo: no gracias quiero ir a berk porque allá nadie me conoce como el chico famoso y quiero despejar un poco mi mente y poder jugar de nuevo con mi primito Gustav

Estoico: bueno pero quien te dijo que tienes un primo llamado así

Hipo: sete olvida que sigo yendo a berk

Estoico: oh cierto y como dices que se llama tu primo

Hipo: Gustav Larson

Estoico: nome suena

Hipo: su hermano se llama Hildegard Larson tiene la misma edad que yo

Estoico: ese rufián no puedo creer lo espero que su hermano no sea así

Hipo: el no es tan malo

Estoico: incendio una casa y tu lo ayudaste

Hipo: si perdón

Estoico: olvídalo le llame a gothi para que supiera que vas de vacaciones a berk me saludas a abono y cubeta también a chimuelo y a antorcha también a la familia larson

Hipo: si algo mas

Estoico: no con eso me basta bueno si

Hipo: dime

Estoico: diviértete

Hipo: lo are papa gracias

Hakon: ya llegamos hipo por favor ten cuidado cuando llegues a berk te estará esperando un chofer otra cosa hipo ya le dijiste a tus amigos de que te vas a berk

Hipo: si ya les dije mañana cuando llegue a berk le marco para que sepan que llegue ok (se bajo del auto y se fue a tomar se avión)

Después de que hipo se fuera hakon le indico al chofer que fueran a la casa para descansar pero al llegar se encontró con su otro nieto el los interrogo estoico les conto el porque hipo se fue a berk haru y astrid no estuvieron muy contentos con eso pero tenían que respetar la decisión de hipo aun que por otra parte hipo merecía descansar a estado trabajando mucho astrid se quedo con la libreta de canciones de hipo y se puso a leerlas a ella le parecía muy triste que hipo escribiera canciones tristes el solo tenia una canción que le agrado a astrid todos se fueron a dormir pero estoico no podía dormir le inquietaba algo hakon se dio cuenta de eso

Hakon: que te pasa estoico

Estoico: no lo se no puedo dormir algo no me deja dormir estoy preocupado

Hakon: pero que puede preocuparte

Estoico: hipo

Hakon: relájate no es la primera vez que hipo viaja solo a otra parte

Estoico: lose pero antes de dormir se callo la foto que tenia de hipo y se rompió

Hakon: de donde se rompió

Estoico: de la pierna se entero un pedazo de vidrio

Hakon: relájate eso pasa en ocasiones

Estoico: no tuve un sueño donde hipo esta en silla de ruedas me desperté fui a bajo por un poca de agua pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar la jara de vidrio esta se agrito como si se fuera a romper algo malo va a pasar

Hakon: es solo tu imaginación hipo dijo que iba a llamar en cuanto llegue a berk

Estoico: tienes razón no debí tomar 8 tasas de café solo me ponen paranoico

Después de esa larga charla hakon se fue a dormir y estoico se quedo un rato despierto después le gano el sueño y se quedo dormido cuando por fin amaneció todos hicieron lo que tenían que a ser asta que llego la tarde y todos estaban comiendo y por todos me refiero a los empleados la familia de hakon y los amigos de hipo y haru que se pasan la mayor parte del día en la casa de hakon

Patapez: entonces como es berk en diciembre

Estoico: allá en berk también nieva aun que en algunas ocasiones llueve muy feo

Haru: porque tan interesado en berk

Patapez: porque no encuentras mucha informa de berk en libros ni en internet

Camicazi: eso explica porque muchos no saben nada sobre berk

Hakon: (apenas venia llegando de una junta se fue a comer con su familia) hola a todos

Estoico: hakon ye recibiste una llamada de hipo

Hakon: no relájate no desesperes (de repente sonó su teléfono) vez te dije que no desesperaras es el (contesto el teléfono y se fue a la sala)

Haru: y berk es muy divertido tío

Estoico: demasiado hipo conoce todo berk a estado en todas partes en cambio yo no

Heather: porque no

Estoico: si conozco una gran parte de berk pero no la parte antigua

Patapez: hay una parte antigua en berk

Estoico: si yo no voy allá porque jamás me llamo la atención pero a Valhallarama y hipo si siempre fueron a esa parte se divertían mucho pero desde que Valhallarama murió hipo ya no va a la parte antigua de berk

Astrid: que hay en berk

Estoico: realmente berk no es muy grande tiene una feria que siempre asta pero ahora no se que cosas nuevas haya en berk ya que no e ido para allá

Hakon: (fue al comedor) estoico

Estoico: si que te dijo hipo

Hakon: (todos voltearon a ver a hakon y notaron que tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados)

Haru: abuelo que te paso

Hakon: estoico has tus maletas tenemos que irnos

Estoico: adonde que pasa hakon

Hakon: a berk me acaban de llamar del teléfono de hipo una enfermera me dijo que hipo tubo un accidente

Todos: QUE!

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy no vemos luego los dejare con la duda de lo que va a pasar adiós y gracias por sus comentarios también por leer este finc que jamás creí que muchos lo leerían **


	8. una trágica historia del pasado parte 1

_**Capitulo 8: una trágica historia del pasado parte 1**_

_**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**_

**Hakon: (fue al comedor) estoico**

**Estoico: si que te dijo hipo **

**Hakon: (todos voltearon a ver a hakon y notaron que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados)**

**Haru: abuelo que te paso **

**Hakon: estoico has tus maletas tenemos que irnos **

**Estoico: adonde que pasa hakon**

**Hakon: a berk me acaban de llamar del teléfono de hipo una enfermera me dijo que hipo tuvo un accidente**

**Todos: QUE! **

Estoico: que paso que te dijeron que le paso a hipo

Hakon: no lo se solo me dijeron que hipo estaba en el hospital de berk

Estoico: como se llama el hospital

Hakon: unagi

Estoico: (se levanto de la mesa y se fue a empacar)

Hakon: Albert

Albert: si señor que se le ofrece

Hakon: llama al aeropuerto y que preparen el jet y has mis maletas

Haru: abuelo yo quiero ir

Hakon: has lo que quieras no estoy de humor para discutir esto

Haru: astrid bienes

Astrid: si

Haru: y ustedes vienen

Brutilda: no solo vallan ustedes

Camicazi: yo voy

Así estoico, hakon, haru, camicazi y astrid empacaron para cuando terminaron de a ser lo se fueron al aeropuerto una vez allí abordaron el jet privado de hakon tuvieron que esperas 8 horas para llegar a berk en cuanto llegaron tomaron un taxi para que los llevaran a la casa de estoico cuando llegaron dejaron las cosas en la entrada y estoico saco su camioneta para que fueran al hospital unagi en cuento llegaron fueron a preguntar por hipo pero nadie les contestaba o les decían que esperaran

Estoico: cuanto mas tenemos que esperar no se si mi hijo se encuentra bien

Hakon: relájate hipo es muy fuerte

Haru: si tío hipo gamas se daría por vencido

Camicazi: (miro a un doctor y vio como una enfermera los señalaba) que raro

Astrid: que pasa cami

Camicazi: bueno no crees que es raro de que nos eviten y no nos quieran decir sobre el estado de hipo

¿?: Bueno es que no damos información sin antes estar seguros de lo ocurrido

Estoico: (volteo para ver a un doctor) Alexander

Alexander: como te va estoico ase mucho que no te veo tiene como unos que serán 15 años

Estoico: más o menos en poco tiempo hipo cumple 18 años

Hakon: quien es el estoico

Alexander: perdonen me llamo Alexander por lo que veo no bienes a saludar

Estoico: no hipo tubo un accidente no sabemos mas

Alexander: estas de suerte porque yo fui el que recibió a hipo

Haru: como esta mi primo

Alexander: ahora esta estable pero existe una posibilidad de que hipo pierda la mitad de su pierna izquierda tiene algunos golpes y una costilla rota en el estado en el que lo encontramos me sorprende de que siga con vida es un chico con suerte

Estoico: que le paso a su pie

Alexander: bueno estoico por favor siéntate

Estoico: de acuerdo (se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera)

Alexander: asta donde yo se los paramédicos encontraron el auto volteado el conductor no estaba el auto recibió el golpe del lado de hipo por lo que el recibió todo el impacto 7 personas trataron de sacar a hipo antes de que el tren lo golpeara y lo matara pero no pudieron así que engancharon el auto a otros para que lo sacaran de las vías del tren en cuanto lo sacaron volvieron a intentar sacar a hipo una vez afuera pudieron ver que a la pierna de hipo lo atravesó un pedazo de metal del auto lo trajeron aquí y tuvimos que sacarle ese pedazo de metal de la pierna pero fue difícil ya que hipo corría el riesgo de perder la mitad de su pierna después de 5 horas operando logramos sacar el pedazo de metal de su pierna y algunos vidrios en terrados en su cuerpo pero ya esta fuera de peligro ahora mismo el esta durmiendo pueden ir a verlo esta en el piso 14 habitación 793

Estoico: gracias Alexander (estoico se paro y todos fueron a donde Alexander les indico tomaron el asesor para no tener que subir escaleras en cuanto llegaron entraron a la habitación de hipo y lo encontraron dormido con algunas vendas una en su pierna izquierda en todo su pecho y abdomen también traía vendas en la cabeza en el hombro derecho que le cubría también la mitad de su brazo y algunos parches que cubrían las cortadas de la cara estoico hakon y haru se acercaron a la cama donde estaba hipo)

Camicazi: voy a traerles café

Haru: te acompaño

Astrid: (se acerco a la cama donde estaba hipo y lo tomo de su mano)

Estoico: no debí haberte dejado venir a berk tu solo (comenzó a alzar la voz)

Hakon: estoica no sabíamos que esto pasaría además aun que se lo prohibieras el vendría de todos modos (el también alzo la voz)

Hipo: concuerdo con mi abuelo

Estoico: HIPO ase cuanto estas despierto

Hipo: desde que entraron pero no tome mucha importancia así que decidí tratar de volver a dormir pero comenzaste a alzar la voz y me fue difícil ignorarlo ya que me duele la cabeza cuando escucho ruidos fuertes

Estoico: perdón no sabía que te dolía la cabeza

Hipo: descuida (intento sentarse pero astrid lo detuvo)

Astrid: no deberías esforzarte tus heridas son resientes

Hakon: ella tiene razón tus heridas son recientes

Hipo: en donde estoy

Estoico: no sabes en donde estas (hipo negó con la cabeza)

Hakon: hipo estas en el hospital de berk

Hipo: en que hospital

Estoico: (hakon estaba apunto de contestar pero estoico lo detuvo astrid se dio cuenta de lo que hiso) será mejor que duermas

Hipo: no espera en que hospital estoy (estoico estaba saliendo de la habitación de hipo)

Hakon: hipo estas en el hospital (no terminar de hablar porque estoico lo detuvo)

Estoico: no le digas por ahora debe descansar

Hipo: unagi (estoico se volteo a verlo dando le a entender que si hipo agacho la cabeza)

Estoico: yo no quería decírtelo hipo era por tu bien

Hipo: descuida (se acomodo y se tapo la cabeza con la cobija para que no lo vieran llorar mientras que estoico, hakon y astrid salieron de la habitación)

**Afuera del cuarto de hipo**

Hakon: porque no le quisiste decir a hipo en que hospital estaba

Estoico: porque no quería que volviera a sufrir

Hakon: como que volviera a sufrir estoico explícate ahorita mismo

Astrid: yo opino que nos vallamos a la sala de espera hipo aun puede escucharnos

Hakon: cierto (se fueron a la sala de espera donde al llegar se encontraron con haru y camicazi)

Estoico: creí que iban por café

Haru: asiera pero no sabíamos done se encuentra la maquina de café ni una cafetería así que regresamos y los esperamos aquí pensé que tardarían mas como esta mi primo

Astrid: como crees tu

Camicazi: esta nervioso odia los hospitales

Haru: prometiste no decir nada

Camicazi: como sea hipo ya despertó

Astrid: si pero aun tiene que descansar

Hakon: basta de charlas estoico me debes una explicación porque no le quisiste decir a hipo en que hospital estaba que quisiste decir con eso de que no quieres que hipo sufra otra ves

Estoico: lo siento pero no se muy bien lo que ocurrió todo lo que se es que era el cumpleaños de hipo y estaba lloviendo Valhallarama fue por el a la escuela pasaron las horas y ellos no llegaban supuse que ella se la había llevado a un lugar de la parte antigua de berk pero en cuento anocheció alguien fue a tocar la puerta fui a ver quien era en cuanto abrí la puerta vi a una oficial de policía y traía a hipo el traía su ropa manchada de sangre y una venda en su manita la oficial me dijo que Valhallarama murió no sabia muy bien como ocurrió que intentaron interrogar a hipo para saber que paso pero que el no hablaba por eso te llame creí que si alejaba a hipo de berk volvería a ser el mismo pero el venia año tras año a berk y lo peor de todo es que no se adonde se iban en su cumpleaños el decía que se iba a jugar con los otros chicos pero jamás supe como murió Valhallarama la oficial me dijo que ella murió en este hospital hipo lo sabe por esa razón no quise decirle el nombre del hospital

Hakon: porque no me lo dijiste

Estoico: no sabía como decírtelo

Hakon: era mi hija tenia el derecho de saber mi nieto sufrió y no se te ocurrió decirme como sufrió

Haru: abuelo relájate estamos en un hospital

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de hipo**

Hipo: (escucho que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto) adelante

Alexander: (entro al cuarto) como as estado hipo

Hipo: mejor por lo que veo te ascendieron

Alexander: (se acerco a la cama y tomo unas papeles comenzó a leer los papeles que indicaban el estado de hipo) si tu familia esta aquí

Hipo: lose tu les llamaste

Alexander: no porque te molesta de que ellos estén aquí

Hipo: por ahora si solo quieren que permanezca acostado y durmiendo yo no soy así

Alexander: si lo se por eso quiero poner una cámara en tu próximo cuarto

Hipo: eso quiere decir que no estoy tan grabe

Alexander: claro que no estas tan grabe pero (se acerco a hipo)

Hipo: pero que

Alexander: tengo que revisar tu pierna izquierda

Hipo: claro creí que me la avías quitado

Alexander: porque aria eso

Hipo: un pedazo de metal la atravesó

Alexander: si pero logramos sacarlo sin tener que quitarte la pierna

Hipo: eso me alegra demasiado

Alexander: tienes mucha suerte de estar con vida nadie sobrevive a un choque de esa magnitud

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza) si mucha

Alexander: aun sigues pensando en lo que paso ese día

Hipo: no es algo que puedas olvidar tan fisilmente y manos si fuiste el que provoco eso

Alexander: (dejo los papeles y se acerco a hipo para checar como esta su pierna comenzó a tocarla para ver la reacción de hipo la cual era de dolor pero en cuanto doblo con mucho cuidado hipo grito de dolor por lo que el llego a una conclusión)

Hipo: demonios como duele siento como si me quemara la pierna no podrías mejor quitármela y ya

Alexander: no así será por un par de días todo lo que tienes es una pequeña perdida de sensación

Hipo: que significa eso (Alexander le dio un golpe en la rodilla de la pierna izquierda)

Alexander: te dolió

Hipo: no debió dolerme

Alexander: vez no necesito quitarte tu pierna

Hipo: que no es lo contrario si no siento es porque no funciona ya mi pierna

Alexander: en eso te equivocas porque si hago esto (tomo el pie de hipo y lo doblo con mucho cuidado hipo volvió a gritar de dolor) te duele (le sonrió a hipo)

Hipo: realmente disfrutas esto verdad

Alexander: si un poco

Hipo: entonces que es lo que tengo

Alexander: bueno necesitaras una rehabilitación perdiste la sensación de tu pierna no puedes doblarla por eso te duele pero con la rehabilitación volverás a sentir tu pierna podrás correr caminar y todo lo que asías antes de que tuvieras el accidente

Hipo: y cuando empiezo la rehabilitación mañana u hoy

Alexander: tranquilo tu rehabilitación empieza en cuatro o cinco días debido a que también tienes una costilla rota

Hipo: eso es injusto yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo acostado

Alexander: relájate le diré a tu padre que te traiga algo para que te distraigas y no estés tan inquieto como ahora (salió del cuarto de hipo para informarle a una enfermera)

Hipo: dudo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo y menos si se acerca el día

**En la sala de espera**

Hakon: vamos chicas

Haru: adonde

Estoico: esta comenzando a oscurecer los llevaremos a casa para que duerman aquí no es como Londres ustedes tienen un toque de queda

Camicazi: que pasa si no obedecemos el toque de queda

Estoico: la policía los lleva a las casas y se aseguran de que no salgan de allí

Y así fueron pasando los días asta que estoico recibió una llamada para informarle que cambiaron de habitación a hipo porque comenzaba a recuperarse y ya no necesitaría que un doctor lo estuviera vigilando cada veinte minutos también para informarle que hipo necesitaría una rehabilitación esta comenzaría hoy en la tarde ese día haru, astrid y camicazi decidieron que se quedarían a conocer berk mientras que estoico y hakon irían a ver a hipo


	9. una trágica historia del pasado parte 2

_**Capitulo 9: una trágica historia del pasado parte 2 **_

Ya ha pasado una semana y hipo sigue en el mismo estado de ánimo para su buena suerte podía caminar muy poco cosa que antes no podía a ser le retiraron la venda de la cabeza pero aun sentía el dolor en el hombro por lo que a los doctores le inquietaba mucho no era normal que le doliera el hombro y menos que ya han pasado una semana ese dolor debió a ver desaparecido

Hipo: por favor Alex lo necesito si

Alexander: no hipo ya te dije que no (de repente alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de hipo) adelante

Haru: como te va primo

Hipo: Alex

Alexander: que no hipo no voy a ser tal tontería ahora adiós tengo que entregar este reporte sobre tu estado (estaba apunto de salir del cuarto de hipo pero fue detenido por haru)

Haru: haiga doc de casualidad no se que pasaría si tomo todo un botecito de pastillas para dormir

Alexander: dime que no lo has acho aun

Haru: le estaría mintiendo si le siguiera que si

Alexander: Con muchas pastillas para dormir dormirías mucho, y te despertarías con una fuerte sensación de malestar.

Haru: que clase de malestares

Alexander: solo te harán lavajes de estomago por las nauseas y los vómitos, te pondrán sondas naso gástricas y sondas vesical para medirte el pis, te ponemos sueritos en los brazos, se pide una interconsulta con siquiatría

Haru: eso es todo

Alexander: eso te parece poco

Haru: si

Hipo: esto es berk no Londres además te pondrían una denuncia policiaca

Haru: gracias ahora si se puede ir doc

Alexander: vigílalo y no hagas nada de lo que te pida tampoco le des un teléfono o una computadora entendiste (Salió del cuarto)

Haru: okidoki

Hipo: que traes en la mochila

Haru: ropa, revistas, y un libro para ti por (saco el libro y se lo dio)

Hipo: gracias

Haru: (dejo la mochila alado de la cama de hipo)

Hipo: me prestas tu teléfono

Haru: si ten (lo saco y se lo dio a hipo mientras se sentaba en una silla a leer una revista)

Hipo: (hiso una llamada con el teléfono de haru a su representante) _annyeonghaseyo_**(hola)**

Ricky: _annyeonghaseyo nugu mal_ **(hola quien habla)**

Hipo: _naneun jeoja ga naega gyotong sago iss-eossdaneun geos-eul dangsin-ege bullyeo_**(soy yo hipo te llamó para decirte que tuve un accidente automovilístico)**

Ricky: _dangsin-i gajigo lo sagoga ttalkkugjil eul balsaeng_ **(como que tuviste un accidente hipo que paso)**

Hipo: _mullon naega deulaibeoga daegi hal ttae joh-eun beokeu eissneun naui hyuil eul bonaegochulag nae yeop e jadongchawa geu chiyeol ui jogag-eul hiso ga nae oenjjog dali e chajneun ttae uli ga jib e dochag e daehan ol malhaessji gieog na jaehwal eul jegong hago imi naneun aju jogeum geol-eul su issjiman, musi hal su-issneun imi geonganghan meoli do eokkae gaseum ina pibu handamyeon doen bogbu gakkeum hyusig i anila nae eolgul-e hyungteo ga nam-a iss-eum-eul modu nae daleun busang e geogie nae alae ibsul alae man joh-eun hajiman nan gwaenchanh-a_ **(bueno recuerdas que te dije que pasaría mis vacaciones en berk bueno cuando llegue un chofer me estaba esperando y ya estábamos apunto de llegar a mi casa cuando un auto choco de mi lado y eso hiso que un pedazo de fiero se me enterara en mi pierna izquierda descuida me están dando una rehabilitación y ya puedo caminar muy poco pero puedo en tanto a mis otras heridas la de la cabeza ya sano el hombro aun no pecho y abdomen tampoco una que otra cortada en la piel ya serró y no dejaron cicatrices en mi cara bueno solo una debajo de mi labio inferior pero de allí en fuera estoy bien) **

Ricky:_naega geogi gaseo yeogie delyeo wa hangug ttalkkugjil eseo choegoui uisa leul hwag-in bad-eul su issgi ttaemun-e boheom_** (seguro porque puedo ir para allá y traerte para acá y que te revisen los mejores doctores de corea hipo) **

Hipo: _jiog eulo hwag-in butag-eul geogjeonghaji maseyo dangsin i dangsin-ui hyugaleul jeulgigo sip-eun dangsin-i na-e daehae geogjeong haji anhneun salam-eul malhaji anhneun_ **(segurísimo no te preocupes un favor no les digas a los chico no quiero que se preocupen por mi quiero que disfruten de sus vacaciones)**

Ricky: dangsin-eun ttalkkugjil i nappeun yeoghal-eul jabneun cánselo daleun eotteon-yeonghwa baeu dangsin-eul malhaji anh-eul geos-ida daelo gyocheleul wihae boji hago deo isang leondeon e logeu-inhaeya habnida geollil geos eul malhaessda simjang mabi lo samang hajiman, yeogi eseo hangug eun geudeul-i dangsin eun maeu un-i joh-eun salam iya seoul-e seomyeong sip-eohaessda **(como tu quieras hipo no les diré nada otra cosa la película se cánselo el actor que asía el papel del malo murió en un ataque al corazón dijeron que tardarían en buscar a un remplazo y que ya no se va a firmar en Londres sino que aquí en corea dijeron que querían firmar en Seúl tienes mucha suerte chico)**

Hipo: _naleul manh-i wanhwa joh-eun chejung isang _**(bueno un peso menos eso me alivia mucho)**

Ricky: _ttalkkugjil_ **(hipo) **

Hipo:_geu il-i balsaeng haneun gyeong-u_** (si que pasa)**

Ricky: _ppalli jal boseyo_** (recupérate pronto)**

Hipo: _naneun i hyudae jeonhwa ttoneun keompyuteowa teochihageona jaesaeng eul geumji haessgi ttaemun-e hogsi i jeonhwa beonho eseo jeonhwaleul badneun gyeong-ue dangsin hajiman daedab-eul hochulhaneun gyeong-u boggu hal ttae_** (si cuando me recupere te llamo pero no conteste si vuelves a recibir una llamada de este numero de teléfono ya que tengo prohibido tocar o jugar con el teléfono o la computadora)**

Ricky: _dangsin-eun ttalkkugjil eulhaessda_** (que hiciste hipo)**

Hipo: _jeoleul gomun gyeongchal ui mal e jeonhwa leul geol_ ** (marque por teléfono a la policía diciendo que me torturaban)**

Ricky: _gwangseon geuleohge ttaemun-e_** (porque rayos hiciste eso)**

Hipo: _nae bal boggu yobeob eul haji nan annyeong eul gaya_** (no quería tomar mi terapia de recuperación del pie me tengo que ir chao) **(colgó y le dio el teléfono a haru)ten

Haru: te he dicho lo mucho que odio que hables otro idioma que no se

Hipo: pues aprende

Haru: cuantos idiomas sabes hablar

Hipo: los mismos es solo que estoy aprendiendo a hablar javanés

Haru: javanés

Hipo: si

Haru: no te entiendo será mejor que me valla además alguien vendrá a cuidarte

Hipo: no necesito niñeras

Haru: según el doctor si

Hipo: admito que exageré un poco quien vendrá mi abuelo o papa

Haru: ninguno de los dos porque a mi abuelo lo detuvieron por no saber estacionarse y mi tío fue a sacarlo oye sabias que mi tío estoico era policía

Hipo: si quien lo dejo conducir

Haru: yo no se quien fue adema ase mucho frio aquí

Hipo: esto es Berk, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres

Haru: bromeas cierto

Hipo: no el invierno en Berk dura casi todo el año porque se agarra con ambas manos y no la dejar ir

Haru: eso no ayuda en nada

Hipo: que te parece este esto es Berk, presumimos un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te provoca hipotermia en el hígado

Haru: enserio esto es estúpido no se como soportas este clima

Hipo: te acostumbras con el paso del tiempo y creo que se te ase tarde mejor vete

Haru: si como digas (se salió del cuarto hipo tomo la mochila y la metió debajo de la cama para que nadie la viera minutos después alguien toco la puerta de hipo el creyó que era el doctor)

Hipo: adelante (se llevo una sorpresa al ver que quien lo iba a cuidar era astrid)

Astrid: el doctor me dijo que no te diera mi teléfono ni tu computadora así que te traje tu libreta de canciones la dejaste en Londres y te la trajimos (le entrego la libreta)

Hipo: pero ya no necesito ni el teléfono ni la computadora

Astrid: porque ya no

Hipo: haru me presto su teléfono

Astrid: lo voy a matar

Hipo: gracias astrid (se puso rojo)

Astrid: si que pasa estas mu rojo tendrás fiebre (acerco su mano para ver si tenía fiebre)

Hipo: (quito la mano de astrid de su frente) no estoy bien astrid (reunió todo su valor para poderle decir lo que pasaba pero lo único que pudo decir fue) saranghae

Astrid: que hipo no se en que idioma me estas hablando

Hipo: javanés (pensamientos: porque me es muy difícil hablar con ella no importa cuanto trate siempre termino hablando en otro idioma a beses odio el saber tantos idiomas)

Astrid: estas aprendiendo un nuevo idioma (hipo asintió con la cabeza) y que significa

Hipo: no nada es algo estúpido olvídalo (pensamientos: haaaaaaa real mente soy un idiota)

Astrid: nada de lo que tú digas es estúpido

Hipo: yo creo que si además no seria correcto decirte algo así sabiendo que tienes a alguien (pensamientos: además de que no se de quien te enamoraste después de que termináramos)

Astrid: "alguien" no te entiendo hipo que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: nada

Astrid: abadejo (lo dijo enojada)

Hipo: no me digas abadejo suena raro y mas si lo dices de esa manera a demás no es que no quiera decirte es que no se como decírtelo (pensamientos: genial simplemente genial después que le voy a decir que erza tiene fotos de mí durmiendo)

Astrid: pues trata hipo

Hipo: es que simplemente no puedo

Astrid: entiendo te molesta que este aquí (salió del cuarto de hipo corriendo)

Hipo: no es eso ast (no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente le dolió el hombro el lo sujeto y lo apretó en un intento en vano de calmar el dolor pero como no resulto hiso lo posible para tomar un control que se en con traba alado de la cama en cuanto lo tomo apretó un botón que llamaba a las enfermeras ellas inmediatamente corrieron para ver que pasaba pero al entrar vieron a hipo acostado apretándose el hombro ellas sujetaron a hipo para que después le inyectaran un tranquilizante eso provoco que el se durmiera)

Enfermera1: (soltó a hipo) ya hiso efecto el tranquilizante solo hay que dejarlo dormir por ahora

Enfermera2: que no vino una chica rubia a cuidarlo porque no esta aquí

Enfermera3: también tiene necesidades por ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que no pase lo mismo que la ultima vez

Enfermera4: aun así tenemos que estar al pendiente el a sufrido mucho no me sorprende de que finja estar bien cuando por dentro esta sufriendo

Enfermera2: es cierto aun recuerdo el día en el que el y u madre llegaron aquí el no quería separarse de ella

Enfermera1: tuvimos que cuidarlo ya que el pobre no decía ni una sola palabra

Enfermera3: y no lo culpo el pobre estaba cubierto de la sangre de su propia madre y asta el día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio de cómo murió su madre

Astrid: (de repente entro al cuarto de hipo y vio a las 4 enfermeras checando a hipo) que sucedió

Enfermera4: descuida el esta bien solo que le dolió el hombro de repente y para calmar en dolor le inyectamos un tranquilizante eso hiso que hipo se durmiera esperemos de que esta vez duerma toda la noche pero tu deberías regresar a casa tu toque de queda es a las 12:00am y ya son las 11:50pm

Astrid: no yo me quedare con el (saco de su bolsa una hoja de papel y se la dio a la enfermera) su papa me pidió que les entregara esta hoja con ella podre estar con hipo toda la noche

Enfermera4: (termino de leer la hoja que astrid le dio y le indico a las demás enfermeras que salieran) ok solo cuídalo cualquier cosa llámanos (salió del cuarto de hipo)

Astrid: (se sentó en una silla que estaba cercas de la cama de hipo y lo observo dormir y comenzó a hablar en voz muy bajita para no despertarlo) eres tan tierno cuando duermes podría acostumbrarme al verte dormir pero tienes que recuperarte no me gusta vete en ese estado

**Sueño de hipo**

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla sin saber en donde estaba se guiaba por unas voces el a estado siguiéndolas por horas) porque hay mucha niebla no es normal en berk (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) este lugar es el parque en donde mama me traía se encuentra en la parte vieja de berk (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes era y vio a su madre en los columpios y alado de ella estaba __**el**__ de niño ella lo estaba columpiando mientras que __**el**__ estaba cantando aquella canción que su madre le enseño el camino lentamente asía aquel recuerdo de su infancia)_

_Hipo niño: lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele _

_Hipo: (se inclino asía delante para correr asía donde su madre estaba) MAMA (se detuvo al ver que se encontraba en el columpio miro asía su derecha y estaba su mama sonriéndole el le devolvió la sonrisa) en ese entonces odiaba cantar pero lo asía porque tu me lo pedias (se comenzó a columpiar no muy fuerte con los pies) de la nada tu apareciste y mi ser ya cambio de repente el rencor que había en mi corazón desapareció al sentir tu cariño (de repente se escucho un piano y hipo canto un poco mas fuerte) como olvidar aquel día me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo (__Valhallarama puso su mano en la espalda de hipo mientras el cantaba y la niebla desaparecía mostrando un atardecer__) y por siempre guardare tu calor en lo profundo de mis bolsillos por favor quiero (se paro del columpio y tomo la mano de su madre) volver a salir nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote (hipo se detuvo pero su __Valhallarama siguió caminando asía el atardecer asta que desapareció de su vista el se quedo viendo__) no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver aquel bello amanecer nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre (comenzó a caminar y la niebla volvió a aparecer) yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele_

**Fuera del sueño de hipo **

Hipo: (comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a su padre a su abuelo, haru, camicazi, Alexander y a astrid se sentó para ver que pasaba y soltó una pequeña carcajada)

Haru: de que te ríes estábamos preocupados por ti

Hipo: por mi pues que paso

Alexander: hipo estuviste dormido toda una semana no lo recuerdas

Hipo: (comenzó a reír)

Haru: doc lo perdimos nuestro hipo gamas se rio de la nada

Estoico: hijo te encuentras bien

Hipo: mejor que nunca

Camicazi: hipo tu no eres así

Hakon: creo que el medicamento le hiso daño

Estoico: hakon hipo que pasa

Hipo: al fin lo recordé lo que por años lo daba por perdido lo recupere

Estoico: que quieras decir con eso

Hipo: free

Estoico: libre (hipo asintió)

Hakon: no entiendo que pasa

Estoico: es una larga historia

Haru: tenemos tiempo

Hipo: bueno cuando aun vivía en berk yo adiaba cantar

Astrid: tu pero si cantas perteneces a un grupo de cantantes

Hipo: si lose pero antes no lo asía yo solo cantaba cuando mama me lo pedía solo cantaba una canción en especial porque en ese entonces solo me sabia una canción la que mi madre me enseño de pequeño yo la cantaba cada vez que ella me lo pedía pero (hipo agacho la cabeza) cuando ella murió olvide la letra de la canción creí que si me volvía compositor la recordaría comencé a cantar las canciones que componía aprendí a toar todos los instrumentos mas populares pero no lo conseguí aquella canción se había perdido asta ase unos momentos mientras dormía la recordé la canción que a mama le gustaba que le cantara

Estoico: hipo siempre fue muy apegado a ella a mi jamás me canto esa canción solo a ella un día Valhallarama grabo a hipo sin que el se diera cuenta y me lo mostro me mostro a mi hijo cantando

Hakon: y como va esa canción que a mi hija le gustaba hipo (pensamiento: no cabe duda mi nieto se parece mucho a ti hija espero y estés muy orgullosa de todo lo que el a echo a lo largo de los años)

Hipo: (se puso rojo como un tomate) lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele de la nada tu apareciste y mi ser ya cambio de repente el rencor que había en mi corazón desapareció al sentir tu cariño como olvidar aquel día me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo y por siempre guardare tu calor en lo profundo de mis bolsillos por favor quiero volver a salir nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver aquel bello amanecer nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele

Estoico: ase falta más

Hipo: si lose pero algo es algo y me conformo con eso aunque sea poco

Astrid: de donde sacaron la canción

Hipo: ella la escribió para mi ase tiempo

Camicazi: hipo deberías cortarte el cabello pareces mujer así

Hipo: tal ves cuando salga del hospital

**Dos semanas después**

Hipo se encontraba en su rehabilitación ya podía caminar muy poco pero aun sentía dolor por lo que el no quería que la cosa empeorara su hombro aun le duele cada ves que ase esfuerzo por lo que acepta la ayuda de los demás pero sigue teniendo el mismo sueño aun que mas corto que la ultima vez también recibió una llamada de Ricky diciéndole que no se preocupara ya tenia todo cubierto resulta que dieron una entrevista donde el informo que hipo tubo un accidente automovilístico en berk estoico le conto a hipo que le han estado llegando cartas, regalos etc. Todas y cada una de esas cosas se la enviaron sus fans Alexander le digo que en semana media podría salir del hospital pero eso no quitaba el echo de que aun tendría que tomar la terapia de rehabilitación para que pudiera correr y bailar pero para hipo el tiempo se había acabado mañana seria el día y el tenia que ponerse en marcha ese día nadie lo visitaría por lo que se le aria fácil espero a que anocheciera saco la mochila que ase semanas atrás haru dejo saco la ropa y con un poco de dificultad logro vestirse se piso un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba guango una camisa completamente negra y una sudadera negra con azul y unos converse verde fosforescente acomodo la cama para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo en ella con mucho cuidado arrojo por la ventana unas muletas estas cayeron en un arbusto y no hicieron mucho ruido salió de su cuarto trato de caminar bien para que no sospecharan de el logro salir con mucho éxito del hospital y se fue al día siguiente estoico, hakon, haru, camicazi y astrid fueron a ver a hipo porque era su cumpleaños y querían que lo celebrara con ellos aun que sea en un hospital pero al entrar a su cuarto no lo encontraron le avisaron a las enfermeras, a los doctore, guardias de seguridad y no lo encontraron

Hakon: estoico piensa donde podemos encontrar a mi nieto

Estoico: no lo se hipo siempre estuvo de un lado para otro estuvo por todo berk

Haru: eso no nos ayuda en nada AUCH (recibió un golpe de su novia)

Camicazi: si hipo a estado por todo berk no será fácil encontrarlo

Astrid: ya se hipo tiene un lugar favorito donde le guste pasar el tiempo y despejar su mente

Estoico: si tiene tres lugares bueno dos porque hipo ya no va a la parte antigua de berk

Hakon: cuales son esos lugares

Estoico: uno de ellos es la parque de berk allí va a jugar con los niños mas pequeños y con Gustav su primo y con (no termino de hablar porque haru lo interrumpió)

Haru: hipo tiene un primo en berk

Estoico: 2 de echo Gustav de 8 años y Hildegart de 17 años casi la misma edad que hipo

Hakon: concéntrate estoico vamos a la primaria de berk (salieron del hospital y se subieron a la camioneta de estoico al llegar al parque todos bajaron del auto estoico estaba buscando a Gustav asta que lo encontró)

Estoico: Gustav ben (el muchacho se acerco a estoico)

Gustav: hola tío como esta hipo a mejorado de su salud los chicos y yo ya queremos jugar con el a pícalo y mátalo

Haru: quien le pondría un nombre tan estúpido a un juego así

Camicazi: cállate es un niño

Haru: como sea

Hildegart: hermano apúrate (vio a su tío con otras personas y se acerco) hola tío como te va

Estoico: bien

Gustav: hermano ese niño (señalo a haru) dijo una mala palabra y se burlo del juego que tu y hipo inventaron para nosotros

Haru: ups (recibió un golpe en el cachete) AUCH DUELE QUE AGRESIBOS SON EN BERK

Astrid: jajajajaja

Estoico: jajajajaja (hakon lo volteo a ver y el se callo y volteo asía don de estaban los primos de hipo) Hildegart eso estuvo mal sabes quien es el

Hildegart: no y no me importa

Gustav: si no nos importa nadie se mete con nosotros y quien lo ase paga muy caro

Camicazi: jajajajaja perdón no pude aguantarme más

Hildegart: quienes son ellos

Estoico: al que golpeaste es el primo de hipo se llama haru la rubia que esta con haru es camicazi novia de el este señor que esta aquí a mi lado es el abuelo de hipo hakon y ella (señalo a astrid que aun continuaba riéndose de lo ocurrido) es astrid

Hildegart: bueno un gusto en conocerlos yo soy Hildegart Larson y el es mi hermano menor Gustav Larson y no planeo disculparme pero que te trae por aquí tío

Estoico: hipo no lo han visto por aquí

Hildegart: creí que estaba en el hospital pero no lo hemos visto desde el accidente

Astrid: ustedes estuvieron el accidente

Gustav: si nosotros ayudamos a sacar a hipo del auto

Hildegart: que paso tío

Estoico: hipo escapo del hospital

Gustav: rayos perdí

Estoico: a que te refieres con eso

Hildegart: a nada es solo que es hipo

Haru: (se levanto del suelo) y que tiene que ver que sea hipo

Hildegart: se nota que no lo conoces a hipo gamas le gusto estar acostado si a ser nada nosotros sabíamos que tarde o temprano el escaparía del hospital yo dije que ayer escaparía y Gustav dijo que hoy

Camicazi: entonces gano Gustav

Hildegart: se nota que no entienden normal mente hipo se escapa por las noches antes de que den las 12:00am burla a toda la policía de berk y listo escapa para irse por allí

Hakon: entonces hipo no escapo por la mañana sino por la noche

Gustav: si el no es tan tonto piensa en todo antes de escapar todos tenemos un papel en esta familia acepto tu haru das pena

Haru: que no doy pena o si

Astrid: si que clase de papel asumen

Hildegart: Hipo el listo y fuerte Gustav carnada y astucia Yo dedujo y creo

Haru: si como no deja de alardear

Hildegart: hipo no pudo escapar del hospital tan fácil mente por eso tardo el necesitaba ropa de sibil para poder escapar y un poco mas de movilidad por parte de su pierna en que piso se encontraba el cuarto de hipo

Estoico: piso 2 por

Hildegart: de seguro lanzo las muletas por la ventana así no descansaría asta llegar ase destino fácil

Hakon: eso tiene más sentido que la teoría de haru gracias

Hildegart: me alegra ayudar adiós tengo cosas que hacer (los dos hermanos se fueron corriendo)

Estoico: (todos se subieron al auto y el arranco)

Hakon: adonde vamos ahora

Estoico: al cementerio

Haru: para que al cementerio

Astrid: que no es obvio hipo fue a ver a se mama el esta en el cementerio

Estoico: correcto astrid

**Mientras tanto con hipo **

Estaba sentado en la oriya del arroyo lanzando rocas el sabia que su padre lo buscaría y que Hildegart le ayudaría a deducir como escapo del hospital pero no adonde fue nadie a acepción de gothi que vivía en la parte antigua de berk sabe que cada ves que es su cumpleaños el iba al cementerio charlaba un poco con su madre y se iba a la parte antigua de berk donde se dirigía al lugar donde su madre perdió la vida pero para llegar a ella tienen que cruzar un puente por que el enorme arroyo te podría tragar o eso decían las personas que Vivian de este lado de berk el rio tenia el nombre de las almas

Hipo: (se acostó en la tierra mirando el cielo pero de repente comenzó a llover pero el no le tomo importancia) me pregunto que estará asiendo papa supongo que alertando a la policía de que escape (cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió ase 13 años atrás)

_**Flas back **_

_Hipo niño: adiós Alejandra (al ver a su madre entrar a la escuela corrió a donde estaba ella) corre mama tenemos que llegar a casa _

_Valhallarama: tranquilo hipo ven tengo que ponerte tu impermeable (el se acerco y su mama le puso el impermeable y le dio un pequeño paraguas) listo vámonos _

_Hipo niño: (salió junto con se madre de la escuela estuvieron caminando por un rato asta que hipo se adelanto pero paso un caro y lo salpico la cara con el agua del suelo) haaa _

_Valhallarama: que conductor tan descuidado ven aquí hipo déjame limpiarte_

_Hipo niño: descuida mama estoy bien no me molesta _

_Valhallarama: hijo no queras enfermarte en tu cumpleaños verdad _

_Hipo niño: buen punto (se acerco a su mama para que lo limpiara) _

_Valhallarama: listo vámonos esta vez caminare del lado del arroyo de acuerdo (el asintió hipo tomo la mano de su madre y caminaron en dirección al arroyo)_

_**Hipo: amaba tanto a mi madre y siempre me sentía seguro con ella a mí lado en todo momento nunca me dejo solo siempre me cuido y nunca me dejo solo **_

_Hipo niño: (volteo a ver el arroyo y vio un pequeño dragón de cómodo que estaba a punto de caer al arroyo) que ase ese pequeño allí ahora vuelvo (corrió asía donde el pequeño dragón de cómodo estaba)_

_Valhallarama: hipo a donde vas cuidado no hipo no es seguro que te acerques no es seguro hipo detente (hipo bajo y corrió al arroyo cuando se acerco se lanzo para agarrar al pequeño dragón)_

_**Hipo: jamás olvidare ese día debí a verle echo caso debí alejar me pero no podía dejar a ese pequeño dragón a su suerte **_

_Hipo niño: (serró los ojos al agarra al dragón pero en cuanto los abrió vio al pequeño dragón el le sonrió hipo intento pararse pero no pudo y callo nuevamente al suelo sentía que había algo arriba de abrasándolo el así que volteo la cabeza y vio a se madre el se volteo y se zafo del agarre de su madre una vez fuera dejo al pequeño dragón aun lado puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Valhallarama pero la retiro al sentir dolor con su otra mano meneo a su madre) mama despierta vamos (se detuvo y puso su mano en la cara para quitarse el pelo que le molestaba cuando retiro su mano la vio y estaba manchada de sangre volvió a menearla pero esta vez con mas desesperación) mama, MAMA, MAMA DESPIERTA PORFABOR MAMA, MAMA (comenzó a llorar y la abraso tan fuerte que no se separo de ella) mama perdóname (una pareja de casado que pasaba por allí vieron a hipo el esposo fue a ver a Valhallarama pero hipo no quiso soltarla así que tomo su pulso el cual era muy devil la esposa llamo a una ambulancia cuando esta llego subieron a Valhallarama y a hipo a los pocos minutos de llegar al hospital Valhallarama murió y hipo vio cuando ella murió un doctor fue a ver a hipo le vendo la mano le asían preguntas pero el no respondía solo miraba la ventana cuando llego un oficial reconoció a hipo porque el trabajaba con su padre y en muchas ocasiones había visto a hipo y a Valhallarama se llevo a hipo a su casa al llegar estoico los recibió)_

_**Hipo: lo peor de todo es que nunca supe como decirle a papa como murió mama porque si el se enteraba me odiaría por haber matado a mama todo este tiempo tuve que escuchar a mi padre llorar lamentarse por no haber acompañado a mama**_

_Estoico: hipo que paso y donde esta Valhallarama _

_Policía: hipo porque no vas a bañarte _

_Hipo niño: (asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su cuarto horas después escucho a estoico llorar) (pensamiento: perdón papa fue mi culpa debí proteger a mama)_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Hipo: ya han pasado 13 años y sigo sin decirle la verdad a papa (abrió los ojos) si tan solo hubiera dejado que mama me ayudara a salvar a desdentado ella seguiría con vida (comenzó a llorar)

**De regreso con estoico y los otros**

Hakon: cuanto falta para llegar al cementerio ya esta lloviendo

Estoico: no mucho

Haru: que bien al fin podremos encontrar a hipo

Estoico: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo aun no sabemos si hipo esta allí o esta en otro lado

Camicazi: es cierto si hipo conoce todo berk puede estar en cualquier parte

Astrid: solo espero a que este bien

Haru: lo estará es hipo y como todo abadejo siempre nos las arreglamos para estar bien

Hakon: en eso haru tiene la razón

Estoico: llegamos esperen aquí tengo que ir por los paraguas y impermeables (salió del carro y tomo las cosas regreso y se las dio después salieron y fueron a una pequeña cabaña estoico toco y le abrió un viejo cascarrabias de pelo gris y atrás de el estaba un perro) hola Mildew

Mildew: ah que ases aquí estoico

Estoico: solo vine a ver si hipo esta aquí

Mildew: queras decir estaba

Hakon: entonces esta aquí

Mildew: no se fue ase como que horas son

Haru: 9:25pm

Mildew: veamos si llego aquí a las 8:56am el se fue a las 4:00pm

Estoico: llegue que hiso hipo

Mildew: lo mismo que siempre ase este día viene se sienta alado de la tumba de su madre dibuja un poco le cuenta lo que le a pasado le deja dos de los tres ramos de flores en su tumba y lo que parecen ser discos y uno que otro dibujo las flores las deja en los floreros y los dibujos y discos los deja envueltos en una chamara con el nombre de **dark souls** luego los guarda en un pequeño agujero de la tumba que casi no se ve es tu hijo y no sabes lo que ase sabia que eras un mal padre desde que ella murió descuidaste al pequeño

**De regreso con hipo**

Hipo: siempre estaremos juntos y sobre este bello sol hicimos nuestras promesas ahora que estamos aquí viviendo este hermoso sentimiento por favor dime una persona es el dueño de su corazón súbitamente saliendo de la nada apareció ahí solo por un momento solo para abrazarme este sentimiento de perdida es la primera vez que lo siento mirando fuera del bosque guardándolo en tu bolsillo quiero caminar siempre estaremos juntos y sobre este bello sol hicimos nuestras promesas tiempos de soledad y viendo el anaranjado horizonte seguramente estoy bien este hermoso sol viene a susurrarme ahora que estamos aquí viviendo este hermoso sentimiento por favor dime (de repente alguien lo derivo) hola amigo ase mucho que no te veía como te va luego me dices tengo que volver al hospital además creo que e pillado un resfriado acompañado de temperatura y esta maldita lluvia no para ven vamos

**Mientras tanto en el hospital**

Hakon: ya buscamos a hipo por todas partes donde estará

Haru:cami que oras son

Camicazi: son las 12:59am

Estoico: donde estará hipo

Astrid: espero que este bien (se volteo y vio que el ascensor se abría y vio a hipo todo empapado y con un perro aparente mente era un husky siberiano blanco con café claro pero parecía rojo también estaba mojado ambos salieron del ascensor pero se detuvieron al verla) HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO TERSERO

Hipo: (vio a astrid asesársele muy furiosa) Ta ta-da, estamos fritos! (serró los ojos esperando un golpe pero este nunca llego en cambio lo abrazo el abrió los ojos y se puso rojo como tomate) ah astrid deberías soltarme te mojaras (hipo se hiso para atrás y vio como su familia que se acercaba) hola

Haru: HOLA solo eso puedes decir te escapaste desde ayer y solo eso puedes decir

Hipo: si no es para tanto

Hakon: que no es para tanto de donde sacaste esa ropa

Hipo: de día (todos voltearon a ver a haru)

Haru: yo jamás te di esa ropa

Hipo: técnicamente no lo hiciste recuerdas el día en que me fuiste a visitar y traías una mochila

Haru: si lo recuerdo le pregunte al doc que pasaría si me tomaba todo un bote de pastillas para dormir

Hipo: ese día traías una mochila con ropa tenias tanta prisa por irte que la dejas en mi cuarto y te fuiste

Haru: por eso no la encontraba

Estoico: hipo donde estuviste

Hipo: (dejo de escuchar y comenzaba a ver borroso) que

Estoico: que donde as estado

Hipo: (de repente sintió su cuerpo pesado que estaba apunto de desfallecer)

Astrid: (al ver que hipo forzaba su vista para poder ver sintió que algo andaba mal y se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando hipo callo por suerte astrid lo alcanzo a agarra)

Hipo: (comenzaba a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a astrid) que paso

Astrid: te desmallas te

Hipo: me desmalle

Astrid: si tienes fiebre estuviste mucho tiempo en la lluvia pero relájate estas en el hospital tu padre y tu abuelo regresaron a Londres por un problema que ocurrió haru y camicazi están paseando por berk y yo decidí quedarme contigo por cierto este perro no se a querido ir y le gruñe a cualquiera que se te acerque

Hipo: puedo sentarme

Astrid: claro porque preguntas

Hipo: porque la ultima vez que intente pararme tu me regañaste y no me dejaste sentar

Astrid: (se le acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse) hipo como te sientes

Hipo: un poco cansado por cierto astrid te presento a antorcha (se refirió al perro que se subió a la cama) antorcha te presento a astrid

Astrid: hola antorcha

Hipo: (se recorrió para que astrid pudiera sentarse y se puso rojo) astrid siéntate aquí a mi lado

Astrid: (se puso roja por lo que hipo le dijo pero aun así lo hiso se sentó a su lado) (pensamientos: que tramas hipo jamás me avías pedido que me acercara a el) hipo

Hipo: si que pasa astrid

Astrid: no nada olvídalo

Hipo: astrid ase tiempo me preguntaste que significaba saranghae

Astrid: si pero si no quieres decirme no te voy a obligar

Hipo: no astrid saranghae significa (se puso mas nervioso de lo normal) te tte a

Astrid: hipo no te entiendo si tartamudeas

Hipo: (pensamiento: si no puedo decírselo en español tal ves en ingles pueda) (reunió todo el valor que pudo) i love you (lo dijo muy rápido que creyó que astrid no le entendió)

Astrid: que hipo

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy no lo termine como quise pero ya lo alargue mucho así que lo siento en verdad lo siento no lo e podido iniciar como antes **


	10. Capitulo 10: un tiempo junto

_**Capitulo 10: un tiempo junto**_

**Hipo: un poco cansado por cierto astrid te presento a antorcha (se refirió al perro que se subió a la cama) antorcha te presento a astrid **

**Astrid: hola antorcha **

**Hipo: (se recorrió para que astrid pudiera sentarse y se puso rojo) astrid siéntate aquí a mi lado **

**Astrid: (se puso roja por lo que hipo le dijo pero aun así lo hiso se sentó a su lado) (pensamientos: que tramas hipo jamás me avías pedido que me acercara a el) hipo**

**Hipo: si que pasa astrid **

**Astrid: no nada olvídalo **

**Hipo: astrid ase tiempo me preguntaste que significaba saranghae **

**Astrid: si pero si no quieres decirme no te voy a obligar**

**Hipo: no astrid saranghae significa (se puso mas nervioso de lo normal) te tte a **

**Astrid: hipo no te entiendo si tartamudeas **

**Hipo: (pensamiento: si no puedo decírselo en español tal ves en ingles pueda) (reunió todo el valor que pudo) i love you (lo dijo muy rápido que creyó que astrid no le entendió)**

**Astrid: que hipo **

Hipo: creo que lo dije mal

Astrid: (pensamientos: dijo que me amaba pero creí que el estaba saliendo con erza o con misaki de seguro escuche mal le pediré q lo repita en español) no hipo es solo que como lo dijiste muy rápido no te entendí dilo con mas calma y en español

Hipo: bueno tratare pero no creo lograrlo es muy difícil para mi decirlo

Astrid: es raro escuchar eso de ti

Hipo: si búrlate (se sentó en la oriya de la cama)

Astrid: solo bromeo hipo no te enojes

Hipo: (se quedo callado)

Astrid: hipo que tienes

Hipo: (seguía callado)

Astrid: no es gracioso hipo que tienes (seguía sin recibir respuesta por parte de hipo así que se le acerco)

Hipo: astrid llama a una enfermera

Astrid: porque hipo que tienes

Hipo: solo hazlo y no te acerques por favor (astrid obedeció y fue por una enfermera cuando entro saco a astrid y llamaron al doctor se llevaron a hipo a urgencias donde se quedaron allí durante 3 horas cuando sacaron a hipo astrid fue a ver como estaba)

Astrid: como esta hipo

Alexander: un poco mejor pero descuida que se repondrá

Astrid: pero que le paso

Alexander: bueno revisamos a hipo y le hicimos algunas radiografías resulta que la aguja del suero se metió a si cuerpo también la radiografía marco que hipo tiene dislocado el hombro por eso este no sanaba se lo tuvimos que enyesar pero le pediré a una enfermera que lo cuide para que no se mene esta vez

Astrid: yo lo cuido

Alexander: estoico me dijo que no te llevara la contraria así que divierte te cuidando (salió del cuarto de hipo dejando a astrid y a hipo solos)

Astrid: no debí haberte dejado sentarte

Hipo: vamos no te culpes por las tonterías que hago

Astrid: hipo cuanto tiempo as estado despierto

Hipo: desde que pasó el efecto del gas ese que te dan antes de operarte descuida tu vete a casa yo obedeceré todo lo que me digan no tienes que quedarte con migo por una tontería que yo hice te prometo obedecer y permanecer en la cama asta recuperarme casi por completo

Astrid: descuida me quedare aquí contigo y permanecerás acostado asta que te recuperes por completo de eso yo me aseguro

Hipo: como tu diga jefa (bostezo y se acomodo en la cama y se quedando dormido cuando de la nada comenzó a hablar dormido) astrid te amo y nunca te deje de amar pero

Astrid: yo también

**Sueño de hipo**

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla se dejaba guiar por unas voces el) niebla otra vez esto me recuerda a mi antiguo sueño (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) otra vez aquí (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes eran aun que el ya sabia quienes eran pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver en que lugar se encontraba) mi escuela pero como _

_Hipo niño: (sollozando) no se bale hiciste trampa _

_Alejandra: claro que no además en una pelea de verdad no van a jugar limpio llorón_

_Hipo niño: pero esta no es una pelea de verdad hiciste trampa tramposa _

_Alejandra: a quien le llamas tramposa enano _

_Hipo niño: puede que seas más grande que yo pero eso no quita el hecho de que hiciste trampa _

_Alejandra: que no _

_Hipo niño: que si (miro asía la puerta y vio a su madre)_

_Alejandra: que no gusano _

_Hipo niño: (sonrió y dejo de llorar) _

_Alejandra: que te pasa miedica _

_Hipo niño: adiós Alejandra (corrió a donde estaba su madre)_

_Alejandra: adiós hipo _

_Valhallarama: te divertiste _

_Hipo niño: si pero ella volvió a ser trampa dice que en una pelea de verdad no pelean limpio _

_Valhallarama: bueno eso es cierto pero a veces tienes que probar cosas diferentes y no ser tímido _

_Hipo: (se dio cuento de que ya no estaba observando ahora estaba alado de su madre) tímido e_

_Valhallarama: si eres un poco tímido _

_Hipo: claro que no _

_Valhallarama: claro que si _

_Hipo: dime una cosa en la cual fuera tímido_

_Valhallarama: veamos que te parece cuando le temías a Alejandra o ahora_

_Hipo: no tengo miedo ahora _

_Valhallarama: tienes miedo de decirle a astrid que aun la amas _

_Hipo: como sabes eso _

_Valhallarama: que este muerta no quiere decir que no te cuide _

_Hipo: esto es un sueño cierto_

_Valhallarama: será lo que tú quieres que sea _

_Hipo: quiero que estés siempre a mi lado_

_Valhallarama: entonces estaré siempre a tu lado adiós hijo_

_Hipo: adiós mama espero verte pronto_

_Valhallarama: yo también mi pequeño (comenzó a caminar asta que desapareció)_

_Hipo: yo no soy un miedica o si (miro a su alrededor vio que la niebla lo volvía a cubrir) genial ahora hablo solo (camino asta desaparecer) _

**Fuera del sueño de hipo**

Hipo: (se despertó) aun es de noche parece como si hubiera dormido una eternidad (miro a su alrededor y vio a astrid dormida en un sillón y su cabeza estaba recargada en la cama el sintió que astrid le estaba agarrando la mano) lo que no estaría tan mal si cada ves que despierte la puedo ver a ella (se le quedo viendo un rato asta que se le ocurrió algo) se que le prometí que obedecería y permanecería acostado pero se ve que esta incomoda y lo estoy volviendo a ser debo de dejar de hablar solo este hospital me esta volviendo loco (se paro de la cama y se acerco a ella trato de cargarla con una mano y ponerla en la cama lo cual logro con mucho trabajo después el se fue a acostar a su lado) me sorprende que no se despertara de seguro lleva días sin dormir (se acomodo y se volvió a dormir)

Astrid: (comenzó a despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a hipo comiendo)

Hipo: (volteo a ver a astrid la cual ya estaba despierta) si que tienes el sueño pesado

Astrid: que ases parado me prometiste que te quedarías quieto

Hipo: de hecho no estoy parado estoy acostado como lo prometí y si me pare pero trate de no a ser mucho esfuerzo (pensamiento: me va a matar será mejor que no la provoque)

Astrid: entonces como es que (miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada en la cama con hipo) HIPO

Hipo: quieres gelatina (le extendió el postre esperando no ser regañado)

Astrid: como es que termine aquí

Hipo: entonces no quieres gelatina

Astrid: no estoy jugando hipo compórtate como lo que eres

Hipo: en un arrogante semi-príncipe o en un cantante preocupado porque no a escrito canciones desde su accidente

Astrid: podrías ser serio por una vez en tu vida

Hipo: si pero temo que si lo hago me mates

Astrid: te voy a matar si no me dices como termine acostada en tu cama

Hipo: no creo que te moleste mucho si sigues aquí acostada a mi lado (recibió un golpe en su estomago)

Astrid: (se paro de la cama y salió del cuarto)

Hipo: demonios como pega me recuerda mucho a Alejandra igual de agresivas (siguió comiendo)

**Mientras tanto con astrid**

Astrid: (entro al baño de mujeres a mojarse la cara) ese idiota como se le ocurre jugar con migo de esa manera (pensamientos: aun que no debí pegarle en el estomago estaba comiendo aun que merecido se lo tiene pero que rayos estoy pensando si me agrado estar acostada a su lado pero amo como ase un intento para evitar que me enoje con el) será mejor que regrese antes de que cometa una estupidez

**Regresando con hipo**

Hipo: (estaba jugando con antorcha a que le trajinera la pelota pero este no se la daba) antorcha dámelo perro malo

Antorcha: (le gruño)

Hipo: has lo que quieras perro estúpido

Antorcha: (le ladro)

Hipo: (tomo de la mesa de noche su libreta de canciones se acostó y comenzó a escribir)

Astrid: (entro al cuarto de hipo esperando a que siguiera allí y dormido pero para su sorpresa estaba despierto y escribiendo en su libreta se fue a sentar en el sillón)

Hipo: (no volteo a verla ya que si lo asía era jugase la vida así que decido esconderse en su libreta) les pedí que te trajeran comida la dejaron en aquella mesa (señalo con el lápiz aun escondido tras su libreta)

Astrid: (lo volteo a ver después se paro y fue a la mesa que hipo le indico al llegar vio que hipo pido que le trajeran su comida favorita panqueques)

Antorcha: (se subió a la cama de hipo)

Hipo: (bajo el cuaderno de su cara y empujo de la cama) te dije que me dieras la pelota si no me la das no te subes a la cama

Astrid: (se rio al ver como hipo aventó al pobre perro por no traerle la pelota)

Antorcha: (le llevo la pelotita que hipo le lanzo se la dio y después se subió a la cama)

Hipo: así esta mejor vez que no te costaba nada darme la pelota (tomo nuevamente el cuaderno y se volvió a esconder de tras de este)

Astrid: (estaba comiendo pero ya no aguantaba el silencio de la habitación) (pensamientos: solo me voy mor un tiempo y ya se queda callado que estará asiendo porque se comporta tan extraño odio que sea tan reservado y esconda el como se siente)

Hipo: (dio un suspiro y arranco la hoja la hiso bolita y la puso en la mesita de noche)

Astrid: (vio lo que hipo hiso pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió comiendo)

Hipo: (paso un rato e hipo volvió a ser lo mismo arranco la hoja la hiso bolita y la dejo en la mesita de noche)

Astrid: (pensamiento: que le pasara a hipo normal mente es no arranca las hojas de su cuaderno y no me deja ver su rostro además a estado suspirando mucho)

Hipo: (nuevamente volvió a ser lo mismo)

Astrid: que te pasa no es normal que arranques las hojas de tu cuaderno

Hipo: (no saco la cabeza de su cuaderno) nada es solo que no puedo escribir una canción apropiada

Astrid: que quieres decir con apropiada

Hipo: nada olvídalo

Astrid: hipo saca tu cabeza del cuaderno no puedo ver tu rostro con la libreta tapándote la cara

Hipo: no gracias prefiero dejarla aquí detrás de la libreta

Astrid: porque

Hipo: solo para concentrarme

Astrid: estas diciendo que soy una distracción

Hipo: no es solo que no puedo concentrarme

Astrid: porque no puedes concentrarte

Hipo: olvídalo mejor lo dejo así al menos ya logre escribir una

Astrid: así puedo escucharla

Hipo: si pero es muy corta

Astrid: (se paro del sillón y se sentó en la orilla de la cama) no importa

Hipo: tus tiernas alas plegadas  
están cansadas del puro azul del cielo  
no debes sonreír para nadie  
es bueno sonreír para uno mismo

escuchar tu dulce voz no siempre duele  
es muy tarde para callarla desde adentro  
quiero recuperar nuestro tiempo  
pero la suerte no esta de mi lado  
no ay palabras  
pero tus ojos lo dicen todo  
solo eso se...  
si pudiéramos nadar libremente por nuestros sueños  
no haría falta este cielo  
no es necesario olvidar los hechos del ayer para afrontar el mañana  
yo siempre estaré ay

tus tiernas alas plegadas  
están cansadas del puro azul del cielo  
no debes sonreír para nadie  
es bueno sonreír para uno mismo

Astrid: es muy bonita pero ya que estas tranquilo y callado te volveré a preguntar como termine en la cama

Hipo: ya decía yo que no querías escuchar la canción

Astrid: que dijiste

Hipo: nada que mejor te pongas cómoda y no me mates

Astrid: comienza a hablar abadejo no tengo mucha paciencia

Hipo: bueno veras me desperté y te vi dormir y te veías tan linda y también pensé que estabas incomoda durmiendo en el sillón así que me pare y te cargue con mi brazo bueno luego te puse en la cama y me volví a dormir pero cuando amaneció seguías dormida así que decidí dejarte dormir

Astrid: que tu que (golpeo a hipo en su brazo bueno)

Hipo: (se aguanto el dolor ya que no podía sobarse el brazo por culpa del yeso) precisamente eso quería evitar

Astrid: pues te fallo hipo no puedes a ser esfuerzos

Hipo: si puedo siempre y cuando estés tu o ese esfuerzo sea para ti

Astrid: (se quedo callada)

Hipo: se que me vas a matar por decir esto pero astrid aun te (de repente alguien entro a la habitación de hipo y al verlo acostado corrió asía el y lo abrazo)

¿?: hipo escuche que estabas en el hospital y vine a verte

Hipo: (volteo a ver a astrid que estaba echa una furia casi podía jurar que lo mataría) mierda

Astrid: creo que será mejor dejarlos asolas (se paro y se fue de la habitación)

¿?: desde cuando dices eso al ver a una amiga de la infancia

Hipo: desde que dicha amiga me abrasa y pone celosa a la chica que me gusta

¿?: ups no sabia que era tu novia

Hipo: Alejandra ella no es del todo mi novia

Alejandra: están en la zona de amigos

Hipo: no existe tal cosa de zona de amigos

Alejandra: claro que si por que no se lo dices

Hipo: es mi ex-novia

Alejandra: oh eso no lo sabía perdón porque terminaron

Hipo: por lo que soy no quiero que pase su vida en una mansión aprendiendo a comportarse y ser la chica perfecta para mí la amo tal y como es pero tuve que terminar con ella y ahora los chicos dicen que le estoy asiendo creer que soy un mujeriego

Alejandra: y no lo eres

Hipo: hablo enserio

**Mientras tanto con astrid**

Enfermera: hola astrid como esta hipo

Astrid: hola yo diría esta bien

Enfermera: que tienes te vez enojada

Astrid: no estoy enojada

Enfermera: un favor

Astrid: si cual es

Enfermera: podrías poner esto en la puerta de hipo (le entrego un pequeño cartel con el numero de la habitación de hipo) lo sacamos para marcarle bien los números

Astrid: (lo tomo y fue a el cuarto de hipo lo coloco y cuando estaba apunto de irse escucho a hipo gritar)

Hipo: OK YA TE AMO ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR O ESTO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SI O NO

Alejandra: SI PERO NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA

Astrid: (al escuchar eso se le rompió el corazón que salió corriendo bajo por el ascensor y salió del hospital se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio donde encontró una fuente se sentó en el pasto recargándose en la fuente y comenzó a llorar)

**En el cuarto de hipo minutos antes de que astrid escuchara grita a hipo**

Hipo: hablo enserio

Alejandra: yo también ok ya solo bromeo pero deberías confesárselo sino podrías perderla para siempre

Hipo: no suelo decir esto pero tuenes razón

Alejandra: claro que la tengo solo que cuando se lo confiesen no se lo grites como Iván lo hiso con migo

Hipo: si aun recuerdo como te grito pero yo no aria eso

Alejandra: recuerdo que tú lo imitabas

Hipo: aun puedo

Alejandra: no es cierto haber

Hipo: OK YA TE AMO ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR O ESTO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SI O NO

Alejandra: SI PERO NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA

Hipo: jajajajaja que tiempos aquellos

Alejandra: si tienes razón

Hipo: escuche que te propuso matrimonio

Alejandra: pues escuchaste bien

Hipo: y te lo grito

Alejandra: sip

Hipo: que duro había gente

Alejandra: si

Hipo: jajajajaja (y así pasaron las horas asta que Alejandra se tubo que ir porque comenzó a llover y ella odiaba mojarse dejando a hipo solo pero después de un rato entro una enfermera)

Enfermera: hola hipo como te sientes

Hipo: un poco mejor

Enfermera: oyes hipo que le hiciste a tu amiga astrid

Hipo: nada porque

Enfermera: salió corriendo del hospital y se fue a la fuente al parecer estaba llorando

Hipo: (se paro de la cama y tomo una muleta y un paraguas que dejaron allí)

Enfermera: hipo adonde vas

Hipo: que no es obvio por astrid quiero saber que le pasa

**En la fuente que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del hospital**

Astrid: estúpido hipo debí imaginármelo el solo estaba jugando con migo y mis sentimientos (de repente dejo de sentir la lluvia cayendo y miro asía arriba y vio a hipo)

Hipo: yo no jugaba con usted

Astrid: déjame en paz porque no mejor te vas con el amor de tu vida o mejor dicho tu novia solo eres un maldito mujeriego

Hipo: no me voy a ir de aquí porque el amor de mi vida esta aquí llorando y insultándome diciendo que soy un mujeriego

Astrid: lárgate no te quiero ver

Hipo: pero yo a ti si astrid te amo y nunca te deje de amar para mi siempre serás tu y si estoy consiente de que parece que salgo con muchas chicas porque ellas me coquetean ellas saben que no estoy en una relación y por eso lo asen para que me figue en ellas pero solo gastan aliento porque yo nunca te e sido infiel se que erza tiene fotos de mi durmiendo pero ella no es la única usted también tiene fotos mías durmiendo, despierto, jugando con usted y desdentado y yo solo tengo una foto de usted cuando se puso esas orejas de gato se veía tan tierna

Astrid: aun conservas esa foto

Hipo: si gamas la cambiaria por nada en el mundo

Astrid: deberías cubrirte tú con el paraguas yo ya estoy mojada

Hipo: y también astrid vamos a dentro te puedes enfermar y yo terminaría de enfermarme (le extendió su mano y ella la acepto)

Astrid: vamos (comenzaron a caminar asía el hospital)

Hipo: espera aun falta algo

Astrid: que

Hipo: quieres ser mi novia señorita Hofferson

Astrid: (se dio la vuelta y lo beso)

Hipo: eso es un si

Astrid: eso es un no

Hipo: que

Astrid: que arias si te digiera eso

Hipo: (sonrió) te secuestraria y tal vez te violaría

Astrid: eres un pervertido

Hipo: aun no escucho tu respuesta

Astrid: si quiero ser tu novia Hiccup

Hipo: Hiccup

Astrid: si ese será tu podo

Hipo: me agrada astry

Astrid: a mi también me gusta

Hipo: me alegro porque de ahora en adelante te llamare así

Astrid: entonces yo también

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy se que es muy corto pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir por las tareas de la prepa agradezco a todos los que leen este finc y también comentan **

**Cualquier sugerencia que tengan duda, pregunta, amenazas de muerte, canciones que quieran que suba son bien recibidas excepto las amenazas de muerte esas si no las acepto del todo **


	11. Capitulo 11: conociéndote

_**Capitulo 11: conociéndote **_

Astrid e hipo se encontraban adentro del hospital secándose pero hipo se tubo que ir un momento para que le pusieran un nuevo yeso ya que el que tenia se mojo y mojado no lo iba a ayudar a mejorarse después de que terminaron de ponerle el yeso y secarse regreso con astrid la cual se encontraba durmiendo en su cama el la acomodo con sumo cuidado y se casto del otro lado mientras antorcha duerme en el sillón hipo se la paso viendo a astrid dormir pero no paso mucho para que el también se quedara dormido

**Sueño de hipo **

_**Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla) niebla otra vez comienzo a creer que esto ya no es una coincidencia son mis recuerdos porque rayos me los muestran asta ahora esperen ustedes de cierto modo me enseñan lo que va a pasar (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) si claro déjenme hablando solo no me molesta (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes eran y en donde se encontraba) mi casa porque estoy aquí que tiene que ver mi casa con todo esto (el no recibir respuesta entro a su casa y vio a su mama gritándole para que bajara)**_

_Valhallarama: hipo ya estas listo tenemos que irnos _

_Hipo niño: ya pero porque tengo que ir _

_Valhallarama: porque tú papa quiere que conozcas a tu primo _

_Hipo niño: (bajo por el barandal de las escaleras) _

_Valhallarama e hipo: hijo cuantas beses te tengo que decir que no bajes así te puedes lastimar _

_Hipo niño: muchas debido a que no entiendo _

_Valhallarama: entenderás el día en que te caigas _

_**Hipo: lo cual no falta mucho si no mal recuerdo fue una semana después de que visitamos a mi primo **_

_Hipo niño: lo dudo pero como se llama mi primo _

_Valhallarama: Hildegart Larson tienen casi la misma edad solo que ti eres un año mayor que el _

_**Hipo: si me dijiste que yo era mas grande que el pero no me dijiste que el era mas alto que yo (desapareció el hipo niño y Valhallarama se volteo a ver a hipo) **_

_Valhallarama: entones te molesto que no te digiera que el es mas alto que voz_

_**Hipo: algo así (sele quedo viendo) ok ya si **_

_Valhallarama: pero ahora tu eres mas alto que el _

_**Hipo: soy más alto de lo normal y llamo demasiado la atención de las personas **_

_Valhallarama: y no te gusta _

_**Hipo: no **_

_Valhallarama: eres de la misma altura que yoel _

_**Hipo: si el es alto porque viene de corea la mayoría de los asiáticos son altos yo no soy asiático y soy igual de alto que ellos por lo que la gente cree que yo naci en corea **_

_Valhallarama: pero si tu naciste en Londres y viviste por un tiempo en berk _

_**Hipo: un tiempo muy agradable para mí pero todo cambio ese día **_

_Valhallarama: no es tu culpa hipo _

_**Hipo: claro que es mi culpa pero a todo esto no entiendo siempre que sueño con mis recuerdos acure algo **_

_Valhallarama: no se a que te refieres _

_**Hipo: claro que si un día antes de escaparme del hospital me hiciste recordar loa canción y ayer me mostraste un recuerdo donde aparece Alejandra y que casualidad de que ese mismo día ella me fue a visitar y ahora que va a pasar **_

_Valhallarama: ok me descubriste hoy es un día especial para Gustav y me gustaría que le escribieras una canción a el sobre piratas _

_**Hipo: ya no puedo salir del hospital astrid me esta cuidando **_

_Valhallarama: eres hipo horrendo abadejo tercero claro que puedes además no vas a salir del hospital _

_**Hipo: a no bueno escribiré la canción de piratas cierto (miro a todos lado y no vio a su madre) mama ok ya adiós **_

**Fuera del sueño de hipo **

Hipo: (comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a astrid desayunando) buenos días

Astrid: buenos días te trajeron el desayuno (le acerco la comida a hipo)

Hipo: gracias (estaba distraído pensando en la canción que le escribiría a Gustav que tomo un tenedor y lo metió en su sopa)

Astrid: te pasa algo

Hipo: no claro que no porque dices eso

Astrid: porque la sopa se come con cuchara no con tenedor

Hipo: (miro su plato y saco el tenedor)

Astrid: que tienes hipo

Hipo: nada en serio es solo que yo como la sopa con tenedor

Astrid: si la comes con tenedor el caldo se caerá

Hipo: y esa es la mejor parte porque ok ya me descubriste

Astrid: eres muy despistado mejor dime que tienes

Hipo: (pensamiento: no puedo decirle que puedo saber de cierta forma lo que va a pasar me tomaría por loco ya se) tengo un problema

Astrid: que clase de problema

Hipo: tengo una idea de cómo escribir una canción pero no se como hacerle para que salga y pueda escribirla (pensamiento: eso estuvo terrible del asco de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que le mentí)

Astrid: (se le acerco y lo beso en los labios paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de hipo y se sentó en sus piernas después de un rato se separaron) mejor

Hipo: no lo se pero para estar seguros porque no mejor me das otro

Astrid: sigue soñando aun sigo enojada contigo

Hipo: enojada porque que hice

Astrid: aun no me explicas lo que paso ayer en tu cuarto con esa chica

Hipo: oh eso y si hablamos de eso después

Astrid: no hipo porque siempre cambias la conversación

Hipo: no lo hago

Astrid: lo estas asiendo ahora hipo tu me conoces mejor que nadie pero yo conozco muy poco de ti solo se que naciste en Londres te fuiste a vivir a berk por un tiempo y regresaste y cuando te pasa algo eres muy distraído hipo yo quisiera conocerte un poco mas

Hipo: ok si seque soy muy reservado pero te equivocas yo no te conozco del todo y si quieres saber mas sobre mi tendrás que esperar asta la noche porque algo (pensamiento: o alguien) me dice que tendré un día muy ocupado

Astrid: creo esperar asta la noche si e esperado por tres años y medio

Hipo: me alegra pero esta charla me a dejado concentrarme y ya se como será la canción que voy a escribir

Astrid: me alegro pero primero termina de comer (le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se paro de las piernas de hipo) me tengo que ir pero regresare al rato

Hipo: de acuerdo linda te veo al rato (vio a astrid salir del cuarto tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir cuando termino decidió escribir mas canciones para recompensar los días que no escribió pero de repente tocaron la puerta de si cuarto) adelante

Hildegart: hola hipo como te va

Hipo: guau eras la última persona a la que imagine que vendría a visitarme

Hildegart: si yo también pero necesito pedirte un favor

Hipo: depende de que se trata

Hildegart: a Gustav le han hecho burla en la escuela y (no termino de hablar porque hipo lo interrumpió)

Hipo: por si no lo as notado estoy en un hospital no puedo salir con tanta facilidad e ir a darles una lección a los niños que molestan a Gustav además debe aprender a defenderse solo

Hildegart: no es sobre eso Gustav a estado diciendo que te conoce que son primos y nadie le cree

Hipo: eso que tiene que ver con esto

Hildegart: el dijo que conoce a un cantante del k pop ese cantante que conoce eres tu hipo pero nadie le cree y se burlan de el porque le gustan los piratas y en ocasiones se viste como uno

Hipo: no sabia que en berk escucharan el k pop pero tengo algo que te puede servir

Hildegart: eso es un si

Hipo: si pero necesito 1 batería, 1 bajo, 2 guitarras eléctricas y 4 micrófonos necesitare a alguien que sepa tocar la batería y a otro que sepa tocar la guitarra eléctrica y a al guíen que toque el bajo yo tocare una de las guitarras eléctricas y ten sácale 4 copias a esta canción también necesito a alguien que distraiga a astrid para e podamos a ser esto

Hildegart: ok tengo todo trabajo en la tienda de música pero done pondremos las cosas

Hipo: en la zona infantil donde están todos los niños enfermos a otra cosa trae a todos los que molestan a Gustav y las personas que nos ayudaran a tocar los instrumentos que vengan vestidos de piratas y a mí tráeme un chaleco rojo un pantalón pirata unas botas y una espada

Hildegart: ok mi capitán tendré todo lo que me pidió para hoy (salió corriendo del cuarto de hipo)

Después de que Hildegart se fue hipo comenzó a sus ejercicios de rehabilitación cuando termino Hildegart le entrego la ropa y su libreta Hipo comenzó a vestirse un chaleco color negro como no podía ponerse camisa porque no eran de piratas y no podía por el yeso se puso el chaleco como traía las vendas no mostraba su abdomen ni su pecho se pinto los ojos de color negro se puso un pantalón negro muy guango las botas negras unos guantes negros y su cinturón donde puso la espada y un gorro negro al terminar se fue adonde estaban instalando los instrumentos y los chicos que Hildegart trajo hipo les explico que es lo que cantarían y les enseño las partituras después de un rato llego Gustav y los niños que lo molestaban pero ellos no fueron los únicos que llegaron astrid llego con ellos y vio a hipo en un cuarto así que fue adonde el estaba

Astrid: (entro al cuarto y vio a hipo con su primo) HIPO ME PROMETISTE QUE PERMANESERIAS EN CAMA ASTA QUE TE RECUPERARAS

Hipo: de hecho te prometí que permanecería en camas y obedecería pero que cuando estuviera apunto de curarme volvería a las mismas

Astrid: no hay diferencias y porque estas vestido y pintado así

Hipo: porque prometí ayudar a mi primo con esto

Astrid: y que es esto

Hildegart: descuida no es peligroso aun

Astrid: que van a hacer

Hipo: vamos a dar un mini concierto que no lees el cartel

Astrid: no hagas nada peligroso ok

Hipo: ok (tomo la guitarra eléctrica y salió junto con Astrid y el resto de lavanda cada quien se puso en su lugar pero cuando hipo salió habían chicas de su edad esperándolo para manosearlo pero Astrid no las dejo)

Hildegart: tienes muchas fans en Berk hipo

Hipo: ya me di cuenta tu presentas

Hildegart: (pudo ver que las chicas estaban grabando eso hiso que se pusiera mas nervioso así que trago saliva y se acerco a su micrófono) HOLA COMO ESTAN COMO LA MAYORIA SABEN HIPO ES MI PRIMO Y COMO ESTABA ABURRIDO DESIDIO VENIR A CANTARLES A LOS NIÑOS ENFERMOS ESTA CANCION SE LLAMA LA JUERGA PIRATA

**Hipo:** Barcos, tesoros, piratas  
que cantan  
camino, observo que suerte que tengo  
ooooh ooohh

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

**Hipo:** buscando piratas  
luchando con fuerza  
ya tengo mi espada  
me siento en confianza

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

**Hildegart:** soy invisible, intrépido y valiente

**Hipo:** en la juerga se divierte

**Hildegart:** soy invencible muy fuerte y sonriente

**Hipo:** mi espada es mi suerte

**Hildegart:** creo que estoy muy bien

Tengo fe  
peleare y triunfare

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
surcar los 7 mares  
tocar el firmamento

Gustav: estibo genial tu la escribiste primo

Hipo: algo así Hildegart me ayudo a escribirla primo

Astrid: listo terminaste regresa a tu cuarto antes de que te lleve a rastras

Hipo: pero si apenas estamos empezando

Astrid: hiccup

**Hipo: ****[Verso 1]**

No logre tomar  
Distancia critica  
Me vuelvo a equivocar  
La historia típica  
Y en un irracional  
Impulso eléctrico  
Mi corazón corre en tu dirección

Me hace tanto mal  
Tu humor errático  
Te sigo sin pensar  
En automático  
Si doy un paso mas  
Ya no lograre volver  
No se como retroceder

Una y otra vez  
Tengo que luchar conmigo

**[Coro]**

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego

Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Oooh oooh

**Hipo: [Verso 2]**

Abusas contra mi  
Tu voz hipnótica  
De nuevo voy a ti  
No tiene lógica  
No se como cruzar  
Un laberinto que yo construí  
Quiero salir de aquí  
Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo

**[Coro]**

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego  
Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego  
Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Oooh ooooh ooooh

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego  
Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Ooooooh oooooooohh

Astrid: te están grabando

Hipo: no lo sabía pero ya estoy un poco cansado y también te dije que te contaría cosas sobre mí para que estuvieras un poco mas tranquila y no desconfíes de mí

Astrid: yo no desconfió de ti solo desconfió de tus fans y todas esas chicas que te quieren y te acosan

Hipo: no encuentro la diferencia que no es lo mismo

Astrid: no son dos cosas muy distintas

Hipo: claro que no son iguales linda

Astrid: será mejor que nos vallamos a tu cuarto y descanses (camino en dirección al cuarto de hipo)

Hipo: (la siguió) (pensamiento: como le contare mí pasado e pasado por muchas cosas) (Astrid al verlo muy distraído decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos)

Astrid: hipo ya acuéstate se ve que estas cansado

Hipo: a si gracias linda (se sentó en la cama)

Astrid: ya que estamos solos (se acerco a el y se sentó en sus piernas) te lastimo

Hipo: no pero estaba pensando mi vida es muy larga así que mejor pregúntame lo que quieras saber sobre mi tratare de hacer lo mas entendible y corto posible te parece bien

Astrid: bueno pero que te parece mejor si yo hago una pregunta tu me la respondes y luego tu me ases una pregunta a mi y yo te la respondo te parece bien ¿Cómo eras de niño?

Hipo: si bueno realmente no e cambiado mucho pero cuando era niño odiaba traer el cabello largo así que siempre lo traía muy cortito antes era mas alegre y no era tan serado y desconfiado de las personas como ahora yo era el mas pequeño de todos es una tradición llamar hipo al mas pequeño de la camada

Astrid: eso es una injusticia tu eras mas alto que las personas de Londres y Berk

Hipo: muchos creen que yo nací en un país asiático

Astrid: porque

Hipo: es que en los países asiáticos todos son casi igual de altos que yo

Astrid: eso explica todo bueno te toca que quieres saber de mi

Hipo: ¿Cómo eras de niña?

Astrid: yo te pregunte eso

Hipo: si lose pero es que conozco a la Astrid fuerte y agresiva con migo pero no conozco a la Astrid de niña

Astrid: yo no soy agresiva contigo

Hipo: si díselo a los moretones que tengo en mi brazo

Astrid: bueno conozco a brutilda desde el jardín de niños cuando conocí a patán me dio un asco enorme de niña estuve en una escuela donde me enseñaban arco y karate los cuales los aprendí bastante bien pero cuando me gusta algo me obsesiono tanto que es lo primero que hago cuando despierto

Hipo: eso no lo sabía pero te toca

Astrid: ¿en que trabajabas cuando residen llegaste a corea?

Hipo: paso la que sigue

Astrid: hiccup contesta mi pregunta yo conteste la tuya

Hipo: ok trabajo como modelo

Astrid: (le entro mucha curiosidad al escuchar a hipo decir que trabajaba como modelo) me hubiera gustado verte modelar con eso de que eres cantante ahora ya no tienes mucho tiempo

Hipo: en eso te equivocas aun trabajo en eso yo trabajo como Cantante, vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo y compositor

Astrid: todo eso ases

Hipo: si aun que es muy poco

Astrid: eso te parece poco

Hipo: si

Astrid: y que modelas

Hipo: de todo

Astrid: como que de todo explícate

Hipo: ropa, trajes de gala, trajes de baño, zapatos, gafas, gollería para hombre a y lo ultimo en lo que modele fue en ropa interior

Astrid: como que en ropa interior

Hipo: si semidesnudo solo con unas calzoncillos otra con bóxer y el resto de ropa interior

Astrid: (se puso celosa cuando hipo le dijo eso pero trato de no mostrar lo pero le costo mucho trabajo ya que hipo la conoce lo suficiente mente bien como para saber cuando esta celosa) y para cuantas personas modelaste

Hipo: (pensamientos: demonios no debí tomármelo tan a la ligera si le dijo me mata pero si no le dijo me tortura) n no lo recuerdo muy bien

Astrid: hiccup no me mientas

Hipo: no te estoy mintiendo

Astrid: (se acerco mas a hipo y lo miro a los ojos el se puso muy nervioso que desvió la mirada grabe error) hiccup me estas mintiendo y no me puedes decir que no ya te descubrí

Hipo: bien si modele para 200 personas y por lo que Ricky me dijo la revista fue una de las mas vendidas por cuantas personas no se y ni me interesa

Astrid: pero a mi si porque me mentiste (se paro de las piernas de hipo y se acerco a la puerta por si tenia que salir)

Hipo: porque eres muy celosa sabia que si te decía el infierno se desataría aquí eres tan celosa que eres impredecible no se lo que aras después

Astrid: eso no quieta el hecho de que me mintieras

Hipo: solo miento cuando no quiero herir tus sentimientos astry yo te amo y no quiero que sufras por eso terminamos la primera vez porque tenia miedo de lastimarte y intente muchas veces pedirte perdón pero no sabia como así que escribí la canción de janus creí que le entenderías pero cuando llegue a London tenia la esperanza de que entenderías pero resulta que ustedes no sabían nada de mi

Astrid: (se acerco a la cama de hipo) hiccup

Hipo: (tomo su libreta y la abrió en la hoja donde escribió la canción) esta es la verdadera canción (le extendió la libreta para que ella la tomara)

Astrid: no hiccup quiero que tu me la cantes (hipo asintió)

**Hipo: puedo estar sonriendo más **

**Ya no lo puedo ocultar **

**Tengo que dejarte ir**

**Y mis dos manos atar**

**Miento en cada ocasión**

**Al decirte que estoy bien**

**Y por dentro me ahogare**

**Con mis propias lagrimas**

**Tu cuerpo tembloroso va**

**Colapsando ante mí**

**Perdóname**

**Ya no puedo más con este amor**

**El llanto poco a poco esta**

**Consumiendo mi interior**

**Perdóname**

**Ya no podre abrazarte más**

**Olvide un suspiro ahí en tu hombro**

**Y una lagrima escapo por mi rostro**

**Duele tanto pero lo tengo que ocultar**

**Solo así**

**Mi memoria vivirá contigo**

**Y mi sonrisa estará siempre contigo**

**Como un tonto te sonrió hasta el final**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Yo soy quien no vale tus lágrimas**

**Me duele tanto**

**Herirte tanto**

**Pues debo este amor contener**

**Di porque, di porque, di porque**

**¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**Sonríe siempre**

**¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**Olvídame, busca a otra persona**

**Cree en mí**

**Yo ya no quiero hacerte daño**

**Ahora este corazón latente**

**El archivo oculto y persistente**

**Lo he borrado y nadie más lo conocerá**

**Solo así**

**Tu sonrisa llevare con migo**

**Tu sonrisa estará a salvo con migo**

**Como siempre tu sonríeme por favor **

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Dentro de mi corazón guardare**

**Mis sentimientos**

**Cuanto te miento**

**Para poder este amor proteger **

**Tuyo soy**

**Tú eres mi dueña**

**Mas puedes irte si ese es tu deseo**

**¡Vete ye! Te dejo libre**

**Por ti, ya… ahora eres libre**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Yo soy quien no vale tus lágrimas**

**Me duele tanto **

**Herirte tanto**

**Pues debo este amor proteger**

**Puedo estar sonriendo más **

**Ya no lo puedo ocultar **

**Tengo que dejarte ir**

**Y mis dos manos atar**

**Miento en cada ocasión**

**Al decirte que estoy bien**

**Y por dentro me ahogare**

**Con mis propias lagrimas**

Astrid: hipo

Hipo: es hiccup

Astrid: (se volvió a sentar en las piernas de hipo y le sonrió) sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti

Hipo: no que es lo que más te gusta de mi

Astrid: que siempre sonríes no importa en que situación te encuentres buscas el lado divertido de las cosas

Hipo: lo que mas me gusta de ti es que aun que no lo parezca te preocupas por los demás también me gustan tus ojos azules tu pelo me gusta todo de ti

Astrid: así y porque no me cantas mas

**Hipo: ****Con palabras sencillas hoy quiero decirte****  
****Me gustas de pies a cabeza****  
****Es más claro que el agua que te necesito****  
****Me gustas todita completa****  
****Y es que tu belleza es incomparable****  
****La naturaleza fue buena contigo****  
****Hice la elección correcta al elegirte****  
****Para estar siempre conmigo.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
****Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara****  
****Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme****  
****Si me besas me llevas al cielo****  
****Siento ser el aire.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
****Eres única, por dentro y por fuera****  
****A tu lado todo es tan perfecto****  
****Eres más de lo que yo merezco****  
****Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas.******

**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable****  
****La naturaleza fue buena contigo****  
****Hice la elección correcta al elegirte****  
****Para estar siempre conmigo.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
****Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara****  
****Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme****  
****Si me besas me llevas al cielo****  
****Siento ser el aire.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
****Eres única, por dentro y por fuera****  
****A tu lado todo es tan perfecto****  
****Eres más de lo que yo merezco****  
****Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas.**

Astrid: eso lo escribiste tú

Hipo: no lo acabo de inventar mientras te veía

Astrid: otra

**Hipo: Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
****Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
****Y aunque me de calor,****  
****No dejaré de mirarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de mirarte******

**El tiempo pasa y ya no sé qué hacer****  
****La noche llega y yo te quiero ver****  
****La luna mirando, me voy acercando****  
****Y tú ya vas a ver que tú y yo****  
****Somos la arena y el mar****  
****Las luces me hacen soñar****  
****Por siempre yo te voy a amar******

**No, no hay nadie más****  
****Que me haga sentir****  
****Lo que siento cuando puedo verte****  
****No, no hay nadie más****  
****Que me haga sentir****  
****Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte******

**Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
****Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
****Y aunque me de calor,****  
****No dejaré de mirarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de mirarte******

**Hoy tengo que disimular****  
****Yo sé muy bien que estás con él****  
****Uah uah..****  
****Pero esto no lo es como yo****  
****Y de ti me enamoré yeah******

**Thee, two, one, dale!****  
****Sigue sigue sin parar****  
****La fiesta va a comenzar****  
****Mueve la cabeza, esto apenas empieza****  
****Te quiero en mis brazos****  
****No te hagas de esas******

**Que yo te quiero ver bailar****  
****Y en la mañana recordar ia ia****  
****Por siempre yo te voy a amar******

**No, no hay nadie más****  
****me haga sentir****  
****Lo que siento cuando puedo verte****  
****No, no hay nadie más****  
****Que me haga sentir****  
****Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte******

**Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
****Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
****Y aunque me den calor,****  
****No dejaré de mirarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de mirarte******

**Oh oh oh oh...******

**One more time!****  
****Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
****Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
****Y aunque me de calor,****  
****(aunque me de calor)****  
******

**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****No dejaré de cantarte****  
****Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
****Por siempre voy a cantarte**

Astrid: espero que sea así y por siempre me cantes

Hipo: tenlo por seguro yo estaría encantado de cantarte por el resto de mi vida

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: yo también te amo te adoro te quiero y gamas te dejare ir como la ultima vez

Astrid: prométemelo

Hipo: te lo prometo y te lo juro

Astrid: ya tan rápido anocheció

Hipo: parece que si pero yo todavía tengo un poco de energía

Astrid: así (beso a hipo en la boca)

**Hipo: Desde aquel momento en que te vi****  
****no he dejado de pensar en ti****  
****el que solo fue una vez****  
****caí rendido a tus pies.****  
****y no se como acercarme a ti****  
****preguntarte si quieres salir****  
****empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.******

**Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
****todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
****Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
****eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad****  
****Quiero descubrir como eres tu****  
****y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul****  
****con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad****  
****sueño con tenerte junto a mi****  
****ya veras q yo te haré feliz,****  
****solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar****  
****uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
****todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
****Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
****eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad****  
****y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar****  
****con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...****  
****Quiero descubrir como eres tu****  
****y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul****  
****con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad****  
****sueño con tenerte junto a mi****  
****ya veras q yo te haré feliz,****  
****solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar****  
****Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
****todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
****Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
****eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.**

Astrid: eres muy bueno cantando

Hipo: otra pregunta que tengas sobre mi

Astrid: si tengo otra ¿Cómo es corea?

Hipo: muy tranquilo pero para alguien como yo es un poco agitado ya que en ocasiones los fans te acosan y persiguen como locos

Astrid: mmm

Hipo: que te pasa linda

Astrid: hiccup ¿adonde fuiste cuando te escapaste del hospital?

Hipo: fui al cementerio y después fui a la parte vieja de Berk y me quede allí

Astrid: hiccup ¿porque vas a ese lugar?

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza y nostalgia) porque por allá mi madre murió por mi culpa ella esta muerta

Astrid: no digas eso no es tu culpa hiccup

Hipo: claro que es mi culpa ese día estaba lloviendo mi mama fue por mi salíamos de la escuela estábamos en camino a casa yo estaba jugando pero paso un camión y me empapo con el agua del suelo mi madre me dijo que ella caminaría del lado del arroyo todo iba bien asta que vi un pequeño dragón de cómodo muy cercas del arroyo corrí para salvarlo y así lo hice pero con un costo mama salto para evitar que yo me arrogara al arroyo ella murió al intentarlo es gracioso porque eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento

Astrid: hiccup lo siento no era mi intensión

Hipo: descuida

Astrid: no enserio lo siento no quería que revivieras un recuerdo malo

Hipo: en serio no te preocúpese ahora a dormir tengo mucho sueño

Astrid: bueno entonces a dormir pero ni creas que te voy a dejar en paz aun no me as dicho porque tu y tu amiguita gritaron eso

Hipo: ok linda dulce sueños my lady

**Bueno siento la tardanza pero estoy asta el tope de cosas que tengo que hacer este lo hice largo pero pues como la veo yo creo que los voy a empezar a hacer cortos debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo libre les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios presentes y futuros **

**La juerga pirata de TK**

**Por siempre de cali y el dandee**

**Peligro de reik**

**Niña de reik**

**Lo siento phoenix-bird-blu por no poder poner todas las canciones pero para el siguiente capitulo lo are espero y me perdones con todo lo que tengo que hacer no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir **

**nicoxy **

**Al fin se lo dijo, bueno sigue así pero hazlos mas largos la próxima**

**Tratare de hacer los mas largos pero como puedes ver me tardo demasiado así que por eso los estoy asiendo cortos pero si los quieren largos aunque me tarde háganmelo saber porque a mi me importa mucho sus opiniones y diario leo lo que me escriben y trato de escribir diario para poder subir los capítulos nuevos**

** .57**

**Hermoso, veo que te esforzaste porque hast ame hizo llorar. sigue asi que te esperamos. :)**

**Guest **

**No me gusto me encanto y me muero por saber como sigue estaré esperando pacientemente el próximo capitulo**

**gracias chicos y en verdad lo siento aprecio mucho sus comentarios y a todos los que leen este finc y creo que me puse algo cursi jajajajaja **


	12. Capitulo 12: una confesión mas

_**Capitulo 12: una confesión mas **_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que hipo le conto a Astrid como murió su madre y como es la vida de un cantante, actor, modelo y bailarín al principio Astrid se puso celosa con eso del modelaje y las fans que lo acosan y en ocasiones lo manosean pero se fue calmando pero a hipo aun le molestaba algo que no le a dicho a Astrid hace dos días hipo recibió una llamada de Ricky diciéndole que ya consiguieron un actor de remplazo y que en cuanto mejorara de salud el tendría que volver a Corea para que unos doctores de allá lo terminaran de checar ya que la película no se puede posponer mas tiempo para su mala suerte ya lo estaban dando de alta por lo que en dos días máximo el tendría que regresar a Corea y no le a dicho a Astrid ni a nadie de que el regresaría

Doctor: bien hipo as mejorado mucho por lo que hoy saldrás del hospital pero cuidado que aun no puedes esforzarte mucho

Hipo: de acuerdo nada de esfuerzos ahora podría dejarme cambiar

Doctor: si (salió del cuarto de hipo)

Hipo: bien ya es hora de que les diga que me voy a marchar de nuevo espero que no se lo tomen a mal (se puso unos pantalones negros una playera roja con la figura de un susurro mortal una chamara negra y unos tenis negros con picos en la parte delantera se puso sus aretes se peino y se hiso dos trencitas en la parte trasera del pelo salió de su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue ha su familia)

Estoico: que bueno que ya te sientas mejor hijo

Hipo: si gracias papa yo también me alegro (lamentable mente nadie le creyó y Astrid inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba)

Astrid: hipo que tienes

Hipo: bueno ocurre que yo no voy a regresar con ustedes a Londres (no termino de hablar porque Haru lo interrumpió)

Haru: porque no

Camicazi: si se callan y lo dejan terminar sabremos el porque

Hipo: gracias cami la verdad es porque ya se retraso mucho la filmación de la película no solo por mi sino que les hacia falta un actor hace una semana que consiguieron al actor lo pusieron al día y ahora me están esperando a mi por lo que mañana tengo que partir para Corea allá me revisaran mas doctores después tendré que ir a Seúl que se encuentra en Corea por si preguntan

Hakon: entonces te vas de nuevo

Hipo: si iré a casa por algunas cosas y después comprare un boleto

Estoico: quien lo diría tienes una vida muy difícil

Hipo: pero yo la escogí y ahora no puedo echarme de cabeza

Hakon: en eso tienes razón nosotros como tu familia no te enseñamos a renunciar te enseñamos a triunfar

Después de que dieran de alta a hipo se fueron a comprar un boleto a Corea (Seúl) y 5 boletos a Londres después se fueron a la casa donde antes vivían hipo y estoico en cuanto llegaron hipo noto que Ricky no había sido tan discreto como se lo prometió todo su cuarto estaba lleno de regalos que las fans le enviaron tardo una hora en revisar todo después limpio el desastre y empaco sus cosa cuando termino bajo a comer con su familia y novia pero el no estaba seguro de como se lo había tomado Astrid ya que después de que se los dijo ella no le hablaba es mas ni siquiera lo miraba eso le dio a entender de que no estaba de acuerdo no se lo dijo a tiempo el comenzó a sentí eso le dio a entender de que no estaba de acuerdo no se lo dijo a tiempo el comenzó a sentirse mal cuando terminaron de comer hipo salió a dar un paseo pero no se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo estaba siguiendo asta que después de un rato llego a un parque en la parte antigua de Berk el mismo parque donde lo llevaba su madre cuando llego se fue a sentar en uno de los cuatro columpios seguido por la rubia

Astrid: porque no me dijiste antes

Hipo: no lo se

Astrid: si lo sabes pero no me lo quieres decir

Hipo: porque no sabia como reaccionarias lo hecho, hecho esta no puedo retroceder el tiempo no te dije porque no quería lastimarte quería decírtelo en un momento mas apropiado pero jamás se presento la oportunidad siento no habértelo dicho antes

Astrid: y cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Corea

Hipo: indefinidamente si la ultima vez fueron 3 años puede que esta vez sea años depende si me necesitan en Londres vendré pero si no seguiré con mi vida de famoso si alguna vez tengo una gira y una de nuestras paradas es Londres te visitare te llamare incluso te escribiré cartas hoy en día ya existen las video llamadas

Astrid: hipo te aceptaría cartas pero se te olvida que yo no tengo teléfono o una computadora

Hipo: entonces te comprare ambas cosas

Astrid: no es necesario que gastes tu dinero por mí

Hipo: claro que es necesario yo busco la felicidad de mi novia y lo que es mejor para ella además muchos usan esas cosas tu también deberías es mas también te servirían para hacer tu tare ben vamos (se paro de el columpio y le extendió su mano ella la tomo y ambos se fueron al centro comercial que había en la parte moderna de Berk)

Astrid: hiccup adonde me llevas

Hipo: te dije que te compraría un teléfono y una computadora

Astrid: pero yo no necesito eso

Hipo: claro que lo necesitas podrían servirte en la escuela o cuando quiera escuchar tu voz y verte que tan linda te has puesto desde que me fui

Astrid: (se sonrojo) de acuerdo pero que no sea muy caro

Hipo: ten (le extendió la caja de un teléfono) este será tu teléfono un Xperia ZR es aprueba de agua no te preocupes si sete moja aun sirve puedes contestar tus llamada mientas te duchas o estas nadando por cierto te lo compre de color azul yo también tengo uno solo que el mío es negro

Astrid: hiccup te dije que nada caro yo no puedo aceptarlo

Hipo: puedes y lo aras además no escaro para mi eso que gaste en tu teléfono es casi lo mismo que gasto en que modifiquen mi moto algo real mente caro seria que te comprara 4 autos eso si es caro pero aun así te los compraría

Astrid: pues cuanto gastas

Hipo: al día un poco más de lo que cuesta tu teléfono y la computadora veamos si tu teléfono me costo $8,999 y tu computadora bueno esa aun no la compramos mejor vamos a comprarla de una vez porque ya no falta mucho para que sierren

Astrid: de acuerdo pero esta vez yo la elijo

Hipo: ok (ambos caminaron asta llegar a una tienda donde vendían puras computadoras Astrid entro y empezó a buscar una computadora que le gustara)

Astrid: esta

Hipo: (se acerco a donde Astrid estaba) se gura ya sabes que el dinero no es problema para mi

Astrid: lo se pero no quiero parece aprovechada solo porque perteneces a una familia rica

Hipo: pero eso a mi no me importa tu eres mi novia y yo te comprare todo lo que me pidas no importa si es muy caro o no yo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi por eso te estoy trayendo con migo para que elijas lo que mas te guste no importa si es caro o no

Astrid: de acuerdo seguiré buscando pero puede tardar

Hipo: tengo mucho tiempo

Astrid: y si envés de buscar me compras la misma computadora que tu usas

Hipo: de acuerdo entonces vamos a pedirla (se dirigieron al mostrador y pidieron la misma computadora que hipo usaba que era una Breve análisis del Toshiba Satellite C75-A-13W blanco brillante)

Astrid: yo puedo cargar mis cosas hiccup

Hipo: pero yo las quiero cargar ya que será la ultima vez que las cargue ya que mañana me voy

Astrid: hiccup déjame cargarlas

Hipo: bien te dejare cargarlas si me dejas cargarte a ti de caballito

Astrid: (se sonrojo) no

Hipo: tevés muy linda cuando te sonrojas

Astrid: normalmente el que siempre se sonrojaba eras tu no yo

Hipo: pero las cosas cambiaron cuando regrese se Corea (se paro en frente de ella le dio las bolsas y la cargo)

Astrid: (recargo su cabeza en su espalda y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras hipo la cargaba)

Hipo: (pensamiento: se ha quedado dormida lastima que ya no la voy a poder cargar hasta después de un largo tiempo)

Después de horas de caminar llegaron a la casa todos los estaban esperando ya que se fueron sin avisar en cuanto hipo estuvo a punto de acostar a Astrid en su cama ella se despertó

Astrid: donde estamos

Hipo: en casa ya llegamos

Astrid: que raro parece como como si apenas estuviéramos saliendo del centro comercial

Hipo: es que te quedaste dormida mientras te cargaba de regreso a casa

Astrid: y aun no me dices cuanto dinero gastas

Hipo: veamos tu teléfono costo $8,999 y tu computadora costo $14,248 en total fue $23,247 y yo gasto a la semana $92,988

Astrid: todo eso te gastas pues cuanto te dan

Hipo: $100,500 pero me sobra $7,512 del dinero que mi abuelo me da

Astrid: eso es mucho

Hipo: ahora espérate a que me case y veremos cuanto gasto a la semana

Astrid: y cuanto te pagan en tu trabajo de famoso

Hipo: incluyendo todo lo que hago $90,000

Astrid: y que le ases a todo ese dinero

Hipo: lo que gano y me sobra del dinero de mi abuelo lo guardo en una cuenta bancaria

Astrid: es tu respaldo

Hipo: no de hecho lo guardo para el día en que me llegue a casar si es que ese día llega ya que como puedes ver siempre estoy ocupado será mejor que duermas mañana salimos temprano para el aeropuerto

Astrid: hiccup donde dormirás tu

Hipo: yo en la sala con mi papa ya que Haru y Camicazi están ocupando el cuarto de mi papa y mi abuelo esta en el cuarto de hospedaje por

Astrid: (se puso roja) bueno es que la cama es matrimonial y pensé que querías dormirte con migo ya que será la ultima vez que durmamos juntos

Hipo: (le sonrió) de acuerdo me dormiré contigo pero con una condición

Astrid: cual

Hipo: que me esperaras asta que regrese de Corea

Astrid: trato hecho (se hiso a un lado para que el se acostara con ella)

Hipo: pero asty hay un pequeño problema

Astrid: cual

Hipo: que yo duermo sin camisa

Astrid: mejor para mí así podre tocar más

Hipo: pero no tanto para mí que tal si me violas mientras duermo estar sin playera te facilitaría las cosas

Astrid: tonto (le lanzo una almohada a la cara)

Hipo: ok ya (se acostó alado de ella y la abrazo pegando la mas a su cuerpo esto hiso que ella se sonrojara mas de lo normal) Astrid te amo

Astrid: yo también te amo hiccup

Después de haberse confesado sus sentimientos se quedaron dormidos cuando amaneció Camicazi fue a despertar a Astrid pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarla dormida en los brazos desnudos de hipo así que decidió dejarlos pero ya era muy tarde Astrid se despertó y la vio

Astrid: Camicazi

Camicazi: perdón debí tocar primero

Astrid: no espera no lo mal interpretes hiccup duerme sin camisa yo aun sigo con mi piyama

Camicazi: hipo no trae playera (se asomo para ver bien y comprobó que hipo no tenia playera pero si traía su pantalón)

Astrid: no

Camicazi: y ase cuanto volvieron a ser novios

Astrid: cuando es estaba en el hospital mas o menos una semana

Camicazi: eso explica porque llego ayer cargándote en su espalda pero no entiendo porque las bolsas

Astrid: (se paro de la cama y se llevo a Camicazi a otro lado para que pudieran hablar mejor ya que si le contaba estaba segura de que ella gritaría y no quería despertar a hipo)

Camicazi: bien ya me trajiste al patio trasero ahora dime que paso ayer y como se volvieron a hacer novios

Astrid: bueno pero como no contamos con mucho tiempo te lo resumiré ayer seguí a hiccup

Camicazi: alto porque le dices hiccup

Astrid: es de cariño ya puedo seguir (Camicazi asintió) es sabe que yo no tengo teléfono ni computadora así que me llevo al centro comercial para comprarme un teléfono aprueba de agua y una computadora pero cuando veníamos de regreso yo quería ayudarle a cargar las cosas pero el se negó luego me digo que me dejaba llevarme las bolsas a cambio de que dejara que el me cargara yo me negué pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su espalda el se veía feliz cargándome así que lo deje pero después de un rato me quede dormida y no supe nada después de eso pero cuando me desperté ya estábamos en la casa y el me estaba tapando con las cobijas luego yo de dije que se durmiera con migo el me dijo que había un pequeño detalle que el dormía sin playera yo redije que mejor para mi así podre tocar mas luego el me digo que no lo violara mientras dormía y ganas no me faltaban pero el de seguro estaba cansado de tanto cargarme estar parado

Camicazi: en eso tienes razón bueno es una lastima que no lo veamos después de esto bueno quien sabe tal ves lo volvamos a ver mas pronto de lo normar

Astrid: eso espero vamos a desayunar (entraron a la casa para desayunar)

Camicazi: buenos días hipo (no escucho respuesta)

Haru: (se acerco a el) esta dormido yo lo despierto (le dio una cachetada que hiso que hipo se callera del sofá)

Hakon: espera muy tarde

Hipo: (tomo la pierna de Haru y la jalo asiendo que se callera al suelo el se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo su otra pierna alzándolo)

Haru: bájame la sangre se me esta yendo a la cabeza

Hipo: seguro

Haru: si bájame ya

Estoico: espera pídelo bien si no

Hipo: bien (lo soltó dejándolo caer de cabeza) muy tarde

Estoico: que no dormiste

Hipo: más o menos si dormí pero tenía que terminar algo (se sentó a desayunar con los demás cuando termino se fue a su cuarto para terminar de empacar)

Astrid: hiccup que estuviste asiendo anoche como para no dormir

Hipo: bueno en verdad quieres saberlo

Astrid: si

Hipo:** Ooh**

**Espere un minuto antes de que me digas nada, ¿cómo te fue hoy?**

**Porque yo te he echado de menos a mi lado, sí**

**¿Te he despierte de su sueño**

**Lo siento, pero yo no podía dormir**

**Tú me calmas**

**Hay algo combate el sonido de tu voz**

**III -estoy nunca, nunca (nunca tan lejos como pueda parecer)**

**Pronto estaremos juntos**

**Vamos a recoger justo donde lo dejamos**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**Sí, puedo conocer a un millón de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre**

**Pero no te preocupes, porque tienes mi corazón**

**No es fácil de seguir en movimiento una ciudad a otra**

**Sólo levántate y ve**

**El show debe continuar, así que necesito que seas fuerte**

**III -estoy nunca, nunca (nunca tan lejos como pueda parecer)**

**Pronto estaremos juntos**

**Vamos a recoger justo donde lo dejamos**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**¡Ay**

**Dondequiera que el viento me sopla**

**Sigues siendo la única chica en mi mente**

**No, no hay nadie mejor (en todo el mundo)**

**Así que recuerde siempre (mundial)**

**Recuerde siempre, chica eres mía**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**(Todos los países)**

**Sí, puedo conocer a un millón de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre**

**Pero no te preocupes**

**Porque tienes mi corazón**

Astrid: que tierno esa la usare como tono de llamada

Hipo: es una lastima que tenga que volver a corea linda pero me asegurare de que la escuchen y vean esto (le enseño dos fotos una donde ella estaba durmiendo y otra donde tenia orejas de gato)

Astrid: no hiccup cuando tomaste esa dámela (trato de quitarle la foto pero como hipo es mas alto no pudo)

**Tan puro y confiado como un niño que no entiende nada. Es hermoso el momento de renacer...****  
****Cierro los ojos y los abro, asustado de que solo sea un sueño.**

Hipo: la tome anoche cuando dormías

Cuando terminaron de empacar y jugar se fueron al aeropuerto cuando llegaron hipo tenía que marcharse primero que Astrid y los demás

Hipo: bueno creo que este es un adiós (saco su boleto de avión)

**Me niego a irme, me quedo frente a ti esperando que me mires.**

Estoico: espero verte pronto hijo

Hakon: lo mismo digo

Hipo: tratare (se acerco a Astrid y le dio un beso en la frente les sonrió antes de marcharse luego se dio la vuelta) **ASTRID SARANGHAE **

**Sólo quiero caminar junto a ti, usar el mismo espacio que tú. Sólo una vez será suficiente...******

**Cuando viaje en el viento y descienda a tu mundo, en el blanco viento que te rodea.****  
****Me preguntarás de donde vengo. Te sonreiré y diré que es un secreto, mientras continuemos caminando juntos.******

**El paraíso será en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar...******

**Para mí, tú eres mas brillante y deslumbrante que un Ángel. Si alguien quiere ser injusto contigo, definitivamente no lo permitiré.******

**Intranquilo, como si pisara el jardín del Edén por primera vez... Déjame mirarte todos los días, constantemente pienso en ti.******

**Un poco de polvo y arena. No dejaré que esas cosas dañinas se acerquen a ti... Siempre te protegeré, siempre te amaré.******

**Bloquearé los fuertes viento por ti, como tu protector. Me tendrás por siempre, incluso si el mundo se vuelve frío e indiferente, cada vez que sufras y te equivoques, yo secaré tus lágrimas...******

**Si estamos tú y yo, ni importa. El paraíso será en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar...******

**Dime que al enamorarme de ti, no hay forma de volver, porque ya no tengo mis alas. Me han quitado mi vida eterna... pero sigo sintiendo la razón de mi felicidad.**

Después de un rato Astrid, Camicazi, Haru, Estoico y Hakon abordaron su vuelo a Londres donde los esperaban el resto de la pandilla esperando con ansias su regreso


	13. Capitulo 13: inesperado

_**Capitulo 13: inesperado **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Estoico: espero verte pronto hijo**_

_**Hakon: lo mismo digo **_

_**Hipo: tratare (se acerco a Astrid y le dio un beso en la frente les sonrió antes de marcharse luego se dio la vuelta) ASTRID SARANGHAE**_

_**Después de un rato Astrid, Camicazi, Haru, Estoico y Hakon abordaron su vuelo a Londres donde los esperaban el resto de la pandilla esperando con ansias su regreso**_

En el avión de hipo

Hipo: (pensamiento: porque tengo un mal presentimiento es como si algo me esperara en corea espero y sea solo mi imaginación)

Aeromozas: joven le informo que tiene que apagar su teléfono

Hipo: si gracias

Aeromozas: seme ase familiar lo conozco de algún lado

Hipo: probable mente si soy un cantante de corea del sur y también soy el semi-príncipe de Londres

Aeromozas: no (sele quedo viendo un rato a hipo asta que recordó) ha ya recuerdo hace tiempo viajo en el mismo avión en donde yo trabajaba viajaba con otros chicos y chicas no recuerdo a donde se dirigían

Hipo: oh ya nos dirigíamos a Japón después de eso nos fuimos a Londres puede que allá sido en alguno de esos vuelos

En el avión de Astrid

Camicazi: vamos Astrid cuéntame como es que tu y hipo volvieron a ser novios

Haru: son novios otra vez cuenta como paso

Astrid: (suspiro en señal de derrota) bien les contare fue en el hospital cuando ustedes se fueron a conocer Berk y yo me quede a cuidar a hipo el recibió una visita de una des sus amigas de Berk yo los deje a solas estuve un rato hablando con la enfermera asta que me pidieron de favor que pusiera una tarjeta con el numero de la habitación de hipo cuando fui escuche una parte de la conversación que hiso que me pusiera celosa y triste a la vez así que me fui al jardín del hospital donde van los niños enfermos a jugar un rato pero estaba lloviendo y así me Salí pero después de un largo rato hipo fue a verme bueno ya se imaginaran lo que paso después

Camicazi: si de seguro se preocupo por voz y comenzaron una charla bajo la lluvia y usted se le confeso

Astrid: no el me dijo que si quería ser su novia cuando se me confeso fue cuando llego después de escaparse

Haru: me sorprende que tan rápido las chicas perdonan a sus ex-novios

Camicazi: no todas lo asen al menos yo no

Haru: si tu lo dices

_(Astrid POV)_

_Y así se la pasaron todo el viaje de vuelta a casa para mi suerte dejaron de preguntarme cosas que pasaron entre hiccup y yo claro que yo no les respondería todas las cosas pero me pregunto que estará haciendo hiccup ahora mismo _

Después de un vuelo de un día y una noche llegaron a Londres y todos los estaban esperando los la familia de Astrid y Camicazi estaban presente y felices pero algo le llamo la atención a Hakon y eso fue ver a la persona menos esperada

Hakon: que ases aquí Dagur pensé que estarías con tu esposa en parís (todos voltearon a ver al chico con un aspecto a un criminal)

Dagur: que ya no salidas Hakon

Hakon: si se trata de ti el que dice que puede superar a todos no necesito saludar a alguien como tu

Dagur: eso duele pero tienes razón soy el mejor

Hakon: a todo esto que ases en Londres

Dagur: (se trono sus dedos dándole a entender a los presentes que el quería golpear a hipo) vine a atender unos asuntitos con hipo mi ex-hermano menor

Hakon: pues esos asuntos tendrán que esperar porque hipo no regreso con nosotros

Dagur: entonces se quedo en Berk ja que idiota

Hakon: (Astrid quiso golpearlo pero Hakon la detuvo) no tampoco esta en Berk esta viajando por todo el mundo conociendo nuevos lugares

Dagur: (se acerco a Hakon lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con el) no me la creo voy a averiguar donde se encuentra y cuando lo haga será mejor que empieces a organizar su funeral (se dio la vuelta y se fue del aeropuerto)

Haru: (todos se fueron a la casa de Hakon en el viaje todos permanecieron callados al llegar a la mansión decidió romper el silencio) algo me dice que el y hipo no son muy buenos amigos

Hakon: y tienes razón al creer eso verán el y hipo eran muy unidos pero hundía el y hipo fueron a Francia y esa fue la primera vez que hipo conoció a Misaki pero Dagur la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo ese día Misaki ignoro a Dagur y le puso mas atención a hipo lo cual eso le causo muchos celos a Dagur al pasar el tiempo Misaki se enamoro de hipo pero el no le ponía mucha atención en ese entonces hipo conocía a Misaki por otro nombre así que el la trataba como si fuese su novia lo cual a ella le gustaba pero aclaro a hipo lo educaron para tratar así a las chicas bueno continuo eso hiso que Dagur comenzara a competir con hipo pero lamentable el siempre perdía hipo era mejor que el un día hipo se dio cuenta de que trataba de conquistar a Misaki tratando de humillar a hipo el lo reto a tiros con arco pero hipo era pésimo con eso así que acepto en un intento de ayudar a Dagur y lo hiso pero cuando Dagur se entero se molesto con hipo

Haru: y como se entero

Hakon: bueno esto es algo que nadie sabe de hipo claro a excepción de estoico, Dagur y yo pero hipo me hiso jurar que no se lo diría a nadie

Haru: que es dinos

Hakon: bueno pero quiero que me juren que no le dirán a hipo

Haru: de acuerdo lo juramos dinos

Hakon: alguna vez han entrado al cuarto de hipo

Haru: no

Camicazi: nop

Astrid: no nunca

Hakon: bueno que les parece si la conocen ahora (los llevo al cuarto de hipo cuando abrió la puerta todo era muy oscuro el prendió la luz)

Haru: es un cuarto común no tiene nada de especial

Estoico: es que no la estas viendo bien no notas algo difieren te en un cuarto

Haru: (miro detenida mente) no noto algo raro parece un cuarto normal

Hakon: pero no lo es miren bien

Astrid: (miro con mucho cuidado) si este lugar es un poco raro

Finn: que pero si yo lo veo normal no hay nada raro aquí

Astrid: claro que lo hay mira si conozco bien a hipo el jamás leería libros sin titulo mira ve su estantería son 8 estantes y el estante 5 tiene libros sin títulos su escritorio en el 2 cajón tiene candado pero no esta asegurado su sillón se puede ver que lo puedes alzar

Hakon: correcto pero aun hay muchos lugares fuera de lugar Astrid puedes recoger uno de esos libros sin titulo por favor

Astrid: (obedeció y fue por uno de los libros lo tomo y fue a entregárselo a Hakon) aquí tiene

Hakon: no sostenlo

Estoico: sigo pensando que es una mala idea hipo dejo eso desde ase mucho tiempo

Hakon: lo dudo veras cuando regresamos por un asunto me dio curiosidad checar el cuarto de hipo y asían falta 6 de bueno tu sabes

Estoico: entonces no lo a dejado (Hakon negó con la cabeza)

Haru: déjense de rodeos y digan nos

Hakon: el publico lo pidió Astrid con mucho cuidado abre el libro y dime que vez

Astrid: (miro el libro un poco asustada estiro sus manos y como Hakon se lo ordeno lo abrió con mucho cuidado cuando lo abrió por completo no paso nada acerco el libro para verlo bien) veo que cortaron el libro

Estoico: si espera que (se acerco y tomo el libro lo checo y no las encontró) se las llevo me sorprende como es que las hiso pasar por el aeropuerto

Hakon: el chico es muy listo (camino a la estantería y tomo otro libro checo de que si las tuviera cuando comprobó que si serró el libro y se lo entrego a Astrid) ten este si las tiene

Astrid: (tomo el libro todos a acepción de estoico y Hakon se acercaron para ver que había dentro y lo abrió lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que no sabia que decir)

Haru: esto es lo que creo que es

Estoico: si son shuriken todos esos libros sin titulo contienen por lo menos 3 shuriken pero hipo logro llevarse algunas a corea

Haru: (estaba apunto de tomar una pero Hakon lo detuvo)

Hakon: no las toques siguen afiladas solo hipo sabe como sacarlas no quiero que te cortes un dedo con eso

Astrid: co como es que hipo tiene esto

Estoico: no solo sabe artes marciales mixtas sabe manejar cada una de las armas que están en este cuarto

Finn: que armas hay aquí

Hakon: shuriken, kunai, dagas ninja, dagas para lanzar, un par de nunchaku, una hoz con cadena, una katana, garras metálicas, hacha de mano, hacha arrojadiza, espadas, lanza, una pistola, martillos y por ultimo una ballesta

Camicazi: todo eso esta en este cuarto

Estoico: si sorprendente no como hipo se las ingenia para esconder todo eso

Astrid: el nunca me dijo de esto

Estoico: porque no quería que nadie supiera que el usaba todas esas armas digan me que es lo que piensan ahora

Astrid: pues con dodo eso parece un asesino

Haru: esta loco

Finn: le gusta lo filoso y un poco el plomo

Brutacio y Brutilda: es genial

Patán: loco, chiflado, demente, desquiciado

Hakon: hasta allí eso es lo que hipo quería evitar al no decirles no sabrían nada de su pasatiempo favorito entrenar con todas y cada una de esas armas

**Dos semanas después **

Astrid: vamos hipo contesta el teléfono

Hipo: moshi-moshi

Astrid: hiccup me alegra de que conteste llevo un rato marcándote (se acostó en su cama)

Hipo: perdón es que estoy firmando la película y como no traía mi teléfono no te escuche

Astrid: no importa y como va la película

Hipo: bien linda aun que aun nos falta mucho

Astrid: sabes hiccup e estado pensando en tomar clases de no se como usar un hacha

Hipo: (tosió al escuchar eso inmediata mente se puso nervioso pero hiso un esfuerzo para que Astrid no lo notara) no crees que es un poco peligroso jeje

Astrid: no porque estas nervioso hay algo que no me hallas dicho aun

Hipo: no como crees te conté todo

Astrid: en serio entonces porque estas nervioso

Hipo: bueno tu ganas tengo un secreto más

Astrid: así y cual es

Hipo: bueno soy muy bueno usando armas ninja y vikingas también se lanzar dagas se usar una pistola

Astrid: (hiso un esfuerzo para sonar molesta) y porque no me lo dijiste Horrendo

Hipo: perdón pero si te lo decía pensarías que soy un asesino

Astrid: ahora mismo lo estoy pensando (de repente escucho una voz de un adulto)

¿?: ttalkkugjil modeun geos-eul junbi hago dangsin i gicha e seo issneun dong-an dangsin-i dangsin eul gajigo keibeul-eul neoh-eo **(hipo ya esta listo todo ya te pusieron los cables que te sostendrá mientras estas parado en el tren)**

Hipo: daleun salam i i nog-i haessda doeji anh-assseubnida gat-i maeu keossda **(no fueron por otros ya que esos estaban oxidados y me quedaban muy grandes)**

Astrid: con quien hablas

Hipo: con el director me necesitan te llamo luego besos te amo linda adiós (colgó el teléfono antes de que Astrid le respondiera)

Astrid: ese idiota quien se cree para colgarme además no me dejo advertirle que Dagur esta en Londres para buscarlo

Finn: un cantante famoso, actor, modelo a y también es un semi-príncipe así que relájate no es tan tonto como para descubrirse

Astrid: no estoy hablando contigo

Finn: si lo dices en voz alta quiere decir que estas hablando con el que este cercas de ti en este caso soy yo

Astrid: que ases en mi cuarto

Finn: cierto mama dice que bajes a comer

**Cuatro meses después**

Haru: creo que estamos perdidos

Camicazi: que te ase creer eso (lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Finn: sabía que esto era una mala idea viajar a un lugar que no conoces y no sabes su idioma

Haru: si quien tubo esta estúpida idea

Camicazi: tú recuerdas todo esto ocurrió hace 5 días

Dagur: idiota

Astrid: creo que el ya sobrepaso eso

**Hace cinco días atrás **

Dagur: bien si tu no me dices donde esta hipo yo lo averiguare y ya se como (saco su teléfono marco un numero y lo puso en altavoz)

Hipo: moshi-moshi nugu mal **(hola quien habla)**

Astrid: hiccup

Dagur: hipo como te va sabes e estado pensando en visitarte a Londres

Hipo: no soy tonto Dagur además dudo que estés en Francia

Dagur: jojojojojo hipo como puedes estar tan seguro

Hipo: escuche la voz de Astrid idiota si me vas a marcar asegúrate de estar solo tal vez así te crea

Dagur: eres muy listo hipo pero no lo suficiente estoy grabando esta conversación y todo lo que necesitaba era que hablaras en el idioma del lugar en donde te encuentras esta conversación se la envié a un amigo y espero que el me diga donde te encuentras

Hipo: suerte con eso Misaki laisser cela ne veut pas toucher est très fragile **(Misaki deja eso no es para que toque es muy frágil)**

Dagur: Misaki esta contigo

Hipo: desgraciada mente si

Dagur: ten por seguro que te encontrare Horrendo

Hipo: suerte la necesitaras

Dagur: (recibió un mensaje desde su otro teléfono con los resultados de la llamada) no ya no tu te encuentras en corea del sur

Hipo: ya sabia que lo averiguarías pero no te deseaba suerte por eso sino por lo que te espera si bienes para haca (colgó el teléfono)

Dagur: (lanzo su teléfono y se fue de la casa de Hakon)

Hakon: tenemos que advertirle a hipo que se dirige para allá

Haru: no tengo una mejor idea nosotros iremos a corea y ayudaremos a hipo a que Dagur no destruya su reputación

**Devuelta al presente**

Haru: oh cierto

Astrid: así que a esto se refirió hipo si Dagur lo iba a buscar el se perdería en corea

Dagur: siniestro para ser hipo pero esto no me detendrá (miro a su alrededor y vio un televisor grande donde salía el nuevo video de hipo y sus amigos) miren (todos se acercaron a ver)

**Yoel:** Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde  
Jaldeureo jigeum wiheomhae  
Jakku nareul jageug hajima  
Nado nal molla

**Hipo:** Sumi jakku meotneunda  
Niga nal hyanghae georeo onda  
Nareul bomyeo utneunda  
Neodo naege kkeulli neunji

**Teo:** Nun api dakkam kkamhae  
Niga tturheo jyeora chyeoda bolttae  
Gwit gae gakka wojin sum sori  
Nalvmichige mandeuneun neoin geol

**William:** Amudo neol motboge _**(jeolttae)**_  
Pume gamchugo shipeo _**(I'm so serious)**_  
Nuni neol boneun  
Shiseondeul nae ane ireona  
Geojin soyongdo

**Heiko:** Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka

**coro:** Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Da mulleo seoji anheu myeon  
Dachyeodo molla

**Zeus: **Na ison nunbitgwa  
Beil deutan ginjang gam  
Jigeum geomsaeg jungya  
Neoui juwireul

**Heiko: **Neon geunyang geudaero isseo  
Namaneul bara bomyeonseo  
Jeolttae neol bonaeji anha  
Dugobwa beibee

**Teo: **Heurin gonggan sogeseo  
_**(Heurin gonggan sogeseo)**_  
Seonmyeong hage bit naneun  
_**(Seonmyeong hage bit naneun)**_  
Nuni bushin seongdeul nae ane ullineun  
Gyeong boullim sori

**William: **Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka

**coro: **Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
E.x.o ye

Tto dareun neugdae deuri bol saera  
Neomuna wanbyeoghan nae yeojara  
Pum soge budeureobge neorango  
Neomaneul wihae naneun nanpoghae jigo

**hipo: **Gyeolgugen ganghan jaga  
Eodge doeneun miin  
Jariga eobseu nikka geunyang doraga  
Ganeung seong jeroya  
Geureo nikka geumanbwa  
Geu nyeoreul neombon damyeon  
Nareul meonjeo neomeobwa

**Yoel: **Uri mankeum hana dul sshig  
Jiwo beori janha  
Neo hanago naman yeogi nama  
Meomchwojin deushi

**Zeus: **Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka

**coro: **Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla _**(x2)**_

Haru: definitivamente no vuelvo a venir aquí no entiendo nada

Astrid: por primera vez concuerdo contigo (de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien la toco) Ricky

Ricky: (suspiro) esperaba haberme equivocado que asen aquí en corea que no saben que si no conocen el lugar ni hablan el idioma se pierden y los arrestan

Finn: creo que eso esperaba hipo que le pasara a Dagur por eso le deseo suerte

Ricky: no se de que hablan ni me interesa aun no responden mi preguntas

Astrid: vinimos a buscar a hipo para decirle algo muy importante y ayudarlo

Dagur: yo solo vine a golpearlo asta hacerlo desfallecer aun que matarlo no seria una mala idea y comienzo a tomarla en cuenta

Ricky: suerte con eso la necesitaras

Dagur: porque siempre me dicen eso ya me arte no necesito suerte necesito tener a hipo frente a mi para golpearlo o matarlo

Ricky: a ti no te dejare acercarte mucho a el por tu propio bien en tanto a ustedes hipo esta firmando la película en una fabrica abandonada yo me dirijo para allá los llevare con migo no esta muy lejos de aquí (ellos asintieron con la cabeza)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Director: jal i jangmyeon ganeun jeoja neun gongjang-e oneunsigan eun erza dangsin-i dangsin-ui dobi leul jab-a geudeul-eul gong-gyeog halyeogo geol-eo geu jung hanaga hu wijang eseo yaguwa nappeun dangsin antagaeng poteuui meolileul jabgoissda dali wa muleup kaiseu kaiseu ui dwie dangsin-eul myeongjung han hu dasi geod-eo **(muy bien hipo en esta escena vas llegando a la fabrica y vez que a erza la esta sujetando el jefe de la pandilla port tu caminas asía ellos te intentan golpear tu los esquivas pero uno de ellos te golpea con un bad de beisbol en el estomago luego te golpea en la parte de atrás de tu pierna y tu caís de rodillas luego te patean y caís de espalda)**

Hipo: geuleon jis-eul saeng-gaghaji jogeum deo ui **(eso es un poco exagerado no lo crees)**

Director: naega ttalkkugjil e uihae jungdan doegi jeon-e malhaessdeus-i kaiseu chingu ui nameoji bubun-eul dasi waseo dangsin-i jasin-ui hyudae jeonhwa lo modeun geos-eul giloghaneun erza ege gamsa leul jeojanghago dasi ssaul yoel e bonael ttae jeoleul banghae hajiman i sigan i olae hu dangsin-ui ttalkkugjil eul ssauneun dangsin-eun erza eul gajyeo oneun salam-i dangsin-ui son e munsin-eul gong-gyeog haneun wihyeob-i bichnanda son ui hananeun daleun salamgwa syeocheu leul gajigo issjiman jungji hago naj-eun pointeu gadeu e erza bogo jeobgeunhago alae nappeun yagu ui meolileul dangsin-eul gong-gyeog , dangsin-ui CAIS nun eul jal hajiman eotteohgegaeng honlan ui sungan erza talchul i haedang poteu leul silpae habnida hwag-in haneun bangbeob-eul jasin-ui chingu leul igil bol su-issneun dangsin ui nameoji bubun-eul bogo issda gubulil munsin eun munsin ui ttalkkugjil e tteol-eojineunnunmul han i dangsin-ui meoli neun geom-eun saeg , deo nun-eul tteugo byeon toesaeg chingu chajgi sijag eul aedo haneun geos-eul sijag eulo geuui son eul muleup ttalkkugjil e meolileul neoh-eo geudeul-ege miso dangsin-eun daleun neugdae hu jangmyeon-eul gilog je-useu uisim **(no me interrumpas como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido por hipo cuando caís de espaldas llegan el resto de tus amigos y te salvan gracias a que erza grabo todo con su teléfono y se lo envió a Yoel vuelven a pelearse pero esta ves después de una larga pelea tu hipo te acercas a el tipo que trae a erza lo tomas de la camisa con una de tus manos y con la otra lo amenazas con golpearlo tu tatuaje de tu mano brilla pero te detienes y miras a erza en ese momento bajas la guardia y te golpean con el bad de beisbol en la cabeza tu caís al suelo tienes sueño pero no sierras los ojos el resto de ustedes al ver como golpearon a su amigo van a ver como se encuentra la pandilla port aprovecha ese momento de distracción y escapan erza se agachas y pones la cabeza de hipo en tu regazo tomas su mano con el tatuaje comienza a llorar una de las lagrimas cae en tu tatuaje hipo y este empieza a desvanecerse tu cabello se torna de un color negro abres mas los ojos y miras a tus amigos les sonríes y fin de la escena después grabamos a Zeus el otro lobo dudas)**

Hipo: naneun dasi nae meolileul yeomsaeg haneun gyeong-u **(si una me van a teñir otra vez el pelo)**

Director: i jangmyeon eun du beon jeonche gyeongjeog-eul gilog hago geudeul-ege gyeong-u eodi munsin peideu dangsin-ui meoli neun geom-eun saeg-idoeeo daleun ttalkkugjil **(si esta escena se grabara dos veces una completa asta donde les dije y la otra donde el tatuaje de hipo se desvanece y su pelo se torna de un color negro)**

Hipo: naega gabal-eul neoh-eul su-issneun gidalyeossda **(y yo que esperaba a que me pusieran una peluca)**

Director: ajig i yeonghwa leul gidalineun geos-i anila hyeonsil idoeeo iss-eumeulo gesimul soliga modeun jag-eob-eseo seupein-eo hangug-eo junbiga seupein-eolo nolaeleul euleuleong geos **(pues sigue esperando esta película tiene que verse lo mas realista así que todos a sus puestos sonido pondrán la canción de growl en español no en coreano en español listos acción) **(la grabación comenzó y todos hicieron lo que les indicaron pusieron la canción que les indico el director)

_Por si no lo sabes, te lo advierto (escucha atentamente)__  
__Estás en peligro en estos momentos (tan peligroso)__  
__Deja de provocar__  
__Ni siquiera sé lo que haré__  
__Mi respiración se detiene__  
__Tú estás caminando hacia mí__  
__Estás sonriéndome__  
__¿Eres atraída por mí también?___

_Mis ojos consiguen nublarse__  
__Cuando miras penetrantemente hacia mí__  
__El sonido de la respiración se acerca a mis oídos__  
__Haces que me vuelva loco___

_Quiero esconderte en mis brazos para que nadie te pueda ver__  
__(estoy tan grave)__  
__Todos los ojos te quieren__  
__Hace un viento áspero y turbulento dentro de mí___

_Una negra sombre despierta en mí__  
__Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
__Todo el mundo salga de tu lado__  
__Porque me estoy poniendo más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_Los ojos se cortan__  
__La tensión se siente como que podría cortar a alguien__  
__(Si te abrazo en este momento)__  
__A tu alrededor, bebé bebé___

_Quédate como estás__  
__Como te ves en sólo mi__  
__Yo nunca te dejaré ir__  
__Sólo ve, nena___

_En este lugar brumoso (en este lugar brumoso)__  
__Brilla con claridad (que brilla con claridad)__  
__Los ojos te quieren__  
__Suena una alarma de alerta dentro de mí___

_Una sombra negro despierta en mí__  
__Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
__Todo el mundo se salga de su lado__  
__Porque me estoy poniendo un poco más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_E.X.O. sí___

_Otros lobos podrían verte__  
__Porque eres tan perfecta__  
__Suavemente te tengo en mis brazos__  
__Por ti, obtendré violencia___

_Al final, el fuerte ganará a la bella__  
__No hay sitio para ti así que vuelve__  
__Tus posibilidades son cero, por lo que dejo de buscar__  
__Si tienes tus ojos en ella, tienes que pasarme primero___

_Vamos a borrar todo uno por uno, excepto a nosotros__  
__Así que sólo quedamos tú y yo aquí___

_Una negra sombra ha despertado en mí__  
__Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
__Todo el mundo fuera de tu lado__  
__Porque me estoy poniendo más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
__Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo___

_Soy gruñido gruñido gruñido__  
__Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado_

Director: ttalkkugjil beob-won eun meolikalaggwa nunsseob-eul geulineun bonda **(corte hipo ve a que te pinten el pelo y las cejas)**

Hipo: ya escuche (se paro del suelo y fue a que le pintaran el pelo cuando terminaron de ponerle el tinte lo dejaron para que el tinte penetrara mas mientras esperaba alguien se le acerco)

Astrid: creí que odiabas pintarte el pelo pero por lo poco que vi de la filmación te doy un 8

Hipo: (esa voz le resulto muy familiar así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con su novia) Astrid que ases en corea como llegaste aquí es muy peligroso que estés aquí si no conoces nada

Astrid: a mi también me alegra verte

Hipo: perdón es que me sorprende verte aquí como savias que estaba aquí

Astrid: te resumiré todo vinimos Finn, Camicazi, Haru, Dagur y yo nos perdimos Ricky nos encontró y nos trajo aquí vimos como grabaron la escena aun que sigo sin entender nada de este lugar

Hipo: jajajaja si es un poco complicado y difícil de entender que les parece si los llevo a conocer todo Seúl cuando termine de grabar esta escena una vez que la termine no me van a necesitar asta mañana te parece

Astrid: claro

Hipo: (fue a lavarse la cabeza para quitarse el tinte se seco el pelo y fue a firmar desde donde les dijo el director cuando terminaron hipo se fue a cambiar de ropa para poder cumplir lo que le dijo a su novia)

_**con esto termino el capitulo de hoy la canción que puse primero en la que puse supuestamente en la grabación de la película otra cosa esto que saque de la película no me pertenece verán estaba aburrido y me puse a ver videos pero uno me llamo la atención y me gusto les dejo el nombre del video por si quieren verlo se llama exo drama episodio 2 yo lo vi en la versión coreana por ahora creo yo eso es todo gracias por sus comentarios **_


	14. Capitulo 14: un recorrido por Seúl parte

_**Capitulo 14: un recorrido por Seúl parte uno**_

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

_**Astrid: creí que odiabas pintarte el pelo pero por lo poco que vi de la filmación te doy un 8**_

_**Hipo: (esa voz le resulto muy familiar así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con su novia) Astrid que ases en corea como llegaste aquí es muy peligroso que estés aquí si no conoces nada**_

_**Astrid: a mi también me alegra verte**_

_**Hipo: perdón es que me sorprende verte aquí como savias que estaba aquí**_

_**Astrid: te resumiré todo vinimos Finn, Camicazi, Haru, Dagur y yo nos perdimos Ricky nos encontró y nos trajo aquí vimos como grabaron la escena aun que sigo sin entender nada de este lugar**_

_**Hipo: jajajaja si es un poco complicado y difícil de entender que les parece si los llevo a conocer todo Seúl cuando termine de grabar esta escena una vez que la termine no me van a necesitar asta mañana te parece**_

_**Astrid: claro**_

_**Hipo: (fue a lavarse la cabeza para quitarse el tinte se seco el pelo y fue a firmar desde donde les dijo el director cuando terminaron hipo se fue a cambiar de ropa para poder cumplir lo que le dijo a su novia)**_

**Mientras tanto con Astrid y los demás**

Astrid: cuanto tardara

Finn: demasiado recuerda que le pusieron maquillaje de seguro tardara mas que una mujer

Camicazi: quitarse el maquillaje es lo mas fácil además hipo tiene muchas cosas que hacer

Dagur: solo espero que llegue antes de que comience a perder la paciencia

Haru: (se acerco a Dagur lo suficiente como para poder recargarse en su hombro) y eso cuando vendría siendo dijo para estar preparado no

Dagur: (lo alego de el y lo tomo de la camisa alzándolo) pronto si no te callas abadejo ahora sal de mi vista entiendes

Haru: si entiendo podrías bajarme para irme de tu vista (Dagur lo soltó dejándolo caer de senton)

Camicazi: (al ver como Dagur maltrato a su novio se le acerco para golpearlo) CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL (le soltó una cachetada eso hiso que Dagur se enfureciera)

Dagur: como te atreves (levanto su mano para pegarle pero fue detenido volteo para ver quien lo detuvo para su sorpresa fue hipo quien impidió golpearla)

Hipo: a una dama gamas se le levanta la mano (lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro lo cual hiso que se callera al suelo) vuelve a intentar pegarle a cualquiera de ellos y te ira peor

Dagur: eso lo quiero ver (se paro y se acerco a hipo pero de repente alguien lo derivo lo tomaron de las manos y le colocaron unas esposas) que suéltenme saben quien soy yo soy el rey de parís ahora les ordeno que me suelten

Hipo: puede que seas el rey pero esto es corea y aquí es un crimen intentar golpear a una mujer y esto causar un alboroto en Francia saber que su rey fue arrestado por querer golpear a una mujer

Dagur: me las pagaras horrendo eso te lo aseguro (los policías se lo llevaron)

Hipo: (se acerco a Camicazi) te lastimo

Camicazi: no por suerte llegaste a tiempo

Astrid: hiccup no dijiste que te ibas a cambiar

Hipo: así era pero Zeus llego y me digo que Dagur estaba molestándolos así que tuve que volverme a poner la playera y Salí corriendo para acá rezando que Dagur no les haiga echo daño a ustedes chicas

Haru: y nosotros que

Hipo: ustedes todavía pueden defenderse pero Dagur no mide su fuerza temía que las lastimara chicas

Camicazi: espera déjame ver si entendí te estabas cambiando cuando te dijeron que estábamos en problemas

Hipo: algo así pero si me disculpan ahora si me tengo que cambiar de ropa (se fue a su camarote a cambiarse de ropa se puso un pantalón negro rasgado unas botas blancas con picos en la parte delantera y trasera se metió el pantalón en las botas una camisa blanca con un estampado de un fénix un chaleco negro con un estampado de unas alas de ángel unos guantes rosa con picos una cadena de cruz sus aretes tres en el izquierdo y en el derecho pero el tiempo que estuvo en Berk se le serraron pero cuando regreso a corea se volvió a hacer las perforaciones solo que esta vez se añado una perforación mas para que fueran tres y tres se hiso sus trencitas como Astrid se las asía cuando allá lo cuidaba en el hospital se le quedo la maña de siempre traer trencitas cuando termino de vestirse se fue con sus amigos, primo y novia) listo nos vamos

Camicazi: (sele quedo viendo un rato antes de hablar) wow ahora te gusta vestir de picos

Hipo: porque tiene algo de malo

Camicazi: no solo que así pareces un chico malo

Astrid: (se le acerco para quedar frente a frente y lo observo detalladamente eso hiso que el se pusiera nervioso)

Hipo: eh astry no es que me moleste que estés cerca de mí pero cuando me miras así me pones nervioso y admito que hasta me das miedo

Astrid: (no le presto atención y siguió viéndolo asta que noto algo que no le agradaba y lo golpeo en el brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas)

Hipo: AUCH demonios porque me pegas si me dolió no porque haga ejercicio quiere decir que no me duelan los golpes (con su otro brazo se sobo)

Astrid: tu bien sabes porque te pegue

Finn: (con tan solo ver la cara de su hermana supo que estaba molesta y mucho así que retrocedió junto con Camicazi y Haru)

Hipo: no crees que si supiera porque me pegaste no te preguntaría

Astrid: bien sabes que no me gusta que traigas eras cosas en tu oreja y en sima de eso te ases otra

Hipo: ha los eretes perdón

Astrid: (le extendió su mano para que le diera los aretes)

Hipo: (no entendió por que le extendió la mano así que se quedo quieto)

Astrid: y bien que esperas

Hipo: que

Haru: es bueno saber que corea aun no le a quitado lo ingenuo

Finn: ni su inocencia

Camicazi: que no es lo mismo

Astrid: me los vas a dar o te los quito

Hipo: de que hablas que me quieres quitar

Astrid: (se acerco mas a el lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo asía ella con su otra mano libre trato de quitarle los aretes)

Hipo: (al darse cuenta de que quería los aretes el se resistió y se libero de su agarre luego la tomo las manos impidiéndole menearlas) espera por mas que quiera darte los aretes no puedo

Astrid: porque no y suéltame

Hipo: bueno en primer lugar no tiene mucho que me perforaron las orejas por lo que si me los quito se volverán a serrar y tendré que volver a perforármelas en segundo lugar cuando residen empezamos a firmar la película traía aretes por lo que se vera raro en la siguiente escena que ya no los traiga y ´por ultimo en tercer lugar te soltare si no me pegas

Astrid: bien pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez solo por tu trabajo

Haru: que trabajo solo míralo hace lo que quiere

Hipo: claro que no también tengo cosas que hacer mientras los demás firman la película como aprenderme las nuevas canciones

Finn: si tu lo dices

Hipo: como sea nos vamos todavía tengo que mostrarles Seúl nuestra primera parada será el parque del rio hangang

Haru: no en tendí parque del rio lanllan

Hipo: hangang

Finn: y donde queda

Hipo: El Parque del Río Hangang de Jamsil se sitúa en la zona sureña de Gangbyeon, entre el Puente Jamsilcheolgyo y Yeongdongdaegyo. En su alrededor se encuentran el Complejo Deportivo de Jamsil, Lotte World y el Parque Olímpico. Tiene un jardín excelente de flores salvajes y plantas exóticas. También hay una ruta exclusiva de peces llamada " Eodo"

Camicazi: y que hay en ese parque

Hipo: * Cancha de fútbol, pista para patinaje en línea, Plaza de la Juventud, cancha de gate ball, etc.

* 3 piscinas abiertas

* Barco de recreo

* Deportes acuáticos: Sea&Hangang Land lancha motora, Secret Garden yates

* Alquiler de bicicleta Enfrente del ancladero de los barcos de recreo, de marzo a noviembre

* Instalaciones internas  
4 tiendas de conveniencia, restaurante italiano Secret Garden,vestuario, duchas, patio, fuentes de agua,etc.

Haru: se nota que los parque aquí son muy llamativos pero que vamos a hacer a allá

Hipo: bueno los llevare a nadar, a la pista de patinaje y a la lancha de motora

Finn: todo eso

Hipo: si vamos apresúrense porque en la noche los llevare al mejor lugar de todos

Camicazi: si pero que asemos con nuestro equipaje

Hipo: descuida déjamelo a mi (miro a su alrededor y vio a la persona que estaba buscando se dirigió a donde el estaba) Ricky necesito un favor podías pedirle a uno de tus hombres que alquile dos habitaciones en el hotel en el que estamos y que lleve el equipaje de ellos

Ricky: claro no te preocupes mañana tienes el día libre no te preocupes si no los llevas a todos los lugares que quieres que conozcan

Hipo: gracias te debo una

Ricky: no me debes nadas anda ve y diviértete ha otra cosa no te preocupes si llamas mucho la atención a por cierto se me olvidaba ten las llaves de la camioneta blanca (le guiño el ojo)

Hipo: (se sonrojo) si gracias em adiós (volvió con sus amigos y novia) bien vámonos nos iremos en la camioneta blanca

Finn: que no suelen usar camionetas negras

Hipo: si pero los muchachos se llevaran la camioneta negra no se preocupen yo no manejare

Haru: entonces quien manejara

Hipo: uno de los hombres de Ricky ahora vamos (los chicos caminaron en dirección al vehículo cuando llegaron se subieron Hipo y Astrid se fueron en la parte trasera Finn en el asiento del copiloto Haru y Camicazi en medio)

Finn: este lugar es increíble

Camicazi: si ya quiero que lleguemos al parque que hipo nos menciono

Astrid: (se acerco a hipo para ver que leía pero no le entendía así que decidió preguntarle) que lees hiccup

Hipo: la nueva canción que nos tenemos que aprender

Astrid: así y de que trata (se sentó en el regazo de hipo y lo beso)

Hipo: trata de una chica que suelo decirle bebe (dejo a un lado sus hojas y la abrazo después la volvió a besarla)

Pasaron las horas cuando llegaron hipo las llevo a una tienda para comprarles un traje de baño se fueron a nadar un rato después fueron a las lanchas motoras se la pasaron un largo rato allí cuando terminaron se fueron a cambiar después se fueron a la pista de patinaje en línea hipo le enseño a patinar a Astrid lo cual hiso que llamara la atención pero a el no le importo pero una reportera se le acerco

Reportera: annyeonghaseyo ttalkkugjil dangsin-i jeoege gandanhan inteobyuleul hal su issdolog **(hola hipo me permitirías hacerte una breve entrevista)**

Hipo: mullon gwichanhgehaji anhseubnida **(por supuesto no me molesta)**

Reportera: i salamdeul eun nugu-inga **(quienes son estas personas)**

Hipo: joh-eun sonyeon ui meoli bulg-eun mahogani geuui yeoja chingu Camicazi Quivera lamoseu geumbal sonyeon pin Hofferson cheombu peulinseu halu maleutineseu myeongtae geumbal sonyeo ga pin ui yeodongsaeng-i nae yeoja chingu aseuteulideu Hofferson ilagogeumbal sonyeo nae sachon **(****bueno el chico de cabello color**** Caoba rojizo es mi primo el príncipe Haru Martínez Abadejo la chica rubia que esta con el es su novia Camicazi Quivera Ramos el chico rubio es Finn Hofferson la otra chica rubia es la hermana de Finn se llama Astrid Hofferson mi novia****)**

Reportera: dangsin-ui yeoja chingu uliga jeon-e boji moshan geu neun geuui jeongi eseo eongeub han jeog-i issgi ttaemun-e **(tu novia porque antes no la habíamos visto y porque nunca la menciono en su biografía)**

Hipo: joh-eun il geunyeoneun leondeon e salgoissneun nae baio e eongeub , geunyeoga man-yag nae yeoja do hangsang nae yeoseong ui du sajin eul gajigo ilbuleul sseossda **(bueno es que ella vive en London y si la e mencionado en mi biografía ella es my lady incluso en una parte escribí que siempre cargo dos fotos de my lady)**

Reportera: nan-i yeoja ga jasin-ui yeoja ga doel geos-ilago sangsangdo moshal** (nunca me imagine que esa chica seria su lady)**

Hipo: naneun geunyeo ga hal su-issneun maeu un-i joh-eun salam-iya **(soy un hombre muy afortunado de tenerla)**

Reportera: naneun geudeul-i hangug-eoleul gusahaji moshaneun geos gat-ayo **(supongo que ellos no hablan coreano)**

Hipo: dangsin-i sillyega andoendamyeon yeong-eowa seupein-eoleul malhal ppunman anila naneun seoul ege jagbyeol eul boyeojuneun yujihaeya **(no solo hablan ingles y español si me disculpan tengo que seguir mostrándoles corea Seúl adiós) **

Reportera: gyeong-u gamsa **(si gracias) **

Astrid: quienes eran

Hipo: una reportera

Finn: que quería y porque dijiste el nombre de Camicazi y que otra cosa entendieron

Haru: Hofferson

Hipo: quería una breve entrevista se la di me pregunto quienes eran y le conteste les di sus nombres

Camicazi: y porque en tendí mi nombre

Hipo: es porque tu nombre no se puede pronunciar en coreano al igual que Hofferson

Astrid: y como se dice mi nombre y el de fin el coreano

Hipo: el de Finn es pin Hofferson y el tu yo Astrid es aseuteulideu Hofferson

Camicazi: ahora adonde vamos

Hipo: bueno que les parece si vamos a comer primero en el restaurante the park view y luego vamos aEl Mercado Dongdaemun, el centro de la moda y luego Mt. Namsan, la cumbre de la vista nocturna de Seúl después iremos al puente banpo

Finn: que tiene de especial ese puente

Hipo: bueno El puente Banpo es una obra arquitectónica situada en el centro de Seoul, Corea del Sur. Conectando los distritos Seocho y Yongsan. Este puente tiene dos niveles, que cuando el nivel de agua del río sube, se cierra y queda fuera de uso. El nivel bajo es usado para el paso de peatones y bicicletas, además que facilita el acceso al parque Banpo Hangang. En total casi suman 10 mil boquillas a ambos lados del puente, desde donde se expulsan 190 toneladas de agua cada minuto. Este puente contiene 380 mangueras en ambos lados que dirigen y marcan el paso del agua. La vista del puente es totalmente diferente en el día y en la noche. Durante el día muestra cientos de diferentes figuras formadas por el agua. En la noche el escenario es totalmente diferente, el agua que sale del puente se transforma en un arco iris en el aire, decorando la noche. El puente Banpo también conocido como "fuente arco iris" fue registrado en los record Guinness como el puente con fuente más largo del mundo.

Astrid: y que asemos aquí aun nos falta mucho por recorrer

Finn: esa es la acritud

Hipo: ok

Haru: espero que el restaurante sea bueno sino estaría gastando en vano

Camicazi: cállate hipo es el que va a pagar todo

Hipo: relájate cami no me molesta para nada bueno vámonos (se fueron el auto)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: conociendo Seúl parte dos**_

Hipo: por enésima vez Haru ya te dije que el kimchi es un plato típico aquí se usa como acompañante de todo, como el arroz y su sabor es salado y picante, básicamente son verduras con especias

Haru: ok ya no te enojes solo preguntaba

Finn: se nota que aquí comen mucho la carne

Hipo: si porque tiene algo de malo

Astrid: un poco Finn no come mucha carne

Hipo: haberlo dicho antes

Finn: descuida solo comeré un plato de no se sopa

Hipo: descuida que te parecería comer verduras al vapor, algas, arroz, sopa de almejas, salmón, sopa de tofu y kimchi

Finn: perfecto entonces comeré verduras al vapor y sopa de tofu

Hipo: jajajajaja

Finn: de que te ríes dije algo malo

Hipo: (al escuchar su comentario hipo intento aguantarse la risa) perdón no era mi intención ja lo siento es que jajaja bueno ya me callo

Camicazi: dinos que tiene de gracioso lo que dijo Finn

Hipo: perdón se me olvido que es la primera vez que viajan a un país como este veras toda la comida que te dije te la traen aquí no puedes pedir solo un platillo veras en total todo lo que te dije son como unos 11 platos los que te traerán

Finn: todo eso como es que pueden comer tanto

Hipo: sorprendente no al principio yo no podía pero como fue pasando el tiempo me acostumbre a comer tanto

Haru: y no engordas

Hipo: es porque hago ejercicio deberías intentarlo den gracias de que no estamos en Japón

Astrid: porque lo dices

Hipo: digamos que en Japón es un delito ser gordo

Camicazi: bueno y que me recomiendas comer hipo yo si como carne también que sea algo que nunca allá probado

Hipo: ordeno yo y comen de todo lo que pida menos Finn ya que no comes mucha carne pediré lo tuyo aparte

Astrid: me parece una buena idea

Hipo: weiteo **(mesero)**

Mesera: naneun dangsin-ui jumun-eul hal su sugbag nameoji chamseog **(yo lo atenderé por el resto de su estancia puedo tomar su orden)**

Hipo: deogbun-echaesig-eul hamyeon jumun gwa 5 dae lamyeon yoli 2** (si gracias será una orden vegetariana y sus mejores 5 platillos y 2 ramen)**

Mesera: geugeos-eun sunsiggan-e natanabnida ihae** (entendido se los traeré en un instante)**

Hipo: gamsa** (gracias)**

Mesera: mian naega dangsin-eul bulkwae hajiman dangsin-eun na-ege sain euljuneun gyeong-u** (disculpa si te ofendo pero me darías tú a autógrafo)**

Hipo: dangsin-i nae choegoui sain euljugo dangsin-i jeo wa hamkke sajin eul saeng-gaghamyeon jeoleul bulkwaehage haji musi** (descuida no me ofende que te parece si mejor te doy mi autógrafo y te tomas una foto con migo)**

Mesera: gamsa hajiman jeongmal cheos hyugaleul meog-eoyahanda** (en verdad gracias pero primero debería dejarlo comer)**

Hipo: dangsin-ui hyusig eun eotteon sigan** (a que horas es tu descanso)**

Mesera: han sigan hu ** (en una hora)**

Hipo: da-eum sigan e ssain eul jegong hal geos-ibnida geuligo dangsin-i nawa hamkke sajin-eul jjig gessseubnida** (entonces en una hora te daré un autógrafo y dejare que te tomes una foto con migo)**

Mesera: deogbun-e naneun dangsin-ui sigsawa hamkke dasi sunsiggan-e iss-eulgeoya **(gracias en un momento vuelvo con su comida) **(la mesera se fue a dejar la orden y a decirles al resto de las meseras y amigas a quien atendió)

Hipo: myeon **(si)**

Finn: mucha charla para pedir la comida

Hipo: mejor acostúmbrate adonde quiera que valla siempre tiene que ver alguien que me reconozca no importa lo que haga

Camicazi: pobre de Astrid

Haru: porque ella hipo es quien es acosado

Camicazi: también por hipo pero cuantas chicas no lo acosan o intentan besarlo a la de afueras

Finn: estas bien hermana

Astrid: lo estaba asta que cami dijo eso

Camicazi: lo siento

Hipo: relájate astry no tienes que ser celosa además eso solo les pasa a los cantantes de otros países aquí no pueden hacer eso las BABY no son así o amenos no nos a tocado ninguna así de loca como para querer morir

Haru: porque aquí las matan si asen eso

Hipo: no lo digo por astry es tan celosa que podría matar a alguien AUCH (fue golpeado por una Astrid enojada) no te enojes solo bromeaba

Astrid: de mal gusto y que es eso de BABY

Hipo: perdón solo quería acerté reír y creo que metí la pata

Haru: en grande

Astrid: y bien espero una respuesta

Mesera: (llego con la comida salvándolo de una larga y incomoda conversación)

Hipo: manh-i deu

Camicazi: que

Hipo: perdón seme olvida de que no estoy con los chicos manh-i deu significa buen provecho

Finn: que complicado

Hipo: Finn esos 11 platos que están enfrente de ti son tu comida no te confundas con los demás

Finn: ok solo tengo un pequeño problema

Astrid: cual acaso no es lo suficiente mente bueno para ti

Finn: muy graciosa el problema es que no se como comer

Haru: fácil tomas el tenedor y comienzas a comer

Finn: o claro me das el tenedor

Haru: si claro (miro en toda la mesa y solo vio unos palillos)

Finn: y bien me vas a dar el tenedor si o no

Haru: creo que se les olvidaron los tenedores

Hipo: no aquí se come con palillos y cucharas

Camicazi: pero ellos no saben como comer con ellos

Hipo: yo les enseño claro si quieren

Camicazi: con migo no hay mucho problema he comido sushi con los palillos yo les enseño a los chicos y tu enséñale a Astrid

Hipo: de acuerdo pero aquí los palillos no son de madera son de metal ósea de acero inoxidable

Astrid: hiccup que es esto

Hipo: eso es Samgyeopsal es muy rico ten prueba (agarro los palillos y se acerco al platillo tomo un trozo de carne y se la acerco a Astrid) abre la boca

Astrid: puedo comer sola no necesito que me des de comer tu

Hipo: vamos abre la boca ya se que puedes comer sola pero no puedes comer con palillos

Astrid: puedo aprender

Hipo: yo te enseño si abres la boca para que te de, de comer

Astrid: bien (abrió la boca y pudo ver como hipo sonreía en señal de victoria hipo le metió un trozo de carne en la boca) mmm esta rico

Hipo: verdad

Camicazi: y que es esto hipo

Hipo: eso es japchae son fideos de boniato acompañada de verduras, espinacas y un poco de carne en tiras y eso de allí es kimchi jigae es una sopa hecha a base de kimchi ya mas fermentado y de sabor picante esto que tiene delante Haru es Galbitang es una sopa hecha con costillas de ternera. Suele tener fideos de boniato, huevo, cebollino, setas, etc. Un plato consistente y de sabor muy rico Bibimbap literalmente significa arroz mezclado o comida mezclada consiste en un cuenco de arroz con vegetales y carne encima al momento de comerlo se deben revolver los ingredientes y agregarles aceite de sésamo y gochujang pasta de pimiento picante rojo quieren algo de beber

Haru: yo quiero una cerveza

Hipo: ustedes también van a beber cerveza

Finn: yo si

Camicazi: yo también

Astrid: yo igual

Hipo: bueno serán 4 bebidas alcohólicas entonces

Astrid: y tu que no vas a tomar algo

Hipo: si pero tengo prohibido beber alcohol cerveza o tequila que viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo

Haru: que tu papa no te deja beber

Hipo: no es eso es que aquí todos los cantantes y actores no pueden beber bebidas alcohólicas si lo ases te despiden y no recuerdo lo demás

Finn: entonces que beberás

Hipo: yo te frio a base de cebada tostada

Haru: suena asqueroso

Hipo: pero rico yo también pensaba lo mismo

Astrid: (trataba de comer pero le costaba trabajo cada vez que tomaba un trozo de carne se le caía) que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: haber te ayudo (sele acerco y la ayudo a tomar los palillos correctamente) se toman así para que no te cueste trabajo comer

Camicazi: aun no nos responder

Hipo: verán se que piensan que a mi no me cuesta trabajo acoplarme a un lugar que ya conozco

Haru: ha que te refieres de seguro cuando llegaste aquí todo fue pan comido sabes todo sobre este lugar

Hipo: eso es lo que tú crees weiteuliseu **(mesera)**

Mesera: man-yag geu sete jegong **(si que sete ofrece)**

Hipo: 4 sake dangsin-eun chagaun bokk-eun boli leul giban-eulo** (4 sakes y un te frio a base de cebada tostada)**

Mesera: naneun daleun mueongaleul gajigosungan-e ihae **(entendido en un momento se lo traigo alguna otra cosa)**

Hipo: joh-eun geudeul-eun naega deo na-eundijeoteu mul-eo jul saeng-gag i modeun eumsig-eul uisim hajiman, sigansunseo Kkultarae , Hobbang , 2 simjang beulauni beulauni e delyeo su wa naneun bam eul meog-eumyeon **(bueno si dudo que ellos se coman toda esta comida yo creo que será mejor que pida el postre pero podrías traérmelo en una hora una orden de** **Kkultarae, Hobbang, corazón de brownies y 2 bizcochos de chocolate y castañas****)**

Mesera: han sigan ui gyeong-gi **(de acuerdo en una hora) **(termino de anotar la orden y se fue)

Hipo: entonces cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse

Haru: solo 3 días

Hipo: que poco tiempo pero tienen cosas que hacer y la escuela (de repente una chica llego corriendo se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla)

¿?: nae adeul **(mi chico)**

Hipo: naneun soyu hago geunyeoga jiltuhaneun gimhaneul ui unmyeong i gat-eun leseutolang-eseo ibnida ttaemun-e dangsin-eul jug-il su-issneun **(ya tengo dueña la cual podría matarte ya que ella es muy celosa**** Ha Neul**** es raro que estés en un restaurante como este)**

Ha Neul: jiltu hago nugu **(así de celosa es y quien es)**

Hipo: i nal nalgae hajiman deo na-eun mal-eul naeil bam eun hwagsilhi honja on hageona **(la que esta alado de mi pero será mejor que hablemos mañana en la noche por cierto viniste sola o) **(no pudo terminar de hablar por que otra chica llego y le dio un beso pero el se volteo y se lo dio en la boca asiendo estallar de celos a Astrid)

Astrid: voy al baño cami me acompañas

Camicazi: claro (se paro de su asiento y se fue con Astrid al baño)

Finn: tu mal

Hipo: no es mi culpa fue un accidente además solo son amigas actoras

Haru: si claro y también son mis amigas actoras (lo dijo sarcásticamente)

Ha Neul: naneun geugeos-eul haegyeolhaneun geos-ibnida dangsin-i munje e dulyeowo saeng-gag hajiman, naega bon geosgwa hangug-eoleul malhageona haji anh-assda **(creo que teme ti en problemas me gustaría arreglarlo pero por lo que vi no hablan coreano o si)**

Hipo: bulhaenghagedo geunyeoneun musi jiltu neun du ju e jichulhaji anhseubnida hajiman geudeul-eun ojig bol geos-eul algoissneun geunyeoneun yeojeonhi hwaga uisim 3 il dong-an bangmunhaessda **(lamentablemente no descuida ella es así de celosa se le pasara en una o dos semanas pero ellos solo vinieron de visita por 3 días dudo que ella siga molesta sabiendo que no la volveré a ver)**

Ha Neul: naega haegyeol , uliui gyeolham-i anin **(no es nuestra culpa yo lo arreglo) **(se dirigió al baño de chicas al llegar vio a Astrid controlando sus celos)

**Mientras en el baño de chicas **

Astrid: genial de todas las personas que pudieron entrar por esa puerta tenia que entrar ella

Camicazi: relájate Astrid talbes es una forma de saludar en corea

Ha Neul: apology hiccups told me not speak Korean and I do not speak very good English **(disculpa hipo me dijo que no hablan coreano y yo no se hablar muy bien el ingles)**

Astrid: neglected but because we say this **(descuida pero porque nos dices esto)**

Ha Neul: because I come to clarify the evil misunderstand **(porque vengo a aclarar el el mal malen)**

Camicazi: misunderstood **(mal entendido)**

Ha Neul: if that's misunderstood Kiss is a game when we act **(si eso el mal entendido del beso es un juego de cuando actuamos)**

Astrid: neglect I have no problem with that **(descuida no tengo ningún problema con eso)**

Ha Neul: not bother with hiccups **(no molesta con hipo)**

Astrid: que

Camicazi: creo que quiso decir que si no estas molesta con hipo

Astrid: no, I'm not upset with hiccup **(no, no estoy molesta con hiccup)**

Ha Neul: not jealous hiccup with hiccup **(hiccup tampoco celosa con hiccup)**

Astrid: I do not **(creo que no)**

Camicazi: Good if you'll excuse us we have to go back to eating** (bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que regresar a comer)**

**Mientras tanto con los chicos**

Finn: y bien espero una respuesta no quiero que mi Hermana sufra por un mujeriego como tu

Hipo: veras cuando yo estaba asiendo una comedia ella era la actora principal junto con un chico durante el firme había unas escenas donde se asía eso ahora que terminamos de firmar ella sigue asiéndolo no solo con migo sino también con los otros actores principales y uno que otro secundario

Haru: y tu que actor eras

Hipo: secundario

Finn: de que trato la comedia

Hipo: bueno trata al principio ella y yo somos novios y un día le pedí matrimonio pero ella jamás me contesto al día siguiente llaman de mi trabajo y me dicen que me tengo que ir a otro país ella se queda en corea conoce a otro chico cuyo sueño es convertirse en el mejor jugador de joki sobre hielo pero su madre lo dejo y no regresa asta después casi por terminar la comedia ellos juegan un juego de ser novios asta que yo regresara después de un largo tiempo yo regrese ellos se enamoraron y les fue muy difícil terminar el juego yo me entero de todo lo que hicieron yo me moleste con ella, ella al final acepta casarse con migo unos días antes de la boda ella suspende todo por quedarse con ella al final de esta comedia ellos se casan y yo sigo con mi vida normal asta donde sale yo no me vuelvo a enamorar

Haru: eso explica todo

Finn: (vio que las chicas salir del baño y se dirigían a la masa y Astrid aun parresia molesta por eso) prepárense porque el ragnarok esta apunto de desatarse

Hipo: (de repente sonó su teléfono) moshi-moshi

Haru: el ragnarok se acerca

Hipo: (de repente se paro rápido) regreso en un segundo (salió del restaurante)

Camicazi: (se sentó en su lugar igual que Astrid) que pasa porque hipo salió muy rápido

Finn: no lo se pero se veía muy serio

**Afuera del restaurante**

Hipo: que pasa porque me ases salir del restaurante Ricky

Ricky: porque mañana en la noche tienen un concierto y que vi las noticias hipo

Hipo: estoy en problemas

Ricky: no estoy feliz de que al fin hayas dejado entrar a esos chicos a tu mundo

Hipo: lo malo es que todo lo que ven en este lugar es malo

Ricky: porque lo dicen

Hipo: creen que soy un mujeriego

Ricky: no es tu culpa además aquí es natural que un cantante como tu se lleve bien con la mayoría de los cantantes solo dales tiempo no puede ser tan malo

Hipo: Astrid esta celosa que estoy muy seguro que quiere matarme y si no lo hace me va estar regañando dúrate todo el día de hoy y mañana el lado positivo es que no se van a quedar por mucho solo los estaré viendo hoy y mañana

Ricky: se nota que no los quieres aquí

Hipo: noes eso es solo que bueno si no los quiero aquí

Ricky: porque

Hipo: en primer lugar no saben nada de corea en segunda no puedo acercarme a una chica sin que ellos me miren con enojo y en tercer lugar ya estoy arto de que estén aquí

Ricky: porque

Hipo: creí que seria fácil tenerlos aquí pero es difícil tengo una vida aquí que a ellos no les gusta y al no gustarles comienzan a sacar ideas tontas

Ricky: buen punto te dejó tienes que regresar a comer adiós a por cierto esa chica llamada Misaki se regreso a su país tienes suerte de que aun no te cases con ella pero presiento que regresara para pedir tu mano jajajajajajaja

Hipo: muy gracioso el hombre es quien pide la mano a la mujer y siéndote sincero le doy una semana para que venga y quiera que me case con ella que voy hacer no le he dicho nada a Astrid y cuando se entere me va a dejar para siempre

Ricky: tu dijiste que tu matrimonio arreglado se cancela si te casas con tu verdadero amor

Hipo: si cual es el punto

Ricky: y si te casas con Astrid

Hipo: bromeas cierto

Ricky: que tiene de malo

Hipo: nunca la veo no puedo pedirle matrimonio si ella vive en Londres y yo aquí además crees que ella me acepte

Ricky: ambos se quieren yo diría que si te aceptaría

Hipo: supongamos que si me acepte me tendría que ir me de corea abandonar todo para quedarme con ella y yo quiero seguir siendo todo lo que soy hoy

Ricky: cierto entonces pasemos al plan B el cual es que te cases con una actriz o con cualquiera de las chicas de Frozen sin que Astrid sepa que la engañas de mentira ósea actuado

Hipo: se enterara para que oficial mente el matrimonio se cancele tienen que estar presentes los reyes de parís y London

Ricky: pero si les pides ayuda a los reyes de London que no le digan a nadie sobre tu esposa que tu se los quieres decir personal mente tal ves te ayuden y tu primo no lo sabría porque el es un príncipe no un rey después de tu boda sin nada de sexo sigues asiendo lo mismo que haces pasaras un o dos años y después se divorcian y ya fácil

Hipo: podría funcionar

Ricky: descuida hoy le diré a lo chicos sobre el plan ok te dejo romeo a por cierto ten (le entrego una cámara y se fue e hipo entro al restaurante pero antes de llegar a la mesa la mesera llego y se tomo la foto con el y le firmo un autógrafo después el se dirigió a su mesa)

Haru: jajajajaja

Hipo: (se sentó) que les causa mucha risa (siguió comiendo sus fideos)

Haru: la cara que pondrá Misaki cuando se entere que su esposo esta en la cárcel

Hipo: eh si ya me la imagino jejejeje

Finn: porque tan nervioso

Hipo: yo nervioso no

Camicazi: como digas porque te fuiste

Hipo: em (recordó que Ricky le dio una cámara) fui por una cámara (saco la cámara de su pantalón) vez

Finn: y porque te fuiste por una cámara

Hipo: para tomar fotos de sus pequeñas vacaciones y que se las lleven

Astrid: por que nos mientes recuerda que eres un pésimo mentiroso

Hipo: ok ya mañana no voy a estar con ustedes porque tengo un concierto

Camicazi: oh entonces creo que vamos a estar enserados

Hipo: bueno podría convencer a Ricky para que los deje ir al concierto

Pasaron las hora asta que salieron del restaurante se dirigieron a el mercado bongdaemun durante el recorrido Astrid evito a hipo no le hablaba y trataba de mirarlo lo menos posible hipo les tomaba fotos y les compro casi todo lo que querían cuando comenzó a anochecer hipo los llevo al Mt. Namsan se divirtieron con la vista menos uno hipo que comenzó a ser agobiado por sus BABYS y el gustoso las complacía dejaba que lo tocara incluso que le dieran besos en la mejilla causando en Astrid un enorme enojo cuando hipo creyó que era el momento de que fueran a ver el puente bampo se dirigieron al auto y partieron asía el puente bampo al llegar hipo los dirigió al mejor lugar para que pudieran ver el espectáculo de luces

Camicazi: es hermoso no puedo creer que vivas en un lugar así

Hipo: si me encanta estar aquí porque siempre hay algo que te sorprende diario

Finn: ya me lo imagino el tiempo que e estado aquí me ha sorprendido

Hipo: bueno pues pónganse para que les tome una foto

Haru: que tu no vas a salir en la foto

Hipo: nop

Camicazi: nos has estado tomando fotos a nosotros y tu no te as tomado fotos

Hipo: y para que quieren fotos mi has

Haru: para venderlas (Camicazi le dio un codazo)

Camicazi: para recordarte

Hipo: pero si me pueden oír cuando les llame por teléfono pueden verme en la televisión

Finn: pero no es lo mismo

Hipo: ok quieres la cámara

Camicazi: si dámela

Hipo: te la daré en tres días cuando ustedes estén apunto de irse

Camicazi: eso no es justo dámela ahora

Hipo: que no ya te dije cuando se las daré no quiero que me tomen fotos

Finn: eres modelo como no vas a querer

Hipo: tu mismo lo as dicho soy modelo y que asen los modelo

Haru: modelan

Hipo: exacto y ahora soy un sibil que odia tomarse fotos

Camicazi: pues entonces no nos vamos a dejar que nos tomes más fotos y menos en este lugar

Hipo: bien ya no les tomare fotos porque ya lo hice (les enseño las fotos que tomo a escondidas)

Finn: pero como diablos lo hiciste

Astrid: mientras hablaban con el se las tomo

Haru: que observadora y porque no nos dijiste

Astrid: es de mala educación interrumpir una plática

Hipo: bueno ya se esta siendo tarde y yo tengo que volver a casa

Finn: tienes una casa

Hipo: si los llevare a su hotel después de eso iré a mi casa (se dirigieron al auto al llegar al hotel hipo pregunto por las habitaciones de sus amigos y una novia muy enojada) listo Astrid y Camicazi esta es su cuarto y Finn y Haru su habitación es la de enfrente yo me tengo que ir aquí están sus llaves y sus maletas están allí adentro adiós (se fue sin despedirse bien de Astrid ya que ella seguía molesta y el no quería jugarle al vivo al llegar a la casa dejo la cámara)


	16. Chapter 16 perdón

**Disculpas**

**Para empezar escribo esto para aclararles que este capitulo que se ha subido el día de ayer no fue del todo escrito por mi ocurre que tuve un inconveniente ayer estaba escribiendo el capitulo pero me llamaron por teléfono que tenia que ir a recoger a mi mama al hospital de pikachu porque se fue ha hacer un chequeo medico y de mi casa a allá se asen com horas y eran como las 10:30pm cuando yo me Salí pero tuve que ir por mi auto porque lo mande a lavar el chiste es que deje mi laptop encendida y mi primo continuo escribiendo el capitulo y cuando termino lo subió como deje mi cuenta abierta porque estaba checando algo y aprovecho la oportunidad yo llegue a mi casa a las 5:48am me bañe y me puse mi uniforme y me Salí para la escuela pero hace ratito que llegue me dijo y yo lo único que hice fue leer lo que escribió cuando termine me di cuenta que ya lo avían leído y no podía retirarlo leí el comentario de ****phoenix-bird-blu****chapter que dice así **

**wow, ojalá todo salga bien. oye no puedo creer que pusieras que hipo prefiera su fama antes de sus amigos él no es así. y eso de casarse con otra es peor, espero y logres cambiar eso. actualiza pronto.**

phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Les juro que yo quería matarlo pero no era su culpa fue mía por dejar la compu encendida además el quería ayudarme y les pido perdón por un capitulo que yo no hice y porque es probable que no sea de su agrado pero intentare remediarlo corregir el error de mi primo y mío pero mas que nada mío **


	17. Capitulo 16: decisiones y batallas

_**Capitulo 16: decisiones y batallas **_

Zeus: miren quien llego hipster

Hipo: ni estoy de humor (se sentó en el sofá alado de Teo)

Yoel: si lo sabemos Ricky nos conto todo

William: por cierto eres un grandísimo idiota (le aventó una botella de jugo en la cabeza)

Hipo: AUCH eso a que a venido

Heiko: (se paro del suelo y fue a la mesa donde hipo dejo la cámara la tomo y empezó a ver las fotos que el tomo)

William: te diré a que a venido puede que ellos no conozcan nada de corea pero dejaron la escuela por venir a verte y tu como todo un idiota arrogante dices que no te agrada que estén aquí en corea es tu primo y tu novia tus amigos te golpearía en este instante pero no lo are porque eso no cambiaria nada

Hipo: me acabas de aventar una botella de jugo prácticamente me diste a entender todo

William: no entiendes verdad ellos se preocupan por ti y tu dices esas cosas a sus espaldas

Hipo: PUES TRATA DE LIDIAR CON ELLOS CUANDO VEN ALGO QUE ES COMUN AQUÍ ADEMAS YO PASE LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI INFANCIA ENSERADO EN UNA MANCION SOLO NO ESTIENDO COMO HOY EN DÍA SE EN TIENDEN CON MUCHO TRABAJO LOS COMPRENDO Y CON USTEDES ES DIFERENTE SOLO TRABAJAMOS Y CASI NO HACEMOS NADA JUNTOS POR ESO YO NO PUEDO ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON ELLOS PORQUE ME DESESPERO Y NO ENTIENDO COMO RAYOS PUEDEN DARSE CUENTA

Yoel: hipo cálmate para empezar eres muy serado con las personas nosotros no sabíamos eso debes dejar que podamos entenderte y William tiene razón no debiste haber dicho esas cosas

Hipo: ok ya es solo que no soporto que Astrid sea muy celosa y Finn que me culpa por todo lo que hago o le pasa a ella

Teo: que paso

Hipo: Ha Neul y esa estúpida maña que tiene de besarme y decir mi chico eso hiso que Astrid se pusiera celosa y su hermano y Haru comenzaron a interrogarme y me molesta que Astrid sea insegura yo la quiero pero odio que sea celosa y eso como dije antes me molesta y hace que diga estupideces por eso dije todo eso

Yoel: alguna vez le as dicho que odias eso de ella

Hipo: lo intente en muchas ocasiones pero jamás me atreví porque en cierto modo ella si me da miedo

William: bien pero que vas a hacer con eso del matrimonio en serio te casaras con erza solo por querer quedarte aquí

Hipo: no lose yo no amo a Misaki la quiero como una hermana y este matrimonio arreglado se tiene que cumplir si no es como darle la espalda a las tradiciones y eso no es nada bonito

Teo: en eso tiene razón si no la ama porque obligarlo

William: y porque no le pides matrimonio a Astrid tengo entendido que el proceso de divorcio es tardado y tiene que esperar un tiempo para volverse a casar digamos que es probable que tarde 4 meses tiempo suficiente para que ti y Astrid se junten mas

Hipo: un problema ellos solo se quedara por 3 días después otra vez ella en London y yo aquí

Heiko: porque solo hay fotos de ellos cuatro y tu no (termino de checar la cámara y comenzó a grabar todo lo que estaba apunto de pasar)

Hipo: porque odio que me fotografíen

Teo: jajaja como puedes odiarlo si eres modelo siempre te toman fotos

Hipo: ese es el punto siempre me toman foto y casi siempre tiene que haber unas malditas cámaras siguiéndonos

Zeus: buen punto pero que aras con la cámara

Hipo: se las daré ellos se la llevaran (Teo miro a Heiko traviesamente y este le devolvió la mirada) porque se miran así presiento que esto no me va a gustar que me van a hacer

Teo: no es gusto que no se lleven fotos tuyas

Heiko: Teo tiene razón por eso nosotros te tomaremos fotos

Hipo: ja tú y cuantos más recuerda que siempre te gano

William: sin contar que siempre trae armas debajo de la ropa

Zeus: entonces lo desnudamos

Hipo: eso es excesivo además los vas a ayudar

Zeus: si

Yoel: yo también además dudo que puedas con 4

Hipo: buen punto pero mañana en la noche tenemos un concierto tenemos que dormirnos temprano y estudiar las canciones

Teo: descuida aremos playback

Hipo: nosotros no asemos eso

Heiko: siempre hay una primera vez

Hipo: (de repente fue tacleado por Zeus y Yoel que lo esculcaron y le sacaron todas sus armas que guardaba debajo de la ropa)

Yoel: demonios pues cuantas armas puedes guardar debajo de la ropa

Hipo: jajaja no se co como jajajaja unas 15 ya me asen cosquillas ya basta jajajajaja

**Al día siguiente en la sala del hotel **

Finn: donde estará hipo se supone que desayunaríamos juntos

Haru: mura el lado positivo ya desayunamos y conocimos a dos lindas chicas que hablan ingles y coreano

Astrid: ustedes nunca cambian verdad solo piensan en comer, dormir y chicas

Finn: claro que no pensamos en mas cosas pero si se las decimos nos golpean

Haru: (vio entrar a Ricky a la sala de estar del hotel) miren

Finn: que ese no es el representante de hipo

Camicazi: si es el

Ricky: hola chicos que bueno que los encuentro bueno tomen sus cosas y vámonos

Astrid: adonde y donde esta hipo

Finn: aun sigues enojada con el

Astrid: si algún problema

Finn: no por mi ni tele acerques

Ricky: bueno al juzgar por la hora ya salió de su sesión de fotos ahora mismo debe de estar ensayos con los chicos ya que hoy tienen un concierto y eso me recuerda necesito llevarles café

Haru: para que

Ricky: ayer en la noche estuvieron peleado con Hipo y querían ver cuantas armas podía guardar en su ropa increíble mente le caben 20 hoy en la mañana los fuimos a despertar Hipo hiso el desayuno junto con Teo y Heiko fueron a una entrevista una sesión de fotos para la película eso es todo lo que acaba de hacer todavía le falta los ensayos que van a vestir en el concierto ejercicio calentamiento bocal ir al concierto hacer pruebas de sonido dar el concierto asistir a un reunión de la agencia ha y ustedes estarán con el bueno estarán con el en todo momento y listo eso es todo para el día de hoy

Finn: todo eso en un día

Ricky: eso no es nada comparado a todo lo que hace además le acorte la lista porque todavía tiene que estar con ustedes

Haru: que fue lo que le quito a la lista

Ricky: ir a un programa de tv, estudiar, otra entrevista, modelar ropa, otra sesión de fotos y otra sesión de fotos pero esta es con las chicas de Frozen ya que antier subieron un video donde los dos grupos salen esa la cantaran hoy

Finn: mis respetos a hipo yo no podría hacer todo eso en un día

Ricky: bueno vámonos

**En el edificio de la agencia T.O.P Media **

Hipo: no lo aras

Heiko: claro que si

Yoel: no te atreverías

Teo: tiene razón además no podrías hacerlo tu solo

Heiko: si hipo puede yo también

Hipo: me tarde mucho en aprenderlo es muy difícil

Heiko: no le veo lo difícil dar una maro meta asía atrás y luego asía delante solo tengo que caer de pie

Hipo: pero son seguidas

Heiko: bien lo are (camino al centro)

Zeus: enserio vas a hacer el ridículo recuerda que las cámaras nos están grabando en todo momento

Heiko: (lo ignoro y salto hacia atrás luego dio la maro meta pero en vez de caer de pie cayo de espaldas)

Hipo: jajajajajajaja te lo dije jajaja

Teo: jajajajaja gane la apuesta paga William

Yoel: que apostaron

William: dije que el no era tan tonto para hacerlo

Zeus: ya viste que si lo es jajajaja

Heiko: no se burlen mejor ayúdenme a pararme me duele y mucho

Ricky: basta ya todos compórtense y lo digo por ti Teo

Hipo: basta 1

Yoel: basta 2

Teo: basta 3

Zeus: basta 4

William: basta 5

Heiko: bas basta 6 auch

Teo: espera estas llorando

Heiko: no es solo que cuando caí de espaldas se me metió algo en los ojos

Ricky: hablo enserio que le paso a Heiko

Zeus: el muy idiota intento dar una maro meta asía a tras pero se le olvido caer de pie y cayo de espaldas jajajajaja

Teo: lo tratamos de detener pero no nos hiso caso dijo que era fácil lo malo es que senos olvido decirle que mientras Hipo intentaba aprender eso casi tuvieron que operarle la pierna

Ricky: ustedes no entienden verdad

Yoel: nosotros si Heiko no y yo creo que no lo ara en un largo tiempo

Ricky: Hipo Teo párenlo y empecemos desde el principio

Hipo: vamos Te (fueron a parar a Heiko después se pusieron en posiciones)

Zeus: que vamos a bailar

Ricky: nada menearon su agenda ahora van a cantar y bailar

Yoel: las dos que chungo

Ricky: listos Wolf a porciento chicos pasen (entraron Astrid, Camicazi, Finn y Haru) pensando lo bien mejor mirancles in december Hipo Yoel y Teo al frente

Heiko: ya valiste Hipo

Hipo: cállate

William: yo lo callo (le toco la espalda)

Heiko: oye eso duele

Ricky: ya compórtense chicos y chicas si quieren siéntense en esa mesa de allá (les señalo una mesa que se encontraba casi por la esquina ellos obedecieron y se fueron a sentar)

Teo: esa es nuestra mesa

Ricky: son invitados comparte ahora comiencen

**Hipo:** (se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar) wo wangyan yuchuan kanwo kanbudao deni

Ricky: corte esperen Hipo para que estas asiendo

Hipo: cantando la canción que me dijiste

Ricky: si pero en español que no vez que ellos no saben hablar chino

Finn: querrá decir coreano

Ricky: no esta versión fue dividida en español, chino y japonés con Yoel, Hipo y Teo en coreano y ingles Heiko, William y Zeus

Haru: eso explica todo prosigan

Hipo: ok ya

Ricky: desde el inicio Teo yo diría que mejor tú tocaras el piano

Teo: ok (fue al piano se sentó y comenzó a tocar)

**Hipo:** (se paro y se fue a sentar alado se Camicazi) te miro (te busco), quiero ver a la tu que no puedo ver

Inclino mi oreja para escuchar, escuchar a la tu que no puedo oír

**Teo:** viendo la escena que una vez no pude ver, escuchando esa voz

No puedo ver

Después de que te fuiste,

Me diste un súper poder

**Yoel:** mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado egoísta, solo cuidando de mi mismo

Mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado estúpido, no entendía tu corazón

Ahora que estoy cambiando día a día

No estas a mi lado

**Hipo:** pero estoy cambiando por ti

Gracias a tu amor

**Teo:** todas las veces que pienso en ti, cada parte del mundo eres tu

Los copos de nieve bajo el cielo nocturno, cada flor son lagrimas tuyas

**Hipo:** (se paro y se acerco a Astrid) los momentos que extraño son donde

Estas tú justo enfrente de mis ojos

Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado

El inútil súper poder, ni siquiera te puede recuperar wooo

**Yoel:** mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado egoísta, solo cuidando de mi mismo

Mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado estúpido, no entendía tu corazón

Ahora que estoy cambiando día a día

No estas a mi lado

**Teo:** pero estoy cambiando por ti

Gracias a tu amor

**Coro:** congelare el tiempo

**Hipo:** (se acerco mas a Astrid y la abraso por detrás) volveré a tu lado

**Coro:** en el libro de mis recuerdos

**Hipo:** voltea hacia atrás esa página

**Caro:** donde estamos tú y yo en esa pagina

**Teo:** tu y yo en ese tiempo

**Yoel:** mi "yo" que no es lo suficiente fuerte, esta cambiando todos los días

Debido al amor que tú me diste

Tú cambiaste todo

**Hipo:** toda mi vida

**Yoel:** este todo

**Hipo:** todo mi mundo

**Teo:** mi antiguo "yo" no agradecía o valoraba el amor

**Yoel:** Mi antiguo "yo" creía que cuando el amor

Terminaba no era una desgracia

Pero ahora estoy cambiando debido a ti

Obviamente tu no estas a mi lado

**Hipo:** mi amor todavía es crónico, simplemente como si no tuviera limites

**Coro:** congelare el tiempo

**Teo:** oh todavía pienso o todavía estoy pensando

**Coro:** volveré a tu lado

**Yoel:** volveré a tu lado

**Coro:** en el libro de mis recuerdos

**Hipo:** oh ese recuerdo

**Coro:** un lenguaje lleno de tristeza

**Teo:** se esta desvaneciendo con las lagrimas

**Yoel:** volviendo a aquella blanca época

**Hipo:** (soltó a Astrid y se fue) te miro (te busco), quiero ver a la tu que no puedo ver

Inclino mi oreja para escuchar, escuchar a la tu que no puedo oír

Astrid: que ni crea que con eso se me quitara lo enojada

Camicazi: relájate no hiso nada malo además se nota que no le gusta que estés enojada con el

Astrid: y tu como sabes

Camicazi: (se puso nerviosa) e emm bueno es porque somos amigos de la infancia jejeje

Haru: porque tan nerviosa

Camicazi: no estoy nerviosa me sorprende que no me conozcas (se paro y fue con Hipo) aa Hipo se me fue

Hipo: que se te fue

Camicazi: casi digo eso

Hipo: eso ha si eso

Camicazi: no sabes de que estoy ablando verdad

Hipo: si se la verdad no pero eres difícil de entender

Ricky: bien eso me gusto todo ahora quiero escuchar supa luv

Hipo: vete a sentar ahorita lo arreglamos (ella obedeció y se fue a sentar)

**William:** oh! Yo tengo un super love

Un super love

Te hare decir!

Te hare decir!

Say!

Quien es tu amor quien ya te conoció

Quien dice amarte más que yo

**Teo:** dime, dime

**William:** ya no pienses más, que yo te daré más

Debes aceptarme

**Teo:** créeme, créeme

**Yoel:** aunque diga que el océano es grande

No es más grande que mi amor por ti

**William:** yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía quédate aquí conmigo

**Heiko:** la ra la la la

Dime que me amas tu es inútil ya

**William:** Ya no busques a otro amor

Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

Tus deseos tender solo te escuchare, puedo ser tu super man

Te lo diré, que te puedo ofrecer

**Yoel:** una super fantasy

Que te digan que eres hermosa te ha de aburrir

**William:** que quieres pues dime, mi super love tu quieres

**Heiko:** la ra la la la

Dime que me amas tu es inútil ya la oportunidad

**William:** ya no lo pienses más

Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

**Yoel:** aunque me vez se cruzan las miradas y sabemos

Tu corazon es quien habla y toca el mío **super love **

**Zeus:** aunque no lo creas es cuestión de tiempo

Yo decido si tú quieres yeah

Como no si todo el tiempo pensara en ti

Obvio que loca te dejare

Como un huracán voy y arraso todo

Dime que es lo que tú quieres ya

Sin cortar mi amor por ti nunca se acabara

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

**Hipo:** yeah lo que quiero decir baby es tu amor mas mi amor **super love**

Sabes lo que quieres, que te parece jaja

Ricky: perfecto me gusta que hay de ustedes alguna canción que quieran que canten

Finn: no lose

Camicazi: una que allá escrito hipo

Ricky: ya oíste cual cantaras

Hipo: la única que tengo es la de because im stupid

Ricky: perfecto empieza

**Hipo:**** Porque soy un estúpido ****  
****Sé que no hay nadie más que tú, ****  
****Pero estas buscando a alguien más, ****  
****Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, ****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo, ****  
****soy yo el que te ve ****  
****Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar ****  
****Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos, ****  
****Podrían detenerse al final e irse, **

**Realmente quiero verte ****  
****El dolor es insoportable cada día, ****  
****La palabra "amor" está en mi boca, ****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, ****  
****Solo una vez más, extrañándote, ****  
****Nena, te amo y espero por ti. **

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, ****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo, ****  
****soy yo el que te ve ****  
****Haciendo recuerdos solo, ****  
****Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida, ****  
****Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero, ****  
****No puedo reír contigo. **

**Pienso en ti todos los días ****  
****Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes, ****  
****"Quiero verte", está en mis labios, ****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, ****  
****Solo una vez más, extrañándote, ****  
****Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

**Adiós, adiós nunca digas adiós ****  
****A pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera, ****  
****Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero, ****  
****También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando,**

**Realmente quiero verte ****  
****El dolor es insoportable cada día, ****  
****La palabra amor está en mi boca, ****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, **

**Pienso en ti todos los días ****  
****Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes, ****  
****"Quiero verte", está en mis labios, ****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

Haru: otra pero que tenga la palabra love

Ricky: tenemos una pero necesitamos ha una chica ya que no hay chicas aquí solo ustedes dos chicas

Hipo: (pensamiento: esta es mí oportunidad de preguntarle a cami que fue lo que estuvo apunto de arruinar además Haru no le pone mucha atención no creo que se enoje si los chicos coquetean con ella un rato) que Camicazi baile con nosotros

Camicazi: yo pero no se bailar

Hipo: tonterías vamos además no bailaras solo te dejaras guiar por nosotros (la tomo de la mano y se la llevo)

Camicazi: hipo que haces no quiero bailar

Hipo: quiero que me digas que fue lo que casi se te escapa

Camicazi: o si casi les dijo sobre nuestro ex-noviazgo

Hipo: oh eso pero ya tiene que terminamos además eso sucedió cuando yo estaba enserado en la mansión y terminamos dos días antes de que me dejaran salir de la mansión

Camicazi: si y me besaste

Hipo: no digas que no te gusto además tengo una foto de ese beso

Camicazi: que no es cierto mentiroso

Hipo: la quieres ver

Camicazi: si

Hipo: yo creo que deberíamos decirles que éramos novios

Camicazi: no

Hipo: porque no es tu novio y (fue interrumpido)

Camicazi: es Astrid que tal si me mata

Hipo: no lo ara es mas fácil que me mata a mi que a ti porque ahora solo somos amigos verdad

Camicazi: si tu lo dices

Hipo: que quisiste decir con eso

Camicazi: quise decir que abecés me sigues tratando como si siguiéramos siendo novios y debo admitir que aun siento un poco de atracción asía ti

Hipo: oh eso creo que eso es un problema tal vez debería dejarte de tratar así

Camicazi: no, no lo hagas me gusta que me sigas tratando así aun que ya no pueda besarte además Haru es muy despistado y abecés pienso que no me quiere

Hipo: porque no le das celos

Camicazi: como tu con Astrid

Hipo: eso es accidental no porque yo quiera y si algo así ya se con quien lo puedes poner celoso

Camicazi: debería ponerte una correa

Hipo: eres mala

Ricky: listos ya acomodes y díganle a esta chica que es lo que tiene que hacer

Heiko: tu te para aquí nosotros te rodeamos y te tocamos

Camicazi: ME QUE

Hipo: te tocamos

Yoel: mas especifico te abrasamos, cargamos, uno que otro beso que no sea en los labios

Camicazi: este es tu plan para darle celos a Haru

Hipo: si

Zeus: le quiere dar celos a tu primo porque

Hipo: el casi no le presta atención y se la pasa mirando a cada chica linda que se le atraviese cami elije a uno

Camicazi: a un que

Teo: a uno de nosotros al que elijas le dará celos a tu novio

Camicazi: bien entonces el hermano de hipo

Zeus: yo bien hagámoslo lista

Camicazi: si (se paro donde ellos le dijeron Zeus se paro detrás de ella y puso sus manos en la cintura causando un sonrojo en ella)

Finn: mira

Haru: es idiota esta tocando a mi chica y ella no ase nada para evitarlo

Astrid: cálmate de seguro así va el baile

Ricky: ella tiene razón los chicos la tienen que abrasar, cargar, besarla pero no en los labios

Haru: vasta ahora mismo la saco de aquí

Finn: relájate

Haru: que me relaje es como decirle a Astrid que perdone a hipo

Astrid: y ni pienso hacerlo

Yoel: te amo así

**Hipo:** (cargo a Camicazi y le dio vueltas luego la bajo y le extendió la mano) hey girl

Te demostrare como te amo, ven toma mi mano

Cree, my girl

**Zeus:** (la tomo de la mano y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente) aunque en ti una duda se ha sembrado

Tu estas a mi lado ¡OH háblame!

**Heiko:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love (Zeus tomo a Camicazi de la cintura y la acerco mas a el y le dio un beso en es cachete después le susurro algo en el oído) yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Zeus:** hey girl

Tu belleza no se compara

Te entrego la llave de mi corazón

**Yoel:** no hay otra que viva y sea mi dueña

Y creeme que tu eres baby baby

**Hipo:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Yoel:** i need you

**Zeus:** you need me

**Heiko:** versa que estaremos tú y yo

**Hipo:** no lo dudes mas, solo sígueme ahora

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Haru: basta

Hipo: basta 1

Yoel: basta 2

Teo: basta 3

Zeus: basta 4

William: basta 5

Heiko: basta 6

Camicazi: basta 7

Zeus: ooooooh se la sabe

Heiko: es de nosotros

Ricky: muchachos nos tenemos que ir comerán en el camino (todos comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento)

Hipo: (se acerco a Astrid) sigues enojada

Astrid: y mucho

Hipo: porque

Astrid: que sínico eres

Hipo: no lo soy es solo que no me gusta que seas celosa

Astrid: yo no soy celosa

Hipo: y dices que el sínico soy yo

Astrid: es la verdad

Hipo: tus celos son tan grandes que si te cuento una pequeña parte de mi infancia te pondrías celosa

Astrid: porque lo dices hay mas cosas que no me hayas contado

Hipo: si hay mas

Astrid: y así quieres que no sea celosa

Hipo: sabes cuando te pones celosa ciento que no confías para nada en mí

Astrid: yo confió en ti es solo que no confió en las chicas que se te acercan

Hipo: si te portas bien tal vez te diga lo que ocurre

Astrid: tú no cambias Abadejo

Hipo: en serio quieres que cambie Hofferson

Astrid: un poco

Hipo: que quieres que cambie

Astrid: quiero que te dejes de guardar las cosas yo quiero entenderte pero cuando creo que te entiendo te alejas de mi y no quiero que eso pase eso

Hipo: entonces te prometo que nunca en la vida me alejare de ti y resolveré los nuevos problemas que tengo para poder estar contigo para siempre claro si es que me aceptas que este contigo por siempre y para siempre

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Astrid y Camicazi se fueron con Hipo, Zeus, Yoel y Heiko en la camioneta negra y Teo, William, Haru y Finn se fueron en el carro de Ricky cuando llegaron todas las fans y camarógrafos ya estaban allá esperando al salir del auto todos entraron y se fueron a cambiar Hipo estaba vestido con unos jeans blancos botas blancas playera negra chamara de picos plateada se subió las mangas asta los codos y se puso un guante blanco con picos amarillos en su mano izquierda un anillo en la mano derecha una pulsera de picos en la mano derecha se alació el pelo el pelo del laso derecho le cubría el ojo se puso delineador negro pintándoselo de forma pin up y sus seis aretes dos de figura y los demás plateados William vestía unos jeans blancos una camisa del lado derecho era de manga larga y el izquierdo sin mangas una boina blanca unas botas blancas un collar de plata se puso delineador en forma egipcia se plancho el pelo y se lo agarro con una dona para el cabello y sus tres aretes Teo vestía igual que William solo que el no llevaba boina y su playera era de mangas cortas y llevaba una chamara llevaba unas hombreras de plata y dos collares de plata y sus cuatro aretes Yoel vestía unos jeans plateados una playera blanca una gabardina blanca con plateado unas botas blancas un collar y dos anillos uno en cada mano se peino de pelos de punta se puso sus dos aretes Zeus se vistió botas blancas jeans blancos una playera blanca sin mangas con un estampado de un cráneo con una corona un chaleco plateado con picos que le quedaba casi por las rodillas se pinto igual que Hipo de igual modo con el pelo solo que este le tapaba el ojo izquierdo se puso sus aretes tres collares de tela color blanco y sus tres aretes Heiko vestía botas blancas jeans blancos y una playera blanca un collar plateado con dorado se pinto se peino igual que William se puso sus cuatro aretes y salieron del camerino para dirigirse a donde estaban Astrid y los demás pero en el camino se encontraron a los chicos que mas detestaban los

Teo: angels of the stars

¿?: Dark Souls

Heiko: que asen aquí

¿?: Que no les dijeron angelitos porque así como están vestidos no tienen nada de dark

Hipo: bueno no se les hace raro

¿?: Ha que te refieres

Hipo: bueno nosotros estamos vestidos de blanco con plateado y ustedes de negro con morado

¿?: Ahora que lo dices emo si tienes razón

Hipo: no soy emo

¿?: Eso dices tu pero te as visto en un espejo siempre tienes que tener ropa negra incluso ahora de seguro traes algo negro emo

Zeus: la playera y que asen aquí

Astrid: HIPO

Hipo: (volteo para ver quien le hablaba) Astrid que ases aquí si los dejamos en sus asientos

¿?: Déjala de seguro vino a recibir un autógrafo de la mejor banda de todo corea, china y Japón

Astrid: quienes son ellos

Hipo: ellos pertenecen a la banda angels of the stars o como nosotros los llamamos angelitos desparramados

¿?: Miren quien lo dice un emo tú debería respetarnos

Hipo: que no soy emo idiota y ustedes son los que deberían respetarnos llevamos mas tiempo de experiencia que ustedes

Astrid: a todo esto aun no me dices quienes son

Teo: yo te digo

Heiko: claro que no yo te digo el idiota de allá (señalo el lado derecho) es Lee Min Ho el que esta a su lado es Young-Nam el de allá (señalo el lado izquierdo) es Sang-Hun el que esta a su lado es Bon-Hwa el de en medio ósea el líder se la banda es Kyu-Bok

Camicazi: que nombres tan más raros no tienen apodos como ustedes

Zeus: no ellos lo adían prefieren que los llamen por sus nombres pero nosotros no lo asemos

Kyu-Bok: nosotros no usamos apodos porque si lo asemos no nos conocerán por nuestros nombres por ejemplo el emo usa su verdadero nombre

Hipo: vuélveme a llamar emo y te arrepentirás idiota

Heiko: yo que tu le asía caso carga como 20 armas en la ropa

Zeus: sin contar las que guarda en los zapatos

Kyu-Bok: entonces eres un

Hipo: no lo digas

Ricky: (llego e interrumpió su pelea verbal) chicos a escena amigos de hipo y novia a sus asientos otra cosa es una competencia seme olvido decirles chicos les deseo suerte

Yoel: no la necesitamos les hemos ganado como 8 beses

William: coerción con esta serian 9

Kyu-Bok: sueñen demonios

Hipo: admítelo la música con acción no es su fuerte mariposones

**Ya en el escenario **

Kyu-Bok: nosotros primero

Zeus: ok por nosotros mejor

**Young-Nam:** 'Estúpido estás en mi camino' ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
El interior de tu cabeza está tan vacío  
que tus palabras son como ligeras plumas  
En este lugar tan pequeño como la palma de una mano  
Buscas al Himalaya pero yo soy diferente

**Lee Min Ho:** Hey, saldrás herido  
Aléjate, te vas a lastimar  
A veces es un problema ser demasiado valiente  
Grita, Grita pidiendo que te salven  
Sino a partir de ahora presta atención  
**  
****Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?  
Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
'La apuesta que resuena'  
Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele  
Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar.

**Sang-Hun:** Este espectáculo que ya has aprendido  
Esa amistad que ya has desechado  
Sí, vete a otra parte y presume sobre eso  
Tú aprendes las cosas malas más rápido que nadie! Shh.

**Young-Nam:** 'Estúpido Peleador, ¿Estás bien?'  
'Si quieres irte a casa dime y te mandaré de regreso'  
Al final no me reiré de Ti.. 'Hey, ¿Qué pasa perdedor'  
En tu 'Estado' simplemente le daré click al 'Me Gusta'

**Lee Min Ho:** Hey, saldrás herido  
Aléjate, te vas a lastimar  
A veces es un problema ser demasiado valiente  
Grita, Grita pidiendo que te salven  
Sino a partir de ahora presta atención

**Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?  
Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
'La apuesta que resuena'  
Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele  
Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar.

**Sang-Hun:** ¿En qué basas tus acciones?  
Exactamente ¿Qué aprendiste para estar lleno de energía?  
Las noticias son las mismas sólo la edad es diferente  
No sé porqué somos así ~ ~

**Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?  
Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
'La apuesta que resuena'  
Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele

**Kyu-Bok**: 'La apuesta que resuena' (Ah~)  
No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?  
Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
'La apuesta que resuena'  
Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele  
Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar..

**Sang-Hun:** Si desprecias a las personas eres un amargo  
No hay nadie a quién ver por debajo de Ti, Nadie.  
Aunque saltes no eres más que una pulga  
Aunque lo exijas, siempre estoy delante tuyo

**Kyu-Bok:** Esta es la historia de un Enano & un Gigante  
Pero va a terminar como David & Goliat  
Mantente a mi paso si es que puedes..  
No te quedes atrás "Coyote" porque yo soy el "Correcaminos"  
Rápido!

Presentador: auch eso dolió como responderá dark solus

**Zeus:** el guerrero esta de vuelta

**Hipo:** vamos a estremecer esto

**Zeus:** DARK

¿Cual es D? Voy a gritar y pelear por las almas de esta calle

¿Cuál es A? El punto de partida me da revolución

¿Cuál es R? Esto no es un virus hemos perdido a nuestros guerreros

¿Cuál es K? Una vez más, ¿cual es el nombre de juego?

DARK

**Heiko:** una guerra sin fin vine para guiarte

**Yoel:** bang bang bombardear desde atrás

Nuestra espalda siempre llegara

**Teo:** dime porque esperas que te otorgue el perdón

**Hipo:** bong bong solo tíralo la luz va a caer

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi dom digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

**Hipo:** yeah sigo buscando un golpe para ti

Pero no se que hacer es diferente dime

Que es lo que tu quieres ven y dime lo

Es lo que quiero ver (se acerco a Kyu-Bok y lo empujo asiéndolo caer al suelo y después regreso a su ligar para seguir) solamente tengo

Palabras que suenan diferente a tu mente

Inocente descanse en paz de la vida sigue

La muerte incluso existen las palabras que hacen eco

En mi corazón son diferentes a las tuyas

Lo que significa mi nombre nunca pierde

¿Cómo se llama el juego? DARK

**Teo:** tú has vivido aquí en la desesperación

**Yoel:** Bang bang pesadillas hay me siguen valla a donde baya

**Heiko:** con labios de maldad grito con facilidad

**Yoel:** bomb bomb todo el mundo va a dejar de respirar

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

**William:** debajo del cielo no te puedes ocultar

No no noooo

**Heiko:** incluso si te escondes

Se que te voy ha encontrar

No no no nooooooo

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

Presentador: wow esto comenzó bien pero en el momento en el que hipo rapeo los quemo chicos se nota que Dark Souls sigue por las simas con la música un tanto agresiva chicos planean responder o se ofendieron cuando ellos cantaron porque ahora mismo angels of the stars perdió las alas y las estrellas

**Lee Min Ho:** Yeah, ¡suena bien!  
Aquí volamos angels of the stars, ¡vamos!  
Boom clap! boom boom clap! (x 3)  
Yeah, deja ir algo así...

**Young-Nam:** Amigos, no es sólo eso  
¿La música es un juego? Para nosotros no lo es  
Porque tu eres así, yo soy así – si no fueras así, no sería yo como soy?  
Sólo detente y déjalo – simplemente lárgate por ahí

**Sang-Hun:** ¡Dios mio! Vuestra actitud en serio, no mola  
Oh mis, hyungnims, mírenlos – no se trata solo de eso  
Ignorando y hablando mal de los tipos bueno, no es eso lo que un hombre de verdad hace?  
Rapeando así– ¿no es esto algo bueno?

**Bon-Hwa:** Romperé el paradigma atrapado en una esquina – nosotros volamos  
No te voy a seguir como un tonto  
No te compares, que para mí tú que eres como igual que una cotorra  
Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar!  
Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced – estamos en todo el mundo

**coro:** No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí  
Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente  
No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Lo pillas? No hay clemencia  
Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!  
Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!  
Boom clap! boom boom clap! (x 3)

**Kyu-Bok:** Yeah, deja ir algo así..  
Solo aquellos que saben, que realmente saben – aguardan por nosotros  
Somos los principales  
Ellos nos siguen, nos conocen bien – la música es juego divertido  
Nuestro estilo está a un nivel diferente, lo hacemos un clásico  
Dejaré que lo sientas plenamente – ahora éstas serán las palabras que más vas a temer:  
"Estaremos de vuelta"  
La música está sonando y difundiéndose  
Los gritos de ánimo explotan con fuerza  
Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar!  
Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced – estamos en todo el mundo

**coro:** No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí  
Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente  
No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Lo pillas? No hay clemencia  
Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!  
Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!  
No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí  
Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente  
No, no, no, sin piedad!  
Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
Lo pillas? No hay clemencia  
Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!  
Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!

Presentador: oooooh chicos que planean hacer prácticamente insulto su música chicos

Zeus: nadie ase eso y quien lo haga que se valla arrepintiendo

Teo: si porque les podemos echar a Hipo

Hipo: no soy perro pero si un furia de la noche

Heiko: y bien armado

**William:** ya los escucho, gritar junto a mí

El miedo ronda por aquí

**Zeus:** acabare con el lugar

El mundo esta loco, todo voy a cambiar

Todos los codiciosos váyanse ya

Enemigos son todos en este mundo hoy

Los psicópatas están tomando el control

Ah!

**Zeus:** la guerra contra el crimen

Ah!

**Zeus:** yo voy a combatirte

Ah!

**Zeus:** todas tus acciones consecuencias tienen

No habrá perdón, no hay donde irse

**Teo:** puedo sentirlo, renunciar as tu única opción

Oooh

**Yoel:** puedo sentirlo, tus ojos debes cerrar

**Heiko:** te equivocaste, conmigo no te debiste meter

Oh!

**William:** Porque muy peligroso soy

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle  
Soy un mal hombre  
Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes  
No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
al final te tendré

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Zeus:** Sí, sí

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Zeus:** Sí, sí

**Hipo:** Sí, chicos, ¿quién se va a atrever a detenernos?  
El aire aquí comienza ha sofocarnos  
Tú has estado equivocada desde el principio  
ven aquí, lo digo en serio  
Nadie me detendrá asta que con ellos yo acabe  
No me rendiré  
Tú al final llorarás las mismas lágrimas que ahora, ¿entiendes?

**Teo:** puedo sentirlo

Quémalo todo, quémalo

Ah!

**Yoel:** puedo sentirlo

Este será el día en que llores

**Heiko:** te equivocaste, ya no puedes irte, tarde es

Oh!

**William:** Porque muy peligroso soy

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle  
Soy un mal hombre  
Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes  
No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
al final te tendré

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Hipo:** Sí, sí

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Hipo:** Sí, sí

**Zeus:** ¿Por qué sigues provocándome?  
Ahora arrodíllate  
No me agradas  
Cuando te veo, pierdo el control

**Coro:** Mal hombre~

**Zeus:** ¿Por qué sigues provocándome?  
Ahora arrodíllate  
No me agradas  
Cuando te veo, pierdo el control

**Hipo:** cuando nos veas, por favor vete muy lejos

Pus te asegura que en paz nunca te dejaremos

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle  
Soy un mal hombre  
Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes  
No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
al final te tendré

Presentador: chicos responden

Kyu-Bok: no, no tenemos con que responder

Presentador: chicos me asen los honores

**Zeus**: eres inútil, no ganaras

Siempre buscando el destacar

Creí habértelo dicho, no eres importante

**Teo:** ¿Por qué tan cruel y malvado soy?

Eso es porque soy mejor

Creí habértelo dicho, debes dejar de juzgarme

**William:** esta bien, esta bien

Sigue ha mis pies, ha mis pies

Ninguno con diferente opinión

Ya me harto, me harto

**Yoel:** Solo pienso en, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Me siento como en prisión

Con tu alma pelear, resalta ya

¡Debes de actuar!

**Coro:** ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus:** no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderán

**Hipo:** de pie

Yeah, no vuelvas

Listo acción

Tomar acción

**Zeus:** eres inútil, no digas más

Siempre vas buscando billar

Creí habértelo dicho, no eres importante

**Teo:** ¿Por qué tan indiferente soy?

¿No escuchaste? Pues, soy mejor

Creo haber repetido, debes dejar de juzgarme

**William:** esta bien, esta bien

Sigue ha mis pies, ha mis pies

Ninguno con diferente opinión

Ya me harto, me harto

**Yoel:** Solo pienso en, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Me siento como en prisión

Con tu alma pelear, resalta ya

¡Debes de actuar!

**Coro:** ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus**: no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderá

Con fuerza tu nombre, gritaras

¡Somos lo que el mundo espero!

**Hipo:** luces, cámara y acción, ¡ya!

Que yo gritare el sistema

¡El mundo es mío y ya!

Nunca más seré una marioneta

Y siempre hare lo que yo quiera sin que me detengan

Vamos, 1 2 3 acción que no es ficción

Me muestro como soy la realidad es aun mejor

No hay que ser la victima

Levántate ya, regresa a luchar y el mundo tendrás

**Coro**: ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus:** no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderá

Presentador: fabuloso bueno creo que todo lo tenemos en claro quien gano y por los que no lo saben los ganadores son Dark Souls muchachos ustedes son los ganadores por lo que como ustedes dicen es hora de actuar

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Me entere a través de mi amigo

Y no pude hacer nada

Mas que una cara de porque ¿Qué hago?

¿De donde vino ese chico, quien dijo que podía vivir bien sin ti, regresa?

¿Ella tiene un novio? ¿Aun vive allí?

_(¿Por qué eres tan curioso?)_

Lo se ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

**Zeus: **después de salir durante más de un año

Al fin de las peleas frecuentes, tú y yo dijimos adiós

"dejare de ir a clases contigo, adiós, se feliz" y me di la media vuelta

_(Oh, bien)_

Estaba bien para un día o dos, incluso Salí con mis

Amigos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

Yo estaba de fiesta toda la noche, emborrachándome

Y sintiéndome bien, pero ¿Cómo termine en frente de tu casa?

**Yoel: **soy un tonto oh, oh soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Heiko: **¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Soy realmente muy tonto?

¿A dónde se fue mi dulce niña, que me llamaba "baby honey"?

Miro a mí alrededor, pero ella no esta allí

Me revuelco en la auto compasión todo el día

Y cuando empieza a llover, se pone aun peor

Se que no debería hacer esto

Pero realmente, realmente te extraño mucho

**Yoel: **en una noche profunda y sin poder dormir

De repente me acorde de ti, así que camine un poco por la calle

En la que solía tomar para ir a tu casa

Recuerdo aquellos momentos y sonrió

Me pregunto que estas haciendo y me doy la vuelta para regresar

Oh, dios mío, ¿Cómo puedo ser así?, te veo

**Zeus: **no debería haber venido, debí simplemente

Haber dormido, esto es tan vergonzoso

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Teo: **¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien por favor deténgame

**Hipo: **Alguien por favor deténgame

**William: **le pregunto a mis amigos y a otras personas que pasan por allí

Pero la respuesta es siempre la misma

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Presentador: wow si no mal recuerdo esa canción fue love fool

Zeus: si efectivamente y esta es Hello pero en otra versión esta la canta Heiko, Teo y William

**Heiko:** Sólo puedo mirarte a ti pero tú te fuiste a algún lugar y no estás aquí  
Mi corazón sólo te busca a ti pero, ¿por qué sigues actuando fríamente?

**Toe:** Sé que sería duro si te amo pero aún así no puedo evitarlo  
Tú ni siquiera tienes un interés en mí pero, ¿por qué te sigues volviendo más distante?

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados

**William:** _(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

**Teo:** ¿Por qué me estás haciendo llorar de nuevo? ¿Por qué eres la única que no sabe de mi corazón?  
Sólo tú puedes hacerme sonreír, sólo tú puedes hacerme respirar  
Por favor, vuelve a mí para así poder verte de nuevo

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

**Heiko:** Hoy de nuevo, espero  
Siendo incapaz de olvidar una simple cosa  
Cantando mi corazón para ti

**Teo:** A través de esta canción y cuando llegue a ti  
Si puedes escucharla, por favor, abrázame de nuevo

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
_(Hola Hola)_ Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
_(Hola Hola)_ ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga  
No puedo olvidarte

Presentador: chicos creo que llego la hora de la rosa aquí en mi mano tengo 6 rosas negras símbolo de su grupo bueno no les tengo que explicar que sigue porque ustedes ya lo han echo con anterioridad que les parece si lo vamos asiendo conforme entraron al grupo

Zeus: yo primero (bajo del escenario y se dirigió a donde estaba Camicazi) me arias el honor de venir con migo al escenario

Camicazi: yo

Zeus: si tu

Camicazi: no me va a dar pánico

Zeus: vamos será divertido (la tomo de la mano y la paro)

Haru: (se paro y tomo la mano de Zeus) que no oíste te dijo que NO

Camicazi: Haru déjalo lo are

Zeus: bueno vámonos por cierto Astrid yo que tu me hago la idea de subir al escenario ya que el te ara subir quieras o no (se fueron nuevamente al escenario)

Presentador: después de Zeus quien fue

Hipo: yo (bajo del escenario se acerco a Astrid) bienes

Astrid: no sigo enojada contigo

Hipo: te das cuenta de que nos están grabando con las cámaras que transmiten a todo corea, china, Japón, e incluso aunque no lo creas en Londres y que antes de salir a escena llame a tus padres, a los padres de cami y a mi familia los cuales los están viendo ahorita mismo da gracias a que tengo micrófono y no la diadema

Astrid: bien pero solo porque mi familia me esta viendo

Hipo: con eso me conformo (caminaron devuelta al escenario y se pararon alado del resto de los cantantes que ya tenían a sus parejas)

Presentador: bueno chicos aquí están sus rosas negras (paso por cada uno de los chocos entregándoles las rosas con un papelito en ellas) bien empecemos con forme al abecedario que ese serias tu Hipo que les toco

Hipo: (se puso de rodillas frente a Astrid y le entrego la rosa ella lo asepto desenrollo el papelito que traía la rosa el se paro) que dice

Astrid: no le entiendo

Hipo: déjame ver (ella le entrego el papel y lo leyó) hay no puede ser

Presentador: que dice

Hipo: (levanto el micrófono y lo puso frente a su boca) jajajaja nos toco gwiyomi jajajajajaja

Presentador: jajajajajaja bueno prepárense Hipo

Astrid: que pasa no entiendo porque ellos se ríen mientras que los demás

Hipo: gritan si hazlo

Astrid: si explicite (de repente un hombre se le acerco y le entrego dos micrófono de diadema después se lo fue a entregar a los demás) espera yo no se como se pone esto

Hipo: ten agarra mi micro yo te lo pongo (se lo puso después tomo el otro micrófono de diadema se lo puso y fue entregar el micrófono sobrante)

Astrid: que tengo que hacer esto esta encendido

Hipo: jajajaja si esta encendido ten aprenderte esta corta canción se llama gwiyomi es casi como un baile solo que permaneces en tu lugar y ases poses un tanto graciosas y tu cantaras con migo

Presentador: listos

Astrid solo me aprendí el inicio

Presentador: no importa estas con un cantante semi profesional ya que ningún cantante es del todo profesional cuando entras en la profesión todo es jugar

Zeus: quien quiere gwiyomi todos

Publico: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Presentador: un aplauso para Hipo y Astrid

Hipo: (caminaron Asia una plataforma con una paren que tenia un contorno de una persona se subieron Astrid se paro en uno de los contornos color rojo pero Hipo se siguió) adiós

William: no regrésate tienes que estar con ella gwiyomi además tenemos que checar sus aegyo (Hipo se regreso se paro alado de Astrid se puso en el otro contorno con los brazos estirados a los lados como Astrid y los empezaron a escanear)

Zeus: para aquellos que no sepan que es aegyo no se sabe pero es que el termino de "aegyo" viene a ser como "demasiado tierno", es un gesto que genera irresistiblemente una reacción de ¡wow pero que lindo es! El "aegyo", es utilizado tanto por hombres como por mujeres algunos son espontáneos, otros están fríamente calculados

Teo: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Yoel: no es lindo eh!

Camicazi: en realidad es muy lindo

Presentador: empecemos (de repente sonó una campana indicándoles que el escaneo termino)

Ricky: el aegyo de nuestro maknae es increíble de igual manera el de su pareja ¿quieren verlo?

Publico: siii!

Ricky: ¿quieren ver gwiyomi?

Publico: siiii

Ricky: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Presentador: si empecemos 3 2

Zeus y Ricky: 1

Presentador: go

**Hipo y Astrid**: no mires a otra chica

Tú eres mío

No hables con otras chicas

Yo soy tuya

Por favor prométemelo con el dedo

Meñique

Así nunca me dejaras sola

YEAH

Heiko: ok! Una vez más

Teo: ah! Ah! No no… yo!

Astrid y Hipo: no!

Heiko: porque, porque!

William: ok rápido, rápido

Heiko: aquí! Aquí! (tomo a Astrid y la bajo de la plataforma)

Ricky: otra ve vamos!

**Hipo:** 1+1= lindo

2+2= lindo

3+3= lindo

Lindo=lindo

4+4= lindo

5+5= lindo

6+6= lindo, lindo

Presentador: lindo no lindo, lindo

Ricky: has trabajado duro!

Yoel: buen trabajo pero yo diría que te cambiaras

Hipo: porqueeeeeee (de repente Heiko y Zeus mojaron a Hipo total mente) ya vi porque

Zeus: abraso a si pareja

Hipo: (bajo de la plataforma y fue a abrasar a Astrid pero ella no se dejo)

Astrid: no Hipo me vas a mojar a mí también

Hipo: que importa (se le acerco mas y la abraso mojándola un poco)

Presentador: bueno chicos espero y disfruten el tiempo que les queda como un grupo del kpop cuanto tiempo les queda

Zeus: muy poco cuando terminemos de grabar la película y dos videos musicales

Presentador: cuanto tiempo han estado juntos

Hipo: aproximada mente seis años

Presentador: tanto tiempo ustedes son como leyendas pero toda leyenda tiene su límite y eso se decidirá hoy

Zeus: si lamentablemente

Después de que el concierto termino los chicos se fueron a cambiar Ricky les dio ropa a Finn, Haru, Camicazi y Astrid ella vestía con un vestido morado y zapatillas del mismo color Camicazi vestía con un vestido rosa zapatillas del mismo color Finn y Haru vestían de trajes de gala color gris camisa azul y corbata negra zapatos del mismo color que el traje de gala Hipo solo se quito la ropa mojada dejándose la joyería y el guante se quito el maquillaje y se puso uno nuevo igual que el anterior se puso un traje de gala blanco corbata banca y tenis Jordán blancos con negros camisa negra Zeus, Yoel, Heiko, Teo, William se vistieron igual que el solo que ellos si se pusieron zapatos menos Zeus ya que el se puso unos tenis Adidas negros con azul cuando salieron se fueron al estacionamiento cuando estuvieron a punto de subir al auto se encontraron con angels of the stars

Hipo: no puede ser en serio quien esta jugándonos una broma

Zeus: porque lo dices

Hipo: mira allá (el volteo ver y vio a los angels of the stars)

Zeus: no puede ser nuestra ropa la están usando ellos y nosotros estamos usando la de ellos (se subieron al auto tal y como llegaron al concierto solo que Camicazi se sentó con Zeus y Astrid se sentó con Hipo)

Astrid: Hiccup que quiso decir el presentador con eso de que disfrutaran su tiempo juntos

Hipo: bueno normal mente los grupos del kpop solo pueden estar tres años máximo cuatro si es que el grupo es muy bueno pero nosotros hemos estado juntos por seis años mucho tiempo y a las personas eso ya no les empieza a gustar por eso hoy se decide si seguimos siendo un grupo o nos, nos separamos lo cual es muy probable

Astrid: pero aun tienen otros trabajos juntos

Hipo: no cuando nos separamos solo nos masajearemos por teléfono porque normal mente las agencias se llevan a los mas populares del grupo y dejan a los demás a su suerte

Astrid: tú eres uno de ellos

Hipo: no lo se eso lo descubriré hoy

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron al salón de fiestas los muchachos buscaron sus mesas cuando la encontraron estuvieron un rato allí asta que llegaron unas chicas para sacar a los cantantes a bailar pero Hipo y Zeus se negaron y salieron a bailar con Astrid y Camicazi después de dos horas de baile se fueron a sentar Hipo, Astrid y Camicazi donde encontraron a los chicos sentados

Hipo: por si no lo han notado es una fiesta amargados

Finn: si lo notamos pero no tenemos con quien bailar bueno Haru tenia con quien bailar pero cami decidió bailar con Zeus

Haru: porque no bailaste con migo soy tu novio

Camicazi: no me invitaste a bailar el si lo hiso por eso acepte

Finn: que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto

Astrid: bien

Hipo: bueno no creo que sea una buena idea

Astrid: miedo

Hipo: no

Finn: entonces juega

Hipo: bien

Finn: yo primero Camicazi verdad o reto

Camicazi: verdad

Finn: Camicazi con quien fue su primer beso (en ese instante Hipo y Camicazi se pusieron muy nerviosos)

Haru: pues con migo con quien crees tu

Finn: es que pensé que ella podría haber tenido no se un novio antes de ti

Haru: (se paro y tomo a Finn de la corbata) cállate si no quieres que te golpee

Camicazi: no déjalo es tiene razón salía con alguien antes de ti

Haru: QUE! ¿Con quien? y ¿porque no me dijiste antes? ¿Como se llama? ¿Quien es? ¿Donde lo encuentro?

Hipo: ya valí

Astrid: porque dices eso

Hipo: es que

Camicazi: no Hipo yo les digo es que hace tiempo Hipo y yo éramos novios

Astrid: QUE! Hiccup porque no me lo dijiste antes (empezó a pegarle a hipo este solo se cubría la cara asta que se arto y la tomo de las mano)

Hipo: espera escúchame ya no somos novios desde ase mucho terminamos el día en que me dejaron salir de la mansión desde entonces ya no somos nada bueno solo amigos

Camicazi: lo que dice Hipo es verdad solo somos amigos

Astrid: bien solo por esta vez te la paso porque conozco ha Camicazi

Hipo: bien porque si pegas fuerte

Camicazi: creo que empezare a creerte

Finn: porque

Hipo: le dije que Astrid no la mataría que era mas fácil que me golpeara o tratara de matarme

Zeus: (se acerco a Hipo) Hipster ya es hora

Astrid: Hipster

Hipo: mi apodo adiós (todos los chicos ya en el escenario)

Ricky: bueno todos saben porque estamos aquí reunido el contrato de Dark Souls con T.O.P Media era d años pero ya han pasado 6 años desde entonces por eso el día de hoy se decidirá si se cumplen los 7 años o el grupo se separa (todos comenzaron a votar cuando terminaron le entregaron el papel con los resultados a Ricky)

¿?: (Pensamiento: todo se decidirá hoy su futuro podrá mejorar o no)

Ricky: (destapo el sobre vio lo que decía quería llorar pero no lo hiso) el grupo Dark Souls se, se separa (comenzó a llorar) lo siento chicos

Hipo: (comenzó a llorar y pudo ver que el resto de los chicos también se acerco a Ricky y lo abraso después el resto de los chicos lo imitaron)

**En la mesa con Astrid y los chicos**

Finn: pobre hipo 6 años con ellos y ahora los separan

Haru: prácticamente los están dejando a su suerte

Astrid: Hiccup

Camicazi: que no pueden apagar esas malditas cámara necesitan privacidad

**Devuelta al escenario**

William: si hemos de terminar que sea en grande y ahora que las cámaras están encendidas

**Yoel:** (sonrió se limpio las lagrimas y en un rápido movimiento le quito el micrófono a Ricky)

Cuando este mundo que

Yo veía fácilmente no funciona a mi manera

Cuando poco a poco me voy derrumbando

En la desesperación que no puedo manejar

Cuando sigo cayendo frente

Al muro llamado realidad

Oh, he perdido la manera de atravesar el mundo

Hipo: (fue por unos micrófonos y se los entrego al resto de los chicos)

**Coro: **el por que por que por que?

**Zeus:** incluso cuando veo una película de comedia divertida

¿Por qué tengo lágrimas en vez de risas?

**Coro: **solo yo, ¿Por qué por que por que?

**Zeus: **incluso cuando leo un libro que se supone

Debería de entusiasmarme término conformándome con la soledad

Parece como si estuviera poseído por algo

Sigo enfocándome en el dolor, porque suena como mi historia

**Teo: **levántate una vez más, en este momento

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Heiko: **(se acerco a Ricky y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha)no conozco la palabra **"renuncio"**

No hay necesidad de apresurarse

Esta bien, estoy

Respirando por mis sueños

**Yoel:** (se acerco a Ricky y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) Si me caigo, me levantare si yo

Disfruto de mis fracasos, entonces se acabo

Así es, el mundo se esta convirtiendo

En mí aliado de nuevo

**Coro: **nunca regreses regreses regreses

**Hipo:** (se acerco a Yoel y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) ¿Por qué tanta gente piensa mas

En la tristeza que en la felicidad?

**Coro: **corre a tu manera manera manera

**Hipo: **¿Por qué es la gente tan fácilmente influenciada?

Me preocupa que voy a caminar en este cambio

Influido por las palabras de otros sus corazones son pobres

Pero puedo escapar me sacudiré y correré una vez mas de nuevo

**Teo:** (se acerco a Heiko y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha)levántate una vez más, en este momento

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **(se acerco a Teo y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha) regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Hipo: **toma una respiración profunda y luego déjalo salir

**Zeus:** (se acerco a Hipo y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) Puedes hacerlo sigue caminando hacia

Tus esperanzas que pueden ser alcanzadas

**Hipo: **note detengas en esa sombra del mundo

**Zeus y Hipo: **Tú eres más libre que cualquier otra persona

**Teo: **el fracaso es lo que me hace más fuerte

El miedo es lo que me hace correr

Ahora mírame uooooooooh

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **(se acerco a Teo y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha) regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Coro: **permíteme decir adiós adiós

Pondré fuego en mi corazón y me

Convertiré en el verdadero yo

**Yoel: **voy a cambiar

**Coro: **una vez más di adiós adiós

Me convertiré en el verdadero yo

**Yoel: **voy a cambiar

**Coro: **una vez más di adiós adiós

Una vez mas con intensidad esta bien

Yeeeeeeeh

¿?: (Se paro y comenzó a aplaudir) bravo tienes unos buenos chicos con talento por eso yo les ofrezco un contrato a todos ustedes en SM Entertainment que tuene a dos de las mejores bandas pero nos hace falta el grupo musical que ocupa el primer lugar de la lista ustedes

Zeus: y usted es

¿?: Pero que modales los míos me llamo Lee Jong In y soy el CFO/Director Ejecutivo de la empresa el genero que nosotros usamos es K-pop, Pop, Dance y Rock, Hip Hop, R&B los productos y servicios que nosotros les ofrecemos son Producción Musical, Gestión de artistas, Albums, Conciertos, Videos, etc. Que dicen

Zeus: suena bien pero (fue interrumpido por Ricky)

Ricky: cuando quieres que ellos vallan a firmar el contrato

Lee Jong In: mañana por la tarde

_(Hipo POV)_

_Y así paso la fiesta Ricky nos dijo que era lo mejor ya que nadie nos ofrecería un contrato como el de el seguimos en la fiesta asta que nos fuimos fui a dejar a Astrid, Camicazi, Finn y Haru al hotel ellos me dirigieron que se marchaban en la mañana les dije que yo los llevaría al aeropuerto ellos aceptaron regrese a casa charlamos un poco respecto al nuevo contrato después de un rato me fui directo a la cama _


	18. Capitulo 17: decisiones y verdades

_**Capitulo 17: decisiones y verdades **_

_(Hipo POV)_

_Algo me dice que hoy será un día muy pesado empezando porque fui a la joyería a comprar cosas que Ricky me pidió lo bueno es que me presto su auto después fui a recoger a los chicos al hotel para llevarlos al aeropuerto y me llevo la sorpresa de que siguen dormidos y eme aquí en el estacionamiento del hotel ya guarde sus cosas en el auto y ellos aun no bajan comienzo a desesperarme_

Astrid: (entro al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto) en que piensas (al no recibir respuesta le grito) HICCUP!

Hipo: ah! no me grites no estoy sordo

Astrid: pues parece que si entre al auto te hable y ni me pusiste atención

Hipo: oh perdón no era mi intención ignorarte

Astrid: Hiccup ya te dije que a mi no me trates de esa forma

Hipo: en que forma

Astrid: tan caballeroso ya se que eres un príncipe pero no me gusta que me trates así

Hipo: lo siento es que a mi me educaron así no puedo dejar de actuar así de la noche a la mañana

Astrid: te disculpas mucho no lo hagas

Hipo: lo sien (no termino de hablar porque Astrid le pego) a que a venido eso

Astrid: cada vez que te disculpes in necesaria mente te pegare (vio una bolsa con el símbolo de un diamante) que es esto

Hipo: pulseras de oro que Ricky me pidió que recogiera a cambio de que me prestara el auto

Astrid: puedo ver

Hipo: si claro

Astrid: (tomo la bolsa y saco las pulseras de oro cada una tenia el nombre de los cantantes y en la parte de atrás como grabado el nombre de la agencia para la que trabajan y el nombre de Ricky cuando termino de verlas las metió a la bolsa y se dio cuenta de una pequeña cajita que estaba en la bolsa la saco) que hay aquí Hiccup

Hipo: (volteo a ver y vio que Astrid estaba apunto de abrir la cajita y se la quito) no lo veas

Astrid: porque

Hipo: porque bueno porque Ricky me dijo que no la abriera (le mintió)

Astrid: (le creyó) bueno debe ser muy importante para que te dijera eso

Hipo: si (pensamiento: cela creyó creo que ya no soy tan mal mentiroso aunque debería dárselo NO si lo hago la lastimare y no quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa por eso termine con ella la primera vez para protegerla)

Finn: HIPO CUANDO QUIERAS NOS VAMOS

Hipo: eh así espera a que horas se subieron al auto

Camicazi: hace rato

Haru: que tienes

Hipo: nada es solo que e estado pensando sobre el nuevo contrato y ese tipo (encendió el auto salió del estacionamiento y manejo asta el aeropuerto)

Haru: (trato de iniciar una conversación ya que no soportaba el silencio y menos si tardarían en llegar al aeropuerto) linda pulsera la que tienes hipo es de oro

Hipo: ha si Camicazi también tiene una se la regalo Zeus

Astrid: si pero la tuya tiene letras

Finn: que dice

Hipo: solo son letras

Camicazi: y cuales son las letras

Hipo: H, Y, A

Haru: que significa

Astrid: (capto de inmediato el significado de esas letras) hace cuanto que las usas

Hipo: desde que terminamos las empecé a usar

Haru: que significa

Astrid: Hiccup Y Astrid

Finn: sus nombres espera después de que terminaste con mi hermana aun la querías

Hipo: si

Camicazi: entonces porque terminaste con ella

Haru: para que ella no pasara por lo mismo que tu

Hipo: correcto era una tortura y no quería que Astrid pasara por lo mismo por eso termine con ella

Astrid: ase mucho calor Hiccup por que traes una playera de cuello de tortuga

Hipo: es que yo tengo frio Salí desde las 5 de la mañana y asía mucho frio por eso

Finn: y no tienes otra playera

Hipo: nop

Finn: entonces te doy una mía

Hipo: NO!

Astrid: porque gritas

Hipo: es que creo que olvide mi permiso para conducir

Haru: como que lo olvidaste

Hipo: no recuerdo Salí corriendo de la casa porque creí que ustedes ya estabas despierto

Finn: bueno donde dejaste mi maleta para darte una de mis playeras

Hipo: en la cajuela descuida después de que los deje en el aeropuerto yo me iré a comprar una camisa

Finn: como quieras

Hipo: (después de un largo viaje llano de risas y historias llegaron al aeropuerto bajaron todo del auto y esperaron a que los llamaran)

Astrid: bueno creo que este es el adiós de nuevo

Hipo: ¡Un futuro sin ti… significa nada para mí! Seria una existencia vacía en un mundo mas vacío y sin sentido alguno por eso te pido que no me vuelvas a decir adiós porque pienso que ya no nos volveremos a ver nos y cuando la ausencia es muy larga, la sonrisa se cansa de tanto esperar

Astrid: que poeta me saliste

Hipo: (se quito la pulsera tomo la mano de Astrid y le puso la pulsera en su mano) es que escribir canciones y pensar en ti me hace sacar este lado mío

Vocero: el vuelo a Londres partirá en cinco minutos por favor todos los pasajeros favor de abordar el avión

Hipo: (metió su mano en el bolsillo agarro la pequeña cajita luego miro a Astrid y la soltó y se dio la vuelta) creo que ya mantengo que ir

Astrid: (tomo a hipo de la mano y lo volteo) espera aun hay algo que no e echo y quise hacer desde que llegue aquí lo que quise

Hipo: y que es lo aremos cuando vuelvas a venir a corea

Astrid: no lo quiero hacer ahora (se acerco a hipo se puso de puntitas ya que el era mas alto que un chico promedio de Londres y lo beso paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para estar mas cómodos)

Finn: no es que quiera interrumpir su momento pero ya es hora de irnos Astrid ya dejaste tu marca en corea lo están fotografiando

Hipo: (la bajo y les sonrió a los fotógrafos estos solo dejaron de tomar fotos y se fueron hipo se acerco al oído de Astrid y le dijo en voz baja para que nade lo escuche) Me hubiese gustado ser un inicial para estar a tu lado toda la vida oyes sabes lo que recupere

Astrid: no que

Hipo: logre volver a recuperar aquello que nos unió por primera vez y desde que lo recupere siento que me gustas mas y mas cada día (se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la frente) nos volveremos a ver (le entrego la cámara)

Astrid: (tomo la cámara y la guardo en su mochila luego puso su mano en la cabeza de hipo y le alboroto el cabello) note metas en problemas (tomo sus cosas y se fue a su avión)

Hipo: (se sorprendió que ella hiciera eso luego sonrió y grito) TRATARE PERO NO TE PROMRTO NADA (salió del aeropuerto y fue al carro de Ricky abrió la cajuela tomo una bolsa saco una camisa azul claro se quito la playera al quitársela traía un collar con una placa con su nombre se puso la camisa) no puedo creer que hallan echo caso a lo que Camicazi les dijo bueno es hora de ir a la nueva agencia para la que probablemente trabaje (se subió al auto y se fue)

**En el avión **

Camicazi: seme olvido

Haru: que se te olvido linda

Camicazi: pedirle a hipo la cámara

Astrid: me la dio a mi ten la quieres ver

Camicazi: no mejor cuando aterricemos

Finn: el vuelo dura dos días

Camicazi: ya lose pero las quiero ver junto con Astrid

Finn: si quieres cambiamos temporal mente de lugares yo tengo que hablar con Haru sobre algo muy importante y tu vez las fotos can mi hermanita

Camicazi: ok (se paro y cambio de lugar con Finn)

**Con los chicos**

Haru: ya llamaste por teléfono a mi familia

Finn: si lo hice cuando estábamos en el hotel

Haru: y que te dijeron

Finn: que todo estará listo para cuando lleguemos a Londres todo se realizara en la noche

Haru: perfecto ya no aguanto mas ya quiero estar en Londres

**Con las chicas**

Camicazi: quien lo diría hipo es un buen fotógrafo

Astrid: si (paso a la siguiente imagen y quien aparecía era hipo semi desnudo solo traía una toalla en la cintura cubriéndolo para no mostrar de mas y otra toalla mas pequeña en el cuello)

Camicazi: creí que no quería que le tomaran fotos

Astrid: pues por lo que se ve se la tomaron por sorpresa ya que no esta mirando la cámara

Camicazi: debo admitir que desde que el y yo terminamos se a puesto mas atractivo

Astrid: (le pego en el brazo) es mi novio al que estas viendo

Camicazi: auch ok ya no lo digo en voz alta (paso a otra imagen esta era igual de hipo pero el estaba durmiendo en es sofá) que mono la que sigue

Astrid: llano hay mas fotos

Camicazi: a ver (le quito la cámara y la comenzó a ver asta que encontró algo) mira grabaron algo

Astrid: reprodúcelo

_**Zeus: antes de que vean este video les advierto que les puede resultar un poco perturbador y traumatizante para ustedes ya que aquí es casi normal que un cantante lo haga pero no puedo decir lo mismo en otros lugares o países y otra cosa este video lo hicimos porque Astrid es probable que sigas enojada con el y queremos sacarte una sonrisa por parte de todos pero mas de hipo ya que no lo aguantamos todo el tiempo se la pasa diciéndonos lo mucho que estas enojada con el (camino asta llegar con Teo y Heiko que estaban esperando afuera de un cuarto)**_

_**Heiko: vamos hipo ya sal del baño cuanto puedes tardar en ponértelo **_

_**Hipo: (grito del otro lado de la puerta) cuesta trabajo aunque no lo creas **_

_**Teo: yo te creo cuando tenia 5 años me puse uno y también el día de la obra de teatro un chico se me declaro y yo le dije que no porque ya tenia novio pero en realidad no tenia a nadie (Heiko lo volteo a ver lo con cara de asco y susto al mismo tiempo)**_

_**Heiko: que asco enserio**_

_**Zeus: como puedes vivir así **_

_**Teo: fácil lo suprimo con recuerdos felices **_

_**Yoel: (baja de las escaleras con una bolsa) ya salió **_

_**Zeus: no **_

_**Heiko: cuanto mas vas a tardar recuerda que lo haces para que tu chica se en contente contigo**_

_**Hipo: (grito del otro lado de la puerta) ya termine pero no creo que sea una buena idea me pregunto como me convencieron de hacer esto**_

_**Yoel: fácil te chantajeamos **_

_**Teo: lo chantajeamos **_

_**Zeus: si que hiciste Teo**_

_**Teo: le page para que lo hiciera**_

_**Heiko: si no sales derivare la puerta**_

_**Hipo: (abrió la puerta se asomo) no puedo creer que este asiendo esto **_

_**Zeus: lo que nos hace hacer el amor**_

_**Yoel: ten (le aventó la bolsa el la atrapo y volvió a entrar al baños)**_

_**Hipo: (después de un rato abrió la puerta y salió)**_

Astrid: (le puso pausa al video) el se jajajaja

Camicazi: si jajajaja deberías enojarte mas seguido con el

Astrid: no yo no quiero un novio así jajajajaja

Camicazi: ok jajajaja ya quítale la pausa (ella obedeció y le quito la pausa)

_**Hipo: (llevaba puesto un vestido negro unas zapatillas del mismo color) siento que perdí mi dignidad **_

_**Zeus: no la necesitas para ser bueno en lo que eres**_

_**Hipo: de donde sacaron el vestido, zapatillas y peluca de color caoba rojizo**_

_**Zeus: (todos voltearon a ver a) Teo que asco **_

_**Teo: esperen no lo mal interpreten es vestido y las zapatillas son de mi madre cuando la fui a visitar ella al parecer metió un poco de su ropa en mi maleta y yo me la traje para acá algo que me sorprende es que ella y hipo sean de la misma talla **_

_**Hipo: cállate y la peluca de donde la sacaron **_

_**Yoel: yo la fui a conseguirla **_

_**William: camina **_

_**Hipo: no **_

_**William: porque no **_

_**Hipo: porque si lo hago siento que perderé mi arma mortal y me la desmadraré **_

_**Yoel: en toses posa eres modelo no eso no te costara trabajo**_

_**Hipo: no quisiera pero no tengo opción **_

_**Heiko: te falto pintarte **_

_**Teo: eres una chica linda **_

_**Zeus: ahora ya no se tiene que preocupar solo por las chicas sino también por los chicos **_

_**Hipo: ya apaga la cámara **_

_**Zeus: la apagare cuando poses**_

_**Yoel: yo primero hipa es linda**_

_**Heiko: hipa**_

_**Yoel: no se me ocurrió otra cosa ahora linda **_

_**Hipo: ok (alzo su mano izquierda y la puso en su boca quiso reírse pero no lo hiso)**_

_**Zeus: jajajajajajaja **_

_**Heiko: hipa es fuerte **_

_**Hipo: (alzo ambas manos como si estuviera tratando de quitarse algo pesado de los hombros) **_

_**Zeus: hipa es sexi sin ofender Astrid tu también lo eres**_

_**Hipo: idiota ella es mía aunque este enojada con migo**_

_**Teo: ya oíste hipa es sexi **_

_**Hipo: (besito volado a Yoel) jajajajajaja**_

_**Yoel: porque a mi**_

_**Todos: jajajajajajajaja **_

_**Teo: porque a Yoel ah!**_

_**Yoel: dáselo a la cámara **_

_**Hipo: (besito volado a la cámara) ya me lo puedo quitar **_

_**Zeus: si tú das pena**_

Camicazi: que paso

Astrid: se acabo eso fue todo

Camicazi: mira hay cuatro mas

Astrid: si y este es el mas reciente

Camicazi: pues reprodúcelo

_**Zeus: hola bueno creo que será mejor que te diga esto rápido te gustan las mascotas bueno no me puedes contestar pero mmm que te parece si te regalo un nightfury es cierto puede que no sepas que significa yo te lo diré significa furia de la noche o furia nocturna como quieras decirle el esta entrenado obedecerá todas tus ordenes ahora mismo esta arreglando se bueno lo están arreglando a otra cosa el nombre de esta mascota es hipo pero si quieres puedes decirle hiccup**_

_**William: listo (Zeus meneo la cámara y esta apuntaba en donde estaban los chicos) Astrid mira a tu mascota **_

_**Hipo: no puedo creer que le hallan echo caso a Camicazi para que me pusieran un collar para perros y por lo menos podrían decirme que dice **_

_**Heiko: yo te digo ya que yo lo mande a hacer en la parte delantera dice HICCUP y en la parte trasera dice Londres y la callen en la que vive Astrid y el nombre de ella para que sepan quien es tu dueña**_

_**Hipo: y como la consiguieron**_

_**Teo: Finn nos la dio **_

_**Hipo: quítenme esta cosa tengo que ir por las cosas que Ricky me pidió y después tengo que ir a recogerlos y llevarlos al aeropuerto**_

_**Zeus: eso será imposible ya te regale a Astrid y tienes que usar esa cosa por siempre la única persona que te lo puede quitar es Astrid con esta llave (saco de su pantalón una llave y cela mostro a hipo luego la puso enfrente de la cámara para que Astrid la viera) descuida Astrid esta llave viene en espera tápenle los oídos a hipo para que no intente quitarse el collar**_

_**Yoel: yo lo hago (le tapo los oídos y se lo llevo a la cocina)**_

_**Zeus: esta llave la encontraras en donde se guarda la segunda memoria de esta cámara guárdala muy bien ya que esa es la única llave que puede liberar a hipo si la pierdes ten por seguro que si se quedara el collar para siempre en su cuello (de repente llego Teo, Heiko y Yoel corriendo)**_

_**Teo: Zeus nos quiere matar **_

_**Zeus: que le hicieron**_

_**Hipo: no huyan cobardes (entro a la sala y del pantalón saco dos daga y se la lanzo a Teo y Heiko las cuales dieron en su blanco estas se clavaron en la ropa de ellos luego en la pared dejándolos inmóviles intentaron sacarlas pero no pudieron)**_

_**Yoel: demonios hipo que precisión tienes **_

_**Zeus: que paso **_

_**Heiko: nada solo que bueno accidental mente dijimos algo que no se puede decirse **_

_**Yoel: mira el lado positivo ya sabemos que regalarle a Astrid en su cumpleaños **_

_**Hipo: que **_

_**Zeus: una cadena para que amare a hipo **_

_**Yoel: no es mala idea yo decía que unos juguetes para hipo y me refiero a las cosas que el dice juguetes **_

_**Heiko: te refieres a las armas mortales que hipo guarda bajo su ropa**_

_**Teo: pero el regalo es para ella no para el **_

_**William: hipo se te hace tarde **_

_**Hipo: cierto me tengo que ir**_

_**Heiko: espera por lo menos quítanos estas cosas**_

_**Hipo: no**_

_**Zeus: espera hipo la cámara **_

Camicazi: que bueno es con esas cosas

Astrid: si (apago la cámara y saco la llave de donde Zeus le dijo que la guardo)

Camicazi: no me lo puedo creer en verdad le pusieron el collar

Astrid: porque les dijiste eso

Camicazi: para que se comporte y también por si no recuerda como llegar a tu casa o a la de el

Después de que vieran los demás videos Camicazi regreso a su lugar igual que Finn cuando aterrizaron en Londres estaba por anochecer Takumi los estaba esperando todos guardaron sus cosas en el auto y Kris los llevo a la mansión al llegar los padres de Astrid y Finn estaban allí también los de Camicazi y los hermanos de Haru y sus amigos

Hakon: que alegría de que regresaran todos ustedes sanos y salvos

Haru: casi

Asiel: que quieres decir con casi

Haru: es una historia muy graciosa

Patán: cuéntenla

Haru: bien verán a Dagur lo enseraron en la cárcel por intentar golpear a Camicazi jajajajaja y bien merecido lo tiene jajajajaja

Hakon: QUE! Haru eso no es gracioso eso es grabe (inmediata mente Haru se callo)

Haru: porque es grabe ya se que el es el rey de Francia pero al menos dejara de molestar a hipo

Peter: no entiendes verdad hijo

Haru: no díganme que pasa

Yadira: tranquilo cariño yo se lo digo

Hakon: NO Haru que no has estudiado sobre la realeza

Haru: no, no lo e echo

Kayla: hermano como tu sabrás nosotros como la realeza tenemos que cuidar mucho nuestra reputación si no lo hacemos nos degradan a civiles

Asiel: en este caso Dagur el a sido degradado por ir a la cárcel y el se tendrá que divorciar de Misaki

Haru: no le veo el lado malo de esto

Patán: yo tampoco

Brutacio: eso seria un milagro

Fénix: eh Haru eso no es la parte mala

Haru: entonces cual es

Hakon: el matrimonio arreglado de hipo

Astrid: no entiendo que quiere decir con eso

Kayla: significa que hipo tendrá que casarse con Misaki quiera o no

Astrid: que (comenzó a llorar)

Señora Hofferson: ya tranquila hija todo saldrá bien

Señor Hofferson: tu madre tiene razón de seguro ese chico es muy listo y audaz

Heather: anímate Astrid

Brutilda: ella tiene razón es hipo tu hipo

Camicazi: es cierto recuerdas Astrid tu tienes la llave

Patapez: la llave de que

Astrid: a nada es solo algo entre cami y yo

Fénix: me sorprende que hipo no se los allá dicho el lo sabe mejor que nadie

Yadira: no les dijo porque a la mejor tiene un plan para cancelar la boda o porque no quería lastimar a su novia es hipo de quien hablamos el siempre hace milagros que lo salvan

Camicazi: es cierto Astrid hipo siempre tiene un has bajo la manga

**Después de una larga historia **

Haru: y luego hipo lo golpeo llego la policía y se lo llevaron ya no se nada después de eso

Hakon: no me queda de otra más que decirle a Misaki

Asiel: hermano ya casi es hora

Haru: es cierto Camicazi me acompañas al London eyes

Camicazi: si claro vámonos (se fueron cuando por fin llagaron entraron a una de la cabinas poniendo en marcha el plan de Haru)

Haru: (llamo por teléfono a Patapez y lo dejo así) es muy bonita la vista no lo crees

Camicazi: si siempre me encanto este lugar aquí fue el primer lugar al que traje a hipo

Haru: si sobre eso aun amas a hipo

Camicazi: (se sorprendió por la pregunta) no tengo respuesta para eso

Haru: lo tomare como un si (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza)

Camicazi: no tonto no lo amo solo bromeaba quería ver que asías el día que dejaron a hipo salir fue el ultimo día de nuestro noviazgo

Haru: el termino contigo

Camicazi: no es solo que yo me sentía como un cero a la izquierda estando con hipo el al principio era torpe y tímido eso me gustaba de el pero su abuelo lo hiso madurar muy rápido que no pudo disfrutar la vida yo no quería eso y el tampoco lo quería así que quedamos en ser amigos

Haru: es lo malo de vivir con mi abuelo ase tiempo el me quería llevar a vivir con el pero sucedió algo y dijo que ya había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo alguien con potencial nunca me imagine que ese alguien era hipo

Camicazi: mira que lindo se ve desde aquí

Haru: quien se ve lindo desde aquí

Camicazi: la luna y tu por supuesto tonto

Haru: Camicazi Quivera Ramos

Camicazi: sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre completo (se volteo y vio a Haru de rodillas con una cajita el la abrió y dentro había un anillo)

Haru: me arias el honor de casarte con migo

Camicazi: SI! Me casaría contigo

Haru: (tomo si mano y le coloco el anillo) ahora chicos (de repente fuegos artificiales salieron de la nada)

Camicazi: y cuando es la boda

Haru: en un mes

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy solo escribiré tres o cuatro capítulos mas porque lo dejare para continuar escribiendo mi otra historia la de los 7 clanes contra los mirk con esto me despido y agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan en este finc **


	19. Capitulo 18: de mal en peor

_**Capitulo 18: de mal en peor **_

_(Haru POV)_

_Ya ha pasado un mes me e casado con Camicazi y ahora estamos celebrando la boda fue muy aburrida sin mencionar que invite a hipo a la fiesta pero el jamás se presento en verdad esperábamos que hipo se presentara como en la boda de mi hermana pero esto jamás paso pero debo admitir que ahora si soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo me case con la chica que mas amo en el mundo_

Camicazi: en que piensas cariño

Haru: en que me case con la chica mas linda del mundo

Camicazi: sabes me hubiera gustado que hipo estuviera aquí

Haru: a mi también pero ya sabes tiene que estar allá por la película

Camicazi: al menos intento recompensarlo

Haru: no puedo creer que nos mandara un coche desde corea

Camicazi: ni yo y ya le han llamado por teléfono

Haru: ya pero no contesta y cuando lo hace quien contesta es Zeus o Heiko y siempre nos dicen lo mismo esta en una sesión de fotos, firmando la película, grabando su ultimo disco, grabando un video musical, durmiendo

Camicazi: es cierto el de seguro esta muy ocupado con eso de que ya no trabajaran para Ricky han de estar terminando sus pendientes

Astrid: (ella y el resto de los chicos se acercaron a ellos) miren a quien tenemos aquí a los recién casados

Camicazi: hola chicos

Heather: no deberían estar en la fiesta en vez de estar aquí en casa

Haru: si pero es aburrido estar allí

Brutacio: si hipo estuviera aquí seria divertido

Brutilda: pues obvio desde que esta con las personas de corea le sacaron lo divertido

Astrid: aun que me gusta mas este hipo que el otro

Patán: es una lastima de que no pudiera venir

Patapez: chicos hipo esta en la tele

Haru: tu como lo sabes

Patapez: me envió un mensaje diciéndome que prenda la tele y lleve a todos ya la prendí pero ya no tarda en empezar

Asiel: YA ESTA EMPEZANDO (todos corrieron a la sala)

**En la televisión**

Presentador: dangsingwa hamkke eoduun yeonghon **(con ustedes Dark Souls)**

Zeus: aegseseu hal su issjiman, dangsin-i geogjeong haji anhneun gyeong-u, hangug-eoleul gusahaji moshaneun yeogiissneun-eul-wihan gamsa geulaeseo ulineun seupein-eolo malhaneun **(gracias por acceder a que estemos aquí pero si no le importa ellos no hablan coreano así que nosotros hablaremos en español)**

Presentador: dangsin-ui jag-eun maknae eul haneun de doum-i modeun geos-eul chwiso **(claro todo por ayudar a su pequeño maknae)**

Heiko: listos para la emoción y diversión

Publico: myeon **(si)**

Yoel: pero antes un aviso de nuestro maknae

Hipo: como todos sabrán en London se caso mi primo Haru con Camicazi o ya se casaron no lose y siento no haberme presentado en su boda perdón

Teo: esta canción es para ustedes

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo  
Woo hoo woo hoo  
Oh nena tú  
Woo hoo woo hoo  
Woo hoo woo hoo

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
Canto esta canción para tí  
Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
Ellos solo están mirándote

**Yoel: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí  
¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre

**Heiko: **Has echo que el llanto de mi cara sonría  
Borré mi amor pasado que siempre estaba buscando  
Cuando estoy contigo, me vuelvo más fuerte  
No tengo ningún miedo  
Las palabras que digo son verdad, soy real

**Zeus: **Con solo mirarte, soy un girasol  
Mis tendencias a engañar no están más  
Sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que nos despedimos  
Pero ya te extraño, no lo puedo evitar

**William:**(Baby, baby, baby) ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo...  
(Baby, baby, baby) ...Has vuelto a mí?  
Nunca los he visto, pero creo en los ángeles  
Deberás parecerte

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
Canto esta canción para tí  
Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
Ellos solo están mirándote

**Teo: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí  
¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre

**Hipo: **Por favor, conoce mi corazón, te extraño mucho  
Mi corazón que quiere colocarte junto a mí se hace más grande  
No puedo hacer nada, pero cómo puedo parar  
No puedo conciliar el sueño

**Zeus:** ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Hipo: **Hoy solo hay una persona en mi corazón y esa eres tú  
Con sólo ver tu sonrisa, sonrío también  
En frente de tí, soy una persona que olvidó las lágrimas  
No es dos, no es tres, pero eres mi único amor

**Teo: **(Baby, baby, baby) ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo...  
(Baby, baby, baby)...Has vuelto a mí?  
Sólo tú eres mi super estrella  
Quiero tener te a mi lado

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
Canto esta canción para tí  
Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
Ellos solo están mirándote

**Yoel: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí  
¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo, woo hoo woo hoo

**Heiko: **Quiero abrazarte toda la noche

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo, woo hoo woo hoo

**Heiko: **Quiero besarte hasta que nuestros labios se rompan

**Teo: **No te preocupes por nada y no mires a otra parte  
Aquí en mis brazos, toma mi mano y quédate a mi lado

**Coro: **Escucha esta canción  
Canto esta canción para tí  
Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
Ellos solo están mirándote

**Hipo: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí  
¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo  
Woo hoo woo hoo  
Oh nena tú  
Woo hoo woo hoo  
Woo hoo woo hoo

Zeus: felicidades si bravo (comenzó a aplaudir mientras los chicos los miraban)

Heiko: cuantos años tienes

Zeus: 22 años

Yoel: compórtate conforme a tu edad

Hipo: jajajaja ya déjenlo vamos la que sigue

Heiko: no more perfume on you

Hipo: no esa no es adecuada para unos recién casados

Heiko: que tal si el lo hace le damos una idea

Hipo: y luego me matan a mi por darle la idea

Teo: porque a ti

Yoel: porque el escribió la canción

Hipo: exacto

William: no importa hadarle

**Yole:** Oh! Oh Ohh

Su perfume es, realmente hermoso es

Es la única que lleva ese aroma especial

**Heiko: **su maquillaje es, realmente es el mejor

Ella mi chica es aunque nadie lo sepa aun

**Teo: **cada que estoy con ella olvido que es mayor

Que yo

**William: **y comienzo a tratar de conquistarla

**Heiko: **mi mano en su hombro y un

Momento siento que yo soy el mejor

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar

No uses tu perfume

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

**Hipo: **su cuerpo en verdad realmente muy sexy es

Del uno al diez en verdad tiene un diez

**Teo: **cada que estoy con ella olvido que es mayor

Que yo

**William: **y comienzo a tratar de conquistarla

**Heiko: **mi mano en su hombro y un

Momento siento que yo soy el mejor

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar _(no)_

No uses tu perfume _(wow)_

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

**Zeus: **hagámoslo así

No hay otra forma para que estemos juntos

**Hipo: **sin perfume por favor

O me causaras un problema

**Zeus: **no te enojes por favor

**Hipo: **Sonriendo te vez mejor

**Zeus: **guarda el secreto baby

**Hipo: **Porque no quiero perderte

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar

_(Sospechar)_

No uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

_(..Se podría perfumar con tu amor)_

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

Zeus: bueno esto esta apunto de acabar así que felicidades

**Teo:** felicidades que bien la pases y todos a bailar (Heiko le tapo la boca)

Heiko: no eso es patético

Hipo: esta es para my lady

**Yoel: **Girl~ Vienes a mí como un sueño  
Me aferraré a ti y nunca te dejaré ir  
Eres~ tan hermosa para mí, nena  
Mi chica ideal, me enamoré de ti a primera vista

**Teo: **Estoy feliz por conocer a alguien como tú  
Mi corazón late rápido, Sí~

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa  
Eres Única & Perfecta  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol  
como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

**Heiko: **Sueño~ Esto no es un sueño, Verdad?  
Me siento como si fuera el dueño del mundo  
Si el tiempo se detuviera ahora mismo  
me pregunto que maravilloso sería

**William: **Incluso si el tiempo pasara o si todo cambiara  
Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Si~

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa  
Eres Única & Perfecta  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol  
como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

**Zeus: **Pasan los días, cada vez nos parecemos más  
Sigo enamorándome más de Ti  
Igual que la escena de una película  
con esos protagonistas tan geniales  
Te Entregaré Mi Vida~

[Rap]  
**Hipo: **Yo!  
Siempre te ofreceré mi sonrisa  
Te haré la persona más feliz  
que en este mundo pueda haber  
Enseguida empiezo a pensar en Ti  
Mi sonrisa se mantiene todo el tiempo  
Soy Feliz, que le voy a hacer.

Al final de un día agotador  
siempre estarás a mi lado  
Estoy agradecido, Tú me das fuerzas  
Prometo quedarme a tu lado, No Cambiaré  
Aunque pase el tiempo, Te Amaré, Te Protegeré

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa  
Eres Única & Perfecta  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol  
como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

**Yoel: **Siempre eres adorable  
Siempre estás hermosa  
Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Perfecta  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol  
como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
Hay un ángel en mi corazón

William: a quien le gusta superman

Teo: a mi

Yoel: con esto Dark Souls se despide

¡DS! Es así  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam

[**Hipo**] Estoy en el mundo, en el que bailo maravillosamente con mi grupo,  
de una manera única poniéndolo en movimiento.

[**Zeus**] Todas las BABY'S del mundo caen, caen por mi, corren, corren, corren a mi.  
Disfrutemos este momento junto.

[**Teo**] Emocionado, toco a esas personas que tan genuinamente, en silencio me aman.

[**William**] No ha habido momentos en los que haya dicho cosas inútiles o no haya sido honesto.

[**Todos**] Tendemos a ser el mejor, nuestra escala es la mejor, somos lo mejor, más que cualquiera  
A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".  
Nuestra pasión es la mejor, nuestra concentración es la mejor.  
¿Quien se atreve a decir que hemos terminado?  
A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".

Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam

[**Teo**] Ahora, ahora, ahora ¿quién es? (Zeus)

[**Zeus**] Así que, ¿por qué miras hacia atrás?  
Estoy aquí ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?  
Yo soy Zeus

[**Hipo**] Debo escoger las estrellas del cielo para ti, cuéntalas, una, dos, tres.  
Con las estrellas que hemos perdido, juntos somos trece estrellas

[**Teo**] Pero no estamos solos, te lo mostraremos, tenemos a la Familia T.O.P y a las BABY'S

[**Heiko**] No te desanimes, no nos juzgues o nos traiciones, abandónate al embriagante súper holic

[**Yoel**] Trata de cantar la canción, incluso sigue el baile, vamos a emocionarnos juntos.

[**Todos**] Tendemos a ser el mejor, nuestra escala es la mejor, somos lo mejor, más que cualquiera  
A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".  
Nuestra pasión es la mejor, nuestra concentración es la mejor.  
¿Quien se atreve a decir que hemos terminado?  
A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".

[**William** & **Yoel**] Cuando tu corazón está triste, cuando quieres escuchar una canción  
Cuando necesitas algo para levantarte el animo.  
Estamos junto a ti, vamos todos a llegar juntos

[**Todos**] (Dark Souls, somos Super, Super, Superman)

[**Heiko** & **Teo**] Cuando te encuentres aburrido navegando en internet  
sólo escribe super y nuestros resultado llegaran.  
Estamos siempre a tu lado. Échanos un vistazo y grita fuerte

[**Todos**] (Dark Souls, somos Super, Super, Superman)

[**Hipo**] Aun si ellos no saben sobre nosotros, lo haremos mejor posible cada día

[**Zeus**] Si nos preguntan quienes, quienes, quienes somos les mostraremos los resultados.  
No importa la longitud del viaje caminemos juntos.

[**Todos**] Al final, es Dark Souls ¡EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE EN PIE!

Hipo: felicidades espero verte pronto my lady

Camicazi: (apago la tele) cuando Zeus te dijo que tu eras la única que la podía quitar el collar lo decía enserio

Astrid: ellos todo se lo toman enserio

Patán: aunque no le queda mal

Brutacio: yo quiero uno

Heather: dalo por hecho la placa en que forma la quieres

Brutacio: de un hueso

Brutilda: yo te ayudo a conseguir el dinero para que se lo compres

Patapez: hipo usa una pierna metálica

Haru: no porque

Patapez: pues mientras bailaba se alzo un poco su pantalón y se vio algo metálico en su pierna

Asiel: (prendió la tele y retrocedió es programa después le puso pausa) es cierto es una pierna de metal

Astrid: que le abra pasado

Asiel: no lo se

**2 meses y medio en la cárcel de corea**

Policía: (se paro en frente de la celda oscura de Dagur) Dagur reçu un appel de la Reine Misaki **(Dagur tienes una llamada de la Reyna Misaki) **(al no recibir respuesta abrió la celda y entro pero fue recibido por un golpe dejándolo inconsciente)

Dagur: gracias por cooperar en mi escape (arrastro al policía hasta la celda le quito el uniforme y se lo puso el des pues se salió con mucho cuidado para que no lo notaran) escape exitoso ahora venganza

**3 meses después en corea **

Director: keos ttalkkugjil eun nameojileul idong hago jegeo haneun geojis dali** (corte hipo ve a descansar y quítate esa pierna falsa)**

Hipo: (camino asta donde estaba Ricky) listo termine de firmar mi escena ya puedo ir a explorar el bosque

Ricky: si quítate la pierna falsa y te puedes ir a explorar el bosque pero con mucho cuidado puede que no allá animales salvajes pero eso no quita el hecho de que te puedes lastimar

Hipo: si mama tendré cuidado sabes me alegra el echo de que casi terminamos la película

Ricky: si tres escenas mas y listo firmamos 2 videos musicales

Hipo: (se sentó en el pasto y se quito la pierna falsa de metal) no puedo creer de que esta cosía pueda hacer parecer de que perdí mi pierna

Ricky: es la magia de corea

Hipo: (se paro le dio a Ricky la pierna falsa y se fue caminando asía el bosque camino por horas contemplando cada cosa que el bosque le ofrecía asta que llego a un acantilado es se acerco con mucho cuidado vio que al final del este avía estalagmitas se dio la vuelta para seguir explorando pero algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien)

Dagur: (salió de unos arbustos) hola hipo cuanto tiempo

Hipo: Dagur que haces aquí tú deberías estar en la cárcel

Dagur: escape vine para matarte (del pantalón saco una pistola y le apunto a hipo el solo alzo ambas manos) ya que aun no firmo los papeles de divorcio Misaki sigue siendo mía pero solo tengo un cabo suelto tu

Hipo: elegí un mal día para no traer mi pistola no lo crees

Dagur: ciertamente si me sorprende y confirmas mis sospechas tú lucharías por mi Misaki

Hipo: claro que no me estas apuntando con una pistola obvio que me voy a poner a la defensiva además yo amo a Astrid

Dagur: a otro perro con ese hueso (corto cartucho)

Hipo: matarme no resolverá nada además esto quedara en tu conciencia

Dagur: correré el riesgo

Hipo: pero yo no (en un rápido movimiento saco una daga de su camisa y se la lanzo a Dagur el disparo dos veces una le dio a la daga y la otra paso rosando el hombro derecho de hipo el solo dio un gemido ahogado por el dolor) maldición Dagur ah!

**En la zona donde se encontraban grabando**

Zeus: oyeron eso

Heiko: si sonó como si hubieran disparado

Teo: de seguro están de casería

Ricky: no aquí no hay animales para casar

Teo: y que hay de hipo el es uno

Yoel: HIPO! Donde esta

Ricky: fue a explorar el bosque

Zeus: corran vamos a ver si hipo esta bien (todos salieron corriendo en dirección a donde escucharon los disparos)

**De regreso con Hipo y Dagur**

Dagur: (aun apuntándole con la pistola y hipo adolorido) sabes hipo hace tiempo tu me preguntaste porque me llamaban Dagur el desquiciado la razón es simple no le temo a nada

Hipo: dudo que sea eso pero real mente tienes manejado la parte desquiciada

Dagur: jojojojojojajajaja lastima que ese sea tus últimas palabras (volvió a disparar dos veces mas pero hipo no se que do atrás saco tres dagas y con muchísimo dolor se las lanzo desarmándolo pero una de las balas le dio a hipo en la mano derecha) maldito como te atreves (de su bolsillos saco un par de bóxer para golpear)

Dagur corrió y derivo a hipo golpeándolo en el rostro Hipo se arto de tenerlo en sima de el así que le dio un cabezazo en la cara seguido de un puñetazo en el ojo dejándolo con la vista un poco borrosa luego lo empujo y se paro del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo al igual que Dagur cuando se paro Dagur le soltó un puñetazo pero Hipo lo detuvo después le soltó una patada en las costillas dejándolo sin aire pero se aguanto se zafo de su agarre en un arranque de ira golpeo a Hipo tres veces en la nariz rompiéndosela Hipo comenzó a sangrar mucho el se puso sus manos en la nariz después retrocedió aturdido por los golpes sin darse cuenta de que estaba a dos pasos de caer por el acantilado Dagur aprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a golpear a Hipo en la cara pero este le dio en la boca partiéndole el labio la boca de Hipo comenzó a sangrar pero eso no era lo pero Dagur lo pateo asiéndolo caer por el acantilado afortunada mente Hipo reaccionó a tiempo y se agarro del acantilado mientras caí pero esto provoco que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar asiéndolo resbalar Dagur se acerco para verificar que Hipo allá caído pero no lo vio sostenido de unas pierdas medio salidas el se enfado y corrió por la pistola cuando la tubo en sus manos fue nuevamente con Hipo y le apunto con la pistola

Dagur: este será tu fin Hipo

Hipo: (tratando de no caerse ya que tenia las manos lastimadas y cubiertas de sangre) no lo hagas Dagur por favor hermano

Dagur: no me llames así (le apunto a su brazo pero tenia la vista borrosa así que disparo pero le paso rosando la cabeza a Hipo sacándole un poco se sangre)

Hipo: AH! Ya me arte Dagur reacciona yo no amo a Misaki yo amo a Astrid (de repente se escucharon gritos que lo llamaban)

Zeus: HIPO (salió de unos arbustos junto con el resto de la banda y Ricky todos vieron a Dagur se acerco pero después se detuvo al verlo con una pistola) que haces aquí infeliz donde esta hipo

Heiko: que le hiciste idiota

Dagur: CALLENSE! ahora retrocedan o disparo

Hipo: HAGAN LO QUE DISE YO ESTARE BIEN

Yoel: hipo estas bien

Hipo: DEFINE BIEN PORQUE EN MIS TERMINOS Y EN LO QUE CABE ESTOY BIEN

Dagur: (le dio la espalda a hipo) ya lo oyeron

Hipo: (aprovecho la distracción y con mucho trabajo y cuidado Hipo bajo su mano derecha asta su pantalón saco una daga y la clavo en una roca luego hiso lo mismo del lado izquierdo)

Dagur: (escucho como hipo clavaba las dagas y se volteo le volvió a apuntar con el arma)

Hipo saco la daga y intento clavarla un poco mas arriba pero Dagur le disparo a la daga y el la soltó eso provoco que el lado en donde Dagur estaba parado se rompiera asiéndolo caer mientras caía se agarro de la pierna de Hipo provocando que la daga que los sostenía se rompiera Hipo se agarro de las piedras esto provoco que el se lastimara mas de la cuenta y con mucha trabajo sostenerse de las piedras Zeus y el resto corrieron a ayudarlos mandaron a Teo y William por una cuerda y por mas ayuda cuando llagaron con las cosas Hipo y Dagur se encontraba mas abajo unos tomaron la cuerda y se las lanzaron

Zeus: HIPO TOMA LA CUERDA

Hipo: NO PUEDO ME DUELEN LAS MANOS CON MUCHO TRABAJO ME PUEDO SOSTENER

Zeus: DESCUIDA YO BAJARE POR USTEDES

Teo: estas loco

Zeus: no yo soy el único de todos nosotros que escala yo bajare por hipo (se amaro un extremo de la cuerda y comenzó a bajar por hipo)

Dagur: deberían dejar de intentarlo vamos a morir de todas formas

Hipo: cállate no digas eso saldremos de esta

Dagur: es la verdad tu no te puedes sostener mas no con tus heridas ya no puedes mas

Hipo: en que piensas

Dagur: en esto (se soltó de la pierna de hipo cayendo al mar)

Hipo: DAGUR! (se iba a lanzar por el pero Zeus lo agarro y lo amaro a la cuerda con el) no suéltame Dagur

Zeus: no lo buscamos después SUBAN NOS

Los subieron una vez arriba comenzaron a revisar a Hipo los doctores el se negó a que le vendaran la cara ya que no le gustaba le sacaron la bala que tenia en el brazo derecho le vendaron las manos y le dijeron que no iba a poder son tener nada con las manos por un largo tiempo pero eso ya no le preocupaba ya que el no saldría en las escenas que faltaban eso le alivio un poco después de cuatro horas no encontraron a Dagur eso preocupo mas a Hipo ya que le llamaron a Misaki ella se encontraba en corea con sus padres ya que ellos estaban arreglando los papeles de divorcio

Misaki: (vio a hipo y se acerco a el muy preocupada) hipo estas bien que te hiso ese animal

Hipo: en primera estoy bien y en segunda no le digas así a Dagur el era como mi hermano

Madre de Misaki: pues si fuera cierto no hubiera intentado matarte me alegra de que tu y Misaki se casaran en tres semanas

Hipo: tan pronto

Padre de Misaki: si como Dagur no firmo los papeles de divorcio no se pudo casar contigo pero ahora que esta muerto ya no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes por eso se casaran tan pronto ya estas grande Hipo y tu tienes responsabilidades debes acerté cargo de ellas mañana cariño comienzan con los preparativos de la boda yo voy a avisarle a Hakon sobre esto

Hipo: no yo les digo le dije a Ricky que mañana iría a London me adelantare ya que allá firmaremos el ultimo video musical que nos falta

Padre de Misaki: ok tú diles pero vete despidiendo de esta vida hipo ya que no la volverás a vivir

Zeus: hipo ya compramos el boleto solo lo recoges en el aeropuerto llegaras a Londres por la tarde y ya están asiendo tus maletas

Hipo: de acuerdo gracias pero no me ire sin equipaje en mi casa tengo ropa no me preocupo mucho por eso

Zeus: ok solo llévate esto (se acerco a hipo y guardo algo en bolsillo del pantalón) suerte

Hipo: si me disculpan me tengo que retirar tengo un vuelo por alcanzar (y si hipo se fue al aeropuerto al llegar subió abordo y espero el momento de llegada de su segundo hogar)


	20. Capitulo 19: sin milagros

_**Capitulo 19: sin milagros **_

_(Hipo POV)_

_El viaje fue aburrido sin contar que me dolía la nariz debí haberle echo caso a Ricky debí esperar asta que me recuperara pero no yo soy muy terco desearía no serlo pero el único lado positivo de esto es que volveré a ver a Astrid lo malo es como le diré que me casare con Misaki desearía que alguien quien sea me salve de este estúpido matrimonio no digo que no me quiera casar si quiero pero con la persona que mas amo en la vida y lo daría todo por ella incluso mi vida si fuera necesario pero no se como me librare de esta en situaciones como esta un milagro sucede y me salva pero ahora porque a mi acaso me e equivoque en algo tal ves mi abuelo tenia razón recuerdo cuando llegue por primera vez a Londres el me dijo que ya no podía vivir en un sueño tonto que tenia que vivir como la realeza y actuar como tal pero yo no quiero eso simplemente no lo entiendo porque busque la aprobación de mi abuelo tal vez fue porque el fue mas un padre que mi verdadero padre el me dejo con mi abuelo porque no se quería hacer cargo de mi pero porque me siento así como si cometiera un error porque _

**En la escuela **

Astrid: y tu que piensas Tilda

Brutilda: sobre que

Heather: no nos has puesto atención

Brutilda: no es solo que no me siento con ánimos de estudiar

Brutacio: tu pero que sorpresa desde cuando no te dan ánimos de estudiar

Brutilda: podrías dejar el sarcasmo a un lado hablo enserio

Brutacio: claro pero no te enojes

Brutilda: y de que hablábamos

Astrid: sobre el proyecto de ciencias

Heather: también sobre el bebe que creen que sea

Astrid: no lo se gemelos

Heather: pues esperemos que no salgan como Chusco y Brusca

Patapez: pues yo diría que una niña

Patán: no por el bien de ellos debe ser un niño ya que somos más tranquilos

Brutacio: sin mencionar que no duele cuando nacen los niños pero una niña es una tortura

Patapez: y tu como sabes eso

Brutilda: mama nos dio una plática al inútil y a mí

Patán: o la charla si ya me la dieron y muy especificada

Patapez: a mi me la dieron pero con marionetas jamás podre sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza

Patán: que hay de ti Astrid como Hipo no esta porque no sales con alguien mas

Astrid: porque no mejor cierras la boca antes de que yo te la cierre a golpes

Heather: relájate ya fuiste a dirección hoy por golpear a chusco

Brutacio: si y me dolió mucho

Astrid: pues no debiste embarrar mantequilla de maní en mi mochila

Brutacio: ya te dije que fue un accidente como iba a saber que tu y Patapez usan la misma marca de mochila y iguales

Patapez: claro que no son iguales la mía es café la de Astrid es azul

Patán: gracias por el dato Brutacio anótalo

**En el aeropuerto**

Hipo: (se paro de su asiento y se estiro des pues de acerco a una pequeña mochila saco un cubre bocas negro con el nombre de Dark Souls y su logo de un furia nocturna después saco unos lentes oscuros y una gorra negra y unos guantes después entro al baño para cambiarse la ropa ya que llevaba puesta la de la película se puso una playera azul un chaleco negro un pantalón de mezclilla se puso el cubre bocas y los lentes de tal forma de que no lo lastimara mas después se puso los guantes para que no se vieran sus manos vendadas después se puso la gorra de igual modo son lastimarse y sin que se vieran las vendas ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado y tampoco que sus fans lo vieran ya que querían tomarse fotos con el o querían autógrafos y el no se encontraba de humor para eso la cabeza y la nariz le dolían después de cambiarse bajo del avión camino asta la salida pero antes de llegar fue descubierto)

Chica: aaaah! Miren es Hipo (todas voltearon a ver a donde la chica señalo y corrieron tras el)

Hipo: mierda y yo que no quería correr (comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa o a algo que lo llevara hasta ya)

**Casa de Hakon**

Hakon: (entro a la sala y vio al grupo de amigos en su casa como siempre) porque no me sorprende de que estén aquí

Haru: hola abuelo como estas

Hakon: bien asta que entre a mi sala y vi que hay una reunión en ella

Haru: perdón es que es aburrido que estemos Camicazi y yo solos así que los invite además les estamos ayudando en su proyecto de ciencias

Hakon: bueno yo me voy quiero pasear un rato en Londres para ver que hay de nuevo

Patán: no mucho lo mismo de siempre

Hakon: jajajaja que amigos tienes muchacho

Haru: te acompaño a la puerta (se paro y se dirigió a su abuelo)

Brutacio: (estaba recargado en la ventana) yo no saldría

Hakon: porque no

Brutacio: porque hay una probabilidad de ser perseguido

Astrid: perseguido

Brutacio: si miren como persiguen a ese guardia de seguridad (todos fueron a asomarse a la ventana)

Heather: ese no es un guardia de seguridad es un chico y se dirige asía haca

Hakon: Kris Takumi venir aquí (fue a la puerta y la abrió mala idea porque fue derivado por el chico el cual con un rápido movimiento de pies y caderas serró la puerta)

Takumi: (agarro al chico de los hombros y lo paro mientras que Haru patán Brutacio y Kris paraban a Hakon) sabes lo que pasa si atacas a la realeza

Chico: si me castiga mi abuelo

Kris: que no vas a la cárcel

Chico: dudo que mi propio abuelo me mande a la cárcel pero no suena tan mal ir a la cárcel

Hakon: (ya de pie) hipo eres tú

Hipo: en carne y hueso siento el haberte derivado pero esas chicas me venían persiguiendo desde el aeropuerto asta aquí y estoy cansado de correr tanto

Astrid: hiccup (corrió asía el y lo abraso)

Hipo: no tan fuerte que me duele el cuerpo

Haru: hipo que le paso a tu pierna

Hipo: a mi pie nada porque

Astrid: (lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo) no te hagas el gracioso en la boda de tu primo nos dijiste que prendiéramos la tele y lo hicimos te vimos bailar pero mientras bailabas una parte de tu pantalón se alzo y vimos una pierna de metal

Hipo: (sobándose su brazo) oh eso nada estoy bien eso solo lo uso para la película no creen que si me hubiera pasado algo no correría ni podría patear las cosas

Patán: que onda con tu disfraz

Hipo: era para que no me reconocieran las fans pero mientras salía del aeropuerto me descubrieron y me comenzaron a corretear asta aquí

Hakon: bueno pues ya puedes quitártelo

Hipo: preferiría no hacerlo

Heather: porque no

Hipo: por seguridad

Brutilda: estas enfermo

Hipo: algo así

Camicazi: (bajaba de las escaleras cuando vio a todos reunidos y con un chico) quien eres

Hipo: que cada vez que me valla no me van a reconocer

Brutacio: acostúmbrate

Camicazi: (se acerco al chico) hipo eres tu

Hipo: el mismo oyes como que estas un poco mas gorda que la ultima vez que te vi

Haru: no debiste haber dicho eso

Hipo: porque

Camicazi: por esto (le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz asiéndolo caer de espaldas pero no puso las manos para detener su caída)

Hakon: regla numero uno no le digas gorda a una embarazada

Hipo: (aturdido por el golpe comenzó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro) mierda como pegas deberías ser luchadora

Heather: estas bien

Hipo: si porque lo dices

Heather: porque normal mente pondrías las manos para evitar caer al suelo y no lo hiciste y sacudes la cabeza de un lado a otro

Hipo: bueno estoy bien bajo mis términos pero bajo los suyos no mierda Takumi me paras (el lo tomo de los hombros y lo paro)

Haru: tan mal estuvo el golpe

Hipo: no bueno si algo

Camicazi: creo que me excedí

Hipo: no esta bien no debí decirte eso iré al baño

Camicazi: te saque sangre (lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo pero eso hiso que sacara un quejido de dolor)

Hipo: ah! Suelta, suelta, suelta (Camicazi espantada lo soltó)

Camicazi: porque que te pasa hipo

Astrid: hipo porque estas actuando tan extraño

Hipo: por nada abuelo tengo que hablar contigo en el despacho

Hakon: de acuerdo allá tengo papel para que te limpies (ambos caminaron asía el despacho)

Haru: que abra pasado y porque hipo esta aquí

Astrid: no lose pero algo paso porque se quejo cuando cami lo agarro de la mano

Camicazi: cuando lo agarre sentí algo abultado abajo del guante

**En el despacho **

Hakon: (se sentó en su silla preferida) toma asiento hipo

Hipo: (obedeció y se sentó) abuelo la verdad no estoy tan bien como les dije

Hakon: que paso dime no me preocupes

Hipo: pero antes prométeme que no te enfadaras e iras a destruir todo a tu paso

Hakon: te lo prometo ahora dime

Hipo: sierra los ojos

Hakon: bien (obedeció y cerro los ojos)

Hipo: (se quito los lentes, gorra, guantes y cubre bocas) ya abre los ojos

Hakon: demonios hipo que te pasó mira como te dejaron (tomo un montos de pañuelos y se los entrego a hipo para que se limpiara la sangre)

Hipo: (el los tomo y se limpio la sangre) fue Dagur el escapo de la cárcel y me fue a buscar al bosque donde estábamos firmando la película yo me separe del resto fui a explorar el bosque y le deje dicho a Ricky pero camine asta un acantilado Dagur salió y me disparo afortunadamente fallo solo me paso rosando el hombro derecho luego volvió a dispara ente me dio en el brazo derecho y yo lo desarme pero el saco unos boxeadores para pegar y me pego tres veces en la nariz la verdad no recuerdo porque estaba un poco aturdido por el primer golpe después el me aventó del acantilado yo me agarre de las robas pero me corte las manos al hacer eso

Hakon: (interrumpió a hipo) espera que ese hijo de

Hipo: espera me prometiste que no te enojarías

Hakon: (se paro de si asiento y comenzó a buscar su saco) no te prometí que no destruiría nada a mi paso

Hipo: (se paro) es casi lo mismo que vas a hacer

Hakon: hablar con tu tía y veremos como asemos pagar a ese miserable (encontró su saco y Salió del despacho asía la salida seguido de hipo)

**En la sala **

Camicazi: de que creen que estén hablando ellos

Haru: no lose cosas de la realeza supongo

Patapez: y que no deberías estar con ello

Haru: no ellos nunca me incluyen en esas cosas

Patán: porque no

Haru: porque no se nada de la realeza y porque creen que no soy lo suficiente maduro como hipo para entender las cosas y manejarlas con diplomacia (de repente escucharon gritos)

Hipo: QUE MALDITA SEA VAS A HACER ANSIANO

Hakon: LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME QUEDARE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS VOY HACER QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE TE HISO

Haru: que rayos desde cuando se gritan así esos dos vamos a ver (todos se pararon y fueron a las escaleras donde vieron a Hakon bajar seguido por un hipo sangrando de la nariz)

Astrid: por el amor de dios hiccup que te paso

Hipo: ahora no Astrid

Hakon: ahora no diles lo que ese infeliz te hiso

Hipo: que quieres que les diga que Dagur escapo de la cárcel me disparo me golpeo asta romperme la nariz y abrirme el labio y que luego me aventó de un acantilado haciendo que me cortara mis manos en un intento de salvar mi vida eso quieres que les diga o que Dagur murió en un estúpido y patético intento por salvarme después de que supiera que yo le decía la verdad

Hakon: espera que

Hipo: lo que escuchaste (subió corriendo las escaleras y se ensero en su cuarto)

Haru: dijo que Dagur esta muerto

Camicazi: si eso dijo

Hakon: esto es malo

Patapez: porque es malo

Astrid: porque ya nada impide a Misaki de casarse con el

Hakon: correcto Haru llama a toda tu familia y diles que venga yo intentare sacar a hipo de su cuarto para curarle la herida que le esta sangrando mucho

Astrid: no yo lo saco es mas fácil que el me deje entrar en estos momentos

**En el cuarto de hipo **

Hipo: (estaba sentado quitándose las vendas pero no podía por el dolor) demonios que tan difícil puede ser quitarse las vendas no debí azotar la puerta y menos golpearla con las manos abiertas (de repente tocaron la puerta) no voy a salir anciano

Astrid: no soy tu abuelo soy Astrid puedes abrir la puerta

Hipo: no

Astrid: hiccup hablo enserio déjame entrar

Hipo: que no entiendes que no (lo interrumpió)

Astrid: o abres la puerta o la derivare

Hipo: no puedo porque no esta serrada solo empújala y se abrirá

Astrid: (empujo la puerta y entro vio a hipo sentado en la cama tratando de quitarse las vendas de las manos ella se acerco a el y se hinco delante de el) déjame que yo te las quite

Hipo: no estoy bien no necesito tu ayuda

Astrid: (se le quedo viendo esta que el se desespero y se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama) ya necesitas mi ayuda

Hipo: porque sigues aquí de seguro ya sabes que Misaki

Astrid: si ya lose

Hipo: entonces que haces aquí

Astrid: porque quiero

Hipo: eso no es una respuesta

Astrid: (se paro y se sentó alado de el) dame tu mano tengo que cambiarte las vendas y limpiarte la sangre seca

Hipo: responde mi pregunta

Astrid: porque se que tu realizaras uno de tus famosos milagros

Hipo: no esta vez me deshago de mi vida, mi pación, mi libertad y de la razón por la cual vivo en tres semanas todo eso perderé (se sentó y le entrego a Astrid su mano)

Astrid: (ella la tomo y comenzó a quitarle las vendas) que te dijo el doctor

Hipo: que no agarre nada las manos deben estar inmóviles

Astrid: y porque azotaste y golpeaste la puerta sabiendo eso

Hipo: porque en el fondo me siento culpable de la muerte de Dagur y me molesto que hablen mal de el

Astrid: (comenzó a limpiar las heridas en silencio y sin prestarle atención a lo que el hiciera o digiera)

Hipo: sabes siempre he estado solo pero nunca me he sentido en la soledad… después comprendí que para sentirte solo necesitas haber estado cerca de alguien

Astrid: listo solo falta que te la vende (saco unas vendas y comenzó a vendarle la mano)

Hipo: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido vacía? Desolada… en una total oscuridad… eso me aterra pero ahora no es así, porque te tengo a ti

Astrid: (termino de vendarle la mano) hiccup dame la otra

Hipo: (le entrego la otra mano) sabes una vez Ricky me dijo tus ojos irradian un futuro brillante pero, parecen mantener un poco de tristeza y yo le dije porque el mundo es cruel

Astrid: (le quito la venda y comenzó a limpiar las heridas un poco sangradas) sabes hipo

Hipo: mmm

Astrid: sabes que si no te entiendo no tenemos una conversación (le puso una nueva venda)

Hipo: si lose así como también se que me has estado ignorando

Astrid: (tomo su mano con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo) hipo quiero mantener nuestras manos juntas y siempre estar contigo a pesar del dolor

Hipo: recuerdo muy bien el día en que enteraron a mi madre fue en un día lluvioso todos vestían de negro menos unos hombres y mi abuelo recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que ella tenia mucho trabajo que hacer por eso no podría estar todo el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños con migo eso me mataba por dentro yo sabia que ella y yo descendíamos de la realeza ya que mi sangre es azul y eso a mi madre le preocupaba mucho un día la escuche discutir por teléfono con mi abuelo por mi

_**Flash Back**_

_Hipo niño: (vio como comenzaban a echar la tierra) papá… ¿Por qué están enterrando a mamá? _

_**Hipo: el solo me volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos**_

_Hipo niño: si siguen haciendo eso, mamá no podría ir a trabajar_

_**Hipo: corrí para detenerlos pero mi padre me detuvo se hinco y me abraso yo me mene para zafarme de su agarre pero no pude y seguí hablando vi como mi abuelo se cubría la cara con la mano para que nadie lo viera llorar todos agacharon la cabeza con forme yo seguía hablando**_

_Hipo niño: ¡Mamá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer! ¡Deténganse!____¡No la entierren! ¡Mamá!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Astrid: porque me cuentas esto

Hipo: porque ya no aguanto mas vivir de la peor manera posible a lo largo del tiempo y asta ahora dos personas murieron por mi culpa y me siento inseguro me aisló de las personas para poder protegerlas pero al final… al final nada cambia y termino asiendo sufrir a las personas tu por ejemplo te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado y mírame ahora

Astrid: a mi eso no me importa yo se que te seguiré viendo y amándote y tu a mi

Hipo: gracias

Astrid: porque

Hipo: por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Astrid: (le sonrió) ven acércate tengo que limpiarte la nariz

Hipo: (se acerco y le dio un pequeño y corto beso después junto su frente con la de ella) así de cerca

Astrid: no un poco mas atrás que no veo tu nariz

Hipo: (se separo un poco mas de ella) así

Astrid: si (le acerco un algodón remojado con agua oxigenada y se lo puso en la nariz)

Hipo: auch espera eso quema (tomo su mano y la alego de su cara)

Astrid: no seas chillón (tomo el algodón con su otra mano y se lo volvió a poner en la nariz)

Hipo: Astrid en verdad duele no lo hagas solo quiero dormir (tomo su otra mano y la alego de su cara)

Astrid: no te tengo que limpiar ahora suéltame

Hipo: bien dejare que me cures si te que das con migo esta noche

Astrid: no mañana tengo clases (le mintió porque mañana era sábado)

Hipo: puedes faltar

Astrid: no hiccup lo digo enserio

Hipo: yo también lo digo enserio

Astrid: no puedo faltar

Hipo: bien no faltes yo personal mente te llevo a la escuela te parece

Astrid: tú ganas pero tengo que avisarles a mis padres

Hipo: en mi bolsa delantera del pantalón esta mi teléfono sácalo

Astrid: no voy a meter la mano hay

Hipo: porque no

Astrid: porque estas sentado y mi mano no puede entrar

Hipo: (se paro) listo supongo yo ya puedes meter tu mano

Astrid: (se paro y se acerco a el metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillo pero no estaba el teléfono pero si una pequeña cajita decidió no tomarle importancia luego la saco y la metió en la otra bolsa lo saco vio como hipo se dirigía al baño no le tomo mucha importancia y marco el numero de su casa cuando contestaron les dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Camicazi ellos aceptaron) listo dijeron que si

Hipo: bien

Astrid: que tanto haces en el baño

Hipo: intento cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir pero no puedo sacarme el chaleco ni la playera creo que fue mas fácil sacarme el pantalón y ponerme el de dormir

Astrid: quieres que te ayude

Hipo: no, no quiero ser una carga

Astrid: abre la puerta tu no eres una carga yo con mucho gusto lo hago (el abrió la puerta del baño y ella entro)

Hipo: ya feliz

Astrid: y mucho (se acerco a el puso sus manos en sus hombros y le quito el chaleco con mucho cuidado una vez que se lo quito lo puso en el sesto de ropa sucia) alza las manos

Hipo: ok solo ten cuidado de no lastimarme mas (el alzo sus brazos y ella comenzó a quitarle la playera mientras se la quitaba pudo ver rasguños ella trataba de no ponerles atención asta que escucho un quejido por parte de hipo y le quito mas rápido la playera)

Astrid: perdón te hice daño

Hipo: si un poco

Astrid: no puedo creer que sigas de pie con todo esto

Hipo: yo tampoco

Astrid: (paso uno de sus dedos por uno de los rasguños que traía hipo)

Hipo: (a pesar que le dolía no hiso nada para detenerlo) creo que será mejor que me ponga la playera

Astrid: no hace mucho calor

Hipo: pero yo tengo frio (de su mochila saco una playera negra sin mangas se la puso y salió del baño se acerco a su ropero y saco su vieja pijama y se la entrego a Astrid) ten espero que te quede como ya e crecido yo ya no la uso

Astrid: y yo para que quiero esto

Hipo: para que te lo pongas o vas a dormir con esa ropa

Astrid: no (entro al baño y se cambio pero de repente le grito a hipo desde el baño) HICCUP TU CAMISON NO ME QUEDA ES MUY PEQUEÑO

Hipo: descuida en mi mochila hay otra playera póntela si quieres (después de un rato salió Astrid con una playera con mangas color verde que le quedaba casi por las rodillas) wow jajajajajajaja

Astrid: no te rías has crecido demasiado

Hipo: no puedo evitarlo

Astrid: mejor vámonos a dormir ya es media noche

Hipo: ok que lado de la cama quieres

Astrid: izquierdo pero te vas a dormir con el collar puesto

Hipo: si como Zeus te dijo la única llave la tienes tú

Astrid: (se fue a acostar del lado izquierdo de la cama) cierto la llave esta en mi casa en una pequeña caja con candado

Hipo: que bien porque no sabría que hacer si la pierdes (fue a apagar las luces y serrar la puerta con llave ya que el estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando estaba en su casa o en la de su abuelo)

Astrid: no te preocupes aun la tengo

Hipo: (se sentó en la cama del lado derecho) sabes te estas tomando esto del matrimonio arreglado con calma

Astrid: (se sentó atrás de el y lo abraso luego le susurro en la oreja) ni me lo recuerdes que estoy un poco tranquila no tolero el echo de que te obliguen a casarte con ella

Hipo: ni yo

Astrid: vamos a acostarnos (le mordió la oreja después lo soltó y se fue a acostar) si

Hipo: (se acostó alado de ella) te amo

Astrid: yo mas (se acostó en el pecho de hipo y lo abraso)

Hipo: Astrid

Astrid: si que sucede

Hipo: podrías bajar un poco tu mano ya que me estas lastimando

Astrid: oh si perdón (bajo la mano asta las cintas de su pants) así o mas abajo

Hipo: (se sonrojo tanto que agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas) ah s-si esta bi bien

Astrid: hace mucho que no te escucho tartamudear jajajaja

Hipo: mañana tienes que madrugar así que deberías dormirte

Astrid: hiccup al menos sabes que día es mañana

Hipo: no, no lose

Astrid: buenas noches (se acurruco más en su pecho)

Hipo: que duermas bien mi pequeña princesa

Astrid: (solo sonrió y se durmió)

Hipo: (pasaron las horas y el no podía dormir solo se limitaba a ver dormir a Astrid) no sabes cuanto te amo (le dio un beso en la frente y ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda el se paro de la cama y se fue a sentar en la ventana y se quedo viendo la luna)

**Hipo: aquellas, alas tan incapaz del gran cielo surcar**

**Cansadas de todo, solo les falta un poco de paz**

**No quiero verte así, fingiendo estar feliz**

**Y es que amo tanto que tu risa sea de verdad**

**Recuerdo, cuando tu voz no era fuego**

**Que me quemaba tanto por dentro**

**No se si sea lo correcto, pero quiero regresar un poco el tiempo**

**Basto un contacto, ver en tu mirada que algo no andaba bien **

**Yo realmente ya lo se**

**Por favor la pena hay que enterrar **

**No tienes que aprisionarte aquí**

**Tienes todo un mundo que vivir**

**El ayer tienes que silenciar **

**Yo aun seguiré aquí, esperando mañana verte al fin**

**Aquellas, alas tan incapaz del gran cielo surcar**

**Cansadas de todo, dolo les falta un poco de paz**

**No quiero verte así, fingiendo estar feliz**

**Y es que amo tanto que tu risa sea de verdad**

Hipo: (después de un rato bajo a la sala con todo y su libreta de canciones donde vio a su primo sentado enfrente de la chimenea) que raro que aun no estés durmiendo

Haru: no puedo dormir y tú que haces despierto

Hipo: me duele la nariz y la cabeza Camicazi a echo ejercicio verdad (se sentó a lado de su primo)

Haru: si antes de que ella ya sabes

Hip: engordara

Haru: creo que el golpe te dejo un poco alterado

Hipo: cuanto tiempo tiene

Haru: 6 meses

Hipo: 6 como es posible eso si no tiene poco tiempo de casados y yo cuando la vi seguía flaca

Haru: si ya lo se pero cuando fuimos a corea tenia 3 meses y el embarazo se empieza a notar a los 4 meses

Hipo: te comiste la torta antes del recreo

Haru: jajajajajaja

Hipo: jajaja auch

Haru: que tienes

Hipo: no nada solo que me duele cuando me rio

Haru: oh cierto no me asustes y ya te tomaste algo para el dolor

Hipo: no yo no quiero tomar nada para el dolor por mí que ni sierren mis heridas

Haru: porque

Hipo: porque que

Haru: te mortificas eres humano todos cometemos errores nadie es perfecto la muerte de Dagur no fue tu culpa

Hipo: (volteo a ver a la fogata fijamente) pero yo no lo veo de esa forma yo provoque ese odio que tiene Dagur por mi todo lo que el asía yo lo asía mejor tanto así que el se molesto cuando se entero de que Misaki se enamoro de mi

Haru: te duele la cabeza y estas escribiendo canciones

Hipo: es lo único que me queda de recuerdo antes de casarme con Misaki ya que como tú sabrás ya no lo podre hacer nada de esto

Haru: y que has escrito asta ahora

Hipo: 4 canciones

Haru: pues cuanto tiempo has estado despierto

Hipo: no e dormido en toda la noche

Haru: no inventes hipo son las 3 de la mañana y no has dormido nada

Hipo: nada de nada

Haru: por cierto no vi a Astrid salir de la casa tu si

Hipo: no porque esta durmiendo en mi cama

Haru: entonces no soy el único que se comió la torta antes del recreo

Hipo: espera no lo mal interpretes yo si respeto idiota el día en que yo tenga relaciones será con la persona con la que me case y ame

Haru: sabes abecés me siento excluido por ustedes tu mi abuelo incluso por mi familia y no se porque contigo y mis hermanos tuvieron mucho cuidado de que nadie supiera que son de la realeza y conmigo no, siempre me dejaron salir hacer todo lo que quisiera es mas no se molestaron porque deje a Camicazi embarazada antes de casarnos

Hipo: (pensamiento: si tan solo supieras la verdad yo te la diría si no fuera porque eso no me corresponde decírtelo si no de tu familia)

Haru: siempre cuando conversaban cosas de la realeza ustedes jamás me lo permitieron pero yo quise también participar jamás pude participar en una bueno ya me dio sueño así que ya me voy a dormir (se paro y se fue a su cuarto)

**Hipo: ****Vale…******

**Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,****  
****están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.****  
****Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,****  
****que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.****  
****Y se puede ver a quilómetros si te fijas,****  
****la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,****  
****y yo llegue asta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,****  
****solo con conocerme a mi podía retratarte.****  
****A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,****  
****soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,****  
****miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,****  
****te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,****  
****de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,****  
****si supieras algún día lo que siento,****  
****si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,****  
****en vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo.******

**El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,****  
****esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,****  
****se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,****  
****se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.****  
****Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,****  
****debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,****  
****el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.****  
****Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,****  
****cruzaré los dedos de los pues por si se oxidan,****  
****son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,****  
****creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.******

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
****allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
****yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
****busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (X2)******

**Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,****  
****como cada pétalo a su rosa,****  
****tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.****  
****Conocerte fue casualidad ¿O causa del destino?****  
****Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,****  
****las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,****  
****tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.****  
****Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,****  
****no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.****  
****El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,****  
****mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo.******

**Se que no todo será siempre bonito,****  
****pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,****  
****no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,****  
****te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la música.****  
****Juré nunca decirte para siempre,****  
****la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.****  
****Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo,****  
****sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.****  
****Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,****  
****Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,****  
****ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,****  
****si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.****  
****Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,****  
****tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.****  
****Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme****  
****tú si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme.******

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
****allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
****yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
****busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (X2)**

Hipo: supongo que ya es hora de que acepte la realidad (se paro y se fue a su cuarto al llegar vio que Astrid seguía dormida dejo su libreta en su mesita de noche y se volvió a acostar)

**Por la mañana**

Hipo: (se inclino y le dijo en el oído) Astrid despierta

Astrid: (le dio la espalda) hiccup hoy es sábado

Hipo: (le volvió a decir en el oído) si ya lose pero son las 5 de la tarde

Astrid: (se paro de golpe dándole un cabezazo en la nariz de hipo) perdón hiccup por que no me despertaste antes estas bien

Hipo: (se tapo la nariz para no manchar el piso de sangre) jajajajajaja

Astrid: de que te ríes idiota ya se me ase tarde para mis clases de los sábados y a ti te volví a romper la nariz

Hipo: me rio de ti solo bromeaba apenas son 12 y lo de la nariz por eso no te preocupes que dudo que sane tan rápido gracias al golpe de cami es cierto se me olvidaba te traje es desayuno lo deje en mi escritorio (le señalo en donde la dejo ya que tenia dos escritorios)

Astrid: (vio sus manos y pudo ver que el vendaje tenia sangre) has estado asiendo esfuerzos con tus manos

Hipo: e si un poco si (fue al baño por papel y Astrid se paro de la cama y fue tras el)

Astrid: que te dije yo te voy a cuidar no necesitaras usar tus manos mientras este yo

Hipo: sabes que para mi es inevitable yo no puedo estar así por mucho tiempo porque me desespero no me tienes que cuidar yo solo puedo hacerlo

Astrid: por lo menos déjame ayudarte un poco

Hipo: bien pero deberías ir a desayunar antes de que se enfrié

Astrid: espera (vio bien a hipo el traía unos pantalones cortos de color negro con amarillo una camisa azul cielo y unos tenis blancos con verde) quien te ayudo a vestirte

Hipo: yo solo

Astrid: hace cuanto estas despierto

Hipo: mmm me desperté a las 6

Astrid: (miro su cabello que le llamo la atención) otra vez te pintaste el pelo

Hipo: (salieron del baño y se sentaron en frente del escritorio) no solo que me hicieron rayitos de color azul claro

Astrid: porque azul

Hipo: porque el negro, morado, azul y el rojo son los colores oficiales de nuestro grupo

Astrid: que rico se ve la comida tu la preparaste

Hipo: si yo la hice también le di de comer a Camicazi y a Haru solo faltamos de comer tu (se fue a sentar en la ventana con una libreta)

Astrid: (estaba comiendo asta que le dio curiosidad saber que estaba haciendo hipo) que haces

Hipo: dibujo

Astrid: y que dibujas

Hipo: el paisaje de afuera a cambiado mucho desde que me fui y quiero dibujarlo ya que el orto tiene años que lo pinte

Astrid: puedo ver

Hipo: si claro (se paro y le fue a entregar la libreta)

Astrid: (tomo la libreta y vio el dibujo) es muy bonito quien diría que tuenes talento para dibujar y hacer muchas cosas

Hipo: no es para tanto mi madre dibujaba mejor que yo incluso parecían de verdad ella les daba vida yo simplemente dibujo las cosas con forme las veo nada especial

Astrid: pero también es bueno eso

Hipo: yo no lo creo

Astrid: puedo ver los demás

Hipo: si solo no le digas a nadie

Astrid: porque

Hipo: porque no dejo que nadie vea mi libreta de dibujos

Astrid: (paso a la siguiente hoja y el dibujo que vio era de ella mientras dormía) cuando dibujaste ente

Hipo: unas horas antes de despertarte

Astrid: eso me recuerda adonde fuiste anoche desperté y no te vi y como tardaste en regresar me volví a dormir

Hipo: estuve con Haru hablando de cuantos meses tiene Camicazi de embarazada

Astrid: debió ser una sorpresa para ti

Hipo: si un poco

Astrid: bueno gracias por la comida

Hipo: (tomo los trastes sucios)

Astrid: espera que haces

Hipo: voy a dejar esto en la cocina mientras tu te cambias por cierto llamo tu mama dijo que no se te valla a olvidar tus clases de karate tienes que pasar por tu uniforme e irte

Astrid: si gracias

Hipo: a que horas empiezan tus clases

Astrid: a las 5 porque

Hipo: eso explica porque te paraste de golpe

Astrid: eso fue tu culpa

Hipo: no te estoy culpando de eso en fin solo decía para llevarte a tus clases

Astrid: descuida yo me voy con Brutilda y Heather

Hipo: no lo digo por eso es que tengo que pasar a recoger a los chicos hoy llegan a London (salió de la habitación y serró la puerta por fuera)

Astrid: no sabes cuanto voy a echar de menos estar a tu lado

Hipo: (escucho todo del otro lado de la puerta) claro que lose

**En la sala **

Camicazi: Haru dámelo

Haru: no para que lo quieres

Camicazi: yo no quiero ver esa película mejor pon otra

Hipo: (iba saliendo de la cocina y fue a la sala) ahora porque pelean

Camicazi: dile a tu primo que me de el control yo no quiero ver esa película

Hipo: (se sentó en el sillón) que película es

Haru: y donde esta el fantasma

Hipo: que esa no es de risa

Camicazi: si y asen muchas estupideces como ustedes

Hipo: como que estar gorda te arruino el sentido del humor

Camicazi: como me dijiste

Hipo: como escuchaste

Camicazi: entonces si escuche bien

Haru: enserio el te dice gorda y no le haces nada pero yo te digo y me golpeas asta que te cansas

Camicazi: compréndelo es esta lastimado no puedo pegarle en ese estado

Hipo: mis beneficios

Camicazi: además todos sabemos que hipo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente

Hipo: ese es Haru

Camicazi: cierto

Haru: oye

Astrid: (entro a sala) que ven

Hipo: y donde esta el fantasma

Astrid: enserio cuantos años tienen (se fue a sentar en un sillón enfrente de hipo)

Camicazi: 19

Haru: 20

Hipo: 18

Camicazi: espera somos mas grandes que tu

Hipo: si tu y Astrid por un año y Haru por dos recuerden que yo cumplo años en 14 de diciembre y apenas estamos en agosto

Astrid: de echo yo también tengo 18 años yo cumplo años en 1 de octubre

Haru: enano porque no mejor nos traes palomitas

Hipo: a quien le dices enano idiota puede que tenga 18 años pero gracias a mi altura aparento tener 22 y gracias a tu altura aparentas tener 19 años

Camicazi: eso es cierto por cierto cual es tu altura hipo

Hipo: 6´4"

Camicazi: y tu Astrid

Astrid: 5´9"

Camicazi: somos de la misma altura

Astrid: enserio no sabia nunca me detuve a pensarlo

Hipo: que hay de ti primo cual es tu altura

Haru: prefiero no decirla

Astrid: porque no

Camicazi: es porque es mas bajito que yo, pero no se cual es su altura

Astrid: apuesto a que adivinamos tu altura

Haru: eso lo quiero ver pero para hacerlo mas interesante solo tienen una oportunidad y quien le atine a mi altura seré su sirviente por todo el día de mañana

Astrid: echo

Camicazi: yo le entro

Hipo: cuenten con migo

Haru: bien empiecen

Astrid: 5´8"

Haru: no muy alto

Camicazi: mi turno 5´5"

Haru: tampoco muy bajo el que sigue

Hipo: 5´7"

Astrid: enserio lo dudo

Camicazi: y bien Haru es o no es tu altura

Haru: como lo haces

Camicazi: le atino

Astrid: eso parece

Hipo: porque soy un mago que todo lo ve y todo lo hace se todo sobre el mundo

Haru: hablo enserio

Hipo: ok ya por tus respuestas Astrid te dijo 5´8" y tu le dijiste muy alto luego Camicazi dijo 5´5" y tu le dijiste muy bajo así que supuse que tu altura seria de 5´6" o de 5´7" pero después me puse a pensar un poco mas y supe que si tu altura era de 5´6" serias mas bajo que William por lo que yo recuerdo tu y el son de la misma altura 5´7"

Haru: te he dicho cuanto te odio

Hipo: no pero si me lo vas a decir llámale a mi representante con el van todas las quejas de mi comportamiento

Haru: dame el numero (saco su teléfono)

Hipo: 01800 112 2151

Haru: (cuando termino de marcar el número espero a que le contestaran)

Camicazi: cariño cuelga el teléfono

Haru: espera a que me contesten

Astrid: te dio el número de un infomercial

Haru: (colgó) enserio cuantos años tienes

Hipo: cuantos aparento

Haru: madura

Hipo: mas que tu si

Astrid: (cuando terminaron de ver dos películas ya casi era hora de que se fuera a su entrenamiento) bueno chicos yo ya me voy tengo que pasar a mi casa a cambiarme y recoger mi uniforme y pasar por Brutilda y Heather

Hipo: yo te llevo (se pararon y fueron al garaje) en cual quieres ir

Astrid: tú no puedes manejar y menos con tus manos así

Hipo: claro que puedo ya decide en cual nos vamos o yo decidiré

Astrid: bien tienes 3 carros te compraste otro

Hipo: si ase tiempo que quería un Ferrari

Astrid: y una moto

Hipo: la moto no como no quieres que me lastime nos iremos en carro

Astrid: bueno ya viaje en este entonces en ese (señalo un carro que estaba cubierto por una sabana color verde que no dejaba ver como era el carro)

Hipo: quieres viajar en Deyanira mi bebe y orgullo

Astrid: Deyanira tu bebe y orgullo

Hipo: no seas celosa es un carro y la razón de su nombre es que en corea es una costumbre ponerle nombre a los carros

Astrid: raro

Hipo: si un poco (se acerco al carro y retiro la sabana)

Astrid: (vio un carro negro por fuera y morado por dentro con el símbolo de un furia nocturna) que marca es

Hipo: de ninguna mi abuelo mando a hacer este carro para mi pero ellos lo construyeron conforme yo se los indique y este fue el resultado uno de los mejores carros en el mundo y lo mejor de esto solo existe este claro que los repuestos de todo el carro los guardo en el sótano

Astrid: en pocas palabras es una hipoidea

Hipo: si algo así

Astrid: pero como es que se te ocurrió crear un carro así

Hipo: bueno este carro tiene la forma de un A wild Gumpert Apollo pero corre tan rápido como un best car 2014 pero por dentro es como un maybach exelero su pintura es una de las mejore de un negro metálico sus asientos de adelante son de cubo negros con morado y los de atrás son de cuero color morado con negro pero por dentro es mas morado

Astrid: genial cuantos asientos

Hipo: 2 adelante y 3 atrás

Astrid: pido el asiento del copiloto

Hipo: bien porque ese eso a mi me funciona (fue a una de las repisas saco una caja y comenzó a tocar la pared asta que encontró un hilo lo agarro y lo jalo ha dentro avían 4 llaves y otras cosas importantes tomo las llaves de su auto y volvió a serrar la puerta secreta metió de nuevo la caja y fue al carro lo abrió y entro al auto) que esperas una invitación

Astrid: (entro y serró la puerta) no sabia que tenias escondites

Hipo: los tengo por toda mi casa y uno que otro en esta casa

Astrid: cierto se me olvidaba que tu tienes una casa

Hipo: si (encendió el carro y salieron a toda velocidad pero fue reduciendo la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la enorme puerta que los dejaría entrar a la ciudad cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y fue directo a la casa de Astrid cuando llegaron estaciono su auto enfrente de su casa)

Astrid: bien vamos

Hipo: adonde

Astrid: entraras a mi casa a esperarme

Hipo: no gracias te espero en el carro

Astrid: hablo enserio mis padres me preguntaran porque no te invite a entrar y que quieres que les diga

Hipo: no lose la verdad no quiero que me vean así (señalo su rostro)

Astrid: hipo ya conoces a mi hermano mayor pero aun no conoces a mi madre y a mi padre ni a mi hermano menor

Hipo: tienes otro hermano

Astrid: si ahora vamos (ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta al entrar ambos su familia se le quedaron viendo a hipo)

Hipo: (se inclino) mucho gusto mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero y pertenezco a una de las familias reales siento el venir sin invitación

Finn: jajajaja quien te golpeo

Señor Hofferson: (le pego en la cabeza) respeta

Astrid: hipo el es mi padre James Hofferson y ella es Sara Hofferson (presento a sus padres)

Sara: (sale de la cocina) pasa siéntate quieres algo

Hipo: no gracias estoy bien (se sentó en el sofá y mantuvo la cabeza agachada pero al escuchar que alguien bajaba alzo la cabeza)

¿?: (Bajo de las escaleras y vio a) Astrid ya llegaste

Astrid: hola Erick como estas

Erick: (camino asta donde estaba ella pero se detuvo al ver a hipo) quien es el y que te hiso para que lo dejaras así

Astrid: nada y es un amigo y quien le hiso eso trato de matarlo pero el no se dejo

Erick: (se acerco a hipo y se puso enfrente de el y le extendió la mano) hola me llamo Erick Hofferson y tu

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza y después la volvió a alzar) mucho gusto me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero

Astrid: hipo toma su mano así se saluda aquí

Erick: que no eres de aquí

Hipo: si lo soy pero yo pertenezco a la nobleza pero e estado en corea del sur por un largo tiempo y ahora e regresado a Londres

Erick: te duele mucho

Hipo: si un poco por tu altura supongo que tienes 6 años

Erick: si como supiste

Finn: es muy listo o Astrid le dijo

Astrid: yo no le dije nada

Sara: Astrid ya casi es hora

Astrid: bueno Finn, Erick me acompañan arriba (los tres hermanos subieron dejando abajo a sus padres y a un hipo muy nervioso)

James: tú debes ser el novio de mi hija

Hipo: no solo somos amigos

Sara: no mientas nuestra pequeña nos describió como es su novio y tu coincides con la descripción

Hipo: no estoy 100% seguro de que su hija Astrid y yo solo somos amigos

James: según tu pero a mi no me puedes mentir

Hipo: no les estoy mintiendo es la verdad (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza) dentro de poco me casare con la princesa de Francia Misaki

Sara: no se te oye muy feliz

Hipo: la verdad yo no quiero casarme con ella

James: entonces porque te casas con ella

Hipo: porque mi abuelo organizo esta cosa del matrimonio

Sara: te esta obligando

Hipo: algo así fue más un matrimonio arreglado

Sara: entonces tu si eras el novio de mi pequeña

Hipo: si lo era pero debido a este matrimonio tuvimos que terminar

**En el cuarto de Astrid **

Erick: (se asomo por la ventana y vio un carro) oye Finn mira

Finn: (fue a donde estaba su hermanito) que quieres enano

Erick: de quien será ese carro

Finn: no lose

Astrid: (salió del baño arreglada) el carro es de hipo me trajo en el y me llevara a mi clase de karate en el

Erick: si que tienes suerte yo quisiera pasar un día con el

Astrid: sigue queriendo ya que dentro de poco el se casara y se ira lejos de aquí y no lo volveremos a ver

Finn: su matrimonio arreglado

Astrid: si (tomo su mochila y bajo a la sala para poderse ir con hipo)

Erick: (bajo corriendo asta donde estaba hipo) hola de nuevo

Hipo: hola de nuevo

Erick: puedo tocar tu nariz

Astrid: Erick deja en paz a hipo

Hipo: no esta bien no me importa claro que puedes tocar

Erick: enserio

Hipo: si solo no hagas presión porque si lo ases me desangrare aquí y eso no es muy agradable que dijéramos

Erick: ok (puso un dedo en la nariz de hipo el solo hiso una pequeña mueca de dolor)

Astrid: (vio que su hermano lo lastimo) bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

Erick: (quito su dedo de la nariz de hipo) que lastima yo quería conocer mas a hipo

Hipo: (se paro de su asiento) otro día con mas calma te parece

Erick: si pero será porto o tardaras

Hipo: que te parece mañana que Astrid valla a mi casa

Erick: enserio (hipo asintió)

Astrid: nos vamos

Hipo: si (se inclino) adiós fue un gusto conocerlos a todos

Astrid: nos vemos al rato (ambos chicos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto una vez arriba hipo encendió el auto y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Brutilda) y bien

Hipo: que

Astrid: enserio quieres que lleve a mi hermano a tu casa

Hipo: si estaremos un rato en mi casa y después iremos a donde voy a grabar mi video musical y luego los llevare a ambos adonde quieran ir

Astrid: pero primero tienes que grabar las canciones

Hipo: no eso ya lo hicimos solo faltan los videos musicales ya tenemos donde grabaremos el primero pero el segundo aun no tenemos idea de done lo grabaremos (después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Brutilda Astrid se bajo del carro y fue por ella después de un reto salieron ambas amigas y se subieron al carro hipo arranco y fueron a la casa de Heather)

Brutilda: wow es tuyo o te lo prestaron

Hipo: es mío solo que no suelo usarlo mucho (después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Heather Astrid se bajo del carro y fue por ella después de un reto salieron ambas amigas y se subieron al carro hipo arranco y fueron al lugar donde entrenaban cuando las dejo se fue al aeropuerto al llegar vio a los chicos les hiso señas ellos lo vieron y se subieron al auto después se fueron a un estudio de televisión donde estaban firmando una comedia y donde iban a firmar su video musical)

Ricky: listos

**Teo: **Escuchen  
Esta es mi trágica historia  
La que solo rompió mi corazón

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche  
El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
de mi corazón  
¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
Realmente te extraño  
Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**William: **Mirando tu espalda cuando te alejabas, me dejabas en  
este frio camino  
Yo no podía hacer nada mas por detenerte  
Lamento todos estos días, lo siento  
Te lo pido, quiero estar de nuevo a tu lado  
No puedo, no puedo soportarlo

**Yoel: **No puedo soportar un día sin ti  
Mis lagrimas están cayendo de nuevo  
¿Seré capaz de olvidar? ¿Hasta cuando el dolor va  
a continuar?

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche  
El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
de mi corazón  
¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
Realmente te extraño  
Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**Zeus: **Sigo pensando en ti por la noche, no puedo dormir  
¿Por que no puedo terminar con esta historia de amor?  
La distancia entre nosotros se ha incrementado  
Yo era un esclavo de este amor  
¿Por que discutíamos? ¿Por que nos gustaba eso?  
¿Nos volvimos ciegos? Yo solía creer en el amor  
¿Por que me siento atrapado en este momento?  
El único que necesita de ti es este tonto

**Hipo: **Tú y tus hombros caídos  
Tú, sentada en el suelo  
Tú. Golpeabas mi pecho por la frustración  
Tú, rezabas pidiendo al cielo  
Pienso en ti al levantarme, vamos a olvidar y a borrar todos los malos recuerdos  
¿Que debo hacer? No puedo decir nada además de "Lo siento"

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche  
El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
de mi corazón  
¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
Realmente te extraño  
Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**Teo: **Oh, esta noche otra vez, esta noche otra vez  
Tu y yo, no terminemos nuestra relación  
No neguemos nuestro amor r^2TT  
Ven a mi, todo estará bien ahora  
Vamos a empezar todo otra vez  
No puedo dormir en la noche

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche  
El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
de mi corazón  
¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
Realmente te extraño  
Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**6 horas después**

Ricky: bien terminamos un video en un día pero siento que le falta algo aun no lose pero mañana les informare si es que seme ocurre algunas esto me recuerda se que están cansados pero mañana tenemos el otro video por hacer pero aun no se donde será el siguiente lugar para ya que este video será en 3 lugares ya tenemos 2 nos falta 1 sugerencias

Teo: un congelador

Yoel: y de donde rayos vamos a encontrar un congelador donde quepamos todos nosotros

Hipo: (se puso a pensar un momento asta que recordó donde había un congelador así de grande) de echo si hay un congelador así de grande

Ricky: donde

Hipo: en el bar de mi papa el tiene un enorme congelador donde suele guardar cosas como carne pero esta semana no le traerán carne por lo que esta vacío el congelador podría decirle que nos lo preste por una horas

Ricky: perfecto te veremos mañana me mandas un mensaje si te presta el congelador nosotros no iremos a un hotel

Hipo: de acuerdo me iré para alcanzarlo en el bar

Zeus: te veo después hermano

Hipo: si (se despidió y se fue a su auto después se fue al bar de su papa cuando llago busco a su papa y lo encontró tomando con Bocon)

Bocon: hipo que te trae por aquí vienes a desahogarte por tu matrimonio arreglado

Hipo: no vine porque quería pedirte un favor papa

Estoico: cual favor hijo

Hipo: quería ver si nos prestabas tu refrigerador

Bocon: para que si no hay carne

Hipo: exacto lo necesitamos para firmar nuestro video musical

Estoico: si lo mandare a limpiar estará listo para mañana como por las 4 de la tarde

Hipo: gracias papa te veré al rato que llegues a la casa a ti también Bocon

Bocon: vete con mucho cuidado hipo

Hipo: claro que si

**En casa de Hakon cuarto de Hipo**

Hipo: (suspira) que día el de hoy y mañana será peor espero que el hermano de Astrid se comporte mientras firmamos el video eso me recuerda (saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Ricky)

_Hipo: Ricky mi padre a accedió a prestarnos el refrigerador lo limpiaran para nosotros esto estará limpio a las 4 pm_

_Ricky: de acuerdo estaremos allí antes de las 4 para arreglar las cosas _

_Hipo: el bar se llama defen of Berk cuando lleguen allí pregunten por estoico el vasto o por Bocon el rudo_

_Ricky: de acuerdo pero tú llegaras a la hora exacta _

_Hipo: si _

_Ricky: bien te veré mañana a las cuatro _

_Hipo: otra cosa bueno digamos que prometí estar todo el día de mañana con el hermano de Astrid y con ella puedo llevarlos a la grabación del video _

_Ricky: si mientras que no causen muchos problemas _

_Astrid: hola espero y no despertarte _

_Hipo: descuida aun estoy despierto por cierto mañana vienen para haca o yo voy por ustedes _

_Astrid: bueno a Erick le gustaría viajar contigo_

_Hipo: le gusta sentir la adrenalina _

_Astrid: que tienes planeado hacer_

_Hipo: nada que ustedes no quieran _

_Astrid: dime que no tenías planeado traer la moto _

_Hipo: si te lo digo seria mentirte _

_Astrid: no la traigas me tengo que ir a dormir adiós_

_Hipo: que duermas bien mi princesa _

_Astrid: no me digas así tu y yo solo somos amigos recuerdas_

Hipo: lamentablemente si no fuera por este estúpido matrimonio arreglado (se acostó en su cama después de un rato se quedo dormido)


End file.
